Amor de engaño
by Dameli Frost
Summary: Serena es una chica sencilla que trabaja de mesera hasta que conoce a Seiya Kou un apuesto joven que entra sorpresivamente en su vida. Pero el esconde un secreto que la involucra a ella y no es casualidad que haya llegado a su vida. Tras Sufrir un nuevo abue llega a su vida. ¿olvidara a Seiya?
1. Injusticia

Hola buenas noches... Espero que les guste este fic.

Se que tengo muchos fics pendientes pero bueno decidí empezar este. Ojalá que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me divierto.

Dam Frost.

Capítulo 1

Injusticia.

Serena Tsukino una chica de 19 años ojos azules claros y larga y rubia cabellera sujeta en dos coletas con pequeños chongos que le daban un toque tierno y dulce, se encontraba limpiando afanosamente las mesas del restaurante donde trabajaba como camarera, cuando un apuesto chico de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro largo y rizado sujeto en una coleta baja de tal vez unos 22 años vestido de impecable traje oscuro con una camisa negra y corbata de seda roja entro se sentó en una de las mesas y la observo con interés.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la insistencia de su mirada y se acercó a el extendiendo la carta con manos temblorosas.

— ¿Qué desea tomar? — Dijo nerviosa.

— Solo un café negro. — Dijo en tono altanero ignorando la carta y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió y se alejo con pasos nerviosos en busca de la orden.

Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con el café y un platito con galletas de chispas de chocolate.

— Su café. — Y se alejo con rapidez.

— ¡Camarera! ¡Este café esta espantoso, y horriblemente helado! ¡Venga rápido! — Le grito.

Ella se acercó asustada por el tono de voz.

— Pero... Si lo saque de la cafetera hirviendo hace unos minutos... No puede estar frío. — Le dijo.

— ¿Me estas diciendo mentiroso? — Dijo con tono enfadado.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —

— ¡Pues eso me pareció! ¿Quién es tu jefe? — Grito.

— ¿Para que lo quiere? — Preguntó con temor.

— ¿Es que tú te atreves a cuestionarme? — Dijo en tono altanero.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Dijo el dueño que se acerco al oir el escándalo.

— ¡No! — Respondió Serena asustada.

— Su camarera... Me esta llamando mentiroso. —

— ¿Cómo te atreves? El cliente siempre tiene la razón. Recoge tus cosas y vete estas despedida. — Dijo sin preguntar más.

— Pero... No puede hacer eso. No es justo... Yo... Este... — Dijo con ojos llorosos.

— Mira no estés con tus lágrimitas... Odio eso ¡Vete! — Grito el dueño.

Ella se dio la vuelta humillada y avergonzada. Tratando de contener las lágrimas a causa de la injusticia cometida.

Salio a la fría tarde otoñal y suspiró entristecida ante su actual situación, si no pagaba ese día el alquiler del cuartucho en que vivia no tendría a donde dormir. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para calentarlas, mientras caminaba hacía la parada del autobús, si lograba que el casero no la viera podría dormir por lo menos esa noche ahí.

— ¡Bombón! Espera... —

Ella miro de reojo al chico que era el causante de su actual situación y apresuró el paso ignorando la voz.

— Bombón ¿No me oyes? — Dijo tomándola de su brazo para que se volviera a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quiere? ¿No le basto con que me despidieran? —

— No... Bombón... Disculpa esa no fue mi intención. El dueño se excedió en su decisión. Me siento muy culpable por eso. —

— Ya déjeme en paz. — Dijo soltándose con brusquedad y dandose la vuelta y al dar el paso su pie se torció y callo aparatosamente al suelo. — ¿Estas bien? Permiteme ayudarte. — Dijo y se acercó a levantarla. Por un momento sus azules ojos se encontraron y quedaron conectados como si lazos invisibles se tejieran alrededor de ellos uniendo sus corazones sin sentirlo.

Bueno espero que les guste. Dejen reviews plis.

Me despido. Besos.

Dam Frost.


	2. Lo Siento

Bueno espero que les guste.

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

Capítulo 2

Lo siento ...

Ver sus manos maltratadas y sus ropas sencillas, ver su rodilla sangrando por haber caído al suelo lo conmovió tanto que sintió ganas de acariciar su rubia cabellera y cobijarla en sus brazos y protegerla de todos los peligros que alguien tan frágil como ella enfrentará, pero su mirada enfadada lo detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? Por favor... Permite que te ayude... - Dijo inclinándose a levantarla.

Por cuestión de segundos sus miradas se conectaron.

Ella le pareció ver algo, compasión o algo así y eso la lleno de rabia.

\- ¡No me toque! Yo puedo sola. - Dijo con dignidad, apartando sus manos con brusquedad como si su contacto la quemará, y levantándose hizo el intento de dar un paso pero su tobillo se dobló y volvió a caer.

\- No te enojes, yo puedo ayudarte, dejame hacerlo... Por favor... Deja que mi médico personal atienda tu pie... Fue mi culpa que te despidieron y que te lastimaste tu pie... Me siento en deuda contigo. - Dijo esperando convencerla.

\- ¡No necesito tus limosnas y mucho menos tu lástima. - Respondió, intentando volver a levantarse sin lograrlo.

\- Lo siento, pero debo ayudarte con ese pie, es mi deber. - Dijo levantándola con facilidad.

\- ¡Idiota, animal, bruto! ¡ Bájame en este instante! ¡No tienen derecho a hacerme esto.! - Gritaba enfurecida sin lograr nada.

\- ¿Qué tiene doctor? ¿Se rompió el pie? - Preguntó el chico con preocupación.

\- ¡Nada de eso! No te preocupes Seiya. Es solo un esguince sin importancia, solo que debe guardar reposo, le pondré yeso en el pie y no podrá caminar por lo menos en dos semanas. - Dijo el doctor con voz alegre.

Serena hasta ese momento supo el nombre de su cuidador, y no pudo evitar pensar que era un chico apuesto. Pero lo triste de su situación la obligó a despertar de ese sueño.

¿Qué haría si no trabajaba en dos semanas? ¿A donde iría? La hecharían sin miramientos a la calle.

\- ¡Gracias doctor! Este... Debo marcharme. - Dijo tan pronto le había enyesado su pie.

\- Ya sabe dónde enviar la nota doctor. Muchas gracias por atenderme tan rápido y eficazmente. - Dijo Seiya levantándose rápidamente.

\- Te llevo a tu casa. - Dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto y subiéndola sin dar tiempo a que le dijera una negativa.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre cargarla, y eso era algo que le empezaba a agradar, pensaba Serena mientras miraba cómo se subía al lujoso automóvil deportivo.

\- Y bien... ¿A donde te llevo? - Preguntó mirándola con sus bellos ojos azules.

\- Este... Es al sur de la ciudad. En la colonia popular. - Susurró.

\- ¿Vives con tus padres? ¿Ellos te cuidarán? . - Preguntó.

\- Este... Si... Mira vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí... Déjame en la esquina, no quiero desviarte o causarte problemas. - Dijo... No quería que supiera dónde y cómo vivía.

\- Te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa sana y salva. - Respondió con tranquilidad.

\- Éste... No es necesario. -

\- ¡Claro que es necesario! No puedes caminar y necesito saber que te cuidaran. - Respondió.

Al ir avanzando por las calles de ahí, vio que el lugar era deprimente, en las esquinas de miraban jóvenes ridículamente vestidos con cadenas, seguramente esperando algún transeúnte ingenuo que asaltar. ¿Cómo podía vivir en un barrio así? Alguien tan frágil y delicada era como una exquisita y bella flor de exótica belleza, embelleciendo un horrible pantano.

\- Detente ahí. - Le dijo señalando un deplorable y desvencijado edificio de cuatro pisos. Sin duda era el peor del lugar.

\- Deja que te ayude. ¿En que piso vives? -

\- Último. - ¿Qué haría ahora que supiera dónde y cómo vivía?

La levanto de igual manera y ella pudo contemplar su atractivo rostro, sería maravilloso tener un chico así, que la cuidará y la protegiera contra todos los peligros, lamentablemente el único chico que había amado, era muy diferente de él, y gracias a él, se encontraba en la deprimente situación que tenía, la había utilizado y cuando ya no la necesito la desechó cómo si fuera basura. Y ella no había tenido el valor de regresar con sus padres.

Seiya vio con horror mal escondido las maltrechas escaleras y cuando llego al último piso, tubo miedo de preguntar cual era donde ella vivía. Sus temores de vieron reflejados en la puerta maltrecha y desvencijada que ella señaló.

\- ¿Vives solá? - Preguntó.

\- Si. -

\- ¿Pero que rayos paso aquí? - Dijo mirando los pocos y miserables muebles que se encontraban en la espantosa habitación.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! - Exclamó Serena al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Te robaron? -

\- No... Este... Si... No lo se. - Balbuceo.

\- Toma algo de ropa, yo te cuidaré, vivirás conmigo en las dos semanas que tengas ese yeso. -

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola.! -

\- ¿No imaginarás que te dejaré sola en este lugar? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera tienes una puerta! Cualquier tipo de los que están afuera podría entrar y hacerte cosas horribles. Anda toma algo de ropa, si no quieres vivir conmigo estas dos semanas buscaré un departamento en un sitio decente y te conseguiré una enfermera. - Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Al ver que no hacía caso se metió en la pequeña habitación y saco su escaso guardarropa de los cajones, lo metió en una bolsa y salió.

\- Vamos. - Dijo volviendo a cargarla.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, sólo para encontrar su lujoso auto sin llantas y completamente destruido, se volvió a verla con enfado.

\- ¿Y así esperas que te dejará en este lugar? Nunca... ¿Me oyes? Nunca te dejaré volver aquí. - Dijo sacando su teléfono móvil.

\- En unos minutos vendrá mi chófer por nosotros. - Dijo.

Media hora más tarde Serena miraba como se habrían las rejas eléctricas de una lujosa mansión de estilo moderno y funcionalmente elegante.

Ok es corto y tardado ojalá que les guste.

Dam Frost.

Besos


	3. Una Vida Diferente

**Hola... Gracias a Mirel Moon, Isabel Moon, Moka Paulin, Riny Lopez Y Juli Kaory por sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por que me encanta.**

 **Besos, ojalá que les guste.**

 **Dam Frost.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Una vida diferente.

Seiya vio con horror mal escondido las maltrechas escaleras y tubo miedo de preguntar donde ella vivía. Sus temores se vieron reflejados en la puerta maltrecha y desvencijada que ella señaló.

\- Toma algo de ropa, yo te cuidaré, en las dos semanas que tengas ese yeso. -

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola.! -

\- ¿No imaginarás que te dejaré sola en este lugar? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera tienes una puerta! Cualquier tipo de los que están afuera podría entrar y hacerte cosas horribles. Anda toma algo de ropa, mira si no quieres vivir conmigo estas dos semanas buscaré un departamento en un sitio decente y te conseguiré una enfermera. - Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

Al ver que no hacía caso se metió en la pequeña habitación y saco su escaso guardarropa de los cajones, lo metió en una bolsa y salió.

\- Vamos. - Dijo volviendo a cargarla.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, sólo para encontrar su lujoso auto sin llantas y completamente destruido, se volvió a verla con enfado.

\- ¿Y así esperas que te dejará en este lugar? Nunca... ¿Me oyes? Nunca te dejaré volver aquí. - Dijo sacando su teléfono móvil.

\- En unos minutos vendrá mi chófer por nosotros. - Dijo mirando con enfado su precioso auto hecho un cacharro.

Serena lo miraba con temor, su corazón latía tan rápido como el aleteo de una mariposa, su mente le daba mil razones para preocuparse por el guapo extraño, se sentía como un pequeño ciervo frente a un cazador, no sabía que era lo que pretendía ese joven, ¿Secuestrarla? Eso no era posible, nadie daría ni medio centavo por ella. Entonces ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Venderla? ¿Hacerle mil horribles cosas? Sentía tanto miedo que su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

El rostro de un joven rubio que le sonreía con amabilidad la tranquilizó un poco, mientras les abría la puerta de la limusina, Seiya la sentó con delicadeza y se subió enseguida, mirándola de cuando en cuando con curiosidad, ella desvío la mirada y vio por el espejo la sonrisa amable y jovial del chófer y eso la hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa, tal vez no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, tal vez ese joven de larga cabellera negra sentado frente a ella de verdad solo quisiera ayudarle por terribles remordimientos.

***

Camino con dificultad de la mano del chico peli negro, contemplando con asombro el hermoso jardín lleno de exóticas flores y diversos árboles, de gran belleza, las sillas de madera colocadas de forma estratégica le daban un aspecto perfecto para descansar, las blancas paredes de techos rojos, los elegantes ventanales con cortinas de la más fina seda, los costosos muebles y todo lo que veía le mostraba algo muy diferente al lugar donde había vivido hasta hacía unas horas.

Se notaba la vida distinta que ese joven desconocido llevaba, a diferencia de ella que su vida desde muy pequeña había sido difícil, llena de carencias, que había creído en el amor de un hombre, que solo la utilizo a su conveniencia y cuando se canso de ella la deshecho cómo si fuera un mueble viejo he inservible, pensaba con tristeza.

Seiya la observaba de reojo, parecía una niña pequeña que es llevada por primera vez a un parque de diversiones, sus azules ojos y su pequeña boca abierta mostraban el asombro que sentía, su cálida expresión le hacían verse muy diferente a lo que había imaginado y eso lo lleno de ternura. Su mirada se endureció, y desecho esa idea, su candorosa apariencia no lo engañaría ni por un segundo, esa solo era una pose, una actuación perfectamente estudiada que usaba para engañar a las personas, ella era fría y calculadora, tal como el pensaba que era, no podía ser de otra manera, se dijo a si mismo.

— Mi ama de llaves te llevará a tu habitación, Lita... Puedes instalarla en uno de los cuartos de servicio. Dado la situación con su pie no puede subir escaleras, así que tiene que estar en la planta baja. — Dijo mirando a su joven ama de llaves. — Andru... Ayúdala a llegar a donde te indique Lita. — Dijo mirando al chico rubio.

— Si, claro. — Dijo el chico y levantándola en brazos camino atrás de Lita, ante la mirada molesta de Seiya.

Serena se dejo conducir, aun no podía reaccionar a los drásticos cambios en su vida.

Entraron a un cuarto de paredes rosas y azules, con una gran cama cubierta con una sobrecama de flores, qué hacían juego con las cortinas, si bien no era tan lujoso como el resto de la casa, era muy acogedor y femenino, ella nunca había estado en un lugar así, y se supone que era el cuarto de la servidumbre. ¿Cómo serían los demás cuartos? Pensaba con asombro. Ese chico debía tener mucho dinero, que ella ni en sueños vería.

— Si necesitas algo solo llama. Descansa, cuando este la merienda vendré por ti. — Dijo con amabilidad y salio de la habitación.

— Nos vemos luego. Soy Andru y soy el chófer de Seiya. Si necesitas algo también avisame y estaré a tu disposición con gusto . — Le dijo el chico guiñando un ojo con picardía y salió de la habitación.

Serena asintió y se recostó en la cama, se sentía cansada y estaba segura que dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

Seiya entro en su despacho enfadado, ¿Porqué le había molestado tanto que Andru cargará a Serena? No tenía motivo para enfadarse, la acababa de conocer en persona, pero sabía todo de ella, era fría, calculadora, usaba su apariencia inocente a su conveniencia. Él no se dejaría embaucar con sus falsas poses de niña desprotegida.

— Seiya, la instale en el cuarto de servicio junto al mío. ¿Algún dato que deba saber respecto a ella? —

— No... Gracias Lita. — Dijo distraidamente.

***

Al día siguiente Serena despertó con pesadez, había dormido como nunca antes. Se sentó de golpe y miro asustada a su alrededor, desconociendo el sitio donde se encontraba, al cabo de unos minutos recordó lo acontecido el día anterior y observó que traía una ropa de cama que no era suya, se puso pálida, ¿Acaso ese chico se atrevió a cambiarla de ropa? Se cubrió asustada al ver que se abría la puerta.

— Disculpa, no quise asustarte, pensé que aún dormías. — Dijo Seiya dándole la espalda visiblemente turbado.

— No, desperté hace unos minutos, este... Tú... Me... —

—¿Quieres saber si yo cambié tu ropa? Lamento desilusionarte pero no he sido yo.— Dijo con arrogancia. —Fue mi ama de llaves, estabas demasiado dormida y no te diste cuenta. Pero que bueno que despiertas, el desayuno está listo, enseguida vienen a ayudarte a vestir. Sabes creo que debería traerte unas muletas o un bastón para que te muevas tu sola. — Y salio sin esperar respuesta.

— ¡Hola! Soy Molly, soy sobrina de Seiya, tenía mucha curiosidad de conocerte... ¡Vaya! Eres muy linda, no pareces una mala persona como dice... —

— Molly, el joven Seiya te espera en el comedor. No lo hagas esperar. — Dijo Lita con seriedad, Molly se encogió de hombros y salio rápidamente, dejando a Serena intrigada.

Lita le acercó su ropa y la ayudo a vestir en silencio. Cuando salieron Seiya ya se había ido y la chica que había ido a verla tampoco estaba, se sentó donde le indicaron y comió hasta saciarse, todo estaba delicioso, y descubrió que moría de hambre ya que no había comido nada el día anterior, miró a la chica que la veía con curiosidad, pero sin atreverse a preguntar nada, aunque tal vez era producto de su imaginación.

— ¡Hola Lita! Vine a ver a Seiya. — Dijo una atractiva chica de larga cabellera negra, peinada cuidadosamente, era muy hermosa, vestida con la ropa más cara que Serena hubiera visto, sus finos ademanes le decían que esa chica en su vida había sufrido alguna pena.

— Lo Siento mucho Reih, pero Seiya se ha marchado muy temprano hoy. Puedes encontrarlo en su oficina. —

— ¿Quién es esta... "chica"? — Preguntó en tono despectivo.

— Creo que debes preguntarle directamente a Seiya, yo no tengo la respuesta que buscas. Él no me dio los detalles. — Respondió molesta por la forma en que trato a Serena, en verdad era odiosa cuando quería.

— Ya se que tu nunca sabes nada. — Dijo enfadada y se fue no sin antes dirigir una venenosa mirada a Serena.

***

Hola espero que les guste el capítulo. Bueno me despido, dejen reviews o comentarios, ah voy a actualizar Historia de un amor, Silver Moon, estoy solo, corazón valiente, enredos de cupido, el niño y la Luna y cambio de papeles. Espero que aún me sigan.

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **Dam Frost.**_


	4. ¿Celos yo?

Hola, que tal, como están... Espero que bien, y aquí les dejo mi capítulo, ojalá que les guste.

Dam Frost.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 _Capítulo 4_

¿Celos yo?

Seiya se encontraba en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando una tromba en forma de una hermosa chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos oscuros vestida con unos pantalones entallados negros y una blusa ajustada color blanca, irrumpió con una cara que denotaba lo furiosa que se encontraba.

— ¿Me puedes explicar quién demonios es esa arrabalera que tienes en la casa? — Le grito con rabia.

Pero Seiya solo la vio con indiferencia y encogiéndose de hombros siguió en lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Quién es "ésa"? — Dijo golpeando la mesa aun más furiosa por la indiferencia de Seiya.

Este se levantó molesto por su actitud arrogante y se acercó a ella clavando sus azules ojos en los oscuros de ella, que se estremeció ante su dura mirada.

— En primera, te voy a pedir de forma educada, que no vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina de esa forma tan prepotente y arrogante, y menos sin anunciarte y en segunda, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de quien entra a mi casa, y si no tienes nada mejor que decir te suplicó que te vayas, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.— Le dijo Seiya, tomándola por él brazo para obligarla a salir.

— Seiya... Disculpame, es solo que me preocupa él tipo de gentuza que metes a nuestra casa, uno no sabe que tipo de mañas tenga. — Dijo en tono despectivo y negándose a moverse.

— "Las mañas no tienen nada que ver con la condición social de las personas. —

— ¡Por supuesto, que la buena cuna tiene mucho que ver, ese tipo de gente le gusta mentir. Puede robarse algo de nuestra casa. — Dijo en tono despectivo.

— "Mi casa" querrás decir... Te recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo que no vives ahí. Y como dije el dinero y la condición social no importan, tu eres una chica de buena familia y culta y eso no sirvió para evitar que me traicionarás. — Le dijo con seriedad.

— Seiya... ¿Cuantas veces debo pedirte perdón? — Dijo con fingido arrepentimiento.

— No me pidas perdón. Es solo que... — Pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

— No seas injusto conmigo. Dejame volver contigo. Por favor... A nuestra casa. A ser felices juntos. — Dijo en tono entre suplicante y seductor.

— No soy injusto, es solo que no quiero volver contigo y... Te recuerdo que fue tu decisión, no mia. —

—Y me arrepiento de ello, fui una tonta... No sabía... No pensaba que... —

— ¿No pensabas que me daría cuenta de tu engañó? — La interrumpió. — ¡Por favor! Somos figuras públicas, ¿No sabías que cualquier persona tendría la amabilidad de decirme lo que hacías a mis espaldas? — Dijo con exasperación.

— Seiya... Eso fue un error, una aventura que no significó nada... Yo... Te amo... — Dijo suplicante.

— ¿Me amas? Cuando se ama, no se engaña, ni miente, se es leal y no hay necesidad de buscar otros besos ni caricias. ¿Qué fue una aventura? Esa aventura te salio muy cara, porque nos separó para siempre. Perdoname pero no volvería contigo porque he perdido la confianza que tenía en ti, y a decir verdad... Creo que nunca te he amado. — Dijo con frialdad.

— Por favor no digas eso... Es mentira... Yo se que aún sientes algo por mí. Se que me amas y que no has olvidado mis besos, ni los momentos que compartimos. — Dijo seductoramente.

— Te quise... Si es cierto, pero no lo suficiente, ahora se que solo me deslumbró tu belleza, y tus caricias cegaron mi mente y nublaron mi razón, todo lo que sentía por ti se murió él día que nos separamos. Así que si no tienes nada mas que decir, te pido que te vayas. Dejame trabajar Reih. — Dijo señalándole la puerta con mirada implacable.

— No me daré por vencida Seiya... Voy a recuperar tu amor. — Dijo saliendo con arrogancia.

Él la miro salir y suspiro cansado... No se explicaba como es que había creído amarla, si ella era tan fría y plástica si era bella, demasiado bella, pero solo era su envoltura, era como un hermoso maniquí, bello por fuera y vacío por dentro, ahora se daba cuenta.

Movió la cabeza negativamente negándose a seguir pensando en ella.

Al cabo de unas horas en las que se concentró en su trabajo, entro su secretaria, anunciándole que eran las 4 de la tarde.

— Sr. Kou... Ya es hora de mi salida... Este... ¿Quiere que me quede un poco mas? —

— No... Este... Puede irse srta. Esmeralda. Hasta mañana que descanse. Yo me iré un poco más tarde. — Dijo con mirada distraída.

— Si... Hasta mañana, no se vaya muy tarde. — Dijo la chica y salió rápidamente antes de que a su jefe se le ocurriera detenerla.

Él ya no respondió y se concentró en su trabajo, pero al cabo de unos minutos se levantó de la mesa tomó su chaqueta y salio de la oficina, había perdido él animo de seguir trabajando, tal vez buscaría esas muletas que la chica necesitaba, o sólo llegaría temprano a su casa por él simple gusto de estar descansando, desde su rompimiento con Reih no había sentido esas ganas de llegar temprano.

Se sentía con animos de pasar la tarde a lado de Serena, tranquilos, tal vez viendo televisión o tal vez cargarla hasta el jardín y sentarse juntos a la sombra de un árbol, conocerla y ver su podía averiguar algo que le fuera útil a su plan, o simplemente averiguar si era tan inocente como aparentaba.

Aun recordaba su mirada llena de asombro al mirar su hermosa casa, sus ojos llenos de miedo cuando esperaban a Andru, preguntándose cual sería su horrible destino junto a él, o su mirada llena de angustia ante la injusticia de ser despedida sin razón, eso era algo que le avergonzaba, pero no se arrepentía, pues gracias a eso a ahora estaba en su casa y eso era algo que le daba una agradable sensación de hogar a su casa, algo que no sintió cuando estuvo Reih viviendo ahí.

***

Media hora más tarde llegaba a su casa, no se veía su sobrina Molly por ningún lado, fue a la habitación de servicio y no estaba la chica ahí.

Busco en la cocina pero solo estaba Lita.

— ¿Has visto a Bombón? —

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto Lita sin comprender.

— Bombón, es decir la chica que traje ayer.— Dijo ruborizado por la mirada suspicaz de Lita.

— ¡Ah... Serena! Si esta en él jardín con Andru, parece que se llevan muy bien.— Le dijo sonriendo al ver su cara de pocos amigos que puso.

Seiya no respondió y con él disgusto reflejado en su cara salio de la cocina.

Al llegar al jardín vio a Serena extendida lánguidamente, en él pasto con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza a modo de almohada, Andru estaba a su lado recargado en su codo mirando hacia Serena, ambos estaban muy divertidos sonriendo y bromeando concentrados en su plática cuando Seiya los vio y la molestia que sentía se acrecentó al ver la confiada y alegre sonrisa que Serena le dedicaba a su chofer, apretó los puños tratando de contener su enojó y se acerco a ellos.

— ¡Andru! ¿Qué no se supone que te pago por trabajar? ¿Que haces ahí tirado en él suelo muy tranquilo en lugar de cumplir con tus deberes? — Le reprendió con una dura e implacable voz.

Andru se levantó sobresaltado por la voz de Seiya, nunca había sido tan arrogante, siempre lo había tratado como un igual, podría decirse que como un amigo y su extraña actitud lo tenía sin saber como reaccionar.

La brillante sonrisa de Serena desapareció, al ver sus ojos azules que la miraban con enfadó, Seiya sintió un raro vuelco en él corazón al ver como su sonrisa desaparecía ¿Qué tenía Andru qué se veía tan feliz junto a él? Se preguntaba porque con él no sonreía igual.

— Es mi culpa... Yo le pedí que me sacará al jardín, él no quería... Yo... Lo siento. — Dijo avergonzada por la forma de reprender a Andru. Trato de incorporarse con dificultad y Andru se acerco rápidamente a ayudarla.

— Andru... ¿Qué esperas para irte? Te he dado una orden. Yo la ayudaré a levantarse. — Dijo con voz que no admitía una negativa.

— Yo... Si claro, este... Con permiso. — Dijo ruborizado y visiblemente nervioso y avergonzado por la humillación de que fue objeto.

Tan pronto se fue, Seiya se inclinó sobre Serena y la levantó con facilidad. Quería volver a sentir él suave aroma a rosas, que despedía su cabello dorado. Sintió su delicado cuerpo pegado al suyo y sintió rabia de pensar que su chofer también la había llevado en sus brazos y había sentido sus bellas curvas. Ahora entendía la amabilidad de Andru hacia ella, seguramente se sentía igual de atraído hacia ella, que él.

Movió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos, él no se sentía atraído hacia esa chica, no debía sentirse así, ella estaba ahí por una razón muy poderosa y no debía olvidarlo.

— Te voy a pedir que no distraigas de sus obligaciones a mis empleados. — La reprendió molesto.

— Lo siento... No fue mi intención. No creí que estuviera mal que me acompañara un momento en el jardín. — Murmuró cerca de su oído.

Su cálido aliento hizo que una descarga eléctrica lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Irritado por esa sensación, guardo silenció. No sabia que decirle así que para qué hablar.

El corazón de Serena latía con tanta fuerza que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, la cercanía de Seiya la ponía muy nerviosa, su aroma varonil y el suave vaivén de su cálido pecho le alteraban sus sentidos, el sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, le daba la seguridad de que nada en el mundo le podría causar daño, miraba sus profundos ojos azules y se preguntaba a que sabrían sus sensuales labios.

Se le hacia el hombre más guapo del mundo, era como una estrella lejana, a la que solo se le puede contemplar desde lejos, pero sin siquiera pensar en tocarla. Cerro los ojos para abandonarse a esa agradable sensación que le producía su cercanía, como quien se sumerge en un cálido y maravilloso sueño.

—Así que es verdad. — Dijo una voz desconocida cuando entraron a la casa.

Serena abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al dueño de la voz y se encontró con un apuesto chico de verdes ojos y cabellos plateados, que la miraban como si fuera un animal ponzoñoso.

— ¡Yaten! ¿Qué milagro que vienes a esta humilde casa? — Le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa burlona, ignorando su pregunta.

— No es visita de cortesía, vine a ver si era cierto que tenías una "chica" de esta clase viviendo en tu casa.— Respondió.

Sintió como los brazos de Seiya se tensaban alrededor de su cuerpo y vio como apretaba los labios, tal vez por la forma tan grosera en que ese guapo chico le hablo.

— ¡Vaya! Veo que Reih ya te fue a visitar, no me extraña, pero te diré lo mismo que a ella, yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones de quien entra a mi casa. — Dijo con un tono de voz aparentemente tranquilo, pero que por la forma de mirarlo bien podría significar una marcada amenaza.

— La casa de nuestros padres, un lugar decente donde vivió nuestra madre y nuestra hermana, ¿Cómo puedes tener el valor de traer aquí a tu amante? Peor aun ¿Cómo puedes tener ese tipo de amantes? Teniendo el amor de una mujer como Reih, las mujeres mas bellas y cultas se tiran a tus pies y tu estas perdiendo el tiempo con "esta" mujerzuela. — Dijo con voz llena de desprecio.

Serena se sintió muy humillada por él ojiverde e iba a refutar sus crueles palabras pero la voz de Seiya la detuvo.

— Reih no es como tu crees Yaten, ya te daras cuenta por ti mismo, además ¿Para qué quiero a las mujeres mas bellas del mundo si solo me siguen por mi dinero, fama y posición social? — Dijo mirando a su hermano con una mirada llena de vacío y soledad. — Aparte de que tienen cerebro de pollo. — Añadió en voz baja.

— Y ¿Crees que "ésta" no te sigue por tu dinero? ¡Claro que si! Para ella esto es como sacarse la lotería, vive en una mansión y no tiene que preocuparse de nada, no te das cuenta porque tiene hipnotizado con sus sucias artimañas. — Le dijo con voz llena de rabia.

— Te voy a pedir que cuides tus palabras, ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a insultarla, así que si no tienes nada más que decir, ahí esta la puerta. — Dijo Seiya alzando la voz.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Ósea que prefieres a "esta" que no es más que una oportunista, que encontró en ti al ingenuo que la sacará del basurero en el que vive. ¿En lugar de a mi que soy tu familia?— Dijo con voz implacable.

— No la prefiero a ella, es solo que tú no quieres escuchar. — Respondió moderando su voz.

— ¡Esto es increíble! Me voy, porque estas tan ciego que no quieres escucharme. ¡Vamonos Mina, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. — Le dijo a una elegante rubia que venia de la cocina en esos momentos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si estaba con Lita en la cocina, avisando que íbamos a cenar aquí. — Dijo confundida.

— No podemos quedarnos, es tarde y nada hay que hacer aquí. ¡Vamonos! — Dijo tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Nos vemos Seiya. — Dijo Mina sonriendo y viendo con curiosidad a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

— Lo lamento, mi hermano no tenía porque hablarte así... Yo estoy avergonzado por su forma de tratarte. No me dejó explicarle. — Dijo cerca de su oído.

Serena estaba muy turbada por su cercanía, ni siquiera podía pensar en nada que no fuera su sensual boca.

— Se que estas avergonzada, y te pido que lo disculpes. Yo... Hablaré con él. — Dijo con voz apenada.

— Ehh... Este... Si claro, lamento causarte tantos problemas y molestias. — Dijo por fin.

— No es tu culpa, yo te provoqué ese accidente. — Respondió abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

La depósito en su recámara y salio sin decir una palabra, ya no le parecía tan buena idea llevar a cabo ese plan que le había llevado algún tiempo concretar y que le estaba saliendo como él deseaba, a excepción de sentir una ligera atracción hacia Serena.

***

— Vamos al despacho Seiya. Tenemos que hablar. —

— ¡Taiki! Solo faltabas tu para mejorar este día. — Dijo fingiendo ironía.

— No estoy para tus bromas, es importante lo que debo decirte. —

— Vamos. — Respondió dirigiéndose al despacho.

— Amy, dile a Lita que cenaremos aquí, que preparé dos lugares más. —

— No hay necesidad... Mina ya le había dicho que cenarían aquí. —

— No importa, debo hablar contigo en privado. Amy... Este... —

— No tengo interés en inmiscuirme en tus asuntos Seiya, yo los esperare en el salón. No tardes Taiki. — Dijo Amy encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo del despacho.

— Seiya... me puedes explicar ¿Quien es esa chica? —

— Taiki... No se como explicarlo, es que... —

—¿ Es tu amante? — Preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¡No! Es que, es mi culpa que este así, yo... Le provoqué un accidente y me sentí en deuda con ella, yo... Tenía que ayudarla. —

— Pero eso no es motivo para traerla aquí, cualquiera solo le paga el seguro médico y ya... no la lleva a vivir a su casa, y si se roba algo, no puede estar aquí en la misma casa donde esta Molly, ósea, no es correcto. —

— Taiki, yo... Tenía que hacerlo, entiende. —

— ¿Te gusta? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Dijo ruborizado y con demasiada rapidez.

— ¡Eso es! Te gusta, por eso la trajiste aquí. — Dijo abriendo los ojos con asombro.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! — Dijo fastidiado por su insistencia. — Es solo que me llevo demasiado tiempo encontrarla, no puedo permitir que se vaya. La perdere... No puedo hechar a la basura todo lo que he adelantado, mi plan se ira abajo. — Añadió.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué plan? — Pregunto Taiki, confundido.

— Olvidalo, no entenderías. — Dijo evasivo.

— Seiya, ¿Quién mejor que yo para entender? Dime que es tan importante. —

— Solo debes de saber que tiene que ver con nuestra hermana. —

***

Hola espero que les guste. Mil disculpas por tardar tanto

Besos

Dam Frost.


	5. Andru No te vayas

**Hola... Gracias a Mirel Moon, Isabel Moon, Moka Paulin, Riny Lopez, Juli Kaory y Aglay Sar que me estuvo "motivando" a que me apurara con el capítulo, gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews son mi impulso a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por que me encanta.**

 **Besos, ojalá que les guste.**

 **Dam Frost.**

Capítulo 5

 **Andru... No te vayas**

— Seiya, dime ¿Es tu amante? — Preguntó Taiki sin rodeos.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no. — Dijo rápidamente. — Es que, es mi culpa que este así, yo... Le provoqué un accidente y me sentí en deuda con ella, yo... Tenía que ayudarla. — Añadió

— Seiya... Cualquier persona solo le paga el seguro medicó, pero no la lleva a su casa. Comprende no es buena influencia para Molly, se puede robar algo. — Dijo con tono reprobador.

— Ella es incapaz de hacer algo asi. — Le defendió con vehemencia. — Taiki, yo... Tenía que hacerlo, entiende. — Añadió con desesperación.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó Taiki, mirándolo con suspicacia.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Dijo ruborizado y con demasiada rapidez.

— ¡Eso es! Te gusta, por eso la trajiste aquí. Solo que no lo quieres reconocer. — Dijo abriendo los ojos con asombro.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! — Dijo fastidiado por su insistencia. — Es solo que me llevo demasiado tiempo encontrarla, no puedo permitir que se vaya. La perdere... No puedo hechar a la basura todo lo que he adelantado, mi plan se ira abajo. — Añadió.

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué plan? — Pregunto Taiki, confundido.

— Olvidalo, no entenderías. — Dijo evasivo.

— Seiya, ¿Quién mejor que yo para entender? Dime que es tan importante. — Preguntó con incertidumbre.

— Solo debes de saber que tiene que ver con nuestra hermana. — Le dijo.

— ¿Esa chica que relación puede tener con nuestra hermana?. — Respondió.

— Taiki, ya no me preguntes más. No te diré nada. Vamos a cenar, Amy te espera y ya estará impaciente. Ire por la chica.— Dijo negándose a seguir hablando y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Taiki lo siguió resignado, Seiya ya había dado por terminada la conversación y no le diría nada, ya después vería como averiguar que se traía entre manos.

Serena se sentó a un lado de Amy que la miraba de reojo con cierto receló, Seiya le sonreía levemente cuando sus miradas se encontraban en señal de complicidad y apoyo, pero ella se sentía visiblemente incómoda, ya que Taiki la miraba insistentemente, estudiando con detalle, todos sus movimientos, esperando algún error y encontrar algún indicio que le revelara la razón de su estancia en esa casa.

Después de una interminable cena en la que ella apenas pudo probar bocado de la deliciosa comida, Seiya los invito a pasar a la sala de estar para comer ahí él postre, se acercó a Serena y la levanto en brazos.

— Seiya no hace falta que me cargues a cada momento. — Le susurró al oído incómoda por la forma en que los presentes los miraban.

— ¿Quieres que me pierda la oportunidad de tocar tu bello cuerpo? — Le dijo con picardía depositándola en un sillón.

Serena se ruborizó visiblemente ante su comentario y este sonrió.

— Esta bien, solo bromeaba, lo hice para molestar a Taiki, prometo que te conseguiré algo para que te puedas mover tú sola, ¿De acuerdo? — Respondió y ella lo miró con agradecimiento.

—Seiya, ¿Ya pensaste en el baile de caridad de la asociación? — Preguntó Taiki.

— ¡El baile! — Exclamó. — Lo había olvidado. ¿Cuándo es? — Le preguntó pensativo.

— El próximo viernes, supongo que iras con Reih. ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Taiki con doble intención.

Seiya se sorprendió ante el comentario de Taiki y respondió .

— Supones mal. — Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Con quién iras? — Preguntó, sin querer oír la respuesta.

— Con Serena por supuesto. — Dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? Eso es imposible ¿Qué dirán de ti, de nosotros? Andaremos en boca de todo el mundo, la prensa nos acabará si te ven con ella. — Dijo con enojó.

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado, sabes que nunca me he preocupado del que diran. Serena es la chica que llevaré, y lo único que podrían preguntar es quién es mi bella acompañante. — Dijo mirando a Serena de reojo y viendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo ante su último comentario.

— Y dime... ¿De dónde conoces a Seiya? — Le pregunto Amy, tratando de aliviar la tensión.

— Bueno, es que... Es algo muy extraño, yo a él lo conocí ayer. — Le respondió.

— ¿Quieres decir que estas viviendo con un sujeto al que apenas conoces? — Le preguntó Amy con tono reprobador.

— Este... Si, aunque es algo mas complicado que eso. — Le dijo con voz insegura.

— Amy, lo que Serena quiere decir es que es amor a primera vista. — Le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver a Serena.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, es que... — Replicó Serena volviendo a ruborizarse, pero Seiya la interrumpió.

— Descuida, solo bromeaba. Ayer le ocasioné ese accidente, y como no tiene nadie que la cuide, decidí hacerlo yo mismo. — Le dijo. — Taiki... ¿Qué tal va todo en el banco? Me encantaría saber si mis acciones están siendo productivas. — Dijo cambiando la conversación.

Taiki rodó los ojos con resignación y aceptó con cierto receló el cambio de tema, explicándole con detalles los movimientos de la empresa que dirigía junto a su esposa. Serena los miraba con expresión aburrida, pues no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

En eso salió Andru de la cocina y al verlo, los ojos de Serena se iluminaron, una expresión que para Seiya no paso desapercibida.

— Andru... ¿Me puedes llevar a mi habitación? — Le dijo con ojos suplicantes. Este la miró deseando hacerlo, pero miró a Seiya buscando su aprobación y este asintió, con molestia.

— Si Andru, se me olvida que nuestras conversaciones son muy aburridas para ella, ya que no entiende nada de lo que hablamos. — Dijo disimulando su enfado.

Se acerco a Serena y la ayudo a incorporarse, paso su mano por su cintura y ella se fue caminando junto a él con dificultad.

— Bueno ¿En que estábamos? — Dijo tratando de ignorar la molestia que le provocaba ver a su chofer abrazar tan íntimamente a su protegida.

— En realidad ya es muy tarde, nos retiramos. Qué descanses. — Dijo Taiki levantándose seguido de su esposa Amy.

— Hasta mañana. — Dijo Amy besando su mejilla. — Tranquilo, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. — Añadió en un susurro.

Seiya se ruborizó y la miró sin comprender, ella hizo un gesto hacia donde había salido Andru y Serena, y eso lo hizo ruborizarse aún mas.

Los vio salir y se dirigió a su despacho, se sirvió un whisky y despues se fue a su habitación, aun se negaba a aceptar lo que Amy había insinuado y se preguntaba de donde demonios había sacado esa idea tan absurda.

Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano, cuando Serena fue despertada por Lita para ayudarla a vestirse el ya tenía mucho de haberse marchado.

Seiya me pidió que estés lista a las 2. — Le dijo Lita.

— ¿Sabes a donde iremos? — Preguntó extrañada.

— Si... De compras. — Respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Y que se supone que vamos a comprar? —

— Unas cosas para que te puedas mover sola. —

— ¡Oh! Eso... Gracias Lita, supongo que es estresante cuidarme como si fuera un bebé. — Dijo con voz apagada.

— No es nada, el desayuno esta listo, ¿Quieres que te lo traiga a tu habitación? — Preguntó Lita amablemente.

— ¡No! ¿Te molestaría mucho si desayuno en la cocina? — Dijo tímidamente.

— ¡No! Me encantará que me acompañes. — Le dijo con voz alegre.

Desayunaron tranquilamente en compañía de Andru, al no tener que hacer se puso a ayudarlas a hacer la comida, los tres se habían entendido muy bien y estaba naciendo una amistad que duraría para siempre.

Cuando Seiya llegó, le sorprendió oír voces en la cocina y se dirigió hacia ahí, solo para ver a Serena platicando muy alegre con Andru, mientras cortaban las verduras para la ensalada y Lita cocinaba el delicioso plato principal.

El extraño malestar que ya se estaba haciendo habitual en él, cada que los veía juntos, volvió a resurgir al mirarlos tan cómodos entre ellos platicando y bromeando, y estaba seguro que esos sentimientos tenían mucho que ver con lo que Amy le había insinuado.

Andru un simple chofer, alguien que no tenía ni la mitad de lo que el poseía, ni nada que ofrecer a Serena, ¿Porqué tenía su confianza? Y al parecer empezaba a ganar su corazón. Estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación, eso se notaba en la forma tan natural y espontánea en que se comportaba cuando estaba con él. Y él, un chico que tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, fama, fortuna y una carrera de éxito, era educado y atractivo, las mujeres mas bellas de la sociedad, se tiraban prácticamente a sus pies, empleando todas sus artimañas para lograr aunque fuera una noche de pasión a su lado y esa chica tan... Tan sencilla y normal cuando lo tenía en frente lo miraba como un cervatillo asustado, esperando la hora en que saltará sobre ella.

Esos pensamientos lo molestaron y por primera vez en su vida una sensación de soledad y vacío lo invadió. Se daba cuenta que todo lo que poseía no servía para tener amigos verdaderos.

Serena sintió un raro cosquilleo en la nuca y un vuelco en su estómago que solo sentía cuando estaba frente a Seiya, la hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Sus ojos azules se tropezaron con la triste mirada de él y sintió que su corazón se oprimía, pero él rápidamente cambio su expresión a una dura e indescifrable. No entendía porque ese chico la turbaba de esa manera.

La voz de Lita los saco de sus pensamientos, ella dio un brinco, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y el sólo se encogio de hombros.

— Seiya ¿A que hora llegaste? —

— Hace unos minutos. — Dijo sin dejar de ver a Serena. —No sabía que Andru tuviera dotes de cocinero, al parecer me he sacado la lotería con él, es un dechado de virtudes. — Añadió en tono burlón y rabioso a la vez.

— Ah... Respecto a eso... Seiya... Creo que ya no trabajaré mas, contigo. — Le dijo, y Seiya miro la reacción de Serena, que se volvió a mirarlo entre sorprendida y triste.

— Andru, creo que no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de eso. Vamos a mi despacho. — Le dijo un poco triste por la reacción de Serena.— Serena te veo en el comedor. — Ella asintió.

Al entrar al despacho Andru se sento frente al escritorio de Seiya y espero a que el hablará.

— Andru... ¿Cómo esta eso que quieres irte? Quieres explicarme por favor. — Preguntó estudiando detenidamente a ese chico, si era apuesto, y un gran chico, pero... No creía que eso fuera suficiente para atraer a Serena. ¿O sí?

— Me aceptaron en la Universidad. — Le dijo, pero Seiya no le estaba dedicando su atención al cien por ciento.

— Aquí tu trabajo te permite ir a la universidad y cumplir sin problemas con él. —

— Bueno... Es un poco embarazoso decir esto, creeme, la verdad es que la forma en que me has tratado últimamente no me agrada. — Le respondió con incomodidad.

Seiya puso cara de sorpresa, lo que menos esperaba es que Andru, siempre tan tranquilo y callado, le reclamara su actitud.

— Yo... No me había dado cuenta que te trataba de forma diferente. — Mintió, pues él sabía perfectamente que Andru tenía razón.

Andru lo miro detenidamente y dijo:

— Si lo haces, y a decir verdad, me doy cuenta que es desde que Serena llegó a esta casa, antes de su llegada me tratabas casi como un amigo. ¿Es que acaso sientes celos de verme cerca de ella? —

— ¿Celos? ¿Porqué tendría celos? No es de mi incumbencia lo que Serena y tú hagán, son libres de hacer lo que les de la gana. — Le dijo en tono enfadado.

— Osea que... ¿No te importaría si en algún momento yo me sintiera atraído por ella y le pidiera una cita? — Dijo mirando atentamente su reacción.

— No, en lo absoluto. — Respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

— Pues que bueno que me lo dices, lo tendré en cuenta. Y solo estaré aquí hasta que encuentres un nuevo chofer. — Le dijo.

— Andru, por favor, reconsidera tu decisión, aquí estas muy bien, y puedes usar el auto de la casa para ir a la universidad, es más, mañana mismo enviaré un cheque a la universidad en tu nombre. — Le dijo en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, sabia que si lo tenía cerca podría vigilarlo cuando estuviera con Serena.

— ¿Crees que no tengo dignidad? ¡Jamás me había sentido tan humillado! ¡Eres de lo peor Seiya! — Le dijo levantándose enfadado.

— ¡Andru espera! No quise ofenderte, en verdad quiero apoyarte. Tú sabes que siempre te he apreciado como un amigo. — Le dijo ante la mirada de enojó de él. — Se que he actuado como un tonto, pero es que las cosas no andan bien, el acosó de Reih, el problema con Yaten y Taiki, el baile de beneficencia, el accidente de Serena y lo de mi auto me han sobrepasado. ¡Rayos! Había olvidado mi auto. —

— No se si creer en tus palabras. — Le dijo mirándolo con receló.

— Es verdad lo que te por favor, de hecho abusando un poco de ti, me gustaría que fueras con un mecánico por el. — Dijo extendiéndole las llaves.

— Iré por tu auto porque es mi obligación como tu chofer, pero no se si seguiré trabajando para ti... Y respecto a lo de la universidad, no quiero tu dinero. —

— Toma eso como un bono de Navidad anticipada, y si decides que aún quieres trabajar conmigo te prometo tratarte con mas amabilidad. ¿Te parecé? — Le preguntó, rogando para sus adentros que lo hubiera convencido.

— Esta bien, lo pensaré. —

— Gracias, se que tomaras la mejor decisión, por favor dile a Lita que hoy comeré con ustedes en la cocina, tengo muchísima hambre y es probable que me coma un elefante... ¡Ah! Preparas el auto porque en seguida iremos de compras con Serena. — Dijo alegremente.

— ¿Crei que querías que fuera por el auto? — Le preguntó.

— ¡Oh cierto! Lo olvidaba, solo prepara el auto. — Dijo.

Lita le sorprendió mucho que Seiya comiera con ellos en la cocina, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para él, siempre había sido muy conservador en cuanto a las normas sociales, era un buen jefe, y los trataba con respeto, pero no sobrepasaba la línea de jefe y empleado.

Seiya resultó una compañía excelente para todos, bromeaba y reía con tanta alegría que pareciera que nunca hubiera reído en si vida. A ella siempre le pareció que era un chico muy solitario, y eso le quedaba confirmado en la comida.

Serena por primera vez se relajo en presencia de Seiya, al verlo ahí como si no importara las clases sociales, le mostró una faceta que no conocía de él.

— Lita... ¿Puedo comer con ustedes? Ya veo que mi querido tío Seiya por fin decidió bajar de su pedestal. — Dijo Molly alegremente, ante la mirada de pocos amigos que le dirigió Seiya.

— ¡Molly! ¡Sientate, en seguida te sirvo de comer. — Dijo Lita, levantándose a servirle de comer.

— ¡Qué bueno que vienés, Molly! Así nos acompañaras de compras. Serena necesita que le revisen su pie, y algo que le permita moverse sola. Además necesita ropa para ella y para él baile de beneficencia. — Dijo Seiya al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¡Claro! Es una idea excelente. Estoy segura que encontraremos cosas maravillosas. — Dijo con entusiasmo.

— ¡De ningún modo permitiré que me compren ropa, yo tengo la mía. — Dijo ofendida.

— Serena, no te ofendas, pero a tu guardaropa le hace falta un buen cambio. Además mi tío pagará y eso es lo mas divertido de las compras. —

— Si pero... A mí no me gusta que nadie compre mis cosas. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo yo sola. — Dijo y Andru tomo su mano en señal de apoyo.

Seiya al ver ese gesto de solidaridad entre ellos se levantó muy molestó.

— ¡Olvidalo! ¡No compraremos nada! Solo te llevaré al doctor para que evalué tu pie y nos diga si ya puedes moverte sola. Andru recoge mi auto y llevalo al taller, Molly las esperó en cinco minutos en el auto. — Y salió de la cocina con ese aire de soledad y autosuficiencia que era característico de él.

Serena bajo la vista avergonzada por su actitud y Lita y Molly se miraron sin comprender su cambio de humor.

Darién llego al desvencijado edificio, donde vivía Serena y le sorprendió ver un auto deportivo rojo estacionado frente a la entrada, en completa ruina, era algo poco usual, ver un auto así, tomando en cuenta el barrio de mala muerte que era.

Subió al "departamento" de Serena y vio la puerta medio tirada y el lugar era un completo desorden, los pocos muebles estaban destrozados y no se miraba rastro de ropa de Serena, por un momento sintió angustia de pensar en la suerte que pudiera haber corrido. Pero solo fue un sentimiento pasajero que duro apenas unos segundos, que dio paso a la furia de saber que Serena se había atrevido a dejarlo, estaba seguro de tenerla dominada al grado de que haría todo lo que el quisiera porque lo amaba y no le avergonzaba aprovecharse de ese amor.

Cuando bajo a la calle se topo con su vecina y la abordó para preguntarle por ella.

— ¡Ahh! La chica rubia... Si la vi, se fue con el dueño de ese auto. Y debo añadir sin parecer chismosa, que se conocían muy bien, porque iban muy amartelados. Yo digo que ya no volverá por aquí porque él se llevó sus cosas en una bolsa. —Darién apretó los puños con rabia y en su atractivo rostro se poso una mirada de odio. — ¿La conocías? ¡No! Ella es tu novia ¿Verdad? ¡Vaya! Si las mosquitas muertas son las peores. Tendrás suerte si no la vuelves a ver. Hay muchas chicas mas alrededor. — Dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero Darién ya no la escuchaba.

— Puedo ayudarle en algo. — Preguntó con fingida amabilidad.

Andru se volvió y miro al chico vestido con unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta negra. Su sonrisa era amable, pero al mirar sus ojos azules oscuros, vio algo desagradable en ellos y contestó con receló.

— No... Gracias, la grúa ya viene en camino. —

Darién asintió y se despidió con un saludo de mano, Andru hizo lo mismo y se volteo a ver su celular mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Darién se subió a su viejo escarabajo dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para saber donde estaba Serena.

Hola espero que les guste el capítulo. Bueno me despido, dejen reviews o comentarios, ah voy a actualizar Historia de un amor, Silver Moon, estoy solo, corazón valiente, enredos de cupido, el niño y la Luna y cambio de papeles. Espero que aún me sigan.

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **Dam Frost.**_


	6. Transformación

Hola a todos, se que estoy atrasada y no he puesto actualización pero ya esta aquí

Ojalá les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo me divierto escribiendo.

Capitulo 6

Transformación.

Serena se levanto auxiliada por Molly y se dirigieron al auto de Seiya, un precioso Ferrari color rojo, que a Serena le pareció hermoso. Observó el auto detenidamente y luego miró a Seiya recargado en el cofre aguardándolas, era tal como su dueño, elegante, y dinámico, incluso un poco salvaje, recorrió con la mirada, las firmes y varoniles manos de Seiya, sus facciones atractivas y sus azules ojos, con un ligero aire de soledad y misterio, si definitivamente el auto y Seiya se complementaban muy bien, era difícil imaginar uno sin el otro.

Molly iba a subir adelante, pero Seiya se lo impidió.

— Molly... Tú vas atrás, quiero qué Serena vaya enfrente. — Molly rodó los ojos resignada y se sentó en la parte de atrás. Serena se sentó con nerviosismo mientras Seiya le detenía la puerta caballerosamente y luego se sentó junto a ella.

— Bien... El doctor nos espera... Ojalá y diga que tu pié a evolucionado favorablemente, partalue te quite ese yeso. — Dijo en tono alegre.

Serena asintió y desvío la mirada para que el no notará la tristeza que le dieron sus palabras. Si se recuperaba se iría para siempre y nunca volvería a verlo, eso la lleno de una repentina angustia, apenas lo conocía, pero ya era una parte esencial para ella. Movió la cabeza con obstinación, no entendía que le ocurría, ¿Cómo podía sentir tanta necesidad de un desconocido? Aunque este fuera así de guapo.

Seiya la vio de reojo y estudio su perfil detenidamente, no parecía la chica que el imaginaba, ¿Y si estaba equivocado respecto a ella? ¿Y si solo había sido una víctima de las circunstancias y de "él"? Eso sería terrible para sus planes porque estaría utilizando a una inocente.

No... Eso era imposible, ella a pesar de su delicada belleza, escondía un alma retorcida y calculadora.

Molly los observaba en silencio, también a ella le parecía que su tío Seiya estaba equivocado. "No te acerques a ella ni le confíes nada, es una persona que tuve el infortunio de accidentar, y lamentablemente debe quedarse con nosotros mientras se repone". Recordó que esas fueron sus palabras cuando la llevo y sabia aunque él no le dijera nada, que todo eso solo había sido una mala excusa, que había usado para que no le preguntará nada más, respecto a ella. Intuía que había un secreto escondido en todo eso. Desecho sus pensamientos y se concentró en la ventana para distraerse, ya que no le apetecía hacer de detective... Por el momento.

Darién se sento en su auto a esperar con cierta impaciencia, a que él chico se moviera de ahí, había decidido seguirlo, estaba seguro que él no era la persona que se había llevado a Serena, pues su aspecto no era el de un dueño de un auto tan costoso, pero le daría el paradero de ella sin problemas con sólo seguirle.

"Debo decir que iban muy amartelados" "estoy segura que se conocían muy bien". Las palabras de la mujer seguian retumbando en su cabeza, martirizándolo y llenándolo de rabia.

— Esa idiota se cree que puede librarse de mí, pero esta muy equivocada, le costará mucho que su nueva conquista no sepa la clase de mujerzuela que es. — Masculló entre dientes, mientras seguía a Andru a distancia prudente.

— Pues parece que su pie esta mucho mejor. ¿Ya no duele cuando lo muevo? — Preguntó el doctor, moviendo su pie suavemente.

Un ligero rictus de dolor turbo el rostro de Serena.

— Solo un poco. — Dijo con voz quejumbrosa, sintiendo en su interior una alegría de poder estar un tiempo mas junto a Seiya.

Seiya sintió un gran alivio, diciéndose interiormente que era para poder llevar a cabo su plan, aunque dudando si esa era la verdadera razón, y no porque estuviera enamorándose de ella.

— Con este anti-inflamatorio, podrá reponerse más rápido. — Dijo extendiendo una receta.

— Muchas gracias doctor, ya sabe a donde enviar la cuenta. — Dijo Seiya ayudando a Serena a levantarse.

— También puede usar unas muletas para caminar ella sola. — Añadió el doctor.

— Muchas gracias, en este momento las compró, así podrá ir a donde quiera sin problemas. — Dijo alegremente, sabiendo que entonces ya no dependería de Andru para moverla.

— Me da gusto, bueno los veo en 3 días, espero que para entonces ya pueda quitarle el yeso. Hasta luego y que tengan excelente día. — Dijo el doctor, levantándose para despedirlos.

— Molly... Vamos hay que ir de compras. — Dijo saliendo del consultorio.

— Oye... Ya te dije que no quiero ropa. — Dijo Serena.

— ¿Quién te dijo que es ropa? Vamos a donde venden cosas para hospitales o algo así. Es por recomendación del doctor. ¿Recuerdas? — Dijo Seiya con arrogancia, ante la mirada de enojo de Serena.

Molly soltó una risita mal disimulada, y los siguió, para ella era divertido ver como se esforzaban en ocultar su atracción.

Mina entro a la oficina de Seiya y se sentó frente a él con desparpajo, a veces le costaba mucho ser la sofisticada esposa del Gran Taiki Kou, uno de los dueños de la mejor disquera de Nueva York, lo amaba pero a veces le gustaría que fuera más espontáneo y que se dejará llevar por ella.

Seiya la miro sentarse frente a él, como una adolescente malcriada y sonrió divertido, le agradaba esa chica, gracias a ella Yaten se había vuelto más divertido, aunque no perdía la mala costumbre de juzgar sin conocer a las personas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Para que me has llamado? — Preguntó incómoda por la mirada de Seiya.

— Tranquila no te desesperes, espera un poco, ¿Qué tal tu día? —

— Seiya, no me gusta la forma en que me citaste aquí, no me gusta guardar secretos a Yaten. — Dijo molesta.

Seiya iba a responder pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

— Bien Seiya ¿Qué quieres? Te advierto que llevó prisa. ¿Y porque no quieres que Taiki sepa de esta reunión? Mina, ¿A ti también te cito? — Dijo y Seiya sonrió, de verdad que ellas eran muy parecidas a sus maridos.

— ¡Huy! Cuanta impaciencia. ¿No te parece que son muchas preguntas? Chicas, la verdad es que necesito su ayuda. —

— ¿Ayuda? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y Seiya sonrió.

— Ya saben que quiero llevar a Bombón al baile de beneficencia, y pues ella no sabe nada de como comportarse o vestirse, es por eso que quiero que me ayuden, como bien dijo Taiki, la prensa me acabaría, si ven que no esta a mi altura y... —

— ¿Ósea que tu piensas que ella vale menos que tú? — Dijo Amy indignada sin dejarlo continuar hablando.

— ¡No! Es sólo que cuándo ella se vaya quiero que lleve una vida distinta de la que lleva y... —

— ¿A que te refieres con una vida distinta? — Le corto Amy por segunda vez.

— ¡A nada! Es solo que me gustaría que ella ya no fuera mesera. Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Me ayudarán? Pero quiero que sea un absoluto secreto, ella no debe enterarse nunca que se los pedí, quiero que sea algo así como sí fuera idea de ustedes. Por favor. — Suplicó.

— Si, si, ok, te ayudaremos. ¡Ahhh! ¡Sera maravilloso! ¡Seremos como el Hada Madrina de Cenicienta. — Dijo Mina llena de emoción.

— Tengan, una tarjeta para las compras. —

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotras nos haremos cargo! — Dijo Amy enfadada.

— Bueno, bueno, no te enfades, sera como quieren, anden, vayan y sorprendame. Espero maravillas. —

— ¡Hola Lita! —

— ¿Amy? ¿Mina? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunto Lita con sorpresa.

— Venimos a ayudar a Serena, Amy me comentó que ira al baile de Beneficencia con Seiya. No queremos que Seiya pase un mal momento por que ella no sabe como comportarse. — Dijo Mina.

— Él sabe perfectamente que ella no esta educada para comportarse en público, y aun así decidió invitarla, no creo que le importe el que dirán. — Respondió Lita.

— Él nos pidió que lo hiciéramos. — Susurro Mina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Si se avergüenza de ella, ¿Para que la invita? Pero me va a oír, ese tonto, me va a oír. — Dijo Lita enojada.

— Lita, es lo mejor para ella, recuerda que en nuestro círculo social, las personas suelen ser muy crueles si ven que no eres como ellos, recuerda que ira Reih y ella no le hará ninguna gracia verla con Seiya, y puede ser muy vengativa, si así lo desea, no queremos que Seiya y Serena pasen un mal momento, ¿Verdad? Además, cuando se vaya de aquí, tal vez la prensa la acose con preguntas, que ella no sabrá contestar, deja que la ayudemos. Anda ve por ella, por favor. — Dijo Amy.

Lita asintió sin estar segura de que fuera lo mejor, pero sabía que ellas harían su mejor esfuerzo en transformar a esa chica tan peculiar en una belleza.

— ¿Hola? — Preguntó dudosa. No entendía porque esas chicas tan elegantes estaban ahí frente a ella, estudiándola detenidamente, mientras ella se sostenía trabajosamente con unas muletas.

— Amy... Creo que necesita ayuda con urgencia, una manicura y pedicura son indispensables. — Dijo Mina después de unos minutos.

— Tiene una piel hermosa, pero un facial la dejará estupenda. — Respondió Amy.

— Si... Tienes razón, y Lita nos ayudará con sus modales ¿Crees que sea necesario un corte de pelo o algo así? — Dijo Mina.

— Tal vez un despunte, su cabellera es preciosa, eso sí un peinado exótico le quedará maravilloso, Seiya se va a morir cuando la vea. — Respondió Amy.

— Cierto, y hay que pensar en el vestido, ¿Qué color estará bien? ¿Azul, rojo o tal vez negro? Creo que un estilo princesa, o tal vez sirena... — Dijo Mina.

— ¿Princesa? ¿Sirena? Si no es una boda. —

— Oigan, estoy aquí, por si no lo han notado. — Habló Serena.

— Amy, soy la mejor en moda, además recuerda que Reih siempre se viste maravillosamente, no debemos permitir que se vea mejor que ella... Y he visto vestidos exquisitos en la Boutique de Madame Esmeralda. Creo que ahí es donde debemos ir... a Black Moon. — Siguió hablando ignorando a Serena.

— ¡Esto ya es demasiado! Me voy. — Dijo dándose la vuelta trabajosamente, para irse.

— Serena... Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer contigo, ven vamos a la cocina. Lita nos esta esperando. — Dijo jalándola hacia la cocina sin importarle las muletas.

Lita ya los esperaba con la mesa puesta.

— ¡Esto es muy difícil! ¿Cómo sabré con que cubierto comer cada cosa? Soy demasiado tonta para aprender. — Dijo al cabo de unas horas.

— Tú solo observa lo que hacemos, y tendras que imitarlo, sera fácil. — Dijo Amy al ver que se desesperaba.

— Espero que sea así de sencillo. — Dijo insegura.

Habían pasado unos días, las muletas y el yeso habían sido retirados y estaba intentando caminar como Mina.

— ¡Asi no Serena! Debes caminar derecha, pareces Bambi recién nacido. — Le decía Amy.

— ¡Si, es fácil, solo sigue mis pasos! — Decía Mina, al borde de la desesperación.

— ¡Es imposible que camine con estos zapatos! ¿Quieren que vuelva a torcerle el pie? Definitivamente no iré a ese baile. Haré el ridículo enfrenté de todas esas personas. —

— Mira, yo se que podrás, es fácil, solo camina de puntitas, y vamos que ya nos están esperando, para mostrarte los vestidos. — Dijo Amy.

— ¿Vestidos? Pero... Yo no tengo para comprar ningún vestido. —

— No te preocupes, sera cortesía de nosotras. — Dijo Mina.

— ¡De ninguna manera permitiré eso! Yo jamás podré pagarles. — Replicó.

— No importa, solo toma eso como un regalo, además queremos ver la cara de tonto que pondrá Seiya en cuanto te vea. — Dijo Amy.

— Y lo mejor sera la cara de Reih y nuestros maridos. Te veras espectacular, no te reconocerá ni tu madre. Te aseguró que le callaras la boca a ella y a nuestros queridos esposos. — Dijo Mina sonriendo con malicia.

El gran día llegó, Seiya aguardaba impaciente en la sala a que Serena llegará, ya tenia 15 minutos esperándola y le parecían una eternidad.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo mas tardarán estas mujeres? ¿Es que no tienen suficiente tiempo para arreglarse? — Le dijo a Andru ya muy impaciente.

— Las damas están listas. Su novia quedó hecha un Bombón. — Dijo el estilista a Seiya.— La suya también se ve hermosa. — Dijo a Andru.

— Ya estoy lista. — Dijo Serena con voz tímida.

Seiya se volvió lentamente y cuando la vio se quedó sin habla. Frente a él estaba la criatura mas celestial que hubiera visto antes. El vestido azul turquesa de seda y encaje, le ajustaba perfecto, su blanca piel resaltaba más con él vestido, y sus ojos se veían aún más azules, sus rojos labios eran una tentación para él, y su rubio cabello estaba peinado de forma sofisticada, realzando su bello cuello, se veía maravillosa, aún más con el rubor de sus mejillas.

Serena también lo observó, se veía muy atractivo con su traje de etiqueta negro, hecho a medida.

— ¡Estas bellísima! — Dijo Andru corriendo hacia ella, algo que ha Seiya le desagrado visiblemente.

— ¡Gracias! Tú te ves estupendo. — Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Es hora de irnos no me gusta llegar tarde.— Dijo Seiya, tomándola del brazo.

— ¡Lita! Seiya y yo seremos los chicos mas envidiados de la fiesta. — Dijo mirando a la chica con su hermoso vestido color esmeralda.

Cuando salieron a Serena le pareció, ver a Darién parado al frente de la casa y palideció notablemente, sus manos empezaron a temblar.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? — Pregunto Seiya.

— No... Son los nervios por la fiesta. — Dijo evadiendo su mirada.

Estaba segura que se parecía mucho a él, pero tal vez solo era su imaginación, no podía ser Darién, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo y él no sabía donde se encontraba.

Bueno espero que me disculpen por tardarme. Esperó que les haya gustado.

Besos.

Dam Frost.


	7. Baile de beneficencia

Hola, mil disculpas, se que tarde. Pero es qué me quedará un poco largo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.

Besos.

Damely Frost.

 _Capítulo 7_

Baile de Beneficencia

La vio parada frente a él, y se veía maravillosa, no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de admiración, sabía que era bonita, pero con ese vestido y arreglada así, parecía una criatura celestial, debía agradecer a Mina y Amy, por hacer ese milagro realidad.

La ayudo a sentarse junto a él, en el auto, sintió como sus manos temblaban, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado difícil para ella estar en una situación desconocida, pero no se separaría de ella, ni un instante, no quería que Reih, le hiciera una grosería o algo que la incomodará, la protegería de ella y de cualquier lobo que quisiera arrebatarla de su lado.

***

— Srta. Puede mirarse al espejo, se ve maravillosa. — Le dijo el estilista, y ella le obedeció, sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos, la persona que estaba ahí, no era ella, esa chica, era elegante, sofisticada y diferente, y ella era una mesera, sencilla y ordinaria.

La mirada de Seiya hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente con agradó, ella lo imitó y vio su espléndida y varonil figura, se veía muy atractivo, con ese traje de etiqueta, seguramente todas las chicas del baile iban a envidiarla, y esa sensación le agrado mucho.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo tomándole su brazo.

— Si, claro. — Dijo y se subió al auto. — "No puede ser, estoy alucinando. " — Pensó al ver un hombre parado frente a la casa, se parecía mucho, pero no podía ser ese chico que la uso. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de pánico, al recordar lo que vivió.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? — La voz de Seiya la saco de sus recuerdos, no se había dado cuenta que la observaba.

— No... Son los nervios de la fiesta. — Si, estaba equivocada, ese temblor era por la fiesta y no porque se imagino ver a Darién frente a la casa.

***

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Andru tomo del brazo a Lita y se encaminó a la entrada, Serena los iba a seguir pero Seiya la detuvo.

— Espera... Tengo algo para ti. — Dijo, y saco un estuche de terciopelo, luego colocó una gargantilla de diminutos diamantes en forma de estrella, alrededor de su cuello y ella se estremeció al sentir sus cálidos dedos.

Seiya aspiro el suave aroma a flores que despedía su cabello, sus dedos tocaron su cuello y su pulso se aceleró ante la aterciopelada y blanca piel.

— Pero... Yo no... — Balbuceó, pues aún sentía el calor de sus dedos en su cuello.

— Bombón, ninguna acompañante mía puede andar en un evento como este, sin alguna joya, y estas joyas son muy especiales, pertenecían a mi madre. — Dijo y le extendió unos aretes de media luna.

— Pero... No puedo ponerme esto, es demasiado valioso, para ti ¿Y si los pierdo? No... No podría. —Respondió rechazándolos.

— No te preocupes, no los perderás, anda pontelos. — Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le colocó un hermoso anillo a juego, después beso su mano y le dio los aretes, que ella se colocó con torpeza al sentir el contacto de sus labios en su mano.

Miro a Seiya que se veía tan seguro de si mismo y no pudo evitar pensar que era una tonta al sentir esa atracción, cuando él estaba ahí muy tranquilo.

Él tomó su brazo y se encaminaron a la entrada, ella caminaba con nerviosismo, sentía que en cualquier momento sus rodillas no la sostendrían y caería sin remedio.

— Tranquila Bombón, no pasa nada, te aseguro que seré el hombre mas envidiado de la fiesta, te ves maravillosa, nadie sospechará siquiera, que apenas hace unos días estabas limpiando mesas. — Le dijo con una sonrisa, y la mirada de ella se puso aun mas sombría.

— "Soy una tonta, jamás dejaré de ser lo que soy, aunque traiga estas costosas joyas, siempre seré una simple mesera, que por un instante creyó que podría tocar el cielo." — Pensó, mientras caminaba con la espalda muy recta, recordando todos los consejos de Amy y Mina.

Entraron y todas las miradas se posaron en ellos, los hombres miraban a Serena con admiración y las mujeres con celos y envidia, por un instante el salón quedo en silencio.

Seiya saludo alzando la mano y todos siguieron con sus conversaciones.

***

— ¡Vaya! Lita estas hermosa, ese vestido se te ve maravilloso. — Le dijo Mina y Amy la secundó, mientras besaba su mejilla.

— ¡Andru, eres muy afortunado! Se ve hermosa, claro nuestras esposas también están encantadoras. — Afirmo Taiki, y Yaten asintió.

— Si... Soy muy afortunado, ella se ve hermosa. — Dijo Andru con una sonrisa y miro a Lita con admiración, ese vestido color esmeralda se le veía hermoso, tal vez esa noche se decidiera por fin a decirle sus sentimientos, pero es que tenía tanto miedo, que sólo podía actuar como un tonto cuando estaba frente a ella.

Lita se ruborizó con sus palabras, Andru era él chico mas tierno que jamás conociera, y su cercanía la tenía con el corazón en un puño.

— Claro, Lita es hermosa con el o con cualquier cosa que use, verdad Kelvin. — Afirmo Molly, que llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, y se veía estupenda.

— Pues yo creo que es demasiado elegante ese vestido para una simple empleadita doméstica.— Dijo la venenosa voz de Reih a sus espaldas, y se acerco a besar las mejillas de Mina y Amy.

— Los veo luego chicos, este ambiente se ha puesto feo. — Dijo Molly y tomó a su novio del brazo y se fue, sin saludar a Reih.

Andru apretó los puños e iba a responder, pero la voz de Taiki lo detuvo.

— Y ese vestido es demasiado hermoso, para una serpiente como tu Reih, no logra esconder tu verdadera forma de ser, ahora entiendo que Seiya se deshiciera de ti a tiempo. — Respondió besando su mejilla.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda rojo, que se ceñía perfectamente a su voluptuoso cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, sus aretes de rubí hacían juego con sus labios, y su negro cabello estaba peinado de forma cuidadosamente despeinada, dándole un toque muy sensual.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, donde esta Seiya. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y buscándolo con la mirada. En ese momento, el salón quedó en completo silencio, y todos volvieron sus miradas a la entrada.

— Creo que eso responde tu pregunta.— Susurro Yaten con burla.

En la entrada se encontraba Seiya, tan apuesto y varonil como siempre, y a su lado estaba una rubia de espectacular y delicada belleza, que dejaba a todos impactados, tanto que empezaron a murmurar entre sí, preguntándose quien sería esa hermosa desconocida.

Reih enrojeció de rabia y se acercó a él, como si fuera una leona en celo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios a modo de saludo, que ocasiono un gesto de desagrado en él, y recorrió a Serena de pies a cabeza con frío desprecio.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Por fin llegas! Nos estábamos preguntando donde estarías. ¿Quién es tu acompañante? — Dijo con voz aparentemente agradable, pero en sus ojos se notaba la rabia que sentía.

— Ella es mi dulce y adorada Serena. — Le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras depositaba un beso en su mano.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró con ese gesto y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

— ¡Seiya! Mi querido amigo, por fin llegas, eres nuestro anfitrión y debes de darle la bienvenida a nuestros invitados, ven por favor, me interesa que conozcas a alguien. Tu bella amiga estará muy bien sin ti por unos momentos. — Le dijo Rubeus y se lo llevó sin dejar que hablará una palabra.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Me preguntó de que burdel te habrá sacado Seiya? — Dijo Reih, mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Te aseguró que de uno mejor que de donde te sacó a ti. — Dijo Molly a sus espaldas y se la llevó del brazo, dejando a Reih furiosa.

— Amor ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿No lo acompañaría la chica que esta en su casa? — Preguntó Yaten a Mina.

Amy y Mina se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, ante la mirada de ellos y algunos invitados, que no entendían que les parecía tan divertido.

— Son un par de tontos ustedes dos. — Dijo Amy.

— Mina, hicimos un gran trabajo, sabía que no la reconocería ni su madre. — Secundó Mina.

— ¿De que rayos hablan? — Preguntó Yaten, enfadado.

— Esa chica, es a la que humillaste, a la que llamaste mujerzuela, y muchas tonterías que aun no te perdonó. — Le respondió Mina.

Ambos se miraron con perplejidad, no podían creer que esa chica tan bella, fuera la misma que la que habían visto los días pasados.

— Pero... ¿En verdad es ella? Apenas puedo creerlo. Que cambio tan extraordinario. — Dijo Taiki.

— Vaya, esa chica no parece la misma embaucadora que... —

— Yaten, no te permito, que te espreses así de Serena, ella es una chica de maravillosos sentimientos, bonita e inteligente. — Le Recriminó Mina.

— Claro... Debe ser demasiado inteligente, como para haber logrado atraparlo. —

Mina lo miro enojada y forzó una sonrisa.

— Te aseguró que solo porque no quiero que las revistas de sociales hablen mal de nosotros, no te contestó como debiera. — Dijo entre dientes.

— Y yo creó que esa trepadora, no merece la pena, como para que tú y yo discutamos. — Respondió besando su mejilla, disimulando su enfado.

— Amor, en momentos como este valoró mas, que no seas tan perjuicioso, como Yaten. — Dijo Amy recargándose en su brazo.

— Y yo agradezco, que me ames así como soy, tan distraído y siempre ocupado. — Respondió Taiki y beso su cuello, con amor, agradeciéndole con ese gesto su entrega incondicional y apoyo.

— Chicos, les encargó a Serena, Kelvin y yo iremos a bailar. — Dijo Molly, dejando a una chica que se quedó ahí, mirándolos con los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¡Hola belleza! Soy el Príncipe Diamante de Arabia y soy tu más ferviente admirador. — Dijo besando su mano, y haciendo una reverencia.

Serena se ruborizó por su intensa mirada.

— Mu... Mucho gusto. Soy Serena Tsukino. —

— Serena, estoy encantado de conocerte. ¿Me concedes este baile? — Preguntó mostrando su blanca y cautivadora sonrisa.

— Yo... Este... Pero... — No sabía que responder, la mirada de ese apuesto príncipe, de Yaten, Taiki y las chicas la tenía muy nerviosa.

— Acepta por favor. Es solo un baile. — Le dijo él Príncipe.

Ella miró hacia Seiya que en ese momento estaba bailando con Reih, y sintió unos horribles celos.

—Acepto. — Dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecía.

***

¡Chan Chan Chan Chan! Me quede en lo mejor...

¿Qué creen? Es que este capítulo lo dividiré en dos. Ya que será un poco largo.

Besos

Dejen reviews.


	8. Baile de Beneficencia (parte 2)

Hola, mil disculpas, aquí esta la continuación.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.

Besos.

Damely Frost.

 _Capítulo 8_

Baile de Beneficencia. (Parte 2)

Seiya se alejo junto a Rubeus y empezó a saludar a todos los invitados, fingiendo amabilidad y sonriendo ante sus comentarios, pero en el fondo deseando volver junto a Serena, desde que la vio con ese vestido, no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía hermosa, y era una verdadera tortura él mantener sus manos lejos de ella, imaginaba que si tan solo por un instante dejaba de lado su plan con ella, tal vez podrían pasar una noche mágica.

— "¡Cielos! Me estoy volviendo loco. No debo pensar en ella" — Pensaba mientras asentía, fingiendo interés en la conversación.

— ¡Seiya! Por favor, muero por bailar. Llevame ¿Si? — Dijo Reih y se colgó de su brazo para que no pudiera negarse.

— Así es Seiya, debes bailar, divertirte, anda, acompaña a esta hermosa chica. — Dijo Rubeus.

— Pero, yo no... Es que debo... — Dijo tratando de negarse.

— Anda vamos, Rubeus se encargará de la fiesta, para eso le pagas. — Dijo arrastrándolo a la pista de baile.

— Seiya... Moría por estar en tus brazos. Se que no me crees, pero te amo. Volvamos a estar juntos. — Dijo en su oído, con voz sensual.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Por favor! ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Esperas que crea eso? Es mejor que enfoques tus artimañas hacia otro lado. — Dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

— Seiya es la verdad. Te amo, te presentaste con "esa" para hacerme sufrir, pero se que aún no me olvidas. Ya me pusiste en ridículo frente a nuestras amistades. ¿Qué más quieres que soporte? — Dijo suplicante.

— Yo no pretendo nada. Y lamento que te sientas así, pero vine con ella, porque me agrada su compañía y tiene todo lo que anhelo, se que ella jamas me traicionaría de la forma que tu lo hiciste, así que... —

— ¿Así que te gusta? Pues no creó que sienta lo mismo por ti... Esta bailando muy cariñosa con ése guapo Príncipe. Debo decir que se ven muy bien juntos. — Dijo con voz venenosa.

Seiya miró hacia donde Reih le indicaba, y sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de ella y su sonrisa cortes y amable, se congeló en sus labios.

— ¿Quién es? No recuerdo haberla visto antes, y mira que conozco a todos los que pertenecen a nuestro círculo social. — Preguntó mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

— Quién sea, no creo que tenga importancia, y mira mejor busca otro acompañante de baile, yo no estoy de ánimos para bailar. — Dijo soltándola.

— ¡Vamos! No me hagas esto, por favor, nuestras amistades nos están observando. — Dijo pegada a él para que no la soltará. — Mira como ella sigue bailando muy feliz, parece que le gusta lo que le esta diciendo, observa como lo mira. Y la forma en que él la abraza, es demasiado íntimo y personal, estoy segura que la llevará a la cama, sin mucho esfuerzo. Es probable que antes que tú. — Dijo para hacerlo enojar aún más.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, deja de hablar así, ella no es como tú, que solo esta buscando quien se acueste contigo. Lo siento, no debí decir eso. — Dijo mientras bailaba con ella de una forma tan salvaje, que era como si quisiera desquitarse de la forma lenta y suave en que bailaba Serena y el Príncipe Diamante.

— Pues yo no descartaría esa posibilidad. —Dijo Reih con una sonrisa maliciosa, había logrado que Seiya dudará de esa intrusa, a la que se daría el lujo de pisotear, su delicada belleza jamás se podría comparar con su salvaje y sensual belleza. Estaba segura de que podría volver a despertar la antigua pasión que había compartido con Seiya.

~~~

— ¡Hola belleza! Soy el Príncipe Diamante de Arabia y desde ahora soy tu más ferviente admirador. — Dijo besando su mano, y haciendo una reverencia.

Serena se ruborizó por su intensa mirada.

— Mu... Mucho gusto. Soy Serena Tsukino. — Dijo nerviosa ante la insistente mirada de sus ojos grises.

— Serena, que bello nombre, muy apropiado para ti, estoy encantado de conocerte. ¿Me concedes este baile? — Preguntó mostrando su blanca y cautivadora sonrisa.

— Yo... Este... Pero... — No sabía que responder, la mirada de ese apuesto príncipe, de Yaten, Taiki y las chicas la tenía muy nerviosa.

— Acepta por favor. Es solo un baile. — Le dijo él Príncipe con voz suplicante.

Ella iba a negarse pero en ese momento miró hacia donde estaba Seiya que estaba bailando con Reih y ella le decía algo al oido, que seguramente le parecía muy divertido, por la risa que le provocó y sintió unos horribles celos.

—Acepto. — Dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecía sin dudarlo.

— Muchas gracias. — Dijo tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola a la pista de baile.

— Pero... Yo no se bailar, ¿Y si te piso? — Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Sólo dejate llevar por mí, es muy fácil. — Dijo rodeando su pequeña cintura.

Serena asintió y el empezó a conducirla por la pista de baile, al principió le costo algo de trabajo seguir sus pasos, y lo pisaba continuamente, pero al paso de unos minutos ya lo seguía por inercia, como si toda su vida hubiera bailado.

— ¿Ves que fue fácil? Lo haces maravillosamente. Y dime ¿Qué hacia alguien tan bella como tú, sola en un lugar donde hay tantos lobos esperando por deborarte? — Preguntó mirándola con admiración.

— Yo... No vengo sola. — Respondió mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Seiya bailando de forma sensual con Reih, era una tonta, ella jamas podría competir con esa morena que destilaba fuego y pasión por cada poro de su piel.

— Pues tu acompañante es demasiado tonto, para dejarte sola, yo en su lugar, no me despegaría de ti ni un segundo. — Dijo mirándola con intensidad.

— Yo... Este gracias, eres muy gentil. — Dijo ruborizada, ¿Porqué Seiya no la veía como él?

— Te ves aun mas bella cuando te sonrojas. — Dijo, provocando que su rubor fuera mas intenso. El sonrió y la estrecho en sus brazos aún más, le gustaba mucho esa chica, no era como las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, esta era sencilla y delicada, y las demás eran interesadas y pagadas de si mismas.

Serena no sabía que hacer, jamás en su vida había estado en esa situación, nunca en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado que un hombre tan apuesto como él se sintiera atraído por ella.

La música término y la condujo hacia donde estaba Amy y Mina.

— Ha sido un placer, espero volver a bailar contigo mas adelanté. — Dijo inclinándose a manera de despedida.

Serena iba a responder, pero se le adelantaron.

— Ella viene acompañada, por mí. Creó que no será posible, que vuelvan a bailar. — Dijo Seiya con evidente molestia, a sus espaldas, que en ese momento llegaba con Reih.

— ¡Qué lástima! Deberías cuidarla mejor, es tan bella, que cualquiera de los presentes estaremos encantados de robártela y disfrutar su compañía. — Dijo sin inmutarse.

— Ese fue un error que no pienso repetir. — Respondió Seiya tomándola del brazo.

Todos miraban a uno y otro sin perder detalle, Serena no daba crédito a las miradas retadoras que se daban.

— Eso esperó, porque ten por seguro que estaré pendiente de ella, no me gustaría que otro hombre, ponga sus ojos en tan encantadora dama. Y si viniera conmigo yo estaría con ella cada segundo, cuidándola y protegiéndola para que nadie más se le acerqué. — Beso su mano mirándolo retadoramente, y Seiya respondió al reto con una fría sonrisa que trataba de esconder los celos que carcomían su corazón, Diamante también sonrió y dándose media vuelta se retiro, con su andar seguro, como quien se sabe dueño de la situación.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. — Dijo más para si mismo que para él, porque Diamante ya no lo escuchó, pues había desaparecido entre los invitados.

Él presentador anunció la cena y todos se dirigieron a sus mesas.

Lita se sentó junto a Andru, enseguida Taiki junto a Amy, seguida de Yaten y Mina, Reih se sentó junto a Seiya y al otro lado Serena, el Príncipe Diamante se sentó junto a ella y quedo completa la mesa, Seiya rodó los ojos resignado a que por esa noche no tendría la velada tranquila que había imaginado, pues parecía que ese Príncipe estaba empeñado en aparecer inoportunamente en todos los lugares que estaba junto a Serena.

Serena observaba su plato y no sabía como comenzar, pero Diamante que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, al ver su predicamento le seleccionó los cubiertos que debía usar.

— Siempre he odiado todo esto de la etiqueta y normas de conducta, es algo muy tonto poner mil cubiertos para comer, solo observa como lo hago. Veras que es muy fácil. — Dijo guiñendo un ojo.

Serena se ruborizó pero le agradeció su ayuda y lo imitó.

Reih no perdía oportunidad de tener la atención de Seiya, lo abrazaba y este solo asentía desinteresadamente, sin dejar de observar como el joven príncipe se desvivía por tener la atención de Serena, y al parecer le estaba funcionando, pues ella se mostraba feliz y relajada en su compañía.

La cena le pareció un verdadero tormento, cuando al fin pasaron al salón, Diamante iba junto a Serena charlando y ella reía divertida ante los comentarios de él.

Seiya se quedó mirándolos enfadado y cansado de ser ignorado tomó a Serena del brazo, la llevo a la pista de baile, y empezó a bailar con ella, guiándola entre los invitados, afianzándola a él con fiereza, como si quisiera castigarla por haber sido agradable con él Príncipe.

— Bombón, pensé que no sabías bailar. — Dijo sorprendido al cabo de unos minutos.

— Él Príncipe Diamante me enseño hace unos momentos. — Respondió.

— Pues te enseño muy bien, parecías muy divertida bailando a su lado. De hecho, te portaste demasiado"agradable" con él. ¿Acaso te gusta? — Dijo en un tono que Serena no supo comprender y prefirió no responder. — ¿Porqué no respondes? — Dijo apretándola contra sí con impaciencia.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Me lastimas! — Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

— Yoo... Lo siento... Es sólo que... No me gustaría que se burlará de ti. Eres demasiado... "Inocente" y los hombres siempre tratamos de usar todos nuestros recursos para hacer caer a una mujer. — Dijo resaltando la palabra inocente.

Ella bajo la vista avergonzada, que pensaría de ella si supiera la clase vida que había llevado junto a Darién. La forma en que él la había usado para sus sucios negocios y él hecho de que la drogará para que no tuviera como negarse. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordarlo y se abrazo a él tratando de encontrar seguridad en sus brazos.

Seiya sintió como se estremecía, y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

— ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres que nos retiremos? — Dijo con preocupación.

— Yo... No se, tú eres él que decide. Si tú quieres nos podemos ir. — Dijo a su oído y esta vez fue Seiya el que se estremeció.

— Estoy cansado, es mejor irnos. Vamos a despedirnos. — Dijo guiándola hacia donde estaba Mina y Amy.

— ¿Ya se van? — Preguntó Lita preocupada.

— Si gustan nosotros los llevamos después Lita, vayan sin preocupación. — Dijo Taiki a Seiya y Lita asintió agradecida.

— Entonces nos retiramos. Disfruten la velada. — Dijo Seiya besando sus mejillas a manera de despedida.

Cuando iban a la salida él Príncipe Diamante los alcanzó.

— Como lamentó que te vayas, esperó verte pronto. — Dijo besando su mejilla a modo de despedida.

— Gracias, que tengas una velada maravillosa. — Dijo Serena a su vez besando su mejilla igual.

— Hasta luego. — Dijo Seiya, rodeando la cintura de Serena posesivamente, y tendiéndole su otra mano para despedirse.

— Hasta luego. — Respondió y se retiró.

~~~

Llegaron a la casa en silencio, no sabían que decirse.

— Te ves hermosa esta noche. — Dijo Seiya cuando entraron.

— Gracias Seiya, tú te ves muy apuesto, también. — Dijo ella con la vista agachada.

— Serena... Bombón, yo... — Balbuceo acercándose a ella.

Serena se quedó quieta y Seiya la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, ella lo hizo temerosa, sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Seiya observó sus ojos con esa mirada que empezaba a ser familiar cada que la veía, y luego sus labios, pequeños y suaves, y ya no pudo contenerse, la beso con fiereza y dulzura a la vez, sabiendo que ése beso no quedaría ahí, porque un beso no le bastaría para llenarse de su dulce esencia.

***

Chan Chan Chan Chan ...

¿Qué creen que pasará?

Dejen sus opiniones...

Dam Frost.


	9. Noche estrellada

Hola, aquí mi capítulo, ojalá que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo porque me encanta.

OJO: Este capítulo es muy fuerte, créanme que sufrí mucho para hacerlo, ojalá sea lo que esperaban.

Besos

Dam Frost.

Capítulo 9

Noche estrellada.

Le abrió la puerta del coche en silencio, se sentía nervioso por primera vez en su vida, ante una chica, y eso lo hacia sentirse extraño, no sabía que hacer o que decir.

— Te ves hermosa esta noche. — Dijo Seiya cuando entraron, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

— Gracias Seiya, tú te ves muy apuesto, también. — Dijo ella con timidez, y las mejillas rubirizadas.

— Serena... Bombón, yo... — Balbuceo acercándose a ella lentamente, mirándola con admiración.

Serena sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, por lo rápido que latía, se perdió en sus azules ojos y se quedó quieta, conteniendo el aliento, Seiya la tomó por la barbilla y vio en sus ojos el mismo miedo que él sentía, luego miró sus labios, pequeños y suaves, entreabiertos, invitándolo a besarlos y no pudo negarse a esa muda invitación, la beso con dulzura sabiendo que ése beso no quedaría ahí, porque un beso no le bastaría para llenarse de su dulce esencia.

Serena sintió que sus rodillas se volvían de agua, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, ansiosos de ella, sentía que estaba en un sueño, del que no quería despertar. La falta de aire los hizo separarse, con la respiración agitada.

— Mi dulce Boɱɓóɳ eres tan cálida, tus besos saben a las fresas mas dulces. — Dijo en su oído.

Ella sintió que su piel se erizaba con solo sentir su aliento, susurrarle al oído, no podía pensar con coherencia, no quería pensar con coherencia, todo lo que quería era sus besos.

Subió por la escalera con su preciada carga en brazos, aspirando su delicado aroma a flores, la bajo unos minutos, sólo él tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta, la volvió a cargar y entró con ella, con él pie cerro la puerta y la recostó en la cama, parecía una Venus con su rubio cabello y su hermoso vestido azul, iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus miradas se conectaron como si lazos invisibles se tejieran entre ellos, produciendo sensaciones que exigían ser saciadas.

La beso nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión, con salvaje deseo, provocado por la cercanía de su hermoso cuerpo, era tan tentador que quería poseerlo en ese instante.

— Seiya, esto... Esto no esta bien... No debemos... — Dijo con la voz entrecortada levantándose.

— ¿Porqué? ¿No me deseas? — Preguntó acercandose a ella y besándola en el oido.

— Yo... Es que... No... — Balbuceaba incoherentemente, sintiendo que un fuego intenso corría por sus venas.

— Solo dejate llevar por mí... ¿Si? Te prometo que seré un caballero... No tengas miedo, no haré nada que tu no quieras. — Dijo besando su cuello.

Ella puso sus manos en su pecho, tratando de resistirse, pero al tacto con su cálido pecho, lo convirtió en una caricia, sabía que estaba mal, pero que mas daba, lo necesitaba, le entregaría su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma, y aceptaría lo que él ofreciera porque se había enamorado de él, tal vez desde el momento en que lo vio y cuando uno ama, entrega todo su ser.

— Te deseó, quiero hacerte mía, tan lento y suave que no querrás separarte de mí nunca, por favor. — Suplicó con voz ronca.

Ella no respondió, se aferro a sus hombros con desesperación, en un mudo gesto de rendición total a sus caricias.

Seiya sintió volverse loco, la beso en los labios mientras con sus manos bajaba el cierre de su vestido, que cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto su bello cuerpo.

—Eres una diosa... ¿Sabes lo loco que me volví cuando te vi bajar por las escaleras con este maravilloso vestido? ¡Por Dios! Que lencería tan maravillosa. — Dijo viendo él sostén de fino encaje y el diminuto bikini.

Ella se ruborizó y cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo.

— ¡No lo hagas! Dejame contemplarte. — Dijo retirando sus manos y besando cada uno de sus dedos, sintió que su corazón podría salirse del pecho con lo rápido que latía.

Ella dejó que la mirará y entonces se acercó a él, le quito el saco y le desató él moño del traje, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y dejó su pecho al descubierto, aspiró su varonil aroma a maderas y vainilla, y depositó delicados besos en su pecho, ruborizada por la audacia de sus caricias.

— Bombón... No hagas eso, por favor... — Dijo entre jadeos. — Porque entonces no habrá nada que me detenga. — Dijo besándola con pasión.

Ella correspondió al beso con igual pasión, Seiya se separó de ella y descendió a sus delicados pies, y los recorrio dedo a dedo, depositando delicados besos, apenas un leve rose, pero que la hicieron gemir, eso lleno de orgullo a Seiya, y siguió besándolos, ascendiendo por sus esbeltas piernas, recorriendo cada milímetro de su blanca piel, subió a sus labios para besarla nuevamente, Serena sentía que corría lava por sus venas y que en cualquier momento volaría.

Él besó su cuello y después fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus senos, desató el fino sostén de encajé, con manos hábiles dejándolos al descubierto cual capullos de rosa.

— ¡Son tan... Perfectos! — Dijo mirándolos extasiado, acerco sus labios y beso uno con suavidad provocando que Serena gimiera llena de placer, el alzó la mirada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro, beso el otro, lamiendo y jugando con él, mientras metía su mano bajo su ropa interior, acariciándola con maestría, haciéndola gemir por las oleadas de electricidad que sentía en su interior.

Seiya bajo por su vientre con besos que la quemaban, quería probar esa suave piel, que lo enloquecía, al llegar a su ropa interior, con dedos temblorosos trato de quitársela, pero la desesperación se apoderó de él y la arrancó, para dejarla completamente desnuda.

— No te imaginas cuanto he deseado este momento. — Susurró contemplándola con adoración, ella enrojeció de vergüenza y se cubrio, pero el aparto sus manos.

— No lo hagas, no te avergüences ante mí, Bombón. — Le dijo, mientras abría sus piernas y acercaba sus labios para probar su intimidad. Serena gritó loca de placer por la audaz caricia.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Le preguntó con voz ronca. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, el esbozo una sonrisa y siguió besándola, mientras ella se retorcía por las avasalladoras sensaciones que le provocaba.

Seiya decidió que era momento de acabar con su tormento y se despojó de sus pantalones y su bóxer, dejando su envidiable anatomía al descubierto. Serena cerro los ojos, para no verlo, pero él la obligo a abrirlos.

— Tocame, por favor, quiero sentir tus bellas manos recorrer mi cuerpo. — Le dijo, colocándolas alrededor de su miembro.

Ella obedeció con tímidez, tocándole con torpeza, pero al ver su reacción le provocó una sensación de poder que jamás había sentido y decidió probarlo, de la misma forma que él hizo con ella, despacio y sin prisas. Lo oyó gritar su nombre y se detuvo.

— No te detengas, por favor. — Suplicó con la voz entrecortada, ella lo obedeció y el grito, sabía que ya no podría resistir más. Entonces se levanto de golpe, Serena se asustó y lo miro interrogante. Pero él la beso en los labios y se sentó en la cama, empezó a buscar en su cajón desesperado y saco un paquetito. Lo rompió y se lo puso con manos temblorosas, después se acercó a ella y la miró, quería grabar en su memoria el momento justo en que la hiciera suya.

Entro en ella lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarla, la escuchó gemir de placer, y solo eso le basto para que por fin se dejará ir completamente, al principio fue suave, pero conforme se acostumbró a él su ritmo fue aumentando, ambos en perfecta armonía, sintiendo el mundo girar a su alrededor, ella le clavo las uñas en su espalda y grito su nombre desesperada, estaba a punto de llegar al climax y eso pareció ser un afrodisíaco para él, porque acelero el ritmo y por fin ambos llegaron a un mismo tiempo al éxtasis más sublime de placer, quedando exhaustos, completamente satisfechos.

— Te amo, Seiya. — Murmuró ella y se recostó en su pecho completamente feliz y relajada, él no supo que decir ante esas palabras y beso su frente, ella tomo eso como una afirmación de que él también la amaba y se quedó dormida plácidamente.

Él se levanto para refrescarse, bajo por una botella de vino, y se salio al balcón de su recámara, se quedó pensativo, dejando que el aire fresco moviera sus cabellos, tratando de refrescar su alma también, miraba la Luna y las estrellas que alumbraban el firmamento pero no admiraba su belleza, solo bebía una copa de vino tras otra. Tratando en vano de que el alcohol aliviará un poco esa opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Creyó que el poseerla calmaría la atracción que sentía por ella, que sería como una de tantas que habían disfrutado sus caricias sin dejar huella, pero se sentía tan lleno de ella, aun tenía el sabor de su piel en los labios.

Recordó la forma en que ella correspondió a sus caricias, prodigandose sin reservas, se besaron hasta que los labios le dolieron, parecía que nunca se llenaría de ella, la unión de sus cuerpos era perfecto, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de entrega con nadie.

Recordó que en un principio creyó amar a Reih, pero cuando descubrió su engaño, supo que solo los unía el deseo, que todo fue puramente carnal, con ella era puro fuego y pasión, y con Serena, todo fue maravilloso y sublime, y sabía que ella sintió lo mismo, pues le dijo que lo amaba, y eso lo había sorprendido tanto, que no supo que contestar, se había involucrado sentimentalmente eso era seguro, porque quería amanecer en sus brazos, contemplandola y saber que era suya y de nadie más, pero también sabía que esos sentimientos le traerían muchos problemas a sus planes.

~~~

Serena se estiró perezosamente, esperando sentir el calido cuerpo de Seiya a su lado, pero solo encontró el frío vacío de su ausencia, se incorporó asustada y lo descubrió en el balcón, se puso su camisa y salio a encontrarlo, lo abrazo por la espalda y sintió como se estremecía y eso la hizo sonreír.

— Bombón... Creí que dormías... — Dijo besándola, ¿Cómo había podido conectarse con ella al grado de sentirla aun antes de verla? Pensaba mientras la besaba con dulzura. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan sexy con esa camisa?

— Lo estaba, pero no te encontré, y vine a ver que te pasaba. ¿Estás bien? — Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— Claro que si, es solo que... La noche esta estupenda. — Dijo desabrochando los botones de su camisa, beso sus senos y su garganta, era tan suave, que no podía evitar desearla nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres vino? — Dijo acercándole la copa de vino, ella asintió y bebió. Él sonrió y la condujo a la cama nuevamente, volvieron a amarse, esta vez con más entrega, si acaso fuera posible, se quedaron dormidos, completamente unidos y exhaustos.

~~~

El sol los sorprendió abrazados, Seiya sonrió y la beso en la frente, podía acostumbrarse a despertar así rápidamente, pensó. En eso tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y se incorporó de mala gana.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lita? — Dijo Seiya anudándose la bata, mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios, haciendo ademán de que guardará silenció.

— Serena no está en su habitación y... — Dijo con preocupación y quedándose callada al comprender el gesto de Seiya.

Se ruborizo intensamente y se fue a la cocina sin decir nada.

Seiya sonrió y entro en la habitación, se metió a duchar y al cabo de unos minutos salio listo para ir al trabajo. La beso y ella sólo se movió ligeramente y siguió durmiendo.

Él sonrió y salió de la habitación.

— Lita, mueve las cosas de Serena a mi habitación. Por favor. —Dijo ante la mirada extrañada de Andru. — Andru, vamos, hoy no quiero conducir. Además solo estaré un par de horas en el trabajo, así que quiero que me esperes. — Dijo, y Andru lo siguió.

— Andru, quiero que en cuanto me dejes en la oficina, vayas y compres el ramo más grande de rosas, por favor y se las envíen a Serena a la casa. —

— Te ha pegado duro, ¿Verdad? —

— No digas tonterías Andru, solo quiero ser amable. — Dijo de mal humor.

— Si, claro, lo que digas. Te espero en dos horas. —

~~~

Seiya suspiró exasperado, no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, todo estaba mal, se había equivocado, de una forma abismal, sabía que no había sido muy honesto de su parte hacer el amor con ella y dos veces para empeorar las cosas, pero no se pudo parar, quiso vivir ese momento, entregarse a ella completo y ver como ella sucumbía a sus caricias. Sabía que él no podía ofrecerle nada más que noches como esa, y tal vez ella esperaría algo más que eso.

Como pudo ser tan idiota, como pudo dejarse llevar por su dulzura, ya no sabía que creer, antes de esa noche mágica, creía conocerla bien, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro, es que ella había sido tan cálida y entregada, que ya no estaba seguro de nada. Solo sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción para él.

~~~

Serena estaba tan feliz cuando bajo a desayunar que se le notaba por cada poro de su piel, hacer el amor con Seiya fue algo tan distinto a lo que sintió con Darién que le daba miedo que esa felicidad se escurriera entre sus manos como agua.

— Veo que Seiya por fin se digno acostarse contigo. La verdad no pensé que tuviera tan mal gusto, ayer con ese vestido no te pude reconocer, pero ahora todo me queda claro, Seiya solo quiso darme celos, pero no te ama, ¿O te dijo que te amaba? — Preguntó Reih con voz celosa.

Serena estaba muda por la desfachatez de esa hermosa mujer, que había conseguido bajarla de su nube en cuestión de segundos, ella tenía razón en algo, Seiya nunca le dijo que la amaba.

— ¿En verdad creíste que te amaba? ¿Lo creíste? Eso es dulce, pero alguien como Seiya, jamás pondrá sus ojos en tí, él solo te tiene lástima, se acostó contigo porque es hombre al fin y al cabo, y si te le ofreciste tan descaradamente, solo tomo lo que le diste, pero te hechará de su vida como a un perro, es mejor que te vayas de su vida para siempre. — Dijo con frió desprecio.

— La que se tiene que ir eres tú, Reih. Y te pediré, de la manera más atenta, que no pongas un pie en mi casa nunca más. — Dijo Seiya con voz fría a sus espaldas.

***

¡Hola! Se que me tarde mucho, pero créanme, me dio mucho trabajo escribirlo, me leí todas las novelas de Harlequin (novelas románticas, no se si la conozcan) que encontré, para poder escribir el Lemon, porque no se escribirlo, en serio, bueno ojalá y que les haya gustado y que no las haya decepcionado.

Besos. Dejen reviews o comentarios plis, que de eso me alimento, se que es corto pero prometo hacer 15 hojas en el siguiente, en lugar de 6.

 **Dam Frost.**


	10. Confusión

Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá que les gusté, trataré de escribir mas seguido y actualizar todos mis fics, ahora si, me voy.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.

Besos.

 **Damely Frost.**

Capítulo 10

Confusión

Serena despertó feliz, no podía creer la maravillosa noche que pasó, se estiró perezosamente y se volvió buscando él calor del cuerpo de Seiya, para su decepción, solo encontró el frío vacío de su ausencia, abrazo la almohada a su pecho y aspiró su delicioso aroma, aun podía sentir el calor de sus besos en los labios y en su cuerpo y sintió que su corazón brincaba por los recuerdos.

¡Habían hecho el amor! Y dos veces, una agradable sensación de dolor recorría su cuerpo, como recordatorio de lo ocurrido, jamás había hecho el amor con tanta intensidad, Seiya se había portado, dulce, tierno, apasionado y ansioso de ella, busco complacerla y a su vez complacerse, a diferencia de Darién, que nunca busco más que su propia satisfacción, dejándola con una desagradable sensación de ser usada, como alguien que solo servía para complacerlo y nada más.

Miro el reloj del buro y vio que eran las 10 a.m, se metió a la ducha, preocupada por como haría para bajar a su habitación y vestirse sin ser vista, porque no podía bajar a desayunar con el vestido de la noche anterior.

Empezó a ordenar la habitación, era lo menos que podía hacer, para su sorpresa encontró sus escasas pertenencias perfectamente guardadas junto a las de Seiya. Se sonrojo, preocupada ¿Qué pensaría Lita de ella? Se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

Entro en la cocina, y Lita le brindó una sonrisa llena de comprensión y complicidad.

— ¡Hola Serena! Buenos días. — Dijo colocándole el desayuno en frente.

Ella comió charlando y riendo, por la menor tontería, se le notaba la felicidad, por cada poro de su piel, pero a la vez, le daba miedo que esa felicidad se escurriera entre sus manos como agua. Esos pensamientos ensombrecieron su sonrisa y se quedó pensativa.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Serena? — Pregunto Lita al notar su mirada distraída.

— No... Nada, este... Nada, iré al jardín un rato, a tomar él sol. — Dijo y salió al salón, sonriendo al recordar su maravillosa noche.

— Veo que Seiya por fin se digno acostarse contigo. — Dijo una voz en el salón.

La sonrisa se congeló en los labios de Serena, y la miró avergonzada por su fría y altiva mirada, que la escudriñaba, queriendo encontrar todos los detalles.

— No me explicó, como es que Seiya, pudo hacerlo, después de tener una mujer como yo. — Dijo señalando su voluptuoso cuerpo. — Acostarse contigo, debe estar muy desesperado, para acostarse con cualquier mujerzuela. — Dijo señalándola con despreció. — La verdad no pensé que tuviera tan mal gusto. Ayer con ese vestido no te pude reconocer, y casi pasas como una de nosotros, pero ahora todo me queda claro... Y se que Seiya solo quiso darme celos, pero no te ama, ¿O te dijo que te amaba? — Prosiguió Reih con voz celosa.

Serena estaba muda por la desfachatez de esa hermosa mujer, que había conseguido bajarla de su nube en cuestión de segundos, ella tenía razón en algo, Seiya nunca le dijo que la amaba. Pensó sombría, Reih lo notó y lo aprovechó sin demora.

— ¿En verdad creíste que te amaba? ¿Lo creíste? Eso es dulce... Pero alguien como Seiya, jamás pondrá sus ojos en tí, él solo te tiene lástima, se acostó contigo porque es hombre al final de cuentas... Y si te le ofreciste tan descaradamente, solo tomó lo que le diste, pero te hechará de su vida como a un perro, en cualquier momento, es mejor que te vayas de su vida para siempre y sufrirás menos. — Dijo con frió desprecio.

— La que se tiene que ir eres tú, Reih. No quiero ser descortés, pero te pediré, de la manera más atenta, que no pongas un pie en mi casa nunca más. — Dijo Seiya con voz fría a sus espaldas.

— ¡Seiya! — Exclamó sorprendida. — Yo... Yo no... — Balbuceó incoherentemente tratando de disculparse.

— ¡Vete! Y no quiero que vuelvas a esta casa. Grabalo muy bien en tu cabeza, jamás volveré a estar contigo. — Dijo implacable, abriendo la puerta.

Reih jamás esperó que Seiya estuviera ahí a esa hora, y mucho menos que la tratará de esa forma, salió de ahí humillada y subió a su hermoso auto gritando mil insultos.

— Me las pagarás estúpida mosca muerta. — Dijo saliendo a toda velocidad.

Por la prisa que llevaba no vio la persona que estaba afuera y la atropelló.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! Arruinaste mi auto carísimo! — Dijo bajándose del auto aún más furiosa que antes.

Darién estaba en el suelo fingiéndose inconsciente y al oírla bajar del auto, sonrió para sus adentros, ya había encontrado la forma de llegar a Serena. Está vez con mucho dinero de por medio.

— ¡Hay no! Lo que me faltaba, tener que lidiar con un estorbó. — Pensó acercándose a él.

Reih no pudo evitar reconocer que era un hombre muy apuesto.

— Doctor... Puede mandarme una ambulancia... Si tuve la desgracia de atropellar a un idiota... Si ya sabe como es este tipo de gente, no puedo dejarlo tirado cómo si fuera un animal. Si esta bien, aquí espero. — Dijo colgando su móvil.

Darién sintió mucha rabia al oír sus palabras, pero se aguantó porque sabía que de eso dependía la solución a sus problemas económicos.

La ambulancia llegó y subieron a Darién rápidamente, Reih, los siguió a distancia prudente esperando no tener que esperar mucho tiempo, aun tenía la humillación atorada en su pecho y sabía que de una u otra manera, se vengaría de la chica rubia.

Seiya se acercó a Serena y tomando su carita en las manos, la beso largamente.

— Bombón perdona el mal momento que pasaste, te prometo que ella no volverá a poner un pie en esta casa. — Dijo besándo su frente.

Serena solo asintió y se recargó en su pecho, le encantaba la sensación de seguridad que le producía sus brazos.

— Toda la mañana estuve pensando en tí. — Dijo, besando la punta de su nariz, que aunque era verdad, la mayoría de sus pensamientos eran de confusión e inseguridad.

— Seiya... Yo igual, te extrañé y... — Pero la voz de Lita no la dejó continuar.

— Serena... Acaban de traer esto para tí. — Dijo Lita entrando al salón con un enorme arreglo de exóticas flores.

Serena se ruborizó y miro a Seiya, en una muda pregunta de si eran de parte suya, este solo le guiño un ojo y ella sonrió ampliamente.

— Seiya son hermosas. — Dijo acercándose a tomar la tarjeta. — "Espero volver a disfrutar de tu maravillosa compañía. Con amor... Diamante. — Leyó y miró a Seiya que de sólo escuchar el nombre de Diamante, sintió rabia y salió del salón.

Al salir a toda prisa, vio llegar a un sonriente Andru con unas hermosas rosas en sus manos, la rabia se acrecentó aun más y arrebatándoselas se subió a su auto y las tiro en el asiento trasero.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Espera! — Le gritó Serena mientras corría tras él, pero Seiya ya iba arrancando su auto, y se marchaba velozmente. — Seiya... — Murmuró y lágrimas de tristeza resbalaron por sus mejillas. Entro en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Serena... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gustaron las flores de Seiya? — Le preguntó Lita con preocupación.

— ¡Oh Lita! — Exclamó abrazándola. — No es eso... Es que... Esas flores no son de él, son del Príncipe Diamante. — Dijo entre sollozos.

— ¡Ah... Ya entiendo! Seiya se puso celoso y te reclamó. — Dijo Lita acariciando sus cabellos.

— Yo... No se... El sólo se fue sin decirme nada. —

— Pues eso significa que esta muy celoso... Sin duda te ama. No sufras más. — Respondió Lita.

— Pero... Él no me ha dicho que me ama. —

— Serena... ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? Él se fue porque le dieron celos, eso quiere decir que te ama. — Dijo consolándola.

— Pero Reih dijo... Qué él solo me tiene lástima y que quiere darle celos, que si Seiya no me ha dicho que me ama, es por no herirme. —

— Reih... Ella puede decir mil cosas, y es sólo el despechó que habla por ella, sabe muy bien que Seiya no volverá jamás con ella, por lo que le hizo. Además... Seiya jamás la miró como te miró a tí anoche... Te comía con los ojos, y estaba muy celoso cuando te vio bailar con ese sueño de hombre, y peor con las atenciones que tuvo contigo, a él también lo has flechado. Eres una chica muy afortunada, ambos son guapísimos. — Dijo tratando de animarla.

— Lita... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Reih, como para que Seiya la dejará? Debe haber sido algo suficientemente horrible, porque ella es bellísima. —

— Eso le corresponde a Seiya contarlo, solo puedo decirte que desde entonces odia el engaño. Mentirle es lo peor que puedes hacer. — Respondió.

Serena se quedo pensativa, después de lo ocurrido entre ellos, forzosamente debía contarle su pasado.

— ¡Sabía que aquí las encontraría! — Dijo Mina entrando en la cocina.

— Hola... Amy, Mina... ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Les preguntó Lita.

— Obviamente queremos conocer los detalles de ayer. — Dijo Mina.

— ¿Qué detalles? — Preguntó Serena, ¿Es que acasó todos sabían que había pasado la noche con Seiya?.

— Los de Lita y Andru... Por supuesto... Ayer los vimos darse un beso. Aunque yo no quería venir, Mina me obligó. — Respondió Amy y Lita se ruborizó.

— Ni lo digas, bien que querías, yo no te forcé. Si te comían las ansías por saber. — Refutó Mina.

— ¡En serio! Lita ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? ¡Oh por Dios! Soy una egoísta. Tienes que contarnos todo. — Dijo Serena, abrazándola avergonzada.

— ¡Chicas! No hagan que me avergüence. No paso nada. Es solo... Que Andru me pidió que fuéramos novios. Pero nada más. — Dijo con la cara como un tomate.

— ¡Se veían tan tiernos, bailando juntos! En serio Lita, Andru es un chico muy afortunado por tener una novia como tú. ¿Porqué aceptaste verdad? — Dijo Amy.

— ¡Hay si! Yaten y yo opinamos lo mismo. — Secundó Mina.

— ¡Chicas, chicas, por favor no hagan que me avergüence. — Respondió Lita.

— Le dijiste que sí ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Serena.

— Serena... Te buscan en la sala... — Dijo Andru, que iba llegando.

— ¿A mí? — Preguntó con extrañeza.

— Si... A ti. — Dijo besando levemente a Lita, Mina y Amy se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente al ver que su amiga por fin tenía un chico lindo como novio.

Serena salió apresurada, no tenía idea quien pudiera ser.

Al entrar al salón grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí al Príncipe Diamante.

— ¡Que placer verte nuevamente! — Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Gracias! Eres muy gentil, la verdad... Me encuentro muy sorprendida. No pensé que supieras donde encontrarme. — Respondió Serena.

— Cuando algo me interesa, no descansó hasta conseguirlo. Y creeme, cuando te digo que tú me interesas demasiado. — Dijo mirándola con intensidad.

— Este... Ven vamos a sentarnos. — Dijo Serena, desviando la conversación, encaminándose a la sala de visitas.

— Y... ¿Te gustaron mis flores? La verdad es que no sabía cuales eran tus favoritas, así que escogí las más costosas. —

— Este... ¡Oh sí! Son muy bellas... Gracias... Yo... No se que decir. —

— Pues no digas nada... Sólo debate consentir por mí. — Respondió tomando su mano y llevándola a sus labios.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Es tan sexy... Y tan galante... — Dijo Mina emocionada, que espiaba desde la cocina.

— Mina... No debemos estar aquí. Además Yaten, es muy guapo también. — Dijo Amy.

— Amy, shhh, guarda silencio, no me dejas oír. — Respondió ignorando sus palabras

— No es correcto que estemos aquí. — Repetía Amy, pero Mina no le hizo el menor caso.

— Pues yo no creo que él deba estar aquí. Pero igual hay que atenderlo. — Dijo Lita saliendo con unas bebidas y dirigiéndose a la sala de visitas.

— Lita... Este gracias... No te hubieras molestado. — Le dijo Serena al verla entrar.

— Serena, a las visitas cómo él, hay que tratarlos como se debe. — Respondió con una sonrisa, y salió.

— Tu amiga es muy agradable, ayer en la fiesta también lucía hermosa... Pero no mas que tú... En cuanto entraste al salón, todos quedaron enamorados de tí, y esperó ser yo él que gane tu corazón. — Dijo el Príncipe Diamante.

Serena se ruborizó y no supo que decir, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa.

— Me doy cuenta que te sientes incómoda con mi presencia, así que lo mejor es que me retire, pero seguiré cortejandote hasta que aceptes mi amor. — Respondió besando su mano.

Serena iba a responder, decirle que su amor era de Seiya y de nadie más, pero el le tapó los labios con un dedo, beso su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios y salió de ahí con ese aire de seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Se dirigió a la cocina con la bandeja, las miradas interrogantes de las chicas le demostraron que no la dejarían ir hasta que contará todo.

— Tienes mucho que contarnos. Así que empieza a hablar. — Dijo Mina.

— ¿Yo? —

— ¡Si! Empieza por decirnos que relación tienes con ese super sexy y musculoso príncipe Diamante. —

— ¿Relación? ¡Ninguna! En mi vida lo había visto. — Respondió.

— ¿Quieres decir que se enamoró de tí a primera vista? — Preguntó Amy con escepticismo.

— ¡Si! ¡No! Es decir... No se ¡Ni siquiera se, como supo que estaba aquí! —

— A un hombre tan sexy, guapo y con tanto dinero y poder como el que tiene, no hay nada que se le pueda negar. — Respondió Mina.

— Yo... No se, es que... No se que decir. —

— Serena... ¿No te gusta? Porque si es así, dejame decirte que estas loca, yo moriría por un hombre así. — Dijo Mina.

— Lo que Serena quiere decir es que ya esta enamorada, ¿Verdad? — Dijo Amy y Serena se ruborizó.

— ¿Enamorada? ¿De quién? — Preguntó Mina sorprendida.

— De nuestro atractivo cuñado Seiya ¿O me equivocó? — Dijo estudiando su reacción, Serena enrojeció visiblemente y desvío la mirada, dándole la respuesta involuntariamente.

— ¿De Seiya? Eso es imposible... Tú no te puedes enamorar de él. — Dijo Mina, con seriedad.

— ¿Porqué? — Dijo ansiosamente.

— Mina, callaté, no digas nada. — Amenazó Amy.

— ¡No! Ella debe saber. — Dijo con voz seria. — Seiya no puede enamorarse de nadie, después de lo que Reih, le hizo, el cambio totalmente, prometió jamás confiar en nadie, no quiere que lo vuelvan a engañar y cuando paso la desgracia, juró que no descansará hasta vengarse, así que el amor no tiene lugar en su vida. — Dijo.

— ¿Qué desgracia? ¿Lo de Reih? — Preguntó.

— Mina... Es mejor que nos vayamos, es muy tarde y si Taiki no me encuentra para la cena se pondrá furioso. — Dijo Amy consultando su reloj.

— ¡Esta bien! Pero volveremos mañana. Solo recuerda, Seiya no esta disponible para nadie, te apreció mucho y lo menos que quiero es que sufras, es mejor que le hagas caso a ese sueño de hombre y te olvides de Seiya. — Le dijo Mina, besando su mejilla con cariño.

— Supongo que Seiya debió amar mucho a Reih, y lo que le hizo debio dolerle demasiado, como para desear venganza. — Dijo Serena con voz triste.

— No hagas caso a las palabras de Mina. Yo he visto actitudes en Seiya, que nunca tuvo con Reih, así que... Lo más seguro es que él este tan enamorado de ti, como tú de él. Escucha tu corazón. — Le dijo Lita.

— Estaré en el jardín. — Fue todo lo que pudo responder.

Serena salió al jardín y empezó a recorrer todo lo que no había visto de la enorme casa. Recorrió los amplios jardines pensativa, tratando de encontrar algo que la distrajera de ese sentimiento tan confuso que la invadió desde que hablo con Mina.

Llegó a la parte trasera de la casa y unos leves quejidos la hicieron distraerse de sus pensamientos.

Al caminar unos cuantos pasos, descubrió una pequeña familia de gatos que se encontraban entre unos matorrales.

Un gato blanco con una leve mancha negra en forma de luna en la frente salto en defensa de una gata negra con una mancha similar en la frente, que estaba amamantando a un pequeño gatito gris con la mancha igual en color blanco.

Serena sonrió enternecida por la actitud del pequeño animal, que aún sabiendo que estaba en desventaja, defendería a su familia con su vida si era necesario. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sabía que nunca jamás nadie había hecho o haría eso por ella.

— Eres muy afortunada Luna. Ya quisiera que alguien me cuidara cómo este pequeñín te cuida a tí. — Le dijo a la gata y se alejó, pensando en que esos animalitos le habían mostrado más humanidad que muchas personas.

Llegó a la cocina aun pensativa, y se asomó al refrigerador.

— ¿Qué necesitas Serena? — Le dijo Lita con amabilidad.

— ¡Ohhh! Lita no te senti llegar, este solo algo de jamón, ¿Tendrás alguna canasta o algo que sirva para meter un cojín? —

— ¿Te sirve esto? — Preguntó mostrándole una canasta.

— ¡Sí! Es maravillosa ¿Hay algún problema si no te la devuelvo? — Dijo con alegría.

— Serena... Por supuesto que no... Pero... ¿Para que la necesitas? Digo, si se puede saber. — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Es que en el rincón del jardín hay unos gatitos y me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo... No se... Llevarlos a mi habitación. —

— Serena... Pero... Tu habitación está ahora con Seiya. ¿Has pensado en que tal vez no le gusten? Yo nunca he visto una mascota en esta casa. — Dijo preocupada.

— Lita... La verdad... No estoy tan segura... Tal vez me estoy precipitando, y él esta enfadado conmigo, así que no creo que vuelva a estar con él. Lo más seguro es que sólo haya sido cosa de una noche, es mejor que regresé a mi habitación... Es que... Estoy confundida, ¿Me entiendes? Se que ya debo irme de aquí, ya estoy bien y puedo volver a mi antigua vida. No creo que Seiya tenga ganas de seguir lidiando conmigo. — Dijo con tristeza, sólo de pensar en que ya no lo vería nunca más.

— Serena... Creo que lo estás juzgando mal, ¿Porqué no dejas que sea él quién decida? Te estás dejando llevar por lo que te dicen otras personas y no le estás dando oportunidad a Seiya de hablar y decirte lo que piensa al respecto. — Le dijo Lita.

La mirada de Serena se iluminó sólo de oír sus palabras, Lita tenía razón, se estaba dejando llevar por Mina y Reih.

— ¡Gracias! No sabes lo bien que me has hecho. — Dijo besando su mejilla y saliendo de la cocina más animada.

Seiya iba conduciendo a toda velocidad, sin rumbo, solo queria no sentir esos horribles celos que lo carcomían por dentro.

Era muy temprano aún, poco mas de las 6 de la tarde, pero no tenía a donde ir, así que entro en el primer anuncio luminoso que vio y se sentó en la barra.

— Sirvame lo más fuerte que tenga. — Le dijo al Barman.

Él hombre asintió y le puso un vaso de vidrio con una bebida oscura.

Tan pronto la puso Seiya la tomó y se la bebió de golpe.

— Otra, pero que sea doble. — Dijo.

Él hombre volvió a poner una bebida esta vez más grande, y al igual que la primera, se la bebió rápidamente. Así hizo varias veces más. De pronto comenzó a murmurar cosas que sólo él entendía, él hombre lo miraba con pesar, se veía un buen chico.

— Joven, ¿No cree que ya ha bebido suficiente? —

— ¡No! Deme otra más. — Dijo moviendo la cabeza con terquedad. — ¡Amigos! La siguiente ronda va por mi cuenta. — Añadio ante los gritos de júbilo de los asistentes.

Él hombre hizo lo que le dijo, pero aún lo miraba preocupado.

— Amigo... Hip... Sabe... Hay una chica... Hip... — Murmuró.

— Lo sabía... Siempre hay una chica... Ella... ¿Lo dejó? — Preguntó con interés.

— No... Hip... Es que... Yo... Hip... No se... Es decir... No se que siento por ella... Hip... Y lo peor... Un tipo... Antipático le envío flores... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eran bellísimas! ¡Por Dios! Hip... Las más caras... Hip... Su sueldo de un año... Hip... Y.. mi torpe asistente... Llegó con unas que parecían de mercadillo, ¿Cómo competir con eso? Y él tipo hip... Se siente el dueño del lugar... Hip... Lo odio... Hip... — Hablaba con el corazón, se sentía dolido, mal por no saber que pasaría entre él y Serena de ahí en adelante, las copas habían sacado a relucir todos sus miedos.

— ¿Y ella que opina de todo esto? — Preguntó él hombre.

— Ella... No... No lo sé... Hip... Creo que le gusto mucho... Hip... Vive conmigo... Hip... Es la más dulce y bella chica... Hip... Que he conocido... Hip... En mi vida... — Balbuceo.

— Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Vaya por su chica! — Le dijo el hombre.

— Yo... Hip... Creo... Hip... Que tiene razón... Hip... Tenga... Cobre lo que debo... Hip... — Dijo entregándole una tarjeta de crédito. — Esto es para usted... Hip... Por escucharme... Es muy bueno... Hip... Esta es mi tarjeta... Hip... Para que me llames... Hip... Me gustaría tener un chico como tú... Hip... En mi equipo... Hip... — Dijo entregándole un billete de alta denominación y su tarjeta.

— ¿Cómo crees? — Dijo rechazando el billete.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Hip... —

— Nicolás... Pero el dinero no es necesario. — Respondió.

— Nicolás... Hip... Toma este billete... Hip... Y no me digas que no... Hip... Espero tu llamada... Hip... — Dijo levantándose de la barra.

— ¿Podrás manejar? — Le dijo mirándolo con preocupación.

— Si... Hip... Creo... Hip. — Dijo tambaleándose.

— Deja que te pida un taxi. — Dijo.

— Si... Hip... Gracias amigo... Hip... — Dijo colgándose de él.

El chico lo subió al taxi y le pago al conductor.

— Déjalo en su casa, el té indicará donde... Cuidado y le pasa algo... Porque he tomado el número de tu taxi y de tu tarjeta de conductor. — Dijo al hombre que asintió con una mueca.

Seiya activo el control del portón y el taxi entro a la enorme casa mirando todo con admiración.

Seiya entró tambaleándose a la casa. Ya estaba todo apagado y parecía que todos dormían, subió las enormes escaleras y llegó a su habitación, se acostó sin desvestirse y al dar la vuelta sintió el cálido cuerpo de Serena y no pudo reprimir las ansias de besarla.

La volvió hacia él y empezó a besarla, ella abrió los ojos adormilados, y al sentir sus besos, enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le correspondió.

Se besaron ansiosos de sentirse, sin pensar en nada. Se desnudaron rápidamente e hicieron el amor una vez más con el mismo fervor que la noche pasada, se quedaron abrazados, ella puso la cabeza en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida, la felicidad había vuelto a florecer en su pecho.

Bueno se que tal vez no es lo que esperaban, pero por fin termine.

La semana pasada estuvo muy intensa y por eso no pude actualizar antes pero ya está, y que creen aunque se ve intrascendente todos los detalles de hoy son importantes, y que tal Darién con Reih... Ehhh eso es importante también. Ah y haré una breve reseña del romance de Andru y Lita. Y bueno ya irán sabiendo más de Seiya y su venganza, y sobre Serena.

Ahora si besos. No olviden comentarios o reviews.

 **Dam Frost.**


	11. Revelación

Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá que les gusté, trataré de escribir mas seguido y actualizar todos mis fics, ahora si, me voy.

Feliz Navidad y un prosperó Año Nuevo. Los quiero... Y creanme cuando les digo que amo sus reviews, los leo mil veces y en serio... Valoró mucho él tiempo que me dedican.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo por diversión.

Besos.

 **Damely Frost.**

Capítulo 11

Revelación.

Seiya despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, apenas si podía recordar como es que llegó a su casa. Miró a Serena plácidamente dormida a su lado, se veía tan bella y sensual, con la sábana cubriendo su desnudo y esbelto cuerpo, que deseó hacerla suya nuevamente.

Se levantó de un salto y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, se metió bajo la ducha helada en un intentó desesperado por ahogar ese deseo.

Salió perfectamente vestido con sus impecables trajes de oficina y la dejo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho, como si dejará algo muy preciado.

— Descansa Bombón. — Murmuró lanzando un besó en el aire y cerro la puerta, antes de que siguiera su impulso de meterse con ella en la cama.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba Lita preparando el desayuno, tan eficaz como siempre.

— ¡Buenos días Lita! Me puedes servir un café negro y una aspirina. Me esta matando el dolor de cabeza. Me lo llevas a la biblioteca, por favor. Y por favor que mi desayuno sea lo más picante posible. — Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

— Si... En un minuto te lo llevo. — Respondió mirándolo compasivamente, en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para él, nunca lo había visto beber hasta perder la conciencia, ni siquiera cuando descubrió la traición de Reih.

***

Seiya bebía su café pausadamente mientras contemplaba la foto de una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos como fuego y mirada dulce. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y la limpió con rabia, tratando de ahogarlas, pero le fue imposible contenerlas por más tiempo y dejó que corrieran libremente, mientras besaba el retrato.

— Prometo que te vengaré, y él culpable de tu muerte no quedará sin castigo. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, o sobre quien tenga que pasar. Te juró que tu muerte no quedará impune. — Dijo con dolor, colocando la foto en el escritorio, después se levantó y salió de la biblioteca.

— ¡Andru! Por favor ten listo el auto, salimos tan pronto terminé de desayunar. — Asintió y se fue a cumplir la orden.

~~~

— Seiya, mi amor... Ya esta listó el desayuno. — Dijo Serena con voz alegre, entrando en la Biblioteca, pero Seiya no se encontraba ahí, se dio la media vuelta e iba a salir pero algo llamo su atención y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Sobre el escritorio estaba el retrato de una hermosa chica pelirroja, que se encontraba abrazando a Seiya, lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente... ambos sonreían alegremente, sus miradas eran de una total felicidad, como si sólo existieran ellos dos, y la vida fuera maravillosa. Una punzada de celos mordió su corazón, sintiéndose en desventaja ante ella, era elegante y sofisticada, de forma natural, sin pretenciones, en cambio ella no pasaba de ser una simple empleada, sin ningún tipo de atributos. Pensó sombría.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar— Preguntó Seiya a sus espaldas con voz molesta.

La voz de Seiya la sorprendió y brincó asustada, soltando la foto, que al caer al suelo se hizo pedazos.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho! — Dijo haciéndola a un lado con brusquedad, y acercándose a levantar la fotografía, contemplándola con dolor. — ¡Sal de aquí! Y no quiero que vuelvas a entrar, nada tienes que hacer aquí. — Dijo guardándose la fotografía en su saco.

— Yo... Sólo vine a decirte que el desayuno esta listo... Lo siento... No fue mi intención romperla. — Dijo al borde del llanto.

Seiya sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, al ver sus ojos con lágrimas bordeando en ellos, y su forma como mordía los labios para contener su llanto.

— No voy a desayunar. Sal por favor. — Dijo dándole la espalda en señal de que la conversación había terminado, no quería que viera lo mucho que le afectaba ver su carita triste.

Serena salió en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba claro que Seiya adoraba a esa chica y que ella no tenía la mínima posibilidad de que sintiera una pizca de ese amor, ella soló era un reemplazo en lo que ella reaparecía.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Serena? — Preguntó Lita.

— No... Nada, este... Sacaré al jardín a Luna y su familia. — Dijo escondiendo su mirada de la de Lita, ella era demasiado perceptiva y se daría cuenta de que estaba sufriendo.

— Serena... Si quieres hablar, sólo dime. — Dijo sonriendo comprensivamente.

Serena asintió y subió a la recámara de Seiya, tenía que regresar sus cosas a su antigua recámara, sólo así saldría menos lastimada, sabía que debía irse, no solo de su recámara, también de la casa y de su vida, pero no quería hacerlo, lo amaba, y había hecho el amor con él, aceptaba lo que le daba sin exigir nada más, que sus besos y caricias, y tal vez un poco de cariño, pero en esos momentos no podía estar en su misma recámara.

~~~

— Andru, ¿Qué paso con mi auto? El que deshicieron esos rufianes. — Preguntó con interés, tal vez había noticias de él canalla del que se quería vengar.

— Esta en el taller, la aseguradora pagará todo. Por cierto... ¿Porqué me arrebataste las flores que me pediste? — Preguntó estudiando su respuesta.

— ¡Ah eso! Púes no le ví ningún sentido dárselas. A final de cuentas ella se ira tarde o temprano. — Dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¿No será que te dieron celos? — Preguntó con suspicacia.

— ¿Celos? ¿Porque habría de sentir celos? — Dijo con voz lo más normal que pudo.

— Porque la amas. — Dijo con tranquilidad.

— ¡Yo no la amo! ¡Estás loco! — Respondió tratando de convencerse más a si mismo de eso que a Andru.

— Seiya... ¡Claro que la amas, y sentiste celos de las flores que le envió ese Príncipe. Sólo que no lo quieres reconocer, y esta bien si eso quieres creer, hazlo, sigue engañándote a ti mismo y deja ir la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella, sólo te pido, que no la engañes, y no la hagas sufrir, ella no lo merece. — Dijo Andru y Seiya lo miró perplejo.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó ansioso.

— Es una chica linda y noble, no merece pagar por lo que Reih te hizo. Así que si no la amas y no le ofrecerás nada que duré, es mejor que la dejes ir. — Respondió.

— Lo siento Andru, no puedo ofrecerle nada, pero no puedo dejarla ir, la necesitó, y no me preguntes porque. — Dijo y miró a otro lado, para no seguir hablando.

— Te aseguró que ese Príncipe, si hará hasta lo imposible por estar con ella, y sólo tú seras el responsable de perder lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. — Dijo Andru moviendo la cabeza con pesar y Seiya al oír sus palabras se sumió en sus pensamientos.

~~~

Serena estaba en el jardín, acostada en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaban de ellos, desahogando su dolor.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —

Ella abrió los ojos asustada, y su mirada se encontró con los grises ojos del Príncipe Diamante, que la miraban con preocupación.

— Uno puede acostumbrarse a esta vista. Una bella chica recostada en la hierba, suele ser muy tentador. — Dijo recorriendo su esbelto cuerpo con mirada de admiración.

Serena se incorporó y él la ayudó a levantarse, limpio sus lágrimas con su mano y la miró tratando de encontrar la causa de su tristeza.

— ¡Príncipe Diamante! ¿Qué hace aquí? — Dijo con una sonrisa de fingida alegría.

— Aparte de venir a contemplar tu belleza... Vine a ver al joven Kou. Ya que tenemos negocios entre manos. — Respondió guiándola al interior de la casa, aceptando su sutil negativa a confiarle sus penas.

— ¡Oh! Eso... Seiya no se encuentra, y creo que los negocios los trata en su trabajo y no en su casa. —

— Si... Lo se... Pero es un pretexto para verte mi Hermosa Reina Serenity... Si.. Creó que así te llamaré, para mi eres mi Reina. — Dijo sonriendo ante el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

— Yo... Este... Creó que se quedaron mis bebés. — Dijo mirando a Luna que estaba tomando el sol junto a Artemís y Diana.

— Me doy cuenta que te gustan los gatos... Pero debo decirte que ellos son unos animalitos muy independientes, se meterán cuando tengan ganas, no te preocupes. —

— Hmm... Tal vez tienes razón... Sabes... Envidió un poco a Luna. — Dijo señalando a la gata negra.

— Envidiarla... ¿Porqué? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Porque Artemís... — Dijo señalando al gato blanco. — La ama demasiado... la cuida y la protege con su vida si es necesario. Y eso es algo que no cualquiera hace, admiró a ese animalito. — Respondió tristemente.

— Yo lo haría por tí. — Le respondió mirándola a los ojos, después la tomó por la barbilla y añadió. — No dudes que conquistaría millones de galaxias solo por verte feliz y obtener tu amor. — Dijo con seriedad y ella supo ver en sus ojos que le decía la verdad.

— Yo... No por favor... No lo digas. — Y salió corriendo metiéndose en la casa sin mirar atrás.

Diamante la miró con tristeza y dándose la vuelta se dirigió hacia dónde lo esperaba su hermano en el auto.

— No entiendo porque te has obsesionado tanto con ella, puedes conseguir mujeres mas bellas y sofisticadas. — Le dijo con desdén.

— Pero no me interesan las mujeres bellas y sofisticadas, me interesa ella, porque ella es distinta a todas las demás.

— ¿Qué puede tener de distinto? Para mí es alguien común y corriente. No te niego que es bonita, pero nada espectacular. — Dijo él Príncipe Zafiro con voz fastidiada.

— Ella es bella y dulce, su sencillez la hace perfecta ante mis ojos, sus azules ojos son cómo un lago de aguas dulces y apacibles, en el que puedes descansar, no le importa mi dinero, si así fuera ya se abría arrojado a mis brazos. — Dijo subiendo al auto.

— Tal vez soló es muy astuta, y quiere acrecentar tu interés. — Dijo Zafiro mirándolo con desaprobación.

—No Zafiro, ella es diferente a todas esas. — Respondió con voz segura y subió su auto.

Zafiro rodó los ojos resignado, y entendió que entre mas obstáculos hubiera entre su hermano y esa chica, más lo tendría encaprichado.

~~~

Seiya no podía olvidar el dolor que sintió al ver la cara de tristeza de Serena, se sintió muy culpable por hacerla sufrir, y luego las palabras de Andru, no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza, le habían producido un gran malestar, pero no debía distraerse de su plan, cuando por fin estaba a punto de concretarlo, no podía dejar que se arruinará por sentimientos confusos, debía recordar lo prometido en la tumba de su hermana, no debía desviarse.

Con esos pensamientos pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, cuando por fin despegó la mirada del ordenador pasaban de las 8:00 p.m. así que se estiró perezosamente y tomando su saco se dirigió a su hogar.

Subió a su habitación esperando encontrar ahí a Serena, eran pasadas las nueve, debería estar dormida, pero la cama estaba vacía, sintió un punzón en el pecho, un sentimiento que empezaba a ser habitual en él.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo angustiado, no sabía a donde dirigir sus pasos, pero no podía soportar la idea de que se hubiera marchado.

Un impulso lo llevó a su antigua recámara y al verla ahí dormida en posición fetal, sintió un nudo en la garganta que trató de disipar, se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, besando sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma suave y delicado, la acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, relajándose con él suave vaivén de su pecho, se durmió con ella en sus brazos, se sentía feliz, y eso era algo que no pensaba analizar, sólo disfrutaría el momento.

~~~

— Seiya... Necesitamos hablar contigo...— Dijo Taiki entrando a su oficina, Seiya lo miró con fastidió, últimamente las personas tenían la mala costumbre de irrumpir ahí sin anunciarse como si estuvieran en su casa, pensó disgustado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó.

— Él Príncipe Diamante, accedió a ser nuestro socio. — Dijo Taiki feliz.

— Y... ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Él que lleva las acciones del banco eres tú... Y Amy, nunca me has tomado en cuenta para las decisiones con los socios, no veo porque lo haces ahora. — Contestó con indiferencia.

— Claro... A tí no te importa, pero no te molesta recibir las ganancias. — Replicó Taiki molestó.

— Lo que Taiki quiere decir, es que él Príncipe Diamante, a puesto como condición, para firmar con nosotros, una cita con tu "Protegida" por eso te lo dice. Y por eso es que de te esta tomando en cuenta. — Contestó Yaten.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Jamás accederé a eso! — Contestó con vehemencia.

— ¿Porqué te importa tanto? ¡Ella es sólo una oportunista! Ahora tendrá alguien más que la saqué de la miseria en que vive. — Gritó Yaten.

— ¡No! Él solo se burlará de ella. — Grito Seiya también.

— ¡Te enamoraste de ella! — Exclamó Taiki con incredulidad.

— Sabes bien que yo jamás me voy a enamorar. No hasta vengar la muerte de nuestra hermana, su asesinó debe pagar por lo que hizo. — Grito.

— Ella se suicidó... Seiya... ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? — Respondió Yaten alzando la voz.

— ¡No! Ella no se suicidó. Kakyuu estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas, y fue ese tipo quién la inició en ellas, él la llevó a su perdición. Él es su asesinó. — Replicó Seiya.

— Ella fue la que accedió a probar las drogas, fue débil, no le importó nuestro cariño, ni más advertencias que le hicimos. Ella es la única responsable. — Dijo Taiki.

— ¡No! Fue culpa de ese tipo, la uso, solo quería su dinero, y cuando hable con ella, y le dije que jamás aceptaría que se casará con él, la abandonó, y ella no pudó soportar su abandonó. Las alucinaciones propias de su adicción la obligaron a saltar por la ventana... Estaba enloquecida de dolor. Él fue él responsable. Y lo haré pagar por todo él daño que le hizo a nuestra hermana. — Gritó llorando de rabia y dolor.

— Seiya... Eres un necio, ella tenía valores y principios, y no le importaron, accedió a todo lo que ese tipo le pidió, y no quiero no imaginar las terribles cosas que hizo por él... Respecto a tu "protegida" ¿No has pensado que ella si quiere estar con él? — Le preguntó Taiki.

— ¡No! ¡Ella jamás aceptará eso! ¡Es mejor que olviden esa idea. —

— Deja que nosotros hablemos con ella... Estoy seguro que accederá, esta en deuda contigo, y no se negará. — Dijo Yaten. — Nos vemos... Solo era para comunicártelo, por cortesía, pero hablaremos directamente con ella. — Le dijo Yaten y salieron de la oficina, dejando a Seiya con los puños apretados por él coraje.

~~~

Seiya iba tan molestó que le pidió a Andru que lo dejará en el mismo bar de la noche anterior.

— Llevate el auto y regresas por mí en taxi, ya que aquí esta mi otro auto. No tardes. — Dijo entregándole las llaves del primer auto, y entrando al bar.

— ¡Hola! Sirve lo más fuerte que tengas, y doble... Por favor. — Le dijo a Nicolás.

El joven lo vio y al reconocer al chico de la noche anterior sonrió compasivo y le sirvió la orden.

— ¿No se arregló con su chica? — Dijo por fin pasadas dos bebidas más.

Seiya sonrió con ironía y respondió.

— Mi chica... Ni siquiera es mi chica... Y no se que hacer... Soy un estúpido. —

— Pero... ¿Cómo es que dices que vive contigo y no es tu chica? —

— Larga historia... No quiero hablar de ella... Sólo se que me tiene hecho un loco, y eso me asusta... No se que hacer... — Dijo moviendo la cabeza mientras pedía un tercer trago.

— Pues no se que decirte... No soy un experto en el amor, pero sólo puedo decirte, que disfrutes lo que tienes... Deja que el mundo ruede. — Respondió Nicolás.

Seiya asintió con la mirada pérdida y pidió varias bebidas más.

Cuando Andru entró se dirigió hacia él y lo cargó, ayudado por Nicolás y lo llevó al auto, Seiya iba inconsciente.

Andru pagó la cuenta y se fue rápidamente.

— Eres un tonto Seiya, no se porque te complicas la vida, si sabes que solo serás feliz a su lado. — Dijo con pesar.

~~~

Bueno esperó que les haya gustado, y ya rebelé él misterio de la hermana de Seiya, no se su lo esperaban.

Bueno Feliz Navidad... Disfruten a su familia.

Dam Frost.


	12. Si fuera yo

¡Hola!

Se que me tarde un poco pero aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que aun me sigan. ¿Qué tal va su año? El mío pinta de maravilla, amo sus reviews y creanme que leo cada uno de ellos, por ahí leí a Venus que dice que le gustaría tener inspiración, yo solo puedo decirles que si quieren escribir no ser detengan, háganlo, poco a poco lograran crear historias maravillosas, y les prometo que este fic lo terminaré, no lo dejaré a la mitad, ojalá que la guste este capítulo y todo lo que tengo en mente.

Besos... Los quiero, y no me olviden, a y dejen reviews. Si gustan claro.

Dam Frost.

Capítulo 12

Si fuera yo.

Andru lo dejó en la cama y le quito los zapatos, lo arropó como a un niño pequeño y lo miró con tristeza. Le parecía increíble que alguien tan controlado y seguro de si mismo como Seiya estuviera en ese estado tan deplorable. Era la segunda vez en esa semana que lo veía borracho, ahora entendía porque hacia dos días que no veía ese auto. Seguro el lo dejó en el bar, el día que le mando las flores Él Principe Diamante. Tal vez había sentido tantos celos que solo pudo olvidarlos bebiendo, pero no entendía que lo había hecho beber en esta ocasión.

Salió despacio sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió a la cocina, para ver a su novia, el ver la situación de Seiya, donde él no podía estar con la chica que quería, por alguna extraña razón, lo hacía valorar mas lo que tenía con Lita, y no quería perder el tiempo en tonterías, era mejor vivir momentos maravillosos que los unieran para siempre.

La encontró sentada en la mesa, con la mirada pérdida, ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia, así que se acercó y le beso la mejilla, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa, dándole un golpe involuntario.

\- ¡Auch! Lita, Qué te pasa? - Dijo tocándose su nariz, y al ver sus manos con sangré un mareo lo hizo tambalearse.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo a la sangre? - Preguntó Lita, mirándolo con incredulidad.

\- ¡No! Bueno... Si un poco. - Respondió dolorido.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Perdón! No quise lastimarte. Deja que te curé. - Dijo limpiando su cara con algodón.

Cenaron en silenciosa armonía, de cuando en cuando se sonreían y se ruborizaban enamorados.

\- Estoy preocupado por Seiya... Por su actitud de estos días. - Dijo Andru, cuando salieron al jardín.

\- Si... También estoy preocupada por él, no me gusta la forma en que está actuando estos días. Anda ansioso y descontrolado. -

\- Digo... Si esta enamorado de Serena, porque simplemente no se lo dice y ya. Estoy seguro que ella le dira que si, se le ve que siente algo por él. - Dijo Andru.

\- No se cual sean los planes de Seiya, estoy segura que hay algo más de fondo en todo esto. - Respondió Lita, al cabo de unos minutos.

\- ¿Sabías qué hace unos días me pidió que le comprará unas flores? - Prosiguió ignorando sus palabras.

\- ¡No inventes! ¿Y luego? ¿Se las dio? -

\- ¡No! Es lo más extraño, me las quito furioso y se fue muy enojado. -

\- ¿Fue el día después del baile? - Preguntó Lita.

\- ¡Si! Él se veía muy impresionado cuando la vio. Por eso no entiendo, porque se hecho para atrás... Y la verdad... No me gustaría que la hiciera sufrir... Así que esta bien que no se las haya dado, podría hacerla concebir esperanzas que no serán posibles. - Dijo y Lita lo miró en silencio, callando el hecho que ya dormían juntos, si Seiya no se lo había contado, ¿Quién era ella para decirle? Eso era algo muy intimó, que no se podía andar predicando a los 4 vientos. - En fin... Ojalá y fuera tan simple como nosotros, nos queremos, somos felices y nos casaremos el próximo año. - Siguió hablando Andru.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme mi futuro? -Dijo fingiendo enojo.

\- Ahora... Justó en este momento, ¿Sabés? Desde el día que te ví, me gustaste demasiado. - Dijo abrazándola y besando su frente. Ella se abrazo a su cintura y suspiró enamorada, era muy feliz, y sabía que a su lado no habría días tristes.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Preguntó con ansiedad.

\- Claro que sí, solo que era muy tímido, y tenía miedo que me rechazarás. - Respondió.

\- Tu también me gustaste en cuanto te ví, pero cuando llegó Serena, pensé que te gustaba ella, porque pasabas todo el día a su lado. - Dijo con voz triste.

\- Serena es como una hermana para mí, por eso me preocupa tanto que Seiya vaya a herirla, me entiendes, ¿Verdad? - Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Si... Se que me dices la verdad... Vamos a descansar... Hoy fue un día agotador. - Respondió Lita mirándolo con amor.

\- Si... Trabajas demasiado llevando el control de esta enorme casa. - Dijo besándola tiernamente.

Ella correspondió a su beso y ambos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Reih estaba en el hospital, esperando noticias del hombre que había atropellado, no podía evitar su disgusto. Lo ocurrido había llegado en el peor momento, porque entorpecía su venganza contra Seiya y esa chica. En ese momento llegó el doctor y la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Señorita Hino... Pase por favor. -

\- Doctor solo deme la receta y ya... Pagaré la cuenta y en cuanto este bien, que se vaya... No necesito saber más. -

\- El chico esta muy bien, no presenta ningún golpe ni heridas internas, por eso mi interés en hablar con usted. Tal vez la quiera extorsionar. - Dijo él médico con preocupación.

Reih enrojeció de rabia y lo siguió.

\- Miré... Estás son sus radiografías, no presentan ningún tipo de lesión interna. Pero él hombre se queja de mucho dolor. Así que pienso que está buscando dinero. -

\- ¡Qué cosa más vulgar! Definitivamente la buena cuna tiene mucho que ver... ¡Pero me va a oír! - Dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

El doctor la siguió esperaba que no fuera hacer un escándalo en su prestigioso hospital.

En cuanto Reih estuvo frente a Darién, lo golpeó en las costillas y este gritó terriblemente fingiendo dolor.

\- ¡Ahórrate tu teatrito! Ya sé que estás muy bien, el Doctor me lo dijo. - Le gritó furiosa.

Darién palideció ante sus palabras y adoptó una actitud de hipócrita humildad.

\- ¡Yo... Lo siento! Es que... -

\- ¡Calla! La gente como tú... sólo sabe mentir por dinero. Son gentuza de lo peor... Son unos muertos de hambre, vividores. - Dijo furiosa.

\- Déjame explicarte... Yo... Sólo buscaba trabajó y tú me arrollasté, yo... No quise mentir... Sólo que estoy sin comer desde hace días. - Dijo fingiendo humildad. Ignorando la rabia que le habían producido sus palabras.

\- ¡Trabajo! ¡Eso es! Ya se como me pagarás. - Dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

\- Señorita... ¿Está segura de lo que va hacer? - Preguntó el doctor con preocupación.

\- Nunca había estado mas segura. - Le dijo.

Darién sonrió para sus adentros, ya había encontrado la solución a sus problemas de dinero, y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría casarse con esa chica tan arrogante, y entonces se vengaría de todas sus humillaciones.

Serena despertó y al ver su cama vacía sintió una enorme desilusión, seguramente Seiya se había cansado de ella y por eso ya no la había buscado. Qué rápido se cansaba de las mujeres, así que si quería conservar un poquito de dignidad, lo mejor era que se fuera de ahí, ya había abusado de la generosidad de Seiya, y no podía seguir así.

\- "Es lo mejor, debes irte antes de que salgas más lastimada." - Se decía a si misma, era triste tener que marcharse así, sobre todo porque había conocido personas geniales como Lita, Mina, Amy y Andru, tal vez tuviera oportunidad de despedirse de Diamante, se había portado bien con ella y lo apreciaba.

Entró en la cocina y Lita ya estaba recogiendo la mesa.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Tienes visita, están en la biblioteca. - Le dijo con una sonrisa. - Seiya se fue muy temprano. - Añadió, y Serena asintió.

Serena entró en la biblioteca esperando encontrar al Príncipe Diamante, pero para su sorpresa eran Yaten y Taiki Kou que la miraban con frialdad, estudiando cada uno de sus pasos.

\- Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? - Dijo cortésmente.

\- Deja que sea yo el que hablé. - Le dijo Yaten a Taiki, avanzando hacia el escritorio, y sentándose frente a el, Taiki lo siguió y se paró a espaldas de él, en un acto de apoyo.

\- Tal vez te sorprenda nuestra visita... Pero créeme cuando te digo que no nos produce ningún placer estar frente a ti. Y supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo. - Dijo Yaten.

Ambos la miraban con altivez y desdén, y ella no respondió, sólo desvió la mirada, en un vano esfuerzo de esconder su incomodidad.

\- Bien, estamos aquí porque hay un negoció importante en puerta. - Dijo al ver que no hablaba.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sus negocios no me interesan. - Dijo Serena por fin.

\- En este caso si deberían interesarte... Este negocio lo trataremos con él Príncipe Diamante, y... Te incluye a ti. - Dijo Yaten y Serena lo miró sorprendida. - Ya se que no sabes nada de negocios, pero también se que le debes mucho a Seiya, y se que si eres agradecida accederás a entrevistarte con él. Él sólo quiere cenar contigo, si tu haces otra cosa con él, es tu asunto, aunque claro, es obvio que harás lo necesario para atrapar a un hombre de tan buena clase, ya que con Seiya no conseguirás nada. - Termino de decir.

\- Yo... Yo no... - Serena ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, la sorpresa y la humillación que sentía se lo impedían.

\- Es todo lo que tenemos que hablar contigo, nos retiramos, y... Piensa en lo que hablamos, hazlo por Seiya, ya que este negoció es muy importante para él, mañana vendremos a saber tu decisión. - Dijo Yaten, saliendo de la biblioteca con altivez.

Serena pensaba una y otra vez en lo hablado con Yaten y Taiki, era humillante lo que ellos pretendían, no podía concebir semejante disparate.

\- Hola... Mi Querida Reina Serenity, esperó que no te moleste que haya venido sin avisar. - Dijo el Príncipe a sus espaldas.

Serena brincó asustada, y sonrió al verlo frente a ella, no podía negar que era muy apuesto, era un caballero y tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer pudiera desear, cualquier mujer excepto ella, porque ese guapo hombre no era Seiya.

\- ¡Diamante! ¡Qué gusto verte! - Dijo mientras él besaba su mejilla.

\- El placer es todo mío. Pasaba por aquí y decidí verte, mira... Te traje esto. - Dijo mostrando unos hermosos collares con una placa que decían "Artemís", "Luna" y "Diana". Serena los miro sorprendida, eran bellísimos, en negro, blanco y rosa, respectivamente.

\- ¡Son bellísimos! Pero no puedo aceptarlos, son demasiado costosos. - Respondió rechazándolos.

\- Aceptalos por favor. - Dijo él poniéndolo en sus manos.

A pesar de no amarlo, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa, porque era humana y ese hombre era guapísimo.

\- Yo... Te lo agradezco, ¿Me ayudas a ponerlos? - Preguntó.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sera un placer. - Dijo saliendo al jardín, detras de ella.

Se sentaron tranquilamente en el césped, y él la miró con seriedad.

\- Serenity, me gustaría que saliéramos alguna vez, específicamente el próximo sábado, es el cumpleaños de Reih Hino, y hara una recepción para presentarnos a su primo, ¿Aceptarás? -

\- Yo... No puedo hacerlo... Es que... No es correcto... Yaten y Taiki me dijeron que... Para que firmes ese contrató debo aceptar salir contigo... Y me gustaría pedirte que... Si ese negocio te conviene... Lo aceptes, sin necesidad de que yo intervenga. Por favor... no me pongas en esta situación tan incómoda. - Le dijo con voz suplicante.

Diamante la miró, y sonrió.

\- Serena, tú me gustas, y me gustas demasiado, eso lo sabes bien, en realidad, yo si dije eso, se que no fue el mejor modo de ganar tu afecto, pero es que me sentía desesperado. Supuse que si el negoció les importaba, te pedirían que salieras conmigo, y así sería fácil para mí convencerte de que puedes amarme. -

\- Yo... No puedo hacerlo. -

\- Si lo que te preocupa es que no me conoces, te prometo que no debes temer, confía en mí, jamás haría algo para lastimarte, eso te lo aseguró. - Dijo tomándola por los hombros.

\- No es eso, solo que...Tú no me conoces, no sabes quien soy... Yo... No soy lo que mereces, no soy digna de ti, ni de nadie, no puedo. - Dijo con voz quebrada.

\- Sé lo suficiente, eres gentil, bella y maravillosa. Y para mí, eres la mejor de todas. -

\- ¡No! ¡Soy mala! Soy de lo peor, tú no sabes lo que fuí... Lo que hice. -

\- Y no necesito saberlo, tu pasado es solamente tuyo. Para mí eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, haberte conocido, me dio una esperanza de algún día formar un hogar. -

\- No sigas, te lo suplicó, confórmate con que te diga que no te merezco, ni a ti, ni a nadie. - Dijo con obstinación.

\- ¿Amas a alguien más? Es eso... Amas al joven Kou. ¿No es así? - Preguntó buscando sus ojos.

\- Yo... Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, me enamoré sin querer, pero es un amor imposible, él no me ama y nunca lo hará, su corazón pertenece a otra persona. - Dijo con tristeza, al recordar a la chica del retrato.

\- Serenity... ¿Ustedes son... Es decir... Tienen una relación? Tú y él... Ya... - Se detuvo al ver que bajaba la vista avergonzada. - Lo siento... Si hubiera sabido ésto, jamás te habló de mis sentimientos, es una pena que el no te amé, yo sería el hombre más feliz del universo, si tuviera tu amor. - Dijo con voz baja.

\- Te suplicó que me perdones si mis palabras te han herido... Yo me iré de aquí a pesar de mis sentimientos y de lo ocurrido entre nosotros, yo no puedo estar con él, lo que viví, lo que hice, me hace indigna de su amor. - Dijo Serena con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué puedes haber hecho, que sea tan malo? Te aseguró que si el amor es fuerte, nada de lo que hiciste importará. - Respondió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Créeme, cuando te digo que no es el caso. Diamante... Me alegra haberte conocido, tal vez no tenga oportunidad de volver a verte, así que me despido de ti ahora. - Dijo abrazándolo.

El acarició sus cabellos, sentía mucho dolor en su corazón.

\- Agradezco tu sinceridad, y si alguna vez necesitas de mí, te aseguró que yo estaré aquí para ti. - Dijo aspirando por última vez su aroma a flores, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que desde la casa Seiya había llegado y los observaba con celos.

\- Gracias, te aseguró que sere diferente. Seré feliz, con él o sin él. -

El asintió y se fue, Zafiro también los había observado desde afuera, y presentía que la respuesta de ella, no había sido la que su hermano esperaba.

\- No quiero que me preguntes nada. Llévame al Hotel. - Dijo levantándo la mano para acallar sus preguntas.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que tú y ese "Príncipe" son muy buenos "amigos". - Le reclamó Seiya en cuanto Serena entro a la casa, que lo miró ruborizada por la sorpresa y el tono de su voz tan cortante.

Él tenía razón, ella era una mujer de la peor clase, lo engañaba con ese Príncipe en su propia casa, era peor que Reih, porque su cara de dulce fragilidad, lo había engañado por un momento.

\- ¡Seiya! No te sentí llegar. Él príncipe Diamante sólo vino a verme para... Bueno es que Yaten y Taiki me pidieron... -

\- ¿Y por eso tenías que estar abrazada él? ¿Para cumplir con lo que ellos te pidieron? - Preguntó sujetándola por los hombros con fuerza.

\- Seiya... Por favor me haces daño. No es lo que piensas. -

\- ¿No es lo que pienso? Yo no pienso nada todo está claro. -

\- Yo... Le dije que no podía acceder a lo que él pide, que no estoy disponible para una relación. - Susurro.

Seiya la beso con fiereza, rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el beso, sus manos parecían tener vida propia, recorriendo su espalda con ansiedad, el suave aroma de su piel lo tenía enardecido, la guió a su habitación, y le recostó suavemente, se desnudo desesperado y luego la desnudo a ella, beso sus labios y descendio por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos, no podía esperar y entro en ella sin más, aceleró el ritmo cada vez más, hasta que ambos gritaron y llegaron al clímax a un mismo tiempo. La beso largamente y se acostó junto a ella, mirándola con amor.

\- ¿Quieres ir al cine? - Le preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón rubio.

\- Si, me encantaría. - Respondió retorciéndose de placer.

\- Muy bien, vamos a bañarnos y luego nos divertiremos. - Le dijo con picardía y Serena sonrió ampliamente llena de felicidad, que importaba si él no le decía que la amaba, le demostraba lo contrario en la forma en que le hacía el amor, con tanta dulzura y devoción. Todas sus dudas se habían ido, ahora no estaba tan segura de marcharse de ahí. - Por cierto, Reih a enviado una invitación para su cumpleaños, será este sábado, y quiere que te lleve, me ha dicho que desea hacer las pases. Así que le diré a Molly que te preste algún vestido. Anda vamos a bañarnos o no me levantaré de aquí en lo que resta del día. - Y se levantó de un salto.

Serena se estremecio, como si presintiera que en esa fiesta, había una sombra amenazando su felicidad.

Aquí está este capítulo ojalá les haya gustado. Me gustaría que me dieran ideas para un fic Qye tengo... Si sub mujeres y cambiaran de cuerpo con un hombre que sería lo peor que le pasaría.

Bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos

 _ **Dam Frost**_.


	13. Toda la vida contigo

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este corto capítulo, esperó les guste, quiero decirles que amo sus reviews y creanme que leo cada uno de ellos, hasta los que son en inglés, los que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction les respondí por inbox, y los que no, aunque quisiera agradecerles de a uno en uno me es imposible, pero a partir de este capítulo trataré de hacerlo en cada uno de los que siguen.

Esperen mis p.m en sus bandejas de entrada, en Facebook aparezco como Annie Frost por si gustan agregarme m.

Respecto a las ideas que les pedí es porque tengo un fic que se llama **Cambio de papeles** y es **del Origen de los Guardianes**. Ojalá me lean, al igual que un **crossover entre Sailor Moon y El Origen de los Guardianes.**

Ahora si los dejo, disfruten el cap y les prometo que este fic lo terminaré, no lo dejaré a la mitad, ojalá que la guste este capítulo y todo lo que tengo en mente.

Besos... Los quiero, y no me olviden, a y dejen reviews. Si gustan claro.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Dam Frost**

Capítulo 13

¡Toda la vida contigo!

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que tú y ese "Príncipe" son muy buenos "amigos". - Le reclamó Seiya en cuanto Serena entro a la casa, que lo miró ruborizada por la sorpresa y el tono hiriente de su voz.

Él tenía razón, era una mujer de la peor clase, lo engañaba con ese Príncipe en su propia casa, era peor que Reih, porque su cara dulce y frágil, lo había engañado por un momento, pero eso era cosa pasada, ahora podía seguir sus planes sin remordimientos.

\- ¡Seiya! No te sentí llegar. Él príncipe Diamante sólo vino a verme para... Bueno es que Yaten y Taiki me pidieron... - Trataba de explicarse nerviosamente.

\- ¿Y por eso tenías que estar abrazada él? ¿Para cumplir con lo que ellos te pidieron? - Preguntó sujetándola por los hombros con fuerza, a pesar de todo lo que pensaba de ella, no podía evitar sus celos, tan sólo de imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre, que no fuera él.

\- Seiya... Por favor me haces daño. No es lo que piensas. - Dijo desesperada.

\- ¿No es lo que pienso? Yo no pienso nada todo está claro, tal vez te gusta sentir que vuelves locos a los hombres con tu carita dulce y tierna. - Le reclamó con rabia.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! - Se defendió con vehemencia. - Yo... Le dije que no podía acceder a lo que él pide, que no estoy disponible para una relación. - Susurro.

Él la miró a los ojos y supo que no mentía, ella no sentía más que afecto por Él Príncipe Diamante.

Rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con fiereza, tratando de castigarla por su forma de enloquecerlo, sintió como arqueaba su espalda hacía él, y posó sus manos en su cuello para profundizar el beso, ella rodeó su cuello enredando sus dedos en su negro cabello, y él dejó que sus manos recorrieran su delicada espalda, ansiosas de sentir la suavidad de su piel, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, el sútil aroma a flores de su cabello, lo tenía preso de un extraño hechizó, que no hacía más que desearla en ese instante, la respiración agitada de ella, le decía sin palabras que también lo deseaba con la misma fuerza que él, tal vez más, si acaso fuera posible. Así que quiso darle gusto, y sin esperar más, la hizo suya y entro en ella despacio, y poco a poco aceleró el ritmo, hasta que ambos gritaron y llegaron al clímax a un mismo tiempo.

La beso largamente y se acostó junto a ella, aún agitado, le encantaba hacer el amor con ella, porque era dulce y apasionada a la vez, y en cada beso se entregaba por completo, la contemplo con ternura, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión era de relajación total.

\- ¿Quieres ir al cine? - Le preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón rubio.

\- Si, me encantaría. - Respondió mirándolo llena de felicidad.

Él suspiró animado, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía un día así, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, como una cita normal y divertida, con una chica, que ya estaba deseando salir con ella.

\- Muy bien, vamos a bañarnos y luego nos divertiremos. - Le dijo con picardía y Serena sonrió ampliamente, que importaba si él no le decía que la amaba, le demostraba lo contrario en la forma en que le hacía el amor, con tanta dulzura y devoción.

\- Si... Está bien. - Todas sus dudas se habían ido, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer marcharse de ahí.

\- Por cierto, Reih a enviado una invitación para su cumpleaños, será este sábado, y quiere que te lleve, me ha dicho que desea hacer las pases. - Dijo en tono despreocupado. - Así que le diré a Molly que te preste algún vestido. Anda vamos a bañarnos o no me levantaré de aquí en lo que resta del día. - Dijo dándole un ligero beso en los labios, y se levantó de un salto.

Serena se estremecio, como si presintiera que en esa fiesta, había una sombra amenazando su felicidad.

\- ¿No quieres ir? - Dijo al ver que su mirada se ensombrecía.

\- Yo... Es que... - Dijo desviando la mirada y sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- No tengas miedo, ella prometió portarse bien contigo, y además yo no permitire que te trate mal, te lo aseguró. - Dijo acercándose a ella y besando su frente.

\- Claro que iré, a donde tú me digas... - Respondió sin pensarlo más.

\- Muy bien, que niña tan buena, ahora sí... Ah bañarnos. - Le dijo mientras la levantaba y la guiaba a la ducha, dándole ligeros besos en el cuello, y logrando con eso anular toda la voluntad de Serena, haría lo que él le pidiera, sin preguntar siquiera.

Llegaron al cine en compañía de Andru y Lita, Serena se veía preciosa con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa entallada, solo llevaba brillo labial y su cabello con sus acostumbradas coletas altas con forma de bombones y Lita vestía un delicado vestido floral y el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta y delicados rizos alrededor de su cara. Seiya vestía unos jeans de mezclilla y una camiseta tipo polo en color rojo, Andru llevaba sus jeans y una camisa negra de manga larga, muy juvenil y moderno. Todos se veían geniales, el atractivo de ambas parejas hacia que de cuando en cuando, las personas voltearan a verlos.

\- ¿Qué película quieren? - Preguntó Andru en la fila de la taquilla.

\- Yo una romántica. - Dijo Lita.

\- Yo una de mucha acción, por supuesto, y mi Bombón también. - Dijo atrayendola hacia él, y posando diminutos besos en su rostro.

Andru los miró y apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa, Lita lo pellizco disimuladamente, y él brincó.

\- ¡Auch! - Se quejó y Lita le hizo un gesto con los ojos. - ¿Qué? - Le preguntó sin comprender y ella rodó los ojos resignada.

\- Ustedes vean la de acción y nosotros la romántica. - Les dijo Lita.

\- Veremos ambas, Yo invitó las entradas y Andru las palomitas de maiz. - Respondió Seiya muy animado.

\- Me parece muy buena idea, vamos Lita, compremos en la dulcería. - Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de ahí.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que pasa entre ellos? - Preguntó Andru apenas se alejaron unos pasos.

\- No lo se... Pero se ven felices ¿No crees? - Respondió con "inocencia" .

\- Hmm ojalá que no la haga sufrir. - Le dijo con voz preocupada.

\- ¡Eres un desconfiado! No pasará nada, ellos se ven tan lindos juntos. - Le dijo con una sonrisa de ternura.

\- Ojalá tengas razón porque aún siento que hay algo escondido, que no me gusta. - Susurró a su oído. Ella sintió un escalofrío y se volvió a darle un dulce beso. Andru sonrió complacido y la abrazó amorosamente.

\- El tiempo que pase hasta nuestra noche de bodas me parecerá una eternidad. - Le dijo y ella se ruborizó.

\- ¡Andru! ¡Lita! ¿Qué van a ver? - Les preguntó Molly al otro lado de la fila.

\- Seiya está comprando las entradas, no se que compró. - Respondió Andru.

\- Le diré que compré para nosotros igual, por favor, te pido un combo extra grande para Kelvin y para mí. - Le pidió Molly y Andru asintió.

Minutos más tarde las 3 parejas se encontraban viendo la película, riendo muy divertidos, Seiya tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena y con un dedo le acariciaba el brazo haciendo suaves círculos que provocaban sensaciones en ella, se acercó y la beso apasionadamente y ella sintió que tocaba el cielo con los dedos. Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, para hacer eternos los momentos a su lado. Lo amaba más que a ella misma, podría pasar toda la vida con él, y no cansarse nunca, no le importaba el sufrimiento pasado, si vivía esos momentos junto al hombre que amaba.

Seiya se sentía feliz, esos momentos juntos, le proporcionaban una paz a su alma y su corazón que lo hacían olvidarse de todo, de sus deseos de venganza, del engaño de Reih, de los celos que sintió por el Príncipe Diamante, todo en absoluto había sido un triste pasado y ahora, justo ahora sentía que no quería soltarla nunca, que quería pasar toda la vida junto a ella.

Andru miro de reojo, y codeo a Lita, que solo movió la cabeza y siguió viendo la película fingiendo indiferencia, aunque por dentro sonreía, le alegraba saber que Serena por fin era feliz.

Salieron del cine, y fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy tranquilo y agradable, mientras esperaban la comida, Seiya se levantó y le tendió la mano a Serena.

\- Bailemos. - Le dijo, y ella tomó su mano y le siguió, se dirigieron a una pequeña pista y él rodeo su cintura, empezaron a bailar una música suave, Serena sentía que volaba entre nubes de algodón.

\- Te ves tan cálida y sencilla, tan... Sin poses, eres diferente a las demás, tienes un bello resplandor que hace que todos te miren. Me siento él hombre más envidiado de este restaurante, y él más afortunado también. - Le susurró al oído, ella se sonrojó y recargo la cabeza en su hombro dulcemente. La acuno en sus brazos, sintiendo su frágil y delicado cuerpo, pegado al suyo, y sintió el deseó recorrer por sus venas, sería una tortura para él, esperar a que terminarán de cenar, para hacerla suya.

La música término y la guió a la mesa, ya estaba servida la cena y se sentó junto a ella, charlaron y rieron tranquilamente, todo era camaradería y diversión, cuando llegaron a la casa Andru y Lita se despidieron y se marcharón a su habitación, Kelvin tras dar un ligero beso a Molly se fue a su casa en su hermoso BMW, era un chico agradable pensó Seiya.

Seiya la guió a su habitación, iba abrazándola y susurrando en su oído lo mucho que la deseaba, haciéndola sentir la mujer más bella del mundo, la recostó en la cama entre besos, suavemente, como si quisiera que ese momento fuera eterno, se desnudo y luego la desnudo a ella, con la misma desesperación de la primera vez, beso su rostro con devoción, como si quisiera dibujarlo con sus labios y descendió por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos, con sus manos los acarició y ella respondió con un gemido de placer, algo que lo éxito aún más. Con sus labios cubrió uno acariciándolo con la lengua suavemente, provocando que ella lanzará un gritó ahogado, eso le provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó al otro e hizo lo mismo, y ella sintió que enloqueció de placer, tomó su rostro con las manos y lo besó con pasión, Seiya correspondió el beso con el mismo ardor, entró en ella y sintió su cálido interior, amoldándose a él, recibiéndolo con amor, y ya no pudo parar hasta que ambos gritaron de placer, exhaustos y sudorosos, la beso largamente, y luego se acomodó junto a ella, posó su brazo en su cintura, y se durmió con una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en el rostro.

\- Te amo Seiya. - Oyó que le decía Serena, en un murmullo, sonrió y se perdió en sus sueños, respirando tranquilamente.

Serena también sonrió y se volvió hacia él, lo abrazo y beso su nariz, después se quedo dormida.

El día de la cena llegó, Molly se encontraba con Serena, ayudándole en su arreglo, le había prestado un vestido de cóctel color rojo, de corte recto, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su cabello lo tenía arreglado en un elegante peinado, que le caía en suaves ondas, cuando por fin término sonrió alegre.

\- Te ves maravillosa, Seiya se morirá cuando te vea. - Exclamó Molly.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Tú irás? -

\- La verdad... No tengo ganas, pero debo ir, ya sabes, Kevin debe ir, sera bueno para su empresa, así que tengo que ir, además, tengo curiosidad por conocer a su "Querido Primo".

\- ¿No lo conoces? -

\- Ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno. - Confesó, mientras escogía un vestido para ella.

Serena la miró pensativa, y luego bajó a encontrarse con Seiya, que tan sólo verla sonrió complacido y tomó su mano.

\- ¡Wow! Déjame contemplarte... Estás hermosa. - Exclamó con admiración y la besó apasionadamente. - ¿Nos vamos? - Dijo tomándola del brazo y ella asintió.

Llegaron a la residencia de Reih, que se encontraba bellamente decorada, con mesas al aire libre y cientos de personas conviviendo alegres, todos vestidos con lo mejor de sus galas, Seiya la condujo al interior del salón donde ya se encontraba Taiki y Amy, Yaten y Mina, se acercaron a ellos, que los miraron con sorpresa.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Estás increíble! - Dijo Mina, que la abrazó tan sólo verla.

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Pensé que no vendrían? - Oyó la voz de Reih a sus espaldas. - Te presentó a mi primo. - Añadió.

Seiya se volvió a verla y palideció al ver a su acompañante, Serena también se volvió a verlo, y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban, todo ser nublo a su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento.

Bueno, a lo mejor los decepcione un poco, iba a subirlo el viernes, pero no había podido hacerlo, espero me perdonen, y bueno aprovecho a promocionar mi fic "Cambio de papeles" y "Silver Moon"

Besos

 **Dam Frost**


	14. Sombras del pasado (PARTE 1)

¡Hola! Se que me tarde mucho, pero es que perdí mi face, y eso me tenía con bloqueo mental, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Además de que me paso algo tan cruel que me costó mucho superar, mi exnovio me traicionó con una disque amiga, y eso me rompió el corazón, sentí morir, y lo más triste es que los veo a diario.

Pero bueno la vida sigue, y no podía dejar de escribir, porque ustedes valen mucho la pena, los quiero mucho y por eso a mirar hacia delante.

Aquí está este capítulo, esperó les guste más que el otro, la verdad que me acostumbre a los cientos de reviews y por eso me sentí un poco decepcionada de mi misma, por el anterior capítulo, pero no importa, hay que hecharle los kilos.

Quiero decirles que amo sus reviews gracias a Guest, Carone, Verónica, Emily, JOVANA, AnneMarie, Nathan, Liliana2000, Patricia, Guest, (hay varios anonimos) Melody Greene, Octavia, Riny Lopez, Alejasmin Kou, Jannyolvs, Martha Kou y Guest, (gracias por leer mi fic de los Guardianes) **Guest thanks for reading me** , Anai Kou, y Guest aquí esta la actualización que me pediste, creanme que leo cada uno de ellos, los que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction les respondí por inbox.

Esperen mis p.m en sus bandejas de entrada, en Facebook aparezco como Annie Frost Overland por si gustan agregarme.

Ahora si los dejo, disfruten el cap y les prometo que este fic lo terminaré, no lo dejaré a la mitad, ojalá que la guste este capítulo y todo lo que tengo en mente.

Besos... Los quiero, y no me olviden, a y dejen reviews. Si gustan claro.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Dam Frost**

Capítulo 14

Sombras del pasado (PARTE 1)

— Doctor solo deme la receta y ya... Pagaré la cuenta y en cuanto este bien, que se vaya... No necesito saber más. — Decía Reih, con visible mal humor.

— El chico esta muy bien, no presenta golpes ni heridas internas. Pero él hombre se queja de mucho dolor. Así que pienso que está buscando dinero. — Dijo él doctor con preocupación.

— ¡Qué cosa más vulgar! ¿Qué se puede esperar de ese tipo de gente? ¡Pero me va a oír! — Dijo encaminándose a la puerta hecha una furia.

El doctor la siguió alarnado, esperando que no fuera hacer un escándalo en su prestigioso hospital.

En cuanto Reih estuvo frente a Darién, lo golpeó en las costillas y este gritó terriblemente fingiendo dolor.

— ¡Ahórrate tu teatrito! Ya sé que estás muy bien, el Doctor me lo dijo. — Le gritó furiosa.

Darién palideció ante sus palabras y adoptó una actitud de hipócrita humildad.

— ¡Yo... Lo siento! Es que... —

— ¡Calla! La gente como tú... sólo sabe mentir por dinero. Son gentuza de lo peor... Son unos muertos de hambre, vividores. — Dijo furiosa.

— Déjame explicarte... Yo... Sólo buscaba trabajó y tú me arrollasté, yo... No quise mentir... Sólo que estoy sin comer desde hace días. — Dijo fingiendo humildad. Ignorando la rabia que le habían producido sus palabras.

— ¡Trabajo! ¡Eso es! Ya se como me pagarás. — Dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

— Señorita... ¿Está segura de lo que va hacer? — Preguntó el doctor con preocupación.

— Nunca había estado mas segura. — Le dijo.

Darién sonrió para sus adentros, ya había encontrado la solución a sus problemas de dinero, y si jugaba bien sus cartas podría casarse con esa chica tan arrogante, y entonces se vengaría de todas sus humillaciones.

~~~

— ¿De que piensas darme trabajo? — Le pregunto Darién a Reih, en cuanto salieron del hospital.

— Por el momento te llevaré a comprar ropa decente, esos harapos que traes son espantosos, daré una recepción en unos días y pretendo hacerte pasar por mi primo. — Le dijo, con mirada despectiva.

— ¿Y yo que ganó en eso? — Le preguntó Darién.

— Principalmente, que no te mande a la cárcel por tratar de extorsionarme, no olvides que tengo el testimonio del doctor y mucho dinero e influencias para refundirte en la cárcel por lo que te resta de existencia. — Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, Darién apretó los labios con enojó y la observó detenidamente tratando de encontrar el fondo de todo.

Se encogió de hombros con resignación, ya vería la forma de sacarle provecho a su situación.

— ¡Sonríe! No es tan malo como se ve, tendrás comida en los mejores lugares, ropa costosa, que viéndolo bien no te sienta nada mal... Y te rodearás con gente de la mejor clase, si juegas bien tus cartas, conseguirás que tu vida cambie para siempre. — Le dijo con cinismo mirándolo en el espejo, con la ropa nueva, él también sonrió ampliamente, sabía que tenía razón.

~~~

Serena y Seiya llegaron a la residencia de Reih, era moderna y majestuosa, todo era luces y alegría, con mesas cubiertas de blancos manteles y hermosos arreglos florales, ya habían muchas personas conviviendo alegres, alrededor del jardín, todos vestidos con lo mejor y más elegante de su guardarropa, rápidamente Seiya la condujo al interior del salón, había veces que odiaba que Serena fuera tan bella, porque era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, las mujeres con envidia y los hombres con admiración y deseo, y él quería vendarles los ojos a todos, o que un rayo los dejará ciegos, para que no la vieran.

Adentro ya se encontraba Taiki y Amy, Yaten y Mina, muy elegantes, ambas parejas, se acercaron a ellos, que los miraron con sorpresa, pues pensaron que no asistirían.

— ¡Vaya! Veo que no quisiste al Príncipe Diamante como tu acompañante... Debiste aprovechar, la oportunidad, porque será el mejor negoció que pudieras hacer en tu vida, ¿No te importa todo lo que Seiya pueda perder? — Le dijo Yaten con desprecio, ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Seiya.

— ¡Serena! ¡Estás increíble! ¿Verdad Amy? — Dijo Mina, para aliviar la tensión y la abrazó, tan sólo verla, y Amy asintió, y le beso la mejilla. — Si... El color rojo te sienta muy bien. — Dijo observándola con detenimiento, el vestido le quedaba excelente, su bella espalda quedaba al descubierto, mostrando su blanca piel.

— Ustedes también se ven hermosas. — Respondió Serena con timidez.

Mina llevaba un elegante vestido negro que le realzaba su blanca piel de maravilla, el pelo recogido en un complicado peinado y solo unos pendientes de oro blanco, Amy llevaba un bello vestido azul turquesa y ni una joya, se veía muy guapa. Taiki y Yaten también vestían carísimos trajes de gala y se veían estupendos.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Pensé que no vendrían? — Dijo Reih a sus espaldas.

— Pues ya ves que sí. — Respondió haciendo un mohín de disgusto al escucharla y se volvió a verla, fingiendo una sonrisa, que se congeló en sus labios al ver a su acompañante, frente a él estaba la persona que más odiaba en el mundo y a quien menos esperaba encontrar ahí.

— Te presentó a mi primo. — Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Serena sintió él brazo de Seiya apretarla más de la cuenta y también se volvió a verla, le parecio que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies y sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban, todo se nubló a su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento.

— ¡Serena! — Exclamó Seiya sosteniéndola en sus brazos, impidiendo que cayera al suelo. Ahora le quedaba claro que Serena tenía que ver con él, y eso lo hizo sentir mucha rabia de sólo imaginarlos juntos.

Todos la miraron asustados al verla desvanecerse como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué delicada criatura! —"Dijo Reih en tono sarcástico. — Puedes llevarla a mi habitación... Ya sabés donde está. — Añadió con voz sugerente. Amy, Mina, Taiki y Yaten la miraron con desagrado.

Seiya se fue con ella en brazos, ignorando sus palabras, pero sintiendo la mirada de Darién sobre él, mientras se alejaba.

— Así que tienes un primo. — Dijo Yaten en tono sarcástico y mirándola con escepticismo.

— Si... Es Darién Chiba, un primo lejano, que ha venido a visitarme. Pasará una corta temporada conmigo. — Respondió sin inmutarse.

— Mucho gusto. — Dijo Darién, apretando su mano más de la cuenta. — Señoritas. — Dijo besando las manos de Amy y Mina respectivamente con estudiada caballerosidad.

Amy retiró su mano, rápidamente, como si su sólo contacto la quemará y fingió una sonrisa, había algo en ese hombre que le desagradaba, tal vez su fingida amabilidad o su hipócrita sonrisa.

— Con permiso, iré a ver a Serena, ¿Vienes Mina? — Le dijo Amy, separándose de su marido.

Mina asintió y la siguió, también le había desagradado él supuesto primo de Reih.

— Yo nunca había visto a ese hombre, ¿Y tú Mina? — Le preguntó en cuanto se alejaron unos cuantos pasos.

— No... Es la primera vez que lo veo. — Respondió, mirando hacia atrás para observarlo un poco más.

— Tiene algo que me desagrada... No se como explicarlo, apenas tocó mí mano y sentí como sí me hubiera quemado. — Le dijo Amy.

— Si... Me paso algo similar. Pero estoy segura que ese tipo no es nada de Reih, siempre supe que no tenía mas familia que su abuelo, y ya vez que él esta en un retirado asiló, todo es tan sospechoso, estos dos algo traman, y yo debo saber que es. — Dijo Mina con resolución.

— Así es, no me parece que sea bueno que esté aquí. —

~~~

Darién se puso el traje negro y se observó complacido al espejo, le quedaba estupendamente, fácil podría conseguir una chica guapa y de buena posición económica que lo sacará de problemas, así se olvidaría de Serena y de los "negocios" que perdió cuando se marchó sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Ahora podía obtener lo que quisiera incluso a la arrogante y altanera Reih Hino.

Reih entró sin anunciarse y Darién se volvió a verla, el vestido color blanco se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la sensualidad le brotaba por cada poro de su piel. Él no pudo menos que mirarla con deseo mal escondido. No podía arruinar lo que pretendía, por un mal movimiento propio de un momento de deseó.

— ¿Estás listo? — Le preguntó mirándolo con admiración.

— Si. —

— Muy bien, a partir de este momento, eres mi "querido primo" vamos, te presentare con los invitados, hay alguien que me interesa que conozcas y que enamores, eres apuesto y con esta ropa, te ves estupendo, no creo que nadie se te resista.— Le dijo, tomándolo del hombro y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

El se dejó guiar, sin entender a quien se refería, pero si era tan bella y tenía el dinero que Reih tenía, no habría problemas. Podría hacer ese "sacrificio".

~~~

— Mira... Es la chica rubia que esta ahí, la del vestido rojo. — Le susurró al oído.

Al verla de espaldas, descubrió que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, y que la ropa que traía era muy costosa, el único inconveniente era el chico que rodeaba su cintura de forma posesiva, y que no parecía dispuesto a soltarla, así que le sería difícil abordarla.

Se acercaron y en cuanto ella se volvió hacia él, su sorpresa no tuvo límites, frente a él estaba Serena. Era ella, la misma y a la vez tan distinta, se veía elegante y sofisticada. No era la sombra de la chica ingenua que él conoció. ¿Cómo es que ella estaba ahí? ¿Cómo había conocido al hombre que estaba con ella?

Apretó los puños, y sólo le duró un segundo su sorpresa, disimulando lo más posible, pero ella, que al verlo también lo reconoció, se desplomó en el suelo.

Darién, sintió un ligero escozor en el pecho, pues a pesar suyo, si la había querido, pero la ambición que poseía era mayor que sus remordimientos.

~~~

— Serena... Sabía que si era paciente esto ocurriría, pero nunca espere que fuera tan pronto, no ahora. No ahora que... Estamos bien... Que somos felices... Y... No quiero separarme de ti, no ahora. — Le dijo en voz baja, mientras la contemplaba con amor y dulzura.

— Seiya... ¿Ya despertó? — Le preguntó Mina en la puerta.

— Este... No aún no, ¿La cuidan, mientras voy a traer algo para que despierte? — Les preguntó acercándose a ellas.

— ¡Si! Anda, ver a traer alcohol. — Le dijo Amy.

— Si. — Dijo y salió.

¿Cómo podía estar ahí ese hombre? En que momento se conoció con Reih, y que tramaban, todo era extraño, pero debía ser cauteloso, hacerles creer que no sabía nada, que no tenía los datos de él en su cajón, su foto y todos los datos de Serena. Todo debía seguir su curso, y así actuar cuando el momento fuera oportuno, su venganza estaba cerca.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto con el alcohol, le sorprendió ver a Mina y Amy fuera de la habitación, y por un segundo sintió el temor de que Darién estuviera adentro.

— ¿Y... Serena? — Preguntó con la voz temblando.

— No te preocupes, Él Príncipe Diamante está con ella, nos pidió dejarlo unos minutos con ella, ya despertó, y esta bien, solo un poco mareada, Seiya ¿Ya había comido algo ella? Digo, porque no se la pueden pasar todo el día metidos en la cama. — Dijo Mina, con picardía y él se ruborizó.

— Mina... No lo molestes. — Le recriminó Amy.

Seiya no dijo nada y entró en la habitación.

— Bueno noches. — Dijo con voz seca.

— Buenas noches, te veo en la cena. — Le dijo Él Príncipe, soltó su mano, y se levantó de la cama y salió.

~~~

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Si... Sólo sentí un ligero mareo. Ya estoy bien. — Le dijo desviando la mirada, no quería que viera la confusión que la embargaba, el hecho de que su pasado oscuro estuviera a unos pocos pasos de ella la tenía confun.

Seiya beso su frente y se sentó junto a ella.

— "Bombón" perdón, ya me recriminó Mina, que no te doy de comer, dice que no podemos pasar todo el día metidos en la cama. — Serena se ruborizó.

— ¿Bajamos? En unos minutos sirven la cena. — Le dijo estudiando su reacción.

— Si... Claro. Ya estoy bien y muero de hambre. — Dijo disimulando.

Seiya asintió y le tomó del brazo, se sentía orgulloso de llevarla del brazo, se veía maravillosa y él era su afortunado dueño, sabía que sería una noche difícil, y que en algún momento "él" intentaría abordarla. Solo debía estar atento a los detalles.

Tan pronto bajaron, Él Príncipe salió a su encuentro.

— Mi hermosa Serenity, que alegría verte, has iluminado mi noche. — Dijo besando su mejilla. Y Seiya trato de contener los celos que lo embargaban.

— Gracias, Diamante, espero que estés teniendo una noche maravillosa. — Le dijo.

— Ah empezado a mejorar con tu presencia. Espero que más tarde me concederás un baile. — Le Dijo.

— Temo que será imposible. No pienso soltar a mi chica, por ningún motivo. — Dijo Seiya cansado de que lo ignorará ese impertinente Príncipe.

— Es una pena. Te veo en unos momentos. — Dijo mirándolo con desdén, besando la mano de Serena y se retiró.

~~~

La cena transcurrió interminable, Serena evitaba a toda costa la insistente mirada de Darién, y concentraba toda su atención en Seiya. Era un horrible martirio tener frente a ella al hombre que tanto daño le causará.

~Flash Back~

 _Tenía 16 años cuando lo conoció, era tan guapo... Con ese aire solitario y desvalido que lo caracterizaba, y no pudo evitar enamorarse, tan sólo verlo, a pesar de tener 20 años, él se había fijado en una niña como ella._

 _Cuando él se acercó en su motocicleta preguntando su nombre, creyó morirse de los nervios. Y cuando la invitó a pasear en ella, creyó ser la chica más feliz del planeta._

 _Él le contó la historia de un chico cuyos padres lo dejaron a su suerte en un orfanato de monjas, cuando tenía 6 años y desde entonces había sufrido todo tipo de humillaciones y malos tratos... Historia que la conmovió hasta las lágrimas y le prometió ser la chica que haría todo lo imposible por hacerlo feliz._

 _No tardó mucho en emborracharla, de la bebida paso a las drogas, diciendo que si no las probaba, era porque no lo amaba, y ella por demostrarle su amor, accedió. Poco a poco, domino su voluntad, tanto que cuando sus padres quisieron remediarlo, ella se enojo tanto y los odio tanto, que decidió recoger sus cosas e irse a su "departamento" jurandoles que él la amaba y jamás la lastimaría, que viviría por siempre feliz al lado del hombre de su vida._

 _El "maravilloso nido de amor" era un horrible cuartucho, que a ella le pareció un palacio dónde sin importar lo sucio y deprimente que era, ella estaría junto al amor de su vida._

 _Sin darse cuenta, cayó en un vicio de alcohol y drogas del que no podía escapar, empezaba a necesitarlas más y más, y Darién le dijo que ya no podía seguir pagándolas más, a menos que ella le ayudará a conseguir dinero._

 _Pérdida en un mar de desesperación, por obtener las drogas, accedió a lo que fuera, y fue entonces cuando su degradación llegó a lo más bajo, el empezó a llevar hombres a la "casa" que por un poco de dinero le hacían lo que se les antojará._

 _Nada le importaba, sólo quería hacerlo feliz y obtener las drogas, no quería perderlo, porque lo adoraba._

 _Parecía mentira que en tan sólo unos meses ella se había convertido en una piltrafa humana._

 _De repente el empezó a cambiar con ella, empezó a humillarla, y tratarla como la basura en la que él mismo la había convertido. Diciéndole que se había equivocado con ella, y que la mujer que ahora estaba a su lado, si merecía la pena. Ella se arrastró a sus pies, suplicando un poco de amor, pero de poco le sirvió, él se salió dando un portazo y ya no llegó más._

 _Creyo que moriría de dolor, y empezó a deambular por ahí, hasta que llegó a una iglesia en donde el cura la llevó a un centro de rehabilitación, en donde pasó los días más tristes y dolorosos de su existencia, cuando salió de ahí, el cura la llevó al restaurante de donde Seiya la había sacado, y ella volvió al deprimente cuartucho en el que Darién la metió, porque no podía regresar derrotada a casa de sus padres._

~~~

— Serena... ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálida. — Le preguntó Molly, que estaba junto a ella, bebiendo una copa de champaña.

— Si... Sólo no estoy acostumbrada a estas fiestas tan elegantes. Todo es nuevo para mi. — Dijo insegura.

— Si... Tienes razón, estas fiestas son tan aburridas, la verdad es que Reih siempre a sido conocida por este tipo de eventos. Tan aburridos. Ahí viene, mejor me voy, la verdad que no la soportó, lo siento por ti y por Seiya. Vamos a bailar Kevin. — Dijo y se alejo.

Seiya los vio venir, y apretó las mandíbulas, tratando de ocultar su desagrado, sintió como las pequeñas manos de Serena se apretaron a él, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, pudo sentir su miedo a ese hombre. Y sintió rabia y celos de pensar que él la tuvo en sus brazos también. ¿Y si ella lo dejaba por Darién? No eso era imposible, ella le demostraba en cada caricia que su vida, su cuerpo y su corazón ahora le pertenecían a él y nadie más.

— Seiya... ¿Podrías bailar conmigo como regalo de cumpleaños? — Le suplicó con un sexy puchero.

— Yo... No puedo dejar sola a mi Bombón. — Dijo apretando su cintura.

— Mi primo se encargará de acompañarla, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. ¿Verdad primito? Tú le harás compañía. —

— Si la señorita, así lo desea con gusto. Soy Darién Chiba, espero que se encuentre mejor. — Le dijo con voz amable.

Serena soltó rápidamente la mano. No soportaba la idea de bailar con él, y miró a Seiya suplicante, para que se negará.

— Será un placer bailar contigo, Reih. — Dijo sonriente, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanos y las chicas. Fingió amabilidad, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de despedazar a ese hombre.

— En ese caso ¿Bailamos? — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, algo que para ninguno de los presentes paso desapercibido, y menos para Seiya que solo desvío la mirada contrariado.

~~~

Ok hasta aquí está parte de este capítulo, que he dividido en dos, espero que les guste y que no me maten por tardar tanto.

Los quiero, y daré mi mejor esfuerzo, por ustedes, aunque sienta mi corazón roto.

Besos.

 **Dam Frost.**


	15. Sombras del pasado (Última Parte)

¡Hola! Se que me tarde mucho, pero es que mi celular se descompuso, y eso me tenía con bloqueo mental, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y ¿Qué creen? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Así que aquí esta mi capítulo como regalo de mi parte para ustedes.

Además de que me costó mucho superar, mi corazon roto, y todo el proceso de duelo, fue un poco difícil, más porque esta persona jugó con mis sentimientos una vez más, me pidio perdón y fui tan tonta de creer que de verdad le importaba. Pero me di cuenta que sólo fui un juego, y ya lo estoy superando.

Pero bueno, no podía dejar de escribir, porque ustedes valen mucho la pena, los quiero mucho y agradezco sus palabras de apoyo, todos me ayudaron bastante... Me di cuenta que no estoy sola, y por eso a esforzarme en mis capítulos.

Aquí está este capítulo, esperó les guste más que el otro, la verdad que me acostumbre a los cientos de reviews y por eso me sentí un poco decepcionada de mi misma, por los anteriores capítulos, pero no importa, hay que hecharle los kilos.

Quiero decirles que amo sus reviews gracias a Riny Lopez, Guest, Alejasmin Kou, Martha Kou gracias por tu amistad, Lady Seijuro, y1903, zabithamt1975 y Guest, makira99, Mason, Raya, Zhara y Guest aquí esta la actualización que me pediste, creanme que leo cada uno de ellos.

En Facebook aparezco como Annie Frost Overland por si gustan agregarme.

Ahora si los dejo, disfruten el cap y les prometo que este fic lo terminaré, no lo dejaré a la mitad, ojalá que la guste este capítulo y todo lo que tengo en mente.

Besos... Los quiero, y no me olviden, a y dejen reviews. Si gustan claro.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Dam Frost**

Capítulo 15

Sombras del pasado (ÚLTIMA PARTE)

— Seiya... ¿Podrías bailar conmigo como regalo de cumpleaños? — Le suplicó Reih con un sexy puchero.

— Yo... No puedo dejar sola a mi Bombón. — Dijo apretando su cintura de forma posesiva, mientras miraba a Darién con desagrado.

— Mi primo se encargará de acompañarla, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. ¿Verdad primito? Tú le harás compañía. — Le dijo con voz sugerente, ignorando su mirada.

— Si la señorita, así lo desea con gusto bailaré con ella. Soy Darién Chiba, espero que se encuentre mejor, ya que hace unos momentos se sintió indispuestañ. — Le dijo con voz amable mientras estrechaba su mano.

Serena soltó rápidamente la mano, como si le hubiera picado un animal ponzoñoso. No soportaba que la tocará y menos la idea de bailar con él, y miró a Seiya suplicante, para que se negará, pero el fingió no darse cuenta.

— Será un placer bailar contigo, Reih. — Dijo con rostro sonriente, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanos y las chicas.

Fingió amabilidad, aunque por dentro sentía ganas de despedazar a ese hombre con sus propias manos, por todo el daño causado a su hermana y a Serena.

— En ese caso ¿Bailamos? — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, algo que para ninguno de los presentes paso desapercibido, y menos para Seiya que solo desvío la mirada contrariado, tratando de ahogar los celos que sentía, tenía que observar como actuaban a solas.

Serena no dijo nada, y se dejo conducir a la pista de baile por Darién, iba con la espalda muy recta y tensa, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y que en cualquier momento todos descubrirían su oscuro pasado. Trato de conservar la tranquilidad, de algo debían servir todos los consejos que las chicas le dieron para que se pudiera conducir en la alta sociedad de Tokio.

— Has cambiado mucho desde que te vi por última vez. — Le dijo Darién mirándola detenidamente con admiración, mientras rodeaba su cintura para bailar.

Serena desvío la mirada y no contestó nada.

— ¿Te quedaste muda? ¿O es que ese idiota no te deja hablar? — Le pregunto exasperado ante su silencio.

— Seiya no me prohíbe nada. — Le respondió con las mejillas encendidas por el enfado.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Lo quieres! Eso es perfecto.— Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella lo miró con temor y no supo que responder.

— Te veo más... Sexy... Más mujer... Más deseable. — Susurro en su oído. — Tienes una mirada distinta, el amor que le tienes te brota por cada poro de tu piel, y eso me da un poder enorme sobre ti. — Añadió.

El temor la invadió, estaba en un gran problema, con Darién de nuevo en su vida, jamás sería féliz con Seiya. Si pudiera se alejaría de ahí, correr y no ver nunca más a ese hombre que la convirtió en una piltrafa humana. Lo miró con ojos aterrados y él le devolvió la mirada con una cínica sonrisa de triunfo.

— Así es, si TU no quieres que le diga, a ese chico millonario, la clase de mujerzuela que eres, tendrás que darme mucho dinero por mi silencio. — Dijo con voz amenazante.

— ¿Cómo esperas que te de dinero? Eso es imposible. Yo no tengo nada que darte. — Le respondió con un hilo de voz.

— Ese es tu problema... — Dijo apretándola fuertemente, provocándole una mirada de dolor. — Yo quiero mi dinero. —

— Me lastimas. — Dijo con mirada suplicante.

— Eso no me importa, si no me pagas... Te prometo que ese imbécil que te acompaña sufrirá tu estupidez. —

— Mi dulce Serenity... Vamos a bailar. — Dijo Él Príncipe Diamante a espaldas de Darién, interrumpiendo su chantaje.

Darién se quedó atónito ante la mirada fría y amenazante del Príncipe y la soltó rápidamente.

— Fue un placer bailar con usted Señorita. — Le dijo mirándola con falsa cortesía.

— Me pareció que necesitabas mi ayuda, y por eso no dude en venir en tu auxilió. ¿Te estaba molestando? — Le dijo mientras la guiaba por la pista de baile.

— ¡No! Es decir... —

— Te vi muy tensa. No sé... Podría asegurar que te dio miedo. — Le Dijo mirándola fijamente, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos algún indicio de lo que escondía.

— Yo... Es que... No... Te aseguró que no pasaba nada. — ¿Cómo podría contarle sus secretos? ¿Qué pensaría de ella, si supiera todo lo que hizo?

— Te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Se que aún no puedes confiar en mí al cien por ciento, pero te aseguro que te apoyaré en cualquier momento que me lo pidas.— Le dijo, mientras la conducía hábilmente por la pista de baile, ella se recargó unos momentos en su hombro, tranquilizando su corazón temeroso. Ese guapo hombre le hacía sentir una seguridad que no sentía, ni siquiera con Seiya, a pesar de amarlo más que a ella misma.

Seiya bailaba con Reih, pero no perdía detalle de todo lo que pasaba entre Darién y su Bombón, claramente podía ver que ella sufría... Su espalda tensa, su mirada temerosa, toda la luz que él había depositado en sus ojos, este hombre la había eclipsado en segundos, quería ir y arrebatarla de su lado, pero debía ver cómo se comportaban, que hacía él con ella, el momento de su venganza se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y eso le sobrecogia el corazón. ¿Qué pasaría con la relación de él y Serena? ¿Qué haría ella cuando supiera que se acercó a ella para llegar ha Darién? Era algo que no quería pensar, porque no tenía la certeza de que ella lo entendiera, lo pospondría por él momento.

Por primera vez, agradeció la llegada del Príncipe Diamante, pero el hecho de ver que Serena recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y se empezaba a relajar junto a él, era algo que no podía soportar, los celos se apoderaron de él y se fue a quitársela a ese engreído Príncipe Diamante, dejando a Reih parada a la mitad de la pista.

— Seiya, no puedes dejarme así a la mitad de un baile. — Le recriminó, ante la mirada curiosa de las parejas que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero Seiya ni siquiera la escuchó, su atención estaba en Serena y él príncipe Diamante.

Eso la hizo enfurecer y se dio media vuelta, golpeando a las personas a su paso. Que la miraban y murmuraban entre ellos, burlándose de que Seiya la dejará plantada.

— Mi Bombón, ya estoy a tu lado. —

— ¡Vaya! Que inoportuno momento para llegar, joven Kou. — Le dijo Él Príncipe Diamante, mirándolo con fastidio.

— No podía estar más tiempo lejos de ella. — Respondió.

— Supongo que por eso la dejaste sola en brazos de ese sujeto tan desagradable. — Dijo señalando a Darién con desdén.

Seiya apretó los labios con disgusto, no podía explicar los motivos para dejarla junto a Darién. Era algo que tenía que ocurrir. Aunque significará un mal momento para Serena.

— Bueno lo importante es que ya estoy junto a ella. — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y sujetando su brazo para apartarla del Príncipe.

Serena se sintió muy incómoda, ante la embarazosa situación, se le hacia increíble que esos dos hombres guapos, elegantes y acaudalados, estuvieran riñendo por su atención. ¿Qué pasaría si ambos supieran la clase de chica que era? Seguramente la repudiarían. Se estremeció solo de imaginarlo. Y ambos lo notaron.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — Le preguntaron a un mismo tiempo con preocupación.

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! Es solo que... Me siento un poco cansada. — Respondió con nerviosismo.

Ambos notaron que mentía, pero no quisieron hacer más preguntas.

— En ese caso... Lo mejor será retirarnos, ¿No te parecé? — Dijo Seiya aliviado de poder irse de ahí y olvidar esa espantosa noche.

— Si claro... Como desees. — Respondió con una sonrisa de alivio, también quería huir de ahí, como si con eso, también pudiera escapar de su pasado.

— Te veré en otra ocasión. — Le dijo Él Príncipe Diamante, besando su mano.

— Asi lo esperó. — Le respondió, y él se dio la vuelta y se retiró, ella lo observó como siempre, con su andar elegante y seguro, tan dueño de si mismo, y sintó una sensación de tristeza y abandonó al verlo alejarse, había llegado a sentir un gran y sincero apreció por él. Y extrañamente en ese momento su presencia le daba más seguridad que Seiya.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — Le preguntó Seiya, que intuía el gran afecto que le tenía al Príncipe, y eso le molestaba, porque si ella se enteraba de que él había planeado todo para conocerla, lo odiaría y se refugiaría en los brazos de él.

— No... Nada. ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó con timidez.

— Si, vamos a despedirnos. — Le dijo abrazándola, para compensarle él mal momento pasado.

— Chicas... Nos retiramos, mi Bombón esta muy cansada y yo también. — Dijo cuando llegó con sus hermanos y sus esposas.

— Nosotros también estábamos por irnos. — Dijo Taiki y Yaten al mismo tiempo.

— Los hermanos siempre piensan igual. — Dijo Kelvin con una sonrisa.

— No molestes a mis tíos. — Le regañó Molly.

Este le dio un beso y sonrió.

— En estos días iremos a verte Serena. Hay mucho que platicar. — Le dijo Mina.

— Si claro, espero que pronto. Ya que me iré de la casa de Seiya. — Respondió.

Seiya sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima y la miró con incertidumbre, ¿Acaso Darien tenía tanto poder sobre ella? ¿Aún lo amaba? ¿Es que todos sus esfuerzos no significaban nada para ella? ¿No había logrado amarlo?

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Te vas? — Preguntó Molly perpleja.

— Mi pie esta mucho mejor, no pudo seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Seiya, debo conseguir un trabajo. — Respondió y Seiya suspiro aliviado.

— Bomboncitó... eso no te debe preocupar ni por un segundo, tú no abusas de mí para nada, de hecho... Yo abuso de ti. — Dijo con picardía y la beso apasionadamente, Serena se Ruborizó intensamente. — Además... no dejaré que me abandones. — Añadió.

— ¡Es una vergüenza tener un hermano tan cursi. — Dijo Taiki con voz burlona.

Serena no dijo nada ante el comentario de Taiki y beso las mejillas de sus amigas.

— Nos vemos luego chicas. —

Seiya la tomo del brazo y se encaminó a la salida.

— ¿Te vas sin despedirte, Seiya? — Le dijo Reih, con una sonrisa Fría, tambaleándose por las copas ingeridas. Miro a Serena con celos mal escondidos, había visto él apasionado beso que se dieron y eso la lleno de una rabia y furia imposible de calmar.

—¡Reih! ¡Me alegra encontrarte! Odiaría haberme ido sin despedirme. — Le dijo Seiya, rodeando la cintura de Serena de forma protectora.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Porqué no te quedas un poco más? — Le preguntó colgándose de su hombro en forma sensual, mirando a Serena de forma retadora.

— Lo siento Reih. Mi Bombón esta muy cansada y quiero que descanse. — Le respondió soltándose de su agarré sutilmente.

— ¿Cómo puedes cambiarme a mi? — Dijo señalando su sensual y exótica figura. — Por esa oportunista? — Concluyó mirando la delicada y esbelta anatomía de Serena.

Los presentes comenzaron a rodearlos y una ola murmullos se empezó a escuchar en él salón.

— Reih... Lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama, él alcohol no es buen consejero. — Le dijo Seiya tratando de calmarla, pero ella ignoró sus palabras y se acercó a Serena con pasos vacilantes.

— ¡TÚ! — Le dijo a Serena tocando su pecho con un dedo, tratando de intimidarla. — Eres una vulgar, mujerzuela barata, muy lista... Debo admitirlo... Has engatusado a Seiya con tus sucias artimañas... Has decidido que quieres salir de pobre. Y Seiya es tan ingenuo que ha caído en tus horribles garras. — Serena la miraba con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, que las palabras hirientes de Reih le provocaban.

Taiki, Yaten, Mina se acercaron al ver que las personas murmuraban. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver él deplorable estado de Reih, y se acercaron a Seiya en señal de apoyo.

— Reih, por favor, no te pongas en evidencia. — Le susurro Darién sujetándola del brazo.

— ¡Callaté! ¡Pedazo de Imbécil! Tú no tienes derecho de decirme nada... Por eso te estoy pagando una fortuna y cambiando tu miserable vida. ¡Sueltamé! — Grito soltándose de su agarré, perdiendo él equilibrio y callendo al suelo, ante las risas de todos los presentes.

— Esta humillación me la pagarás muy caro. — Dijo en él suelo, llorando por la humillación.

— ¡Damas y Caballeros! Aquí no ha pasado nada... Pero nuestra anfitriona esta indispuesta... Así que lo mejor es retirarnos y dejar que descanse. Él alcohol nos hace cometer muchos disparates. — Dijo Él Príncipe Diamante y se acercó a ella, la levantó en brazos, con delicadeza y antes de subir las escaleras miró a Darién y le dijo: — Encargate de que todo quede en orden. — Con voz que no admitía una negativa.

Serena se abrazo a Seiya y este la condujo a la salida, seguida de Taiki, Yaten, Kelvin, Amy, Mina y Molly.

— Lamentó todo lo que te dijo Reih, estaba ebria y no sabía lo que hacia... O decía, en verdad lo lamento. — Le dijo Seiya.

— A pesar de que estaba ebria, eso no justifica su comportamiento. Y por supuesto que sabía muy bien lo que decía. No me imaginó todo lo que hablaran de ti... Y de esta chica... La prensa nos acabará, será un escándalo descomunal. — Dijo Taiki en tono reprobador.

— A mi no me importa lo que la gente diga. — Dijo Seiya.

— Eres muy testarudo... ¿Qué no sabes que los escándalos afectan al banco y a la Disquera? — Le dijo Taiki contrariado.

— No gastes tus palabras Taiki... Seiya no entenderá. — Le dijo Yaten, tomó a su esposa del brazo y caminando a la salida.

— Creó que están discutiendo por tonterías. ¿No se dan cuenta que la más afectada fue Serena? Ninguno de ustedes se ha preguntado como se siente ella. Reih la humilló públicamente. — Les dijo Molly con enfado.

Los hombres guardaron silencio avergonzados y ninguno dijo nada.

— Que descansen. — Les dijo Kelvin, subiendo a su auto con Molly.

Taiki y Amy se fueron a su auto, Yaten y Mina hicieron lo mismo, y Seiya abrazo a Serena muy fuerte, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, por los malos momentos ocurridos.

— Perdón Bombón. —

Serena se cobijo en sus brazos y no dijo nada.

— Reih había prometido portarse bien contigo... Lamento haberte traído contra tu voluntad... Todo esto ha sido una desagradable experiencia que no se volverá a repetir. — Le dijo acariciando su cabeza dulcemente.

Serena asintió y subieron al auto sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de olvidar esa espantosa noche vivida, que no tenía nada que ver con Reih.

Bueno él capítulo lo tenía listo desde ayer. Pero como tengo problemas con el internet, ya no pude subirlo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews e ideas.

Me despido.

Besos y disculpen por tardar tanto. Aprovecho para hacer propaganda a mi fic SILVER MOON que es un crossover de Él Origen de los Guardianes y Sailor Moon.

Ahora si... Adiós.

Dam Frost.


	16. Te voy a extrañar

Holaaaaa ¿Cómo están? Esperó que bien, yo estoy maravillosamente bien, muy feliz, saben... dicen que siempre que algo se te quita de las manos, es para darte algo mejor... Y a mi... La vida me puso algo maravilloso y genial, me doy cuenta que todo él dolor que sentí, sólo me sirvió para valorar lo que ahora llegó a mi vida, Me encontré con una persona que es Wow, maravilloso, genial, excelente... Le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí... Imagínense... Le gusta él anime... Sailor Moon... No siempre se encuentra una persona así... ¿No creen?

Peero... Vive lejos, nunca falta el lado oscuro. Y... No me ha dejado escribir... Me distrae mucho... Así que por favor regañenlo, porque estoy segura que leerá mi capítulo, Jajaja pero soy fuerte y por fin logre escribir este capítulo.

Bueno este... Ya... Tengo que escribir, así que aquí esta mi capítulo. Ojalá que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi, solo los uso por diversión.

Los quiero, agradecí todos los reviews al final. Besitos.

 **Dam Frost.**

Capitulo 16

Te voy a Extrañar.

Seiya le abrió la puerta del auto a Serena y se subió en silencio, arrancó a toda velocidad, tratando en vano de huir de ese lugar, donde él y Serena habían pasado la noche más espantosa de sus vidas.

Desde las ventanas dos pares de ojos contemplaban la escena, unos con tristeza y desilusión, y otros con rabia y deseos de venganza.

***

Desde la recámara de Reih, él Príncipe Diamante observó a la pareja irse y sintió mucha tristeza.

Esa joven le gustaba demasiado, le importaba que estuviera bien, que fuera feliz, pero tenía la sensación de que en esos momentos algo la preocupaba, por eso anhelaba ganar su confianza, para que le contará lo que le sucedía y así poder ayudarla.

Quería que lo mirará con el amor que miraba al joven Seiya, él se había ganado su amor sin pretenderlo y se notaba que también la adoraba, y aunque le costará mucho trabajo, debía respetar esa relación, pero si por un momento Seiya la lastimaba, entonces el acudiría en su ayuda y le arrebataría de su lado, y buscaría su amor. Lo único que no quería es que sus ojos lo mirarán con el miedo que vieron al supuesto primó de Reih.

Al recordar cuando la rescató de sus brazos, notó algo en sus ojos que lo hacía desconfiar de él, tenía el presentimiento que el dolor de su amada Serenity era provocado por él, y debía averiguar de qué se trataba. Y no descansaría hasta obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Al día siguiente tenía que marcharse a su país para atender unos negocios, pero dejaría instrucciones a su hermano Zafiro para que investigará a Darién.

***

Darién vio con rabia y celos, a Serena tomar la mano de Seiya y subir al auto, y regreso al salón, ya tendría oportunidad de obtener lo que necesitaba, y por supuesto a ella también, se había puesto maravillosa, y debía hacerla suya otra vez, si no le daba dinero, le daría su silencio a cambio de su conrpo. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con insano deseo.

— ¡Vamos! No sean haraganes está casa debe quedar impecable. — Decía Darién a los empleados, sintiéndose importante, al pensar en todo lo que podría obtener si seguía ahí, su rostro se iluminó con una maliciosa mirada.

Diamante que iba bajando las escaleras en ese momento, lo observó detenidamente desde la puerta, confirmando con ese gesto, la desconfianza que le provocaba.

— Mañana quiero que contactes al mejor investigador, y le des los datos de este hombre, a mi regreso, quiero saber desde la edad en que cambió su primer molar, hasta el nombre y tipo de sangre de su primer mascota. — Le dijo a su hermano Zafiro, que ya lo esperaba junto al chófer de la limosina.

— Hermano... ¿Para que quieres saber de este hombre? — Le preguntó Zafiro, con suspicacia.

— Tú sabes que tengo negocios con la Señorita Hino, y debo proteger mis inversiones. — Respondió sin inmutarse, ocultando el hecho de que tal vez tuviera nexos con Serena.

— Está bien, se hará como deseas... Aunque pensé que yo te acompañaría a este viaje. — Dijo Zafiro desilusionado

— Prefiero que me apoyes aquí... No dudo de las habilidades de Taiki Kou para manejar los negocios, pero... Prefiero que tú estés al pendiente. — Le dijo para calmarlo.

— Si... No te defraudaré. — Le respondió con voz vehemente.

***

Taiki, Yaten, Mina y Amy Iban en él mismo auto, iban pensativos, para ellos también hacia sido una noche extraña.

No entendían que era lo que había pasado, e intuían que no les gustaría enterarse de lo que había pasado.

— ¿Ustedes no se dieron cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Seiya? — Dijo por fin Taiki al cabo de unos minutos.

— A decir verdad, si se comportó de un modo extraño... Él no quería que "esa" se viera con Diamante, pero le permitió muy bien bailar con ese hombre. — Dijo Yaten pensativo.

— A mi me da muy mala espina ese sujeto. — Dijo Amy, con la mirada distraída.

— Yo sentí algo muy extraño cuando le di la mano. — Añadió Mina.

— Mina... Tú eres muy sensible, y siempre estas imaginando cosas y... —

— ¡No! Te digo que hay algo oculto y desagradable en ese hombre... Y debo saber que es. — Dijo interrumpiéndolo con determinación.

— Se que averiguarás, lo que quieras, pero creó que solo es una persona de mala vibra, y... Debes dejar de imaginar cosas y novelas de suspenso. — Le dijo Yaten.

— Se que estoy en lo correcto, y Amy piensa igual que yo. ¿Verdad Que sí Amy? — Le dijo buscando su apoyo.

— No tengo la menor duda Mina. Hay algo extraño en él. —Afirmó.

— Pues a mi me preocupa él escándalo que saldrá mañana en todos los periódicos. — Dijo Taiki con enfado.

— Egoísta... Serena la pasó muy mal y a ti te preocupa él que dirán. — Le recriminó Amy con enojó.

— Reih es una tonta, si cree que con esos numéritos desagradables va a recuperar a Seiya, sólo logra poner a "esa" oportunista, en plan de frágil y delicada, y con eso logra que él se haya encaprichado más con ella. — Dijo Yaten despectivamente.

— Te prohíbo que hables así de ella. —La defendió Mina.

— Es lo que es... Una vulgar trepadora que sólo esta con Seiya por interés. — Reafirmó Yaten.

— ¡Claro que no! Ella es noble y gentil, y ama a Seiya. —

— Ama su dinero. — Refutó Yaten.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Seiya es un hombre guapísimo... Capaz de enamorar a cualquier mujer, ¿Tan poco crees que vale tu hermano... Qué no crees que ella lo amé por lo que es? — Le dijo Mina dejándolo callado ante esos argumentos.

Siguieron él camino en silencio, cada uno pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

***

Serena entro a la casa seguida de Seiya, y se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

— Que descanses Seiya. — Dijo besándole la mejilla, y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

— Bombón... Te sientes bien. — Dijo sujetando su mano para detenerla.

— Si... Sólo estoy muy cansada. ¿Te importa si me voy a mi habitación? — Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Seiya sintió un agudo dolor en él pecho y la miro a los ojos. Quería ver en ellos sí aun amaba a Darién, Pero solo vio temor y desamparo. ¿Cómo podía haberla afectado tanto ese hombre?

— No... Que descanses. — Le dijo, y la acercó a él, le dio un beso en los labios, suave y delicado, lleno de una inmensa ternura, tratando con ese beso, de persuadirla para que subiera con él.

Serena sintió deseos de abrazarlo, decirle todos los pensamientos que la estaba agobiando, y refugiarse en sus fuertes y protectores brazos, pero sus labios permanecieron mudos, negándose a pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Hasta mañana. Que tengas dulces sueños. — Dijo por fin, soltándose de su agarre y se fue dejando una sensación de vacío en los brazos de Seiya.

Seiya la vio desaparecer por el pasillo y por primera vez sintió un miedo inexplicable en su corazón, un miedo que le hacia replantearse, si acaso su deseo de venganza no lo estaría alejando de la única chica que aceleraba y detenía su corazón.

Se metió a su despacho, tomó una botella de whisky y se sirvió una copa, se la tomó de golpe, y se sirvió otra, y otra... Se aflojó la corbata y saco la fotografía de su hermana, la miró con amor y tristeza... Su alegre sonrisa y la mirada confiada, le hicieron mucho daño, la extrañaba como nunca... recordó su alegría de vivir y su bondad, y sintió rabia y odio contra Darién... Ese hombre que le había arrebatado todo lo que amaba, la vida de su hermana y ahora él amor de su Bombón... Sintió enormes ganas de llorar... Y dejó que las lágrimas, mezcla de odio y dolor, corrieran libremente.

Sus lágrimas le dieron la certeza de que no podía dejar impune su muerte, aunque para ello tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad.

— ¡Te odio Darién Chiba! ¡Maldigo él día en que te cruzaste en la vida de mi hermana! ¡Pero te prometo que pagarás todo lo que has hecho! — Dijo apretando los puños, rompiendo la copa que tenía en su mano. — ¡Maldición! ¡Soy un idiota! — Mascullo entre dientes, vio la sangre correr, pero él dolor de su alma era más fuerte que el dolor de su herida. La sacudió y subió a su habitación, con la botella en la mano... dispuesto a olvidar o más bien ahogar los sentimientos de amor hacia Serena, que le carcomían el alma, y que le estaban causando tanta confusión.

Al entrar y ver la enorme cama, que era una muda burla al hecho de que Serena no estuviera a su lado, la sensación de abandonó y soledad se acrecentó dentro de él y se empinó la botella una y otra vez... Hasta embrutecerse, y perder la noción del tiempo, la estrello en la pared y se quedó profundamente dormido, dando fin a esa noche de infierno que había pasado.

***

Serena entró a la habitación y la Observó con detenimiento, sentía que habían pasado miles de años desde que estuvo en ella, parecía mentira que hasta apenas unas horas atrás, creyera haber encontrado la felicidad en brazos de Seiya, y que ahora se desvanecía como la luz del sol se desvanece al aparecer la Luna.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pues se daba cuenta de que todo eso pronto llegaría a su final. "Seiya odia él engaño, no lo perdonaría jamás" las palabras de Lita resonaban en su cabeza, Seiya no debía saber su pasado porque la repudiaría, y moriría de dolor, sólo de imaginar la cara de asco, que pondría si supiera la clase de vida que llevó junto a Darién, porque él era un hombre integró y recto, incapaz de mentir, con una vida sin sombras del pasado que amenazaran con ensombrecer su vida.

Se recostó en la cama, añorando las caricias de Seiya, lo extrañaba y aun no se iba... ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo dejará? ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? Lamentaba como nunca el no haber escuchado a sus padres cuando le advirtieron que debía alejarse de Darién, y ella en su tonto enamoramiento, había ignorado todas sus advertencias, no había prestado atención a las señales de alarma. El hecho de que siempre estuviera pidiéndole dinero, y ella tontamente, había hecho de todo, incluso robado a sus padres, para poder ayudarlo, aun sabiendo que ellos se quedarían sin comer, poco le importaba, con tal de ayudarle con "su problema" que no era otra cosa que pagar las drogas con las que poco a poco la fue metiendo en ese espantoso vicio. No... Eso era tan vergonzoso y denigrante, que definitivamente jamás podría revelar eso a Seiya, ni a nadie, la solución era irse, porque jamás le volvería a dar dinero a Darién.

Todos esos sentimientos y dudas la hacían dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar él sueño. Por fin cerca del amanecer, el sueño la venció. Pero sus sueños fueron llenos de pesadillas, mismas en las que aparecía Darién y Seiya, burlándose de ella.

Despertó agitada y vio que eran las 5:30 a.m. decidió que no podía seguir durmiendo, así que se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Salio sigilosamente y se preparó un té, para calmar sus nervios.

Se sentó en la cocina con la mirada pérdida, ni siquiera sintió los pasos de Lita.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? — Le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, cansada de que ni siquiera hiciera el menor gesto.

Serena se llevo la mano al pecho y exclamó un grito asustada.

— ¡Lita! No te sentí llegar... Disculpa. —

— Te estaba hablando... Pero no me escuchabas, parecías en otro mundo. ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— ¡Si! Claro que si... Es solo él desveló. Pero no me pasa nada. — Respondió rápidamente.

— Si... Esta bien... Pero sabes que cuando necesites hablar, aquí estaré ¿Verdad? — Le dijo dándose por vencida al ver su poca disponibilidad de hablar.

— Claro... Lo tendré en mente, pero estoy bien... No te preocupes. — Dijo con voz insegura.

— ¿Y Seiya? — Preguntó Lita para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Seiya? Esta dormido... Yo no tenía nada de sueño y decidí venir a beber un té. —

— Ahhhh... ¿Y como les fue anoche? ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? —

— Hmmm... Estuvo... Bien... Sí estuvo bien. — Dijo sin mucho interés. — Iré al jardín. — Y salió a la fresca mañana, deseando calmar la angustia que crecía en su pecho.

***

— ¡Seiya! ¿Te sientes bien? No traes buen aspecto. — Le dijo Lita al verle entrar en la cocina con la misma camisa de la noche anterior arrugada y descompuesta.

— Ehh... Si... Claro... Este... ¿Y Serena? — Pregunto sentándose frente a ella, masajeando sus sienés para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que las copas de whisky le produjeron.

— Esta despierta hace horas... La vi ir a la parte trasera del jardín, ¿Quieres que te preparé algo de desayuno? —

— Si... Lo que sea... En media hora estaremos aquí. — Respondió con la mirada pérdida.

— No se tarden. — Dijo mientras abría él Refrigerador para preparar él desayuno.

***

La encontró recostada boca abajo en él césped, se veía adorable, hablándole a la familia de gatos.

— ¡Buenos días! Pero... ¿Qué diablos...? Es decir ¿De dónde salieron esos mininos? — Dijo entré divertido por lo monos que eran o enfadado por no saber de su existencia.

— ¡Seiya! No te sentí llegar. — Dijo incorporándose rápidamente, él tomó su mano ayudándole con solicitud. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, se observaron mutuamente, ella vio su desaliñado aspecto, con su camisa arrugada, las enormes ojeras cubriendo unos ojos llenos de incertidumbre y la creciente barba que le daba el aspecto de un vagabundo, él vio en ella una dulce joven de mirada temerosa, que trataba de ocultar sus miedos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Bombón... ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — Dijo disfrazando su mirada, por una más animada.

— No tenía sueño, así que vine a dar de comer a Luna, Artemís y Diana. Así les puse, son tan lindos... Los envidió un poco. — Dijo con un dejo de amargura en su voz, Seiya lo advirtió, pero prefirió no preguntar.

— ¡Vaya! Es una fortuna que los encontrarás Y los ayudarás a no morir de hambre. — Dijo con amargura

— ¡Oh no! Para nada, yo soy afortunada por que ellos me aceptarán a mí. — Dijo sin darse cuenta siquiera del tono amargo de su voz.

— Esos collares que traen en el cuello... Son muy costosos. — Dijo cargando a Luna para examinar el collar.

— Si... Se los regaló Él Príncipe Diamante. — Dijo con ternura al recordar cuando los llevó.

Seiya sintió un punzón en el pecho al notar su mirada.

— ¡Qué amable de su parte! — Dijo con tono mordaz. — Insisto... Son unos felinos muy afortunados, no tienen idea de la fortuna que traen en el cuello. Cualquiera mataría por la mitad de uno de sus diamantes. — Añadió con ironía.

— Umm... No lo se, no tenía idea que tuviera diamantes. — Dijo examinando a la pequeña Diana.

— Bueno... Olvidemos estos collares... Y vayamos a desayunar... Muero de hambre. — Dijo desviando su atención y rodeando su cintura la guió a la casa.

***

Pasaron la tarde en el jardín, Seiya había sacado una manta y habían hecho un Picnic. Rieron y bromearon, se sentían felices de estar juntos y unidos, viviendo y disfrutando cada segundo al máximo. Como si en el fondo los dos presintieran que esos momentos juntos, terminarían pronto.

— Bombón... ¿Tú has hecho alguna vez algo de lo que te avergüences? — Preguntó de repente.

Serena se atragantó él cuadro de queso que traía en la boca, por la inesperada pregunta. Era su oportunidad de hablar con él de todo su pasado, decirle lo que le atormentaba, liberarse por fin de la sombra de Darién, y empezar una nueva vida, y si Seiya la odiaba, por eso, ya no importaría nada, porque no sabría como seguiría su vida sin él. Tenía él momento preciso, la oportunidad de sincerarse.

— ¿No entiendo tu pregunta? — Dijo por fin, dejando que el miedo a su rechazo le ganará.

— No es nada... Tonterías mías. — Respondió, había observado sus gestos con detalle y le pareció ver, sombras y dudas, queriendo salir, pero al final se quedó muda, y él tuvo que respetar su silencio y guardarse sus preguntas.

Le beso los labios y la recargó en su pecho, acarició su cabello, y la miró a los ojos.

— Tienes unos bellos ojos. — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó ante sus palabras, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, definitivamente no podía decirle nada, no soportaría la mirada de asco cuando supiera su pasado. Debía callar, irse sin decir palabra, porque tampoco podía pagar él silencio de Darién.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Te quedaste muy callada. — Añadió Besando su cuello.

Serena se estremeció ante la caricia y lo miró a los ojos, Seiya sonrió ante su reacción y la beso en los labios.

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que te extrañe en la noche? — Dijo tendiéndola en el cesped mientras la besaba con pasión.

— ¿Qué tanto? — Preguntó Serena correspondiendo sus besos con la misma intensidad.

— Lo suficiente para hacerte mía en este instante y en este lugar. — Respondió Seiya deslizando su mano por su espalda, bajo su blusa.

Serena se estremeció y correspondió el beso, en un acto de entrega total, Seiya sonrió con satisfacción, beso su cuello y deslizó los labios lentamente por el, saboreando su piel, anhelando llegar a sus senos, pero sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza y maldijo en voz alta, por la interrupción. Se volvió y miró a Taiki parado frente a él mirándolo con desagrado.

Serena se asustó al verlo incorporarse bruscamente, sin entender que sucedía.

— ¿Te parece que esto es una buena publicidad? — Dijo Taiki señalándole él periódico que le Acababa de arrojar a la cabeza.

Al oir la voz de Taiki, y ver que la miraba con expresión de asco, se arregló la desarreglada ropa avergonzada y se metió en la casa, sin decir nada, ya había pasado por varias humillaciones y no quería otra más.

— **"TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO"**

"La distinguida Señorita Reih Hino, quien se sabe que hasta hace unos meses era la prometida del joven y apuesto empresario Seiya Kou, explotó ayer, en una terrible escena de celos, al hacerle una embarazosa agresión a la bella y desconocida acompañante del joven Kou, no tenemos los detalles de la ruptura, pero al parecer, él joven ya esta superando su antigua relación en brazos de la bella desconocida, pues según rumores de fuentes confiables, la pareja ya vive bajo el mismo techo y suenan campanas de boda. Estaremos al pendiente de los acontecimientos futuros." — Leyó Seiya en voz alta y sonrió. — ¿Y crees que a mi me importa lo que pública cada periódico de la ciudad? — Preguntó Con ironía.

— Esta visto que no... Seiya... ¿Te das cuenta del ridículo que estas haciendo? Pareces adolescente... Casi te acuestas con esta mujer en pleno jardín... ¿Es que no tienes decencia? ¿Qué tal si hubiera aparecido Molly? ¡Por Dios! Comportaté como él hombre... Bueno él joven decente que eres... Y no enlodes nuestro apellido. — Le recriminó y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Serena entró en la casa con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, deseando encerrarse en su habitación, pero la voz de Lita la detuvo.

— ¡Serena! Justo iba por ti... Él Príncipe Diamante te esta esperando. —

Se quedó paralizada sin saber como reaccionar.

— ¿No me escuchaste? Te he dicho que él Príncipe Diamante Te esta esperando. —

— EH... Si claro, voy en instante. — Dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

— ¡Mi Adorable Reina Serenity! — Dijo Él Príncipe dirigiéndose a ella y besando su mano con galante cortesía.

— ¡Príncipe Diamante! ¡Qué sorpresa! —

— ¡Qué adorable te ves! Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. — Respondió besándole las mejillas.

— No miento cuando digo que eres una vulgar oportunista. — Dijo Taiki a sus espaldas. — Te encanta jugar con los hombres, los engatuzas con tu carita de niña desvalida, porque si no te resulta uno, siempre habrá otro ingenuo, dispuesto a ayudarte. — Término de decir con desprecio.

— ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! — Se defendió.

— Casi te acuestas con mi hermano en el jardín, y ahora te sorprendo con él. ¿Es que no conoces la decencia? Claro... Te conviene más Él Príncipe... ¿Verdad? Eres demasiado ambiciosa. —

— Taiki... No permitiré que humilles a la Señorita, retractaté de tus palabras, por favor. — La defendió Diamante.

— Disculpa si mi actitud te molesta. — Dijo con desdén. — Pero no me retractaré de mis palabras, esta mujer no lo merece. — Añadió con despreció y se fue furioso, tropezando con Seiya que había escuchado todo.

— Qué oportuno es que usted siempre este cerca, cuándo ella es una damisela en apuros. ¿Verdad? — Dijo con tono mordaz.

— Si, alguien debe cuidarla, y aunque ese debería ser usted, nunca esta cerca cuando ella lo necesita. — Dijo con enfado. — Es una pena que su corazón lo haya ganado usted, aún sin merecerlo. — Añadió con tristeza.

"Aun sin merecerlo" esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, tenía razón, odiaba reconocer que la tenía.

— Esperó que sus visitas no se vuelvan una costumbre, odiaría impedirle la entrada en la próxima vez. — Dijo y los dejó solos, aunque se muriera de celos.

Serena aún no se podía acostumbrar a esas escenas que tenían lugar cada que ellos se encontraban.

— Serenity... Lamentó lo que le dije al joven Kou. Se que si él ganó tu corazón, es porque debe ser una persona especial. — Se disculpó.

— Yo... Perdón. Lamentó no poder corresponderle sus atenciones. — Le dijo en voz baja.

— Serenity... No te disculpes. — Dijo posando sus manos en sus hombros con ternura. — Se que en el corazón no se manda, no te sientas culpable, se que si pudieras, me corresponderías, porque eres una chica incapaz de lastimar a nadie voluntariamente. — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con amor.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, los grises ojos del Príncipe Diamante la confundían porque la miraban con tanta ternura y devoción, que la hacían sentir culpabilidad, se sentía indigna de un hombre tan bueno y apuesto como él y Seiya.

— Yo no merezco tu afectó. — Dijo por fin, desviando la mirada.

— ¡Claro que lo mereces, eres bellísima por dentro y por fuera. — Le dijo sujetando su barbilla con delicadeza. — A pesar de tener un pésimo gusto con los hombres. — Añadió en tono de broma.

Serena sonrió levemente y le dio un leve golpe en él pecho de forma juguetona.

— ¡Auch! Eso duele. — Se quejó haciendo un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Te hice daño? — Preguntó acercándose a él con preocupación.

— ¡Jajajaja! Es una broma. — Dijo soltando una enorme carcajada.

Ella observó sus hermosos ojos grises iluminarse con sus alegres carcajadas, y sintió algo moverse dentro de ella, pero no supo definir que sentimientos eran.

— En realidad, el motivo que me trajo hasta aquí es para despedirme. — Dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

Ella agrandó los ojos sorprendida, y un sentimiento de dolor se anidó en su pecho.

— ¿Te vas? — Preguntó con voz temblorosa y lágrimas bordeando sus ojos.

Seiya se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. Odiaba fisgonear atrás de las puertas, nunca lo había hecho, pero no había podido evitar quedarse a escuchar, porque los celos que sentía cada que ese guapo Príncipe estaba cerca de su Bombón, lo habían cegado. Y ahora ella se veía muy triste, ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! Acaso sentía algo por ese antipático Príncipe?

— ¿Te duele? ¿Estas llorando por mí? — Le dijo al ver una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

— Yo... ¿Por cuanto tiempo te vas? — Preguntó triste.

— Será poco tiempo, tengo unos asuntos que atender en mi país, y me llevará un mes resolverlos, pero en cuanto vuelva, regresaré... Porque me interesa atender los negocios que tengo con los hermanos Kou. — Respondió recordando a Darién, y un leve gestó de desagrado cruzó por su rostro. — ¿Me extrañaras? — Le preguntó con ojos llenos de esperanza.

— Yo... ¡Claro que te extrañare! — Dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo con cariño.

Seiya apretó los puños, sintió unos celos atroces morderlo por dentro y abandonó su escondite dirigiéndose a su despacho. Adentro como ya era costumbre, se sirvió una copa tras otra de whisky, tratando de acallar los sentimientos que se debatían en su interior.

— Serenity... Debo decirte una vez más mis sentimientos, te amó, más que a mi mismo y siempre estaré para ti, aunque este lejos, mi corazón y mis pensamientos se quedan contigo, te dejó mis datos en esta tarjeta. — Le dijo depositándola suavemente entre sus manos. — Cuando me necesites sólo buscame ¿De acuerdo? —

— Yo... No se que decir... Este... — Balbuceó.

— No digas nada. Sólo vine a despedirme, te deseo la mayor felicidad junto al joven Seiya. —

Serena empezó a llorar al escucharle.

— ¡No por favor! No llores, esos bellos ojos no deben llorar, y menos por mí, no lo merezco y no quiero que estés triste nunca, por favor, promete que serás feliz. — Le suplicó limpiando sus lágrimas, la abrazó y la cobijó entre sus fuertes brazos y pudo sentir como su esbelto cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos.

— Te extrañare, y mucho, por favor tú promete que serás feliz también. — Le pidió mientras se soltaba de ese cálido abrazo.

— Lo prometo. — Dijo alzando la mano en señal de promesa.

— Gracias. — Respondió con una triste sonrisa.

— Ahora debo marcharme. Pero te veré en un mes, a mi regresó. — Y la abrazó una vez más.

— Te Extrañaré. — Dijo llorando.

— Yo también te Extrañaré Serenity... Pero te veré a mi regresó. —

— Esperó verte para entonces. — Le dijo, recordando que pronto se iría de ahí y nunca más lo volvería a ver.

Él asintió y se fue... A pesar de su andar seguro, por dentro sentía que moría de tristeza. Llegó hasta él auto donde su hermano lo esperaba como de costumbre.

— Sigo sin entender que le ves a esa chica, no niego que es bonita, pero nada espectacular, podrías tener a las más bellas princesas. — Le dijo en tono de reproché.

— Ya te dije que no me interesan las "estúpidas princesas" la quiero a ella, y si él joven Kou no la valora, yo si lo haré. Te pido que no la trates mal. Y ahora... ¿Puedes Llevarme al aeropuerto? Y no olvides investigar al hombre que te pedí, lo quiero saber todo. —

— Se hará lo que deseas. Vámonos. — Dijo él Príncipe Zafiro con tono de fastidió.

Diamante lanzó una última mirada a la puerta y suspirando con tristeza se subió al auto.

Adentro Serena ser desplomó en el sillón y cubrió su rostro para ocultar su llanto, lo quería mucho, era un gran hombre y él único que lo hacia sentir segura y protegida, porque ni siquiera Seiya le daba seguridad.

***

Ok... Hasta aquí, ojalá que les guste. Tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero todo tiene su porque. Los quiero. Y a ti... **TE EXTRAÑO. Mi Bombón.**

Amo sus reviews y esperó que me perdonen, casi no he entrado al face... Porque se me venció él plan de celular, y había perdido la inspiración, y me distraían constantemente, y bueno me despido, los que tengo en Facebook los leo ahí y en Messenger.

Agreguenme soy Annie Frost Overland. Y prometo ya estar más al pendiente de mis mensajes, Martha Kou prometo estar al pendiente, te quiero amiga.

Lady Seijuro, Guest, zabitamt1975, princesa de diamante, alejasmin Kou, Guest, Via, Martha Kou Kellan, Madyyyy87, Carmen, Marissa, Ariadna, Guest, Manu, Guest, Guest, kkk, DANIKA010, Guest, naomi, Easton, Karina, Guest, Mason, Guest, Guest, Belinda, , LauraTaiky001Guest, Cassandra, Graciela, Saruka, Forever Anime, Heather, Guest, Usagi Seiya, Ana Maria, Guest, Guest, Onix, Guest, Danny, Patricia, janetteyaten, SARAH,Irene, Daria, Bluemoon, Guest, Isabella, Sofia Aniela, Kalysta52Kou, Guest, INGRID, Candycandy, Senna, Hardin, Hana Kou Nora, Guest, jupiter, Guest, Ranyaaa1985, Sean, Mira, DianaSeiya, Lucia111, sonia, Anya.

Les agradezco sus reviews y sus maravillosos deseos de cumpleaños. Los quiero y prometió apresurar me en él otro capítulo.

Besos

 **Dam Frost**


	17. Campanas de boda

Hola... Esperó que no me odien por tardar... Pero bueno aquí esta... Ojalá les guste.

Besos.

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso por diversión.

Ahora si, ojalá les guste.

Dam Frost

 _Capítulo 17_

Campanas de boda

Serena se desplomó en el sillón, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, llorando desconsolada, tenía un remolino de sentimientos encontrados, que escapaban en cada una de las lágrimas derramadas, por un lado su inmenso amor por Seiya y por otro el cariño creciente que sentía hacia Él Príncipe Diamante... Pero sobre todo, el hecho de saber que su pasado se interponía en su felicidad junto a Seiya.

— Serena... ¿Porqué lloras? — Le dijo Lita sentándose junto a ella.

— ¡Hay Lita! — Y se abrazo a ella como quien se aferra a una tabla de salvación.

— Tranquila... Si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo que sea, cuentas conmigo, lo sabes ¿Verdad? — Le dijo acariciando su cabeza para consolarla.

— Él Príncipe Diamante se va. — Le dijo entre sollozos. Una vez más el miedo a que ella también la repudiará fue mayor a todo.

— Y lo vas a extrañar ¿Verdad? — Dijo Lita mirándola con comprensión.

— Si... — No podía contarle lo de Darién. Además lo que le había dicho era cierto, si lo extrañaría, no había mentido, solo había omitido parte de la verdad.

— ¿Te gusta? —

—¡ No! Es decir... Lo quiero mucho, es un gran hombre. Pero se que ya nunca lo volveré a ver. Además es demasiado noble, no lo merezco. — Dijo con pesar.

— ¿Ya no regresará? — Le preguntó sorprendida.

— Estará fuera un mes, por asuntos en su país. —

— Entonces tranquila, un mes pasa rápidamente. — Le dijo tratando de animarla.

— Si... Claro. — Dijo, ¿Cómo podía decirle que pronto se marcharía? Que a su regresó ella estaría muy lejos.

— Anda ve a descansar, voy a preparar la cena. —

— Gracias Lita... Eres muy amable conmigo. —

— No tienes nada que agradecer... Lo hago con gusto porque te aprecio, eres una gran amiga y se que confías en mí. — Le dijo palmeando su hombro... Y salió del salón, dejándola con una sensación de culpa que la puso de peor estado de ánimo.

Serena, se iba a dirigir al despacho de Seiya, porque supuso que ahí se encontraba, avanzó unos pasos, y se detuvo unos instantes dudando, pues recordó cuando la corrió de ahí y prefirió irse a su habitación, no quería que se repitiera la misma escena, habían pasado una tarde maravillosa y no quería arruinarla, por una mala decisión.

De pronto se había sentido muy cansada, física y emocionalmente, se recostó unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados, después se daría una ducha y se metería en la cama. Tal vez, si dormía un poco, se despejaría de todo lo que la atormentaba y sabría cual era la mejor decisión para ella y Seiya.

Se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, ya habían pasado algunas horas y todo estaba oscuro, se levantó y decidió que era momento de tomar esa ducha que tanto bien le haría. Así que ser dirigió al baño.

***

— Seiya... ¿Otra vez estas bebiendo? — Le dijo Andru al ver la botella de whisky casi vacía.

Pero Seiya no hizo ningún movimiento que demostrará que había notado su presencia. Pues siguió con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

— Seiya soy tu amigo, o creó que así me consideras, por eso me preocupó por ti, y no me gusta que bebas tanto. — Le volvió a decir.

— Es mi vida y por muy amigo mió que seas, no permitiré que me digas lo que debo o no hacer. Así que no te metas en lo que no te importa. — Le dijo fastidiado, pero sin abrir los ojos.

— Esta bien... Si no quieres hablar de lo que te pasa, te dejaré tranquilo. — Le dijo con tristeza por sus hirientes palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me pasa nada... Estoy bien. — Respondió molesto,

— Ok... Si tú lo dices... Pero ambos sabemos que mientes. —

— ¡Qué no me pasa nada! ¡Lo único que quiero es estar sólo y en paz! ¡Es tan difícil entender eso! ¡Vete! — Le gritó con enojó.

Andru ya no dijo nada, se fue dejándolo sólo.

Seiya sintió un sentimiento de culpa, pues Andru no tenía culpa alguna de su confusión, pero no había encontrado otro modo de desahogarse.

Siguió bebiendo largo rato, hasta que al cabo de algunas horas se canso y subió a su habitación tambaleándose por el licor ingerido, pensó que Serena estaría dormida, pero no se encontraba ahí, así que bajo a su habitación y no estaba dormida, como esperaba. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Pensó. Iba a salir de ahí, pero el ruido de la regadera, lo detuvo. Se giro sobre sus talones y entró en el baño.

Ahí estaba su dulce tormento, suave y delicada, como siempre, tan deseable que lo torturaba, se acercó a ella, despacio, observando cada detalle de su esbelta anatomía, un irrefrenable deseo corrió por sus venas y la abrazo por la espalda, sin importarle que su ropa quedará empapada.

Serena gritó asustada y resbaló a causa del jabón, pero Seiya logró sostenerla, evitando que cayera al piso. La giro hacia él, y la besó con pasión, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y correspondió a su beso con la misma pasión, Seiya tomó el jabón y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con el, estaba como hipnotizado por su belleza, llego a su cuello y lo masajeo con el jabón, le tomó del largo cabello y le hecho la cabeza atrás, para someterla y besar su cuello a placer, ella cerro los ojos, disfrutando sus audaces caricias, lo amaba y en ese momento, estar en sus brazos, era suficiente para disipar cualquier duda.

— Me encantas... Me tienes hechizado con tu belleza... — Murmuraba lleno de deseo. — Tú carita de inocencia debe haber enloquecido a Diamante... Y a... — Se detuvo a tiempo de decir el nombre de Darién. — A cualquier otro hombre... — Pero ella pareció no darse cuenta, pues la sentía vibrar entre sus brazos. — No resistó la idea de que otro hombre te toque o siquiera te mire... — Dijo, llevándola en brazos a la cama, para saciar la necesidad que tenía de ella.

La recostó con suavidad y se arrancó la ropa, desesperado, no podía esperar más, quería sentir su suave intimidad y poseerla hasta que ella gritará su nombre, solo así sabría que no había lugar para nadie más en su corazón.

***

Al día siguiente Reih se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba bien lo ocurrido en la fiesta de la noche anterior, pero no debía ser algo bueno.

Bajo a desayunar desaliñada y con la mirada pérdida, no sabía que hacer, pero debía seguir en su plan para regresar con Seiya.

Le sirvieron él desayuno y le pusieron él periódico. Lo ojeó sin mucho interés, hasta que su mirada se posó en una noticia.

— **"TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO"**

"La distinguida Señorita Reih Hino, quien se sabe que hasta hace unos meses era la prometida del joven y apuesto empresario Seiya Kou, explotó ayer, en una terrible escena de celos, al hacerle una embarazosa agresión a la bella y desconocida acompañante del joven Kou, no tenemos los detalles de la ruptura, pero al parecer, él joven ya esta superando su antigua relación en brazos de la bella desconocida, pues según rumores de fuentes confiables, la pareja ya vive bajo el mismo techo y suenan campanas de boda. Estaremos al pendiente de los acontecimientos futuros." ¡Maldita arrabalera! Me las vas a pagar! — Exclamó con rabia y partió él periódico en pedacitos.

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porqué tan molesta? — Le preguntó Darién sentándose a la mesa despreocupadamente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y le respondió.

— ¡ Porque que eres un inútil ! Te pagó una fortuna para que enamores a esa intrusa, pero me doy cuenta que no me estas sirviendo para nada. Ayer estuvo más atenta del Príncipe Diamante que de ti. Sinceramente estoy pensando en hecharte a patadas de mi casa. —

Darién apretó los puños con rabia, pero su respuesta no demostró la humillación que sentía por sus palabras.

— Te aseguró que ellos no estarán juntos por mucho tiempo, porque ella será mía y tu tendrás la oportunidad de probar que es una mujerzuela. —

— Y... se puede saber como piensas hacer eso. — Dijo con voz sarcástica.

— Yo tengo mis métodos, eso no te debe importar, ella será mía y tu tomarás fotos reveladoras, que después le mostrarás a tu adorado tormento, eso bastará para que la deje. —

— Creó que lo mejor seria tratar de sorprenderlos en el acto, así va a odiarla, va a sentir asco por ella, y la dejará sin remedio. Pero... ¿ Cuáles son tus brillantes planes, que harás de especial para que ella caiga rendida a tus pies ? Porque... A pesar de ser guapo... Nunca le llegarás ni a los talones a Seiya... —

— Lo que yo me preguntó más bien, es como harás tú, para que te perdoné por haberlo traicionado, porque... A pesar de ser bella... Tampoco le llegas a los talones a ella. Y él siente asco por ti, no tolera tu cercanía. En lugar de preocuparte por mí, deberías preocuparte por ti, y por lograr que vuelva contigo. — Dijo devolviéndole él golpe.

— ¡ Maldito imbécil ! Él me ama... — Dijo arrojándole el jugó a la cara con rabia, se levantó y se fue del lugar furiosa.

Darién se río en un mar de sarcásticas carcajadas y siguió desayunando tranquilamente.

***

Había pasado una semana de esa horrible noche en casa de Reih, Serena Y Seiya habían vivido unos días de ardiente pasión, brindándose cada caricia y besó con la desesperación de quien sabe que es el último.

Ninguno hablaba sinceramente, ambos preferían ignorar sus dudas y esconder sus miedos, así se sentían bien, eran felices a su modo.

Molly entró presurosa al comedor, donde ya estaban cenando Serena Y Seiya.

— ¡Tio! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! —Dijo besando ambas mejillas radiante de felicidad.

— ¡Molly! ¿A que se debe tanta alegría. — Dijo entre sonrisas.

— ¡Tengo que preparar todo para mañana. Hay muchas cosas que hacer... La comida... Las flores, él vestido... Serena... Tu me ayudarás. También debes escoger tu vestido. ¡Hay Dios! No tengo tiempo de nada. — Decía sin hacerle caso.

— Molly... ¿Qué pasa? Dime. Me tienes en ascuas. — Le preguntó Serena llena de curiosidad.

— ¡Kelvin me ha pedido matrimonio! Y mañana vienen sus padres a pedir mi mano. Debemos recibirlos como se debe... Con una cena excelente y mis tíos Yaten y Taiki, por supuesto. Algo íntimo, pura familia. — Dijo feliz.

— ¡Oh Molly que emoción! ¡Muchas felicidades! — Le dijo Serena levantándose a abrazarla.

— Esa si que es una noticia buena. ¿Para cuando es la boda? — Preguntó Seiya mientras kHz abrazaba feliz.

— Todo lleva tiempo... Será para el próximo año. Aun falta... Porque él tiene que acabar su carrera, pero podemos planearla en lo que estudia. —

— Me parecé sensato de su parte. Esta bien le diré a Lita Que preparé todo para mañana, veras que hace un gran trabajo. — Respondió Seiya con alegría.

— Serena... Tú iras conmigo mañana a comprar mi vestido para la pedida de mano, no puedo ponerme cualquier cosa. También necesitas uno para ti, ya veras que encontramos cosas maravillosas. — Dijo felizmente.

— Yo no... Eso sería un gasto enorme. —

— Pero yo quiero que compres algo bonito para ti, mi única sobrina se casa... Y eso no es cualquier cosa. Debes ponerte algo especial. — Dijo con voz que no admitía una negativa.

— Esta bien... Haré lo que deseas. —

— Así me gusta... Que seas complaciente. — Le dijo mirándola con picardía.

Serena se ruborizó intensamente y Seiya sonrió divertido.

— Molly... Nos retiramos a "dormir" estoy muy cansado. — Le dijo besando su mejilla, tomó la mano de Serena y se la llevó sin darle tiempo a despedirse.

— Seiya no me dejaste despedirme. — Le reclamó.

— Bombón... Ella esta tan feliz que te aseguró que no se dio cuenta. — Dijo dándole un ligero beso. — Además muero por hacerte él amor. — Le dijo besando su cuello ligeramente.

Eso bastó para que ella callará sus protestas y se dejará conducir mansamente por él hombre que amaba.

***

Amy y Taiki estaban muy elegantes, Amy traía un hermoso vestido azul turquesa de cóctel y Taiki un elegante traje color oscuro.

Yaten y Mina también estaban estupendos, Mina traía un vestido color vino, corto y su largo cabello estaba peinado con una elegante trenza, Taiki traía un traje gris y se veían muy enamorados.

Seiya bajo con Serena y Molly en cada brazo. Al pie de la escalera Kelvin Ya la esperaba y la miraba extasiado junto a sus padres.

Molly llevaba un vestido color plata y su cabello recogido en un moño, unos pendientes de diamante y una gargantilla a juego, eran todo su conjunto y se veía maravillosa.

Serena con un vestido color rosa, su largo cabello recogido y con solo un collar de perlas, se veía con una belleza exquisita.

Seiya con un traje color negro y corbata a juego con Serena se veía muy atractivo.

Todos estaban en el salón, Lita y Andru también estaban ahí y solo esperaban que Kelvin hablará.

En ese momento tocaron él timbre.

— ¿ Esperamos a alguien ? — Preguntó Seiya a Molly con extrañeza.

— No tío... Yo no invite a nadie más. — Dijo Molly.

— Buenas noches... Esperó que no hayamos llegado muy tarde. — Dijo Reih en la puerta junto a Darién.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Le dijo Molly a su novio sin poder disimular su enfado.

— Perdón... Mis padres la invitaron, es muy amiga de mi madre, y no pude evitarlo. Lo siento amor. — Dijo Kelvin.

— Esta bien... Pero creó que solo tu madre se alegra con su presencia. — Dijo mirando la incomodidad de todos los presentes.

— ¡Reih! ¡Qué alegría que ya estés aquí! — Dijo la madre de Kelvin besándole ambas mejillas.

— No podía faltar en tan importante ocasión, te presentó a Darién Chiba, es un primo lejano que esta de visita en la ciudad, y le estoy hospedando en mi casa. —

— Un placer, bella dama. — Dijo besando su mano.

— ¡Qué chico más encantador! — Dijo la madre de Kelvin.

— Gracias hermosa dama. —

— Seiya... ¿No me saludas? — Dijo acercándose a él.

— Hola Reih. — Dijo secamente.

— Que frío saludo. ¿No me das ni un beso en la mejilla? —

— Si... Claro. — Dijo rozando su mejilla con desagrado.

— Eso es mejor que nada, bueno ya conoces a mi primo. ¿Verdad? —

— Si... Lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo estas? — Dijo apretando su mano más de la cuenta.

— Este... Hay que pasar al comedor. — Dijo Amy para aliviar la tensión.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al comedor.

Se sentaron a cenar charlando con cordialidad, pero en él fondo se podía sentir la tensión por la presencia de Reih.

— Bueno... Todos saben él motivo de esta cena. — Dijo por fin Kelvin con nerviosismo. — Yo... Amo a esta chica más que a mi vida... Y deseó pasar el resto de mi existencia a su lado. Seiya... Deseó pedirte la mano de Molly. — Dijo mirando a Seiya.

— Es ella la que debe aceptarte. — Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

Kelvin se puso de rodillas ante ella.

— Molly, eres como el sol que ilumina mi vida por ser tan risueña y agradable, todo el tiempo cometo tonterías y a veces me pongo a pensar que no te merezco Molly, siempre me pregunto por qué estas a mi lado y yo creo que a lo mejor es un capricho de Dios y del destino, bueno eso digo yo, pero... pero con solo ver tu sonrisa me haces inmensamente feliz, parece la dulce sonrisa de un ángel, y yo Kelvin, puedo morir por ella. Deseo que te cases conmigo. Y compartir lo bueno y malo que me pase, quiero que envejezcamos juntos, porque tú me das una felicidad enorme, tanto que a veces tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que soy muy poca cosa para ti, porque... Molly, eres maravillosa y no deseo que pase más tiempo sin que sepas todo lo que te amo. — Dijo sacando un anillo de diamantes del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— ¡Oh Kelvin... Claro que aceptó casarme contigo! Te amo, te amo, te amo. Y anhelo convertirme en tu esposa. — Dijo quitándole los anteojos y abrazándolo con lágrimas de emoción.

— Un brindis por la feliz pareja. ¡Salud! — Dijo Mina alzando su copa.

— ¡Por su felicidad... Salud! — Dijeron los presentes.

Una lluvia de aplausos se escuchó en él comedor y todos comenzaron a abrazarles.

Se fueron al salón a seguir brindando.

— ¡Qué cursilería! Odio tanta estupidez, pero sólo vine para que tengas oportunidad con esa intrusa, arrabalera. — Le murmuró Reih a Darién.

Este sonrió con cinismo y se dirigió a Serena que se encontraba con Molly.

— Permitame felicitarla señorita. Ese chico es muy afortunado por tener a una chica tan linda e inteligente, yo estaría feliz de tener una novia como usted. — Dijo besando su mejilla y abrazándola más de la cuenta.

— Gracias. Este... Voy a ver a mi novio... Con permiso. — Dijo Molly, alejándose con nerviosismo.

— No permitiré que uses a Molly. — Le dijo Serena.

— ¿Estas celosa? — Dijo con burla.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero no dejaré que la dañes. — Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza.

— ¿Y como vas a impedirlo? — Dijo cínicamente.

— No lo se... Pero lo haré. — Le respondió.

— Dame $100,000 dólares y los dejó en paz. — Respondió, mirándola de forma amenazadora.

— ¡Estás loco! No tengo ese dinero. — Dijo asustada por semejante cantidad.

— Entonces se mía las veces que quiera, y así me mantendré alejado de ella y su ridículo novio, y no le diré la clase de mujer barata que eres al imbécil de Seiya Kou. — Le dijo.

— ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! — Dijo indignada.

— Tú decides la forma de pagó... Él dinero o la cama. La solución está en tus manos, sólo apresuraté, no soy un tipo paciente. — Dijo alejándose de ella.

— Serena... ¿Qué tanto hablabás con ese hombre? —Le dijo Lita Extrañada por la cara molesta de Serena.

— Lita... Me asustaste... Este... Nada... Sólo me comentaba lo hermosa que es la casa. — Dijo con turbación.

— ¿Segura? Me pareció ver que discutían. — Dijo examinándola detenidamente.

— ¡No! Para nada... Sólo era diferentes puntos de vista en cuanto a la casa. Disculpame, me siento indispuesta. Iré a descansar. Voy a despedirme de Seiya y de los demás. — Dijo alejándose.

— ¿Qué ocurre Lita? — Le preguntó Andru rodeando su cintura.

— Sabes... Ese hombre es muy extraño, lo vi hablando con Serena, y me pareció que discutían, pero cuando le pregunté me dijo una tontería. —

— Amor... No te preocupes tal vez no es nada, ven vamos al jardín, las palabras de Kelvin, me pusieron romántico. — Dijo mirándola con amor.

— Seiya... — Le dijo tocando su hombro. —

— Bombón... Me preguntaba donde estas. — La había visto hablar con Darién de reojo, pero tuvo que armarse de mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ir a separarlos.

— Seiya, me siento un poco mareada, ¿Te molesta si me voy a mi habitación? — Le dijo en voz baja.

— No, por supuesto que no, descansa, se me olvida que te levantaste muy temprano... Vamos, te acompañó. — Dijo tomándola del brazo para acompañarla.

— No es necesario, debes atender a tus invitados y... —

— Ellos estarán bien... Vamos. — Y la guió a la recámara que le había asignado en un principió.

La dejó en la entrada de la habitación y le dio un beso apasionado después se retiró.

Serena se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con las manos, empezó a convulsionarse por los sollozos, no podía más, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, había tomado una decisión.

"Querido Seiya:

Lo siento por la hora que es, pero entre en una agonía nostálgica y tengo que sacarlo para estar bien y en paz. En verdad estoy con las lágrimas a mas no poder, maldiciendo la vida que me a tocado. ¿Porqué te tuve que conocer hasta ahora? ¿Porqué Dios me hizo esto? ¿Qué he sido tan mala para merecerme esto? ¿Porqué no aparecistes antes del gran error que cometi en mi vida? Ese era el momento. ¿Porqué hasta hoy? ¿Qué es esta jugarreta de la vida? En verdad no lo entiendo¿ Acaso se esta burlando de mi? Eres el chico que siempre busqué en mi vida. Eres todo lo que pedí. ¿Porqué hasta este momento te puso en mi vida? Te quiero Seiya, no puedo detener este sentimiento, lo siento, no puedo. Quise por todos los medios no amarte, pero me fue imposible. Tenía que desahogarme, sentía que me hundía en un vacío si no te lo decia. Siento quebrarme por dentro. Voy ir acabando con este sentimiento poco a poco. Ya que me tengo que alejar de ti, se que te gustó, pero también se que de conocerme, me Odiarás, así que me alejó de tú vida, por tu bien y él de Molly, y también por él mió, porque de amarte más de lo que ya te amo, mi vida y mi corazón ya no serían míos, de hecho ya no son míos, porque ahora te pertenecen. Tenía que confesarte todo esto no podía seguir guardandolo mas.

Ahora me marchó de tu vida.

Con amor.

Serena Tsukino. Tú Bombón".

Guardó cuidadosamente la carta en un sobre y la sello. En cuanto todos ser durmieran se iría para siempre de ahí.

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron guardar la carta en el buró.

***

Ok hasta aquí este capitulo. Gracias a Martha Kou por su colaboración en la carta, bueno amiga tu sabes cuanto te agradezco.

Los quiero y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, este capítulo no es definitivo, aún tengo muchas sorpresas.


	18. Engaño de amor

¡Hola! Esperó que estén bien, que les guste este capítulo y que no me hechen los tomates, sufrí mucho con el, y espero que no se sientan defraudados. En verdad... Ojalá sea lo que esperaban.

Bueno... Me despido... Los quiero... Besos... Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, sólo los uso para divertirme y sufrir con mis ideas locas, que agradezco infinito lean.

Dam Frost

 _Capítulo 18_

Engaño de Amor

Guardó cuidadosamente la carta en un sobre y la sello. En cuanto todos se durmieran se iría para siempre de ahí.

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron guardar la carta en el buró. No respondió, quien fuera se iría al ver que no contestaba.

— ¡Serena soy Darién! ¡Abre la puerta! — Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. — ¡Se que estas ahí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! — Gritó una vez más exasperado.

— ¿Busca algo? — Dijo Lita a sus espaldas.

— Este... No... Buscaba él baño... Y me perdí... Lo siento. — Dijo con nerviosismo.

— Le hubiera preguntado a su "prima" ella conoce bien la casa. Estas son las habitaciones de los empleados. Vayase por favor, no tiene nada que hacer aquí. — Le dijo, parándose frente a él en modo intimidante, su alta estatura y su mirada molesta lograron ponerlo nervioso, se dio cuenta que esa noche no obtendría nada y sonriendo con fingida vergüenza se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Salió al jardín y se dedicó a observar la enorme y elegante casa. Definitivamente su silencio valía mucho, si Serena Quería seguir en esa mansión.

Lita entró en la habitación y vio a Serena muy nerviosa.

— ¡Lita! ¡Me asustaste! —

— Pensé que necesitabas algo y vine a cerciorarme. —

— ¡Noo! Nada solo necesitó descansar. — Dijo Serena, iba a decir algo más pero una abrupta interrupción la obligó a callar.

***

Seiya notó la ausencia de Darién y le dio un mal presentimiento, se Dirigió a la habitación de Serena y entró bruscamente, esperando encontrarlos juntos, pero para su sorpresa solo estaba Lita con ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Le preguntó Lita sorprendida por la forma en que entró a la habitación.

— EH... No nada, es que... Olvidaló regresó después. — Dijo lanzándole un beso con las manos a Serena. Ella sintió un vuelco el corazón y esbozo una sonrisa.

— Te dejaré dormir. — Dijo Lita arreglando la cama.

Serena se acostó, dejaría que todos se fueran a dormir y se marcharía.

***

Seiya salió, extrañado por no verlo en ninguna parte.

Se reunió con los padres de Kelvin para despedirlos y entonces lo vio.

Estaba parado frente a la casa mirándola detenidamente, como si estuviera maquinando planes en su cabeza. Sabia que él momento decisivo estaba cerca.

Se acercó a él observándolo, ese hombre tenía el poder de robarle su tranquilidad y la de su Bombón.

— Hola... ¿Estás muy apartado de los demás? — Dijo con tono cordial.

— Hola... Me Gusta estar sólo... Me ayuda a pensar... — Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Hmm... Si me pasa lo mismo. — Respondió.

Darién asintió y se alejó de él caminando rumbo a la casa, pero solo había avanzado unos pasos y se detuvo.

— Sabes... Tu novia... Es una chica "encantadora" eres muy afortunado de haber encontrado alguien tan "candorosa" pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿Verdad? — Dijo con sarcasmo y se metió sin esperar respuesta.

— Claro que lo se. — Respondió para si mismo y apretó los puños, entendiendo la provocación.

Entró a la casa, ya todos se estaban retirando, incluso Reih, para su sorpresa, sólo beso sus mejillas con indiferencia, pero la sonrisa de su rostro, le decía que había algo de fondo en todo eso.

Se metió en la habitación de Serena, que estaba acostada y parecía dormir. La abrazo y se acurrucó junto a ella y rodeó su cintura, y se quedó dormido.

***

Lita se metió a su recámara, aún seguía pensando en ese hombre, en la forma en que lo había visto hablar con Serena, y un mal presentimiento la asaltó.

— No te cayó bien ese hombre. ¿Verdad? — Dijo Andru a su espalda.

— ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le dijo sobresaltada.

— Vine a darte las buenas noches. — Dijo besándola con pasión.

Lita sintió que ese beso podía hacerle perder la cordura y se retiró.

— Mi amor... Esto no es correcto. —

— Lita... Preciosa... Jamás haré algo impropio aunque muera por dentro. Te amo tanto, que deseó que nuestra primera vez juntos sea hasta que tengamos la bendición divina... Porque sé que ésa será especial para los dos. — Besó su frente y salió dejándola con la sensación de que no había otro hombre mejor que él para ella.

***

— ¿Lograste algo con ella? — Le preguntó Reih, tan pronto como estuvieron en el auto.

— No... La estúpida cocinera llegó. — Respondió con fastidio.

— Eres un imbécil. —

— Mi querida Reih, ya te dije que falta pocos días, para que ellos estén separados. — Le respondió de forma sarcástica.

Reih sonrió con malicia y asintió. Ahora debía pensar en su estrategia para que volvieran.

***

La luz de la mañana sorprendió a Serena. Se había quedado dormida tan cómodamente en brazos de Seiya, que no se había podido marchar, y eso le preocupaba, porque cada segundo pasado en esa casa, era un segundo aprovechado por Darién para seguirla chantajeando.

Salió al jardín después de desayunar cualquier cosa. Molly estaba tan feliz, que no había prestado atención, a la palidez de su rostro y su poca disponibilidad para hablar. Asentía sin mucho interés a las ideas que cambiaba a cada instante para su boda.

Se sentó en el pasto, y los gatos se acomodaron junto a ella, con el paso de los días se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y la aceptaban cariñosamente.

Sintió una cierta envidia al verlos dormir plácidamente en su regazo, con la tranquilidad que sólo la conciencia tranquila puede brindar, algo que ella no podía decir de si misma. Y muy en él fondo de su corazón sintió ganas de volver él tiempo Atrás y remediar todos lis errores cometidos.

Abrazo a Luna con ternura y empezó a llorar, ¿Qué sería de su vida cuando se Fuera? ¿Cómo vivir sin él amor de Seiya? Todo era tan sórdido que no sabía como empezar a enmendar sus errores. Lo único que sabía era que debía irse de ahí por el bien de Seiya y de todos. Sin ella ahí, Darién no podría hacerles daño.

Se levantó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que era su oportunidad para irse... Lita y Andru habían salido a hacer la compra semanal y Molly estaba en la universidad. Podía salir sin ser vista.

***

Seiya estaba en su oficina, sin poder concentrarse, miraba y miraba los papeles, sin comprender nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito.

Un mal presentimiento le oprimía el pecho, impidiéndole respirar, tenía la sensación de que pronto ocurriría algo que podría desenmascarar a Darién y el momento de decirle la verdad a su Bombón, estaba por llegar, y esto le asustaba, no sabía como reaccionaría ella, con lo que le dijera, ¿Y si no lo perdonaba? ¿Si lo abandonaba? ¡No! Ella lo amaba, lo perdonaría y todo quedaría olvidado.

Sintió un leve dolor en el corazón y se puso de pie súbitamente, se puso pálido y su respiración se agitó, pensó en Serena y solo sintió deseos de correr a su casa, como si sus vidas dependieran de la rapidez con que llegará.

***

Entró en su habitación y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recogió las escasas pertenencias que había llevado la primera vez y lo metió en una mochila pequeña, la ropa que Molly le diera se quedó colgada en el armario, no quería llevarse nada que no fuera suyo, dejo la carta en la almohada y tomó sus cosas dispuesta a salir de ahí para siempre, abrió la puerta y antes de abandonar la habitación le hecho un último vistazo, recordó lo feliz que fue tantas noches, recostada en los fuertes brazos de Seiya y sintió morir por dentro, ya que eso no volvería a repetirse.

Se limpio las lágrimas y salió, sintiendo que dejaba su corazón en ése cuarto, se dirigió al jardín y pudo ver a los gatos durmiendo tal como los había dejado.

— Luna, Artemís, pequeña Diana... No puedo llevarlos conmigo, mi futuro es incierto y no quiero arriesgarles a que pasen hambre y penurias junto a mí. Lo siento. — Dijo abrazándoles con cariño, se levantó y se fue, los gatos siguieron durmiendo, ajenos a su dolor.

Recogió su mochila que había dejado en la entrada y se dirigió a la puerta lista para irse.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y se volvió a ver al dueño de tan odiada voz.

— ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? — Balbuceó con nerviosismo, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas rápidamente.

— Sabes que no necesitó llave para entrar, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. — Dijo Darién con tono Amenazador.

— No... No puedes entrar así... Vete. — Le dijo armándose de valor.

Darién la sujeto por la barbilla con rudeza y la acercó a él.

— No... ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque estaré aquí hasta que me des mi dinero o en su defecto, me des tu cuerpo... — Recorrió su cuerpo con mirada lujuriosa y añadió. — Veo que la buena vida te ha sentado magníficamente, te ves... Más deseable, hasta puedo olvidar él dinero y pasar directo a la cama. — Y la beso con fuerza.

— ¡No! No me toques. — Gritó Serena con profundo asco y lo alejó bruscamente.

— Vas a ser mía, te guste o no. Me oyes. — Le amenazó Darién ignorando sus palabras y volvió a besarla aun con más fuerza.

Serena le mordió el labio, haciéndo que la soltará, y trato de correr a la puerta, pero Darién le tomó por los cabellos, enfurecido por la sangre que le salió del labio y le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo.

— ¡Estúpida! — Le Dijo y se abalanzó sobre ella para someterla en el suelo. Serena le araño la cara, intentando defenderse como podía, pero Darién parecía animal embravecido y le rasgo la blusa, dejándola con él puro sostén, contempló sus senos, con ojos desquiciados por el insano deseo, y beso su cuello con rabia, provocándole un moretón.

— ¡ Sueltame! ¡Por favor! — Le suplicó Serena, sintiéndose pérdida.

— ¡Te he dicho que no! Y será mejor que cooperes, si no me desquitare en "La sobrinita" de tu querido novio. — Respondió dándole otra bofetada, que la dejó aturdida.

— ¡Sueltala maldito! — Gritó Seiya y lo jaló de los hombros, obligándolo a levantarse. Le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo hechar atrás.

Darién lo miró sorprendido, no podía creer que Seiya estuviera ahí parado impidiéndole consumar su villanía.

— ¡Maldito! No sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento. — Dijo Seiya aspirando con fuerza.

— ¿Cuál momento? ¿De que hablas? — Preguntó Darién sin comprender.

— ¿De que habló? ¿Preguntas de que habló? Habló de Ella. — Dijo arrojándole la foto de Kakyuu a la cara.

Darién la tomó y su cara palideció al verla.

— ¿Qui... Quién es ella? — Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Qué quién es ella? ¿Acaso la olvidaste? ¡Mira bien la foto! — Le gritó amenazante.

— Yo... Este... Creó recordarla. — Balbuceó.

— ¡Ah! ¿Creés recordarla? ¿Crees? — Dijo pegándole una vez más.

Serena miró la foto tirada en el suelo, que era la misma que viera en su despacho, pero no comprendía nada de lo que Seiya hablaba.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Le dijo adolorido.

— ¡Nada! Ya lo sé todo de ti. ¡Todo! Me llevó más de dos años, encontrarte. — Dijo con rabia y lágrimas de dolor en los ojos.

— ¿Porqué tienes una foto suya. ¿Qué eras de Kakyuu? Acaso ¿Su novio? — Dijo por fin, dándose cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir fingiendo.

— ¿En verdad no tienes idea, Maldito infeliz? ¡Tú eres él causante de su desgracia! ¡Arruinaste su vida! — Le dijo dándole un tercer golpe.

— No se de que hablas... — Respondió aun sin comprender.

— Es mi hermana imbécil... Nunca te preocupaste por saber nada de ella, ¿Verdad? Sólo te interesaba su dinero. — Dijo aun más furioso.

— ¡Eso... Eso es mentira! Ella no puede ser tu hermana, sus apellidos no... — Dijo confundido.

— No relacionas nuestro apellido, porque ella es hija del segundo matrimonio de nuestra madre, pero es mi hermana. — Dijo interrumpiéndolo. — ¡Y Tú! Tú la destruiste. La hundiste en el vició de las drogas, para poder controlarla y someterla a tu antojó. — Reclamó.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no la maté! Nunca la toqué. — Le dijo Darién, tratando de defenderse.

— Claro que si. ¡Tú la mataste! — Le gritó en la cara.

— ¡No! ¡Yo no le hice nada! —

— ¡Claro que sí... Le pediste matrimonio... Y al saber que nos oponíamos a su boda y que ella no tendría el dinero de su herencia, la abandonaste y eso la enloqueció de dolor, las alucinaciones la mataron! Ella se tiro por la ventana por culpa tuya. Así que tú la mataste! — Le reclamó.

—¡No... No es cierto! Yo no hice nada. — Se defendió.

— ¡Basta de mentir! — Grito con impaciencia. — Me llevó más de dos años llegar a ti, pero sabía que buscarías a Serena en cualquier momento para obtener dinero. Y sólo necesitaba encontrarla y esperar el momento en que la buscaras. Y ya lo ves, me llevó hasta ti. — Añadió.

Serena seguía sin poder reaccionar, agazapada en él fondo del salón, miraba todo como si fuera irreal, como si esa pesadilla no estuviera pasándole a ella.

— Yo ha ella ni la conozco. — Mintió.

— ¿Crees que no se que antes de mi hermana, la enviciaste a ella? Qué la llevaste a vivir contigo y la ofrecías al mejor postor. Y qué Creíste que obtendrías el dinero de Kakyuu, y por eso la abandonaste. — Le dijo furioso.

Serena lo miró, él había resumido toda su vida en una frase. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que decía? Qué la buscó sólo por Darién.

— No te importó dejarla sola y en la miseria, y menos que estuviera en una clínica de rehabilitación. — Continuó implacable. — Fue fácil seguir su rastro hasta él restaurante en que trabajaba, ganando una miseria para vivir en el miserable lugar en que la dejaste. Sabía que al sacarla de ahí y traerla conmigo, la buscarías para chantajearla, tu ambición te llevó a estar aquí, frente a mí. Y ahora... Vas a morir — Le dijo sacando una pistola y apuntándole al pecho.

Serena miró la pistola, pero no reaccionaba, en su cabeza martillaban las palabras de Seiya. La había usado para un propósito. Todo lo dicho por él eran mentiras, una farsa, todo fue un **Engaño de Amor** para una venganza, pero ahora ya no le servía y la sacaría de su vida sin miramientos.

Darién sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas al verlo ahí, decidido a acabar con él.

— ¿Lo que aún no entiendo es que relación tienes con Reih? — Dijo Sarcástico.

— ¡No Seiya! ¡Por favor no lo mates! — Gritó Lita que iba entrando con Andru y habían llegado a tiempo de escuchar todo lo que dijo de la vida de Serena.

— ¡Seiya calma por favor! — Le dijo Andru sujetándolo para quitarle la pistola.

— ¡Sueltame! ¡Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos! Dejame hacerlo. — Le dijo llorando y resistiéndose a entregarla desesperado.

— Seiya... Te lo pido... Deja que las autoridades se hagan cargo. Por favor. Ya vienen para acá, Lita las llamó. — Insistió.

Seiya soltó él arma sintiéndose vencido, y se soltó llorando con desconsuelo, sacando en cada una de sus lágrimas, dos años de dolor y tristeza.

— Serena... ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó Lita, ella sólo asintió. — Vamos a que te cambies de ropa. — Volvió a asentir y se dejó conducir mansamente por ella a su habitación.

Lita no le preguntó nada, entendía su estado de shock en que se encontraba a causa de los espantosos acontecimientos vividos, y en momentos como ese, era mejor respetar el silencio.

La policía llegó, y empezaron las vergonzosas preguntas, Serena mostró los golpes que Darién le había dado y que le habían dejado marcas en la cara, cuello y hombros, vieron los arañazos que Serena Le hiciera en la cara y que eran una prueba de que se había defendido.

Después empezó el interrogatorio a Seiya, que mostró todos los datos que él investigador privado que contrató le diera y fue suficiente para que la policía lo encerrará muchos años en la cárcel.

— Señor Kou... Esté hombre pasará mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Pagando por sus crímenes. Su necesitamos algo más nos comunicamos con usted. — Le dijo él policía mientras se llevaba a Darién esposado a la patrulla.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar Seiya Kou, te aseguró que me voy a vengar de ti y de ésa pérdida. — Lo amenazó.

— ¡Sube ya! — Le dijo el policía obligándolo a salir de la casa.

Seiya soltó el aire, volvió la mirada hacia donde había estado parada Serena, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al no verla parada ahí.

Corrió a la recámara de ella, tenía que explicarle, decirle que todo estaba bien.

Sintió que él corazón se le detuvo, el lugar estaba vacío.

¡Serena no estaba! Salió desesperado sin reparar en la carta que estaba en la almohada. Corrió al jardín, esperaba verla con los gatos, pero no... Ella no estaba en ningún lado.

¡Se había ido! Lo dejó... No le dio tiempo de explicarle sus motivos.

Regreso sobre sus pasos arrastrando los pies como si le pesaran demasiado y se encerró en su despacho. Nada tenía sentido en su vida sin ella. Su venganza ahora le parecía tiempo perdido, le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, y un vacío en él corazón por haber perdido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

***

Bueno, hasta aquí... No se como quedó esperó sus comentarios, la verdad sufrí mucho con él, lo arme y desarme, escribí y Reescribí, lloré mil veces al escribirlo. Pero al final así quedó, esperó que les haya gustado.

Los quiero.

Damely Frost.


	19. Espaguetis en salsa de ajo

Hola, esperó que les guste este capítulo.

No tengo perdón por tardar tanto.

Dusfrutenlo.

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.

Besos

Dam Frost

Capítulo 19

Espaguetis en salsa de ajo.

Serena miraba a Seiya rendir su declaración, todo a su alrededor era borroso, sólo veía manchas moverse frente a ella, pero no tenía idea de nada, le parecía vivir una pesadilla de la que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Salió sigilosamente, tenía que huir de ahí, irse lo más rápido y lejos posible.

Caminaba como una autómata, sin rumbo, no tenía a donde dirigir sus pasos, soló sabía que debía alejarse lo más posible, en su mente revivía cada una de las escenas ocurridas, Seiya golpear a Darién con furia y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Parecía una bestia dispuesta a terminar con su presa en cualquier momento, por un instante creyó que lo mataría al verlo empuñar la pistola con ojos inyectados de sangre y sed de venganza. Pero la milagrosa aparición de Andru, lo habían detenido.

— " Me llevó más de dos años llegar a ti, pero sabía que buscarías a Serena en cualquier momento para obtener dinero. Y sólo necesitaba encontrarla y esperar el momento en que la buscaras. Y ya lo ves, me llevó hasta ti." — Las palabras de Seiya resonaban en su cabeza como una cruel Letanía que sólo la martirizaba.

Tenia él corazón hecho pedazos, tanto que una sensación de opresión en él pecho le impedía respirar, nunca en su vida la habían herido tanto, Seiya se había burlado de ella, la había usado de la forma más vil y despiadada, ni siquiera él engaño de Darién le había causado tanto dolor. Evocó los momentos con Seiya, como se conocieron, La falsedad de su amor, sus caricias, sus besos, todo... Todo eran mentiras, era una telaraña tejida para ella, para atraparla sin forma de escapar de ella.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegó a ese parque y se sentó con los ojos aún derramando lágrimas.

— Señorita... ¿ Está bien? — Le preguntó un policía con preocupación.

Ella no le contestó, seguía mirando a la nada, con los ojos perdidos en él vacío.

— Señorita... ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? ¿La atacaron? — Le preguntó observando sus moretones y ojos llorosos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero sin mirarlo, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lugar? A su casa, quizás. — Le dijo con cautela.

— ¿Mi casa? — Dijo sonriendo ligeramente con ironía.

— No puede quedarse aquí, debe irse a su casa. Por favor. —

— No tengo casa. — Añadió con voz apenas audible. Y se levantó.

Él policía la vio tomar su mochila e irse. Tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba muy sola y que necesitaba ayuda, pero ignoró ese sentimiento y se fue del lugar.

Un profundo sentimiento de soledad y abandonó la invadió, ¿A donde iría? No tenía a nadie a quien acudir. — "Te dejó mis datos en esta tarjeta. Cuando me necesites sólo buscame ¿De acuerdo?" — Las palabras del Príncipe Diamante llegaron a su memoria como una luz en la oscuridad.

Con dedos temblorosos, buscó entre sus cosas la tarjeta, rincón por rincón, hasta que al fin la encontró, metió las menos en sus bolsillos y su desilusión fue enorme al descubrir su triste realidad.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, con la tarjeta en sus manos y apenas unas monedas en su bolsillo era imposible acudir a él.

— "Serenity... Debo decirte la verdad de mis sentimientos, te amó, más que a mi mismo y siempre estaré aquí para ti, aunque este lejos, mi corazón y mis pensamientos se quedan contigo." — Él no estaba, en que momento se le había olvidado eso, debía seguir sola, sin él y sin nadie.

Se abrazo así misma para infundirse ánimo, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba sola, siempre lo había estado, había sido una ingenua al creer que había encontrado el amor. Sólo había amado dos veces en la vida y esas dos veces la habían usado, y él único hombre que la amaba de verdad estaba muy lejos y además era tan noble que no merecía una chica con un pasado como el de ella. Pensaba tristemente.

Finalmente vio una iglesia aún estaba abierta a pesar de lo tarde que era así que podría pasar la noche ahí sin ser hechada, así que hacía allá se dirigió.

Estaba cansada por todas las emociones que había vivido en unas pocas horas, así que se durmió tan pronto como puso la cabeza en la banca.

***

Seiya soltó el aire, volvió la mirada hacia donde había estado parada Serena, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al no verla parada ahí.

Un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él y corrió a la recámara de ella, tenía que explicarle, decirle que todo estaba bien, que ya no debía preocuparse y que todo su vida estaba solucionada.

Sintió que él corazón se le detuvo un instante, el lugar estaba vacío.

¡Serena no estaba! Salió desesperado y Corrió al jardín, esperaba verla con los gatos, pero no... Ella no estaba en ningún lado.

Regresó a la habitación, Abrió el armario y vio que faltaba parte de su ropa. ¡Se había ido! Lo dejó... No le dio tiempo de explicarle sus motivos, salió sin reparar en la carta que estaba en la almohada y se encerró en su despacho, sentía que él cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, súbitamente se sentía muy cansado.

Nada tenía sentido en su vida sin ella. Su venganza ahora le parecía tiempo perdido, le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, y un vacío en él corazón por haber perdido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Unos toquidos en la puerta lo distrajeron de sus sombríos pensamientos.

— No quiero ver a nadie. — Dijo, quien fuera que se fuera y lo dejará sólo.

— Seiya... Tengo algo para ti... Es de Serena. — Dijo tendiéndole la carta que Lita encontrará en su habitación.

Seiya lo miró esperanzado y tomó la carta.

"Querido Seiya:

Lo siento por la hora que es, pero entre en una agonía nostálgica y tengo que sacarlo para estar bien y en paz. En verdad estoy con las lágrimas a mas no poder, maldiciendo la vida que me a tocado. ¿Porqué te tuve que conocer hasta ahora? ¿Porqué Dios me hizo esto? ¿Qué he sido tan mala para merecerme esto? ¿Porqué no aparecistes antes del gran error que cometi en mi vida? Ese era el momento. ¿Porqué hasta hoy? ¿Qué es esta jugarreta de la vida? En verdad no lo entiendo. ¿Acaso se esta burlando de mi? Eres el chico que siempre busqué en mi vida. Eres todo lo que pedí. ¿Porqué hasta este momento te puso frente a mí? Te quiero Seiya, no puedo detener este sentimiento, lo siento, no puedo. Quise por todos los medios no amarte, pero me fue imposible. Tenía que desahogarme, sentía que me hundía en un vacío si no te lo decia. Siento quebrarme por dentro. Voy ir acabando con este sentimiento poco a poco. Ya que me tengo que alejar de ti, se que te gustó, pero también se que de conocerme, me Odiarás, así que me alejó de tú vida, por tu bien y él de Molly, y también por él mió, porque de amarte más de lo que ya te amo, mi vida y mi corazón ya no serían míos, de hecho ya no son míos, porque ahora te pertenecen. Tenía que confesarte todo esto no podía seguir guardándolo mas.

No te merezco, asi que me marchó de tu vida.

Con amor.

Serena Tsukino. Tú Bombón"

Rompió la carta en pedazos y apretó los puños. Se sentía aún más ruin y miserable, ella lo amaba, por eso lo dejaba, no se sentía digna de él, y él le había mentido, la había usado y herido deliberadamente, cuando ella solo le había amado desinteresadamente.

Era él quién no la merecía, quién se aprovechó de su ingenuidad, porque a pesar de todo lo vívido Serena Era muy inocente, era una hermosa Ave de plumaje blanco y brillante, que había cruzado él pantano y no se había manchado, su alma seguía pura.

Él Príncipe Diamante tenía razón, no la merecía.

— Seiya... Por favor, necesitas calmarte... Ven conmigo. — Andru lo miraba preocupado por su terrible semblante.

— ¡Vete! Quiero estar sólo. — Fue su respuesta.

Andru lo dejó sólo, era inútil insistir, él no le iba hacer el menor caso, tal vez si lo dejaba sólo, él ordenaría sus pensamientos y empezaría a reaccionar.

***

— ¡ Por favor! ¡Seiya no quiere ver a nadie! ¡Vayanse! — Gritaba Lita con desesperación.

— ¡No me importa! Ya es demasiado me enfada verlo así, me va a oír. — Respondió Yaten sin hacerle él menor caso.

Entró cómo ráfaga al despacho, y lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Seiya parecía una piltrafa humana, olía mal, tenía la barba crecida, estaba borracho y por la cantidad de botellas que estaban tiradas en el piso, el escritorio y la pared manchada con vino, podía deducir por la cantidad de vidrios rotos, seguramente había estrellado muchísimas más.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Seiya eres un idiota! ¿Cómo llegaste a este punto? ¿Éstas así por esa oportunista? Ella no lo vale. — Dijo con enfado.

— ¡Callaté! ¡No sabes nada! Ella lo vale todo, y yo fui un imbécil. —

— No me agrada que lleves tres días aquí encerrado y Lita no nos haya comunicado nada. — Dijo Taiki, que había llegado minutos antes.

— Yo se lo pedí. No quiero ver a nadie. — Replicó.

— No me importa, por tu salud y tu seguridad, debió ignorar esa orden. Explicanos lo que pasó. Tenemos derecho a saber. — Le respondió sin inmutarse.

Seiya les relató todo lo ocurrido, desde que murió su hermana, no omitió nada, todo hasta él más sórdido secreto lo rebeló. Cuando terminó de hablar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos eran como un bálsamo a su alma herida.

— Aún no me explicó como pudiste hacer algo así de sucio. Te portaste como un miserable ¿Cómo te atreviste a usar esa chica? — Le preguntó Taiki con indignación.

— ¿Crees que no me siento mal? ¡Ella se enamoró de mi! Pero le había prometido a nuestra hermana que la vengaría. ¿Qué podía hacer? —

— ¡Entregar las pruebas a la policía! O decirle la verdad desde un principió, si lo hubieras hecho todo sería distinto. — Recriminó Taiki.

— ¿Y si se negaba? ¿Si su amor por él era más grande? ¿Cómo hubiera vengado a nuestra hermana? Además... Ella también me mintió... No fue capaz de decirme lo que hizo en su pasado? —

— ¡No busques excusas tontas, no trates de justificarte! Ella no tenía porque revelar su vida privada a un desconocido. — Fue la respuesta de Taiki.

— Aunque no sea partidario de esa chica... Tú te portaste como un cretino con ella, nunca imaginé que diría esto pero... Siento mucha compasión por ella. Debió ser muy difícil para ella salir de las drogas en que ese hombre la metió, después tú... La Engañaste, te aprovechaste de su amor. Es algo que no le deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. — Dijo Yaten pensativo.

— Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que ese hombre ya esta en la cárcel. Y pagará lo que hizo a ella y a nuestra hermana. — Dijo Taiki.

— Es mejor que se vayan y me dejen tranquilo... No estoy para escuchar sus tonterías... Ya suficiente tengo con mi conciencia. — Les dijo señalando la puerta.

Yaten y Taiki lo miraron con preocupación y se Fueron sin decir nada.

***

A primera hora de la mañana Mina Y Amy entraron a su despacho llenas de indignación. Indignación que se esfumó en cuanto cruzaron la puerta y vieron el desastre y deplorable aspecto de Seiya.

— Si vienen a reclamar lo que hice con Bombón... Serena, sus maridos ya se encargaron de eso, así que vayan por donde vinieron. — Les dijo con la mirada pérdida.

— Esa era nuestra intención. — Le dijo Amy mirándolo con lástima. — Pero ya tienes suficiente castigo al haber perdido a la única chica a la que has amado de verdad. —

— No tiene caso que gastemos nuestras palabras y nuestro tiempo en ti. — Dijo Mina.

— ¡Largo! — Gritó rompiendo otra botella en la pared.

— Sabes tío... No se lo que paso entre ustedes... O porque te dejó Serena, pero si le hiciste algo... Buscala y repara él daño que hiciste. — Le dijo Molly en la puerta.

— Yo... Le hice mucho daño, no merezco su perdón, la destruí, eso no es fácil de reparar... No tengo Cara para buscarla. — Respondió.

— Tío... Ella te ama, cuando se ama de verdad se perdona todo. —

— No creó que sea él caso. — Dijo con pesar.

— Pues... Empieza a Buscarla y sales de dudas, ella es demasiado buena y te ama demasiado, te va a perdonar. — Dijo con cariño.

— ¿De verás lo crees? — Dijo mirándola con una extraña lucidez.

— Estoy segura... Anda ve a darte un baño y le hablas al investigador privado, además quiero que sea la madrina de honor en mi boda. — Le dijo guiñando él ojo y subiendo a su habitación.

Seiya subió las escaleras, las palabras de Molly le habían hecho concebir una esperanza, la buscaría y rogaría su perdón, de rodillas si era necesario.

***

Amaneció y con ello un destelló de esperanza se anidó en el corazón de Serena, buscaría un trabajo, todo iría bien, después buscaría un lugar donde vivir y se olvidaría de Seiya, no sería fácil, pero si se esforzaba seguiría adelante con su vida de la mejor forma posible, la sombra de Darién ya no era un problema porque él estaba encerrado en la cárcel y lo más seguro es que no lo volvería a ver.

Conforme llegaba la noche, la esperanza de encontrar un trabajó iba declinando, nadie le daba trabajo, y las pocas monedas se habían gastado en un pan, ni siquiera podía tener siguió de beber.

Llegó a la iglesia, y se sentó en la misma banca que la noche anterior, las lágrimas nuevamente brillaron en sus ojos y las dejó correr libremente, sentía dolor por lo de Seiya, y desesperanza por no tener un lugar donde dormir, su estómago le dolía de hambre y todo le parecía deprimente, si no existiera... Todos sus sufrimientos acabarían, todo sería más fácil.

Se durmió y en sus sueños veía a Reih abrazando a Seiya, burlándose de ella. Todo eso le causó un sueño intranquilo, cuando despertó tuvo la sensación de que no había descansado nada.

Una vez más empezó su peregrinar en busca de un trabajo, sin obtener un resultado favorable. La desesperación crecía conforme avanzaba el día, paso por un puente y subió la barandilla, por un instante estuvo tentada a tirarse al vacío, hacia los carros, sentía que solo así estaría libre de todos sus problemas y sufrimientos, acabarían, sería lo mejor, subió otro peldaño, él momento había llegado, estaba decidida a dejar todo atrás... Pero un rayo de luz iluminó su cerebro y se dejó caer hacía atrás, se soltó llorando, convulsionándose por la incontrolable cantidad de sentimientos y sufrimientos desbordados en un caudal de lágrimas.

Miro al vacío y el pánico la invadió, había estado loca, ¿Cómo pudo pensar en esa tontería? Ella no se dejaría morir, lucharía por vivir.

Volvió a caminar esta vez con más ánimo, estaba segura que encontraría algo.

Por la tarde paso por una cafetería que estaba cerca de esa iglesia donde dormía, entró sin dudarlo, rogaría por un empleo.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta todo se nubló a su alrededor y se desmayó.

La Joven dueña del lugar corrió a auxiliarla, con la ayuda de un mesero.

— Vamos ayudame no te quedes ahí mirando como tonto Sammy. —

— Si Señorita Hotaru, en seguida. — Dijo corriendo a levantarla en brazos.

— ¡Por favor señores! ¿Hay un doctor aquí? — Les Preguntó.

— Si, yo soy Doctor, la ayudó. — Dijo Un comensal levantándose de su asiento.

— Por aquí, por favor. — Dijo Guiándola a su oficina.

Él doctor la examinó cuidadosamente, le dio a oler alcohol y tan pronto como reaccionó le hizo unas preguntas.

Minutos después salió y tras hablar con Hotaru unos minutos se fue.

Ella entró y la observo detenidamente.

— Yo... No se que me paso... Lo siento, todo se oscureció frente a mí y no supe más. — Confesó avergonzada.

— ¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer? —

— Yo... Este... Tres días. —

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo es posible? No puedes mal pasarte así. ¿Qué no piensas en tu bebé? —

Serena tosió nerviosamente y la miró con ojos desorbitados.

— Eso... Eso es imposible. No puede ser... Yo no... No puedo estar embarazada. — Dijo Moviendo la cabeza con desesperación.

— ¿No Lo sabías? — Le Preguntó sorprendida.

— No. —

— Ven... Comamos algo y me cuentas todo con detalle.

Tras devorar todo lo que le pusieron en frente con verdadero apetito, Serena le contó todo lo ocurrido desde que conoció a Darién hasta él momento en que saliera de casa de Seiya.

— Pobrecita de ti... Cuánto debes haber sufrido... Pero no te preocupes yo te daré un trabajó en mi cafetería y en la parte trasera hay una pequeña bodega que esta vacía, si ponemos una cama te puedes quedar aquí conmigo. —

— ¡Muchas Gracias! Eres tan linda y amable, y yo... Soy una desconocida... No creó merecer tanto. De verdad en cuanto pueda buscaré un cuarto para no causarte tantas molestias. — Dijo Serena llena de agradecimiento.

— Ni Lo digas, verás que todo ira bien. — Dijo Dándole ánimos.

Ella sonrió y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza parecían darle una luz especial que la hacía verse más bella que nunca, ahora ya no estaría sola, ese bebé la acompañaría y por él merecía la pena vivir.

***

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que dejará a Seiya, los más de seis meses de embarazó apenas sí se notaban en Serena, su pálido rostro y las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos no minimizaban su belleza. Se veía casi sublime.

— Serena... Ven A descansar un momento. Llevás todo él día sin parar. — Le Dijo Hotaru.

— Si, lo haré, gracias. — Respondió metiéndose a la cocina, tan pronto como entró se sentó y estiró sus pies para descansarlos, empezó a acariciar su abultado vientre con amor, y unos golpecitos en su mano provenientes de su interior la hicieron sonreír con dulzura.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Sammy fue a atender al nuevo cliente.

Minutos después entró en la cocina con cara de preocupación.

— Serena... Ese hombre quiere que tú lo atiendas. Dice que no se moverá hasta que lo atiendas tú. —

Serena se asomó por la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Seiya.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón se aceleró.

— ¡No! ¡Imposible! No quiero verlo... No debe verme. Dile que se vaya, Sammy por favor, no debe saber de mi bebé. — Gritó asustada.

Sammy la miró y salió nuevamente, pero a los pocos minutos regresó.

— Lo siento Serena... No se irá hasta que tú lo atiendas. Dijo que aunque pasarán mil años, no se moverá de ahí. —

Serena exhaló un suspiró de resignación y se dirigió a la puerta.

— No tienes que hacerlo, puedo llamar a la policía y hecharlo, para que no te molesté. — Le dijo Hotaru.

— Lo Haré, debo enfrentarlo, este momento llegaría tarde o temprano y entre más pronto pase, mejor. — Respondió con firmeza.

Armándose de valor, tomó la carta y su cuadernillo y se dirigió hacia él. Su corazón latía acelerado y sus piernas las sentía de trapo, pero aún así se paró frente a él con toda la seguridad de que fue capaz.

— ¿ Qué desea tomar? — Preguntó lo más normal posible.

Seiya la miró con anheló, le parecía ver una imagen celestial, sus ojos brillaban con una extraña dulzura y se veía con una felicidad y paz interior que él no había conseguido en todos esos meses sin ella.

— Bombón... Estás tan... Distinta... Te ves hermosa. — Dijo Con nerviosismo, ¿Cómo podía ella estar frente a él tan tranquila? Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, seguía igual de bella, tal vez su estómago se veía más abultado, pero aún así, le robaba la respiración.

— ¿Qué va a pedir? — Volvió a preguntar con una voz extrañamente fría y normal que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Le Rogó con la mirada.

— Nada Tengo que hablar con usted señor, por favor pida algo o vayase. — Le Dijo con firmeza. También aprovechó para observarlo, se veía demacrado y algo pálido, unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus profundos ojos azules que la miraban casi con devoción.

— Esta bien... Deseó un jugó y unos espaguetis con salsa de ajo. — Respondió pidiendo lo primero que encontró en la lista.

Serena apuntó la orden y se metió en la cocina.

— Debo irme de aquí... No puedo quedarme Hotaru, ya no estoy segura aquí. — Le dijo con ansiedad a su joven jefa.

— Serena... No tienes que irte, puedes quedarte hasta que nazca tu bebé. — Le Dijo con pesar.

— ¡No! Él volverá... No me dejará en paz. Tengo que alejarme de aquí. — Dijo desesperada.

— Se hará como deseas, deja que te de algo de dinero, para que no tengas problemas en lo que encuentras algo. — Dijo Poniéndole dinero en su mano. Serena iba a negarse, pero la mirada de Hotaru le impidió decir algo.

— Esta Bien. Lo tomaré como un préstamo. —

— Piensa que es tu liquidación. Vete con cuidado, no dejes de decirnos donde estarás. — Le Dijo Sammy con preocupación.

Ella asintió y salió rápidamente.

Seiya la vio con profundo amor. Traía una mirada decidida y la orden en una bandeja.

— Aquí esta su orden señor. Espaguetis en salsas de ajo y así jugó. — Y le volteo la bandeja en la cabeza.

Seiya sintió como el jugó y sus espaguetis descendían por su cara y se levantó de un saltó.

— Que Lo disfrute. — Añadió y se salió corriendo de la cafetería.

***

Bueno esperó que les haya gustado. Y mil perdones por tardar...

Los quiero.

Dam Frost.


	20. Una oportunidad

Hola... Se que tarde mucho, pero es que he tenido mucho trabajo, esperó que les guste. Los quiero.

No me odien.

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi... Yo sólo me divierto.

Capítulo 20

Otra Oportunidad.

Seiya, salió de la ducha más animado, las palabras de Molly, le habían hecho mucho bien. Tenía razón, si había hecho algo mal, debía remediarlo.

La buscaría, y rogaría su perdón, de rodillas si era necesario.

Tomó él teléfono y le habló al investigador privado, dándole datos y señas de su amada Bombón, estaba seguro que pronto la encontraría y todo quedaría en el olvido, como una espantosa pesadilla y una prueba para la fuerza de su amor.

***

Reih se enteró de lo sucedido por los periódicos, la reseña del arrestó de Darién salió en la hoja principal, era extraño que aún Seiya no se comunicará con ella para investigar y hacer preguntas, y ya iba una semana de esa situación. Tendría que ir en persona a justificarse y decirle que ignoraba las actividades ilícitas de su "primo" confiando en su buena actuación.

Sabía que la intrusa se había ido, así que era su momento para recuperarlo, la buscaría y se aseguraría de que saliera de la vida de Seiya para siempre.

Una Sonrisa perversa se asomó a sus bellas facciones, "ésa" no tenía posibilidades junto a ella, le haría pagar las humillaciones que Seiya le había hecho.

***

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando llegó a ver a Seiya, se veía pálido y demacrado, hizo un mohín de disgusto, era la primera vez que lo veía así, y lo que más odiaba, era que la causa de su pena fuera Serena y no ella.

— Buenos días Seiya. — Le saludo.

Seiya que se encontraba desayunando con Molly, la miró y le indicó que se sentará.

— ¿Deseas tomar algo? — Preguntó con cordialidad.

— Sólo un jugó, por favor. — Lita asintió y se fue.

— Te veo en la comida tío. — Dijo Molly, levantándose.

— ¿Qué grosera? No me dio ni un saludo. — Dijo Reih con fastidio.

Seiya se encogió de hombros y la miró detenidamente. Preguntándose cómo es que él había podido mantener una relación con ella, peor aún, creer que podría formar un hogar.

— ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? — Preguntó por fin.

— Yo... Verás... Solo Quiero que sepas que nada tengo que ver en los delitos que cometió mi primo. —

— Eso Lo se. — Le Dijo con tranquilidad.

El nerviosismo de Reih, contrastaba con la tranquilidad de Seiya, como quien se sabe dueño de la situación.

— ¡En Serio! — Respondió sorprendida.

— Desde luego... Tienes tanto dinero, que no necesitas vender drogas, ni mujeres... A decir verdad, ni siquiera se como es que te involucraste con alguien tan despreciable como él. Porque yo se perfectamente que no es nada tuyo. —

Reih miraba la seguridad con que Seiya hablaba, que no le quedó más remedio que decir la verdad.

— Yo... Lo he Atropellado por accidente, hace unas semanas frente a tú casa, y al llevarlo al hospital, me dijeron que no tenía nada, así que le pedí que trabajará para mí. De alguna manera debía pagar lo que gaste él. —

Sus palabras lo dejaron sorprendido, de algún modo, Darién la había encontrado mucho antes de reaparecer junto a Reih.

— Y... Creíste que él podía... Enamorar a Serena, ¿No es así? —

— Seiya... Yo tenía que recuperarte... No sabes las noches que he sufrido por ti. — Le dijo sollozante.

— Mira Reih... Con Serena o sin ella... No volveré contigo, estas perdiendo tú tiempo. Y te rogaré que te marches, se me hizo tarde para la oficina. — Respondió, mientras se levantaba.

Reih lo vio irse y apretó los puños con rabia, ahora como nunca debía desaparecer a la "intrusa" para siempre.

Seiya salió de la casa, iba muy molestó por la repentina visita de Reih, cuando vio al Príncipe Diamante, bajar de su limusina. Rodó los ojos fastidiado.

— Sólo me faltabas tú para mejorar mi día. — Le dijo con sarcasmo.

— Buenos días, Seiya, vine a ver a Serenity. — Respondió ignorando sus sarcásticas palabras.

— Ella no esta. — Dijo Apesadumbrado.

— También me da gustó verlo joven Kou. — Respondió igual de sarcástico. — Se que te molesta mi presencia aqui, pero no viaje desde tan lejos, para irme sin verla. — Añadió.

— Pues pierdes tu tiempo, ya te dije que ella no esta. —

— Seiya te dice la verdad, esa mujer se fue... Para siempre... Él ahora esta conmigo. — Dijo Reih a sus espaldas y se colgó de su hombro.

Diamante los miró con sorpresa, sus ojos brincaban de uno a otro sin entender lo que presenciaba.

— No... No lo puedo creer... Ella... Te amaba. — Dijo sin salir de su sorpresa.

— Pero Él no... Ahora esta conmigo. — Respondió Reih con altanería.

Seiya aún seguía sorprendido por las palabras de Diamante, él... Sabía que ella lo amaba, y a pesar de eso, estaba ahí, no le importaba que el corazón de ella estuviera en otro lado, era feliz solo con verla. Ese apuesto y adinerado hombre estaba enamorado de su Bombón y le daba una lección de humildad.

— Reih... Callate ya por favor... Deja de decir tanta estupidez... Te pedí que te fueras. — Le Dijo con voz áspera.

— Por mí no te preocupes... Soy yo quién se va, es una lástima que no hayas podido valorar el amor que ella te tenía. — Diamante se dio la vuelta y se fue.

***

Subió A su limusina y se dirigió al hotel donde se encontraba su hermano Zafiro, debía saber todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

— ¡Hermano! — Dijo Él Príncipe Zafiro y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Diamante, lo abrazo, había extrañado a su hermano, lo adoraba, él siempre lo vería como él hermano pequeño, al que debía cuidar.

— También te extrañe, nuestro país no es el mismo sin ti. Por eso decidí adelantar mi viaje. —

— Se bien que mientes... Regresaste por esa chica... Pero en realidad... Te tengo información muy interesante. — Dijo tendiéndole la carpeta.

Diamante leyó con verdadero interés todo lo que decía ahí. Cuando término de leer apretó los puños con rabia.

— ¡Ese maldito! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? — Preguntó con rabia.

— Lo Se... Es un monstruo, no entiendo como hay personas tan miserables, que abusan de los más débiles. — Respondió Él Príncipe Zafiro.

— Ahora entiendo todo. — Dijo Diamante.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó sin comprender.

— La Presencia de la Señorita Hijo en casa de Seiya Kou. — Dijo.

— ¿Fuiste a casa de Seiya Kou? —

— Por eso adelante mi Regresó... Tenía que verla, en mi interior algo me decía que me necesitaba. Y no me equivoque. Ella me necesita ahora más que nunca. — Dijo Con vehemencia.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Qué ha pasado? —

— Seguramente Seiya Kou al enterarse de todo lo ocurrido con él bastardo de Darién Chiba, la hecho de su casa sin contemplaciones. — Dijo furioso.

No entendía como es que Seiya no entendió todo lo que su querida Serenity había padecido.

— ¡Malnacido! ¿Cómo pudo culparla de algo en lo que ella fue una víctima inocente? — Dijo Zafiro.

— ¿Quiero que termines toda relación con los Kou. No quiero tener ningún trató con personas tan poco honorables. — Dijo Con determinación.

— Así lo haré hermano. Me Da asco solo de pensar que la hecharon a la calle sin piedad alguna, y peor aún que metió a Reih Hino en su casa. — Respondió Zafiro indignado.

— No... Ya lo pensé y lo mejor será arruinarlos... Hundirlos en la peor de las miserias, en mi tendrán un enemigo implacable, y también ese hombre, me aseguraré de que sus días en prisión sean una tortura insoportable. Quiero que busques a Serenity, necesitó encontrarla. —Zafiro lo miró con admiración y asintió dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su hermano.

Así era él, un hombre de honor, que siempre estaría listo para proteger a los que amaba, y en ese momento su adorada Serenity lo necesitaba, y él le daría él apoyo que necesitaba.

***

Él Príncipe Diamante se presentó en él reclusorio, junto a su hermano y él mejor abogado de la ciudad. En cuestión de minutos fue introducido en la oficina del director y esperó pacientemente la llegada de Darién.

Cuando este le dijeron que lo esperaban en la oficina del director, creyó que tal vez Reih, lo sacaría, su dinero y sus influencias debían bastar para que él quedará libre.

— ¡Buenos días! — Dijo Diamante mirándolo con desprecio, por lo que veía no la estaba pasando bien, pues traía moretones en la cara y manchas de sangre en su ropa.

Darién lo miro con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, lo menos que esperaba era verlo a él.

— A que debo el honor de si visita "su alteza". — Dijo Con una sarcástica reverencia.

Diamante se levantó y empezó a caminar por la pequeña oficina, con su aire altivo y seguro, propio de su sangre real.

— Quería hablar de la Señorita Tsukino. —

— "Señorita" jaja jaja no me haga reír "Su Alteza". — Diamante estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Zafiro lo detuvo. Ese hombre lo hacia perder él control.

— Si... SEÑORITA, la chica que utilizaste de la forma más ruin. —

— ¿Utilizarla? Claro que no, a ella le encantaba que los hombres la tocarán, es una zorra, pero finge muy bien. —

— ¡En tu vida vuelvas a hablar mal de ella! Yo estoy aquí para defenderla. — Lo amenazó sujetándolo por la camisa, con ganas de despedazarlo. — Pensaba hacer tu estancia aquí miserable, pero... No le veo él sentido, ya la éstas pasando suficientemente mal. Esperó no volver a verte nunca. — Dijo Dejándolo furioso.

— Zafiro... Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla. — Le Dijo desesperado.

Zafiro asintió, entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, estaba preocupado por la mujer que amaba, quería protegerla y hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que él la cuidaría para siempre.

Se arrepentía de haberla juzgado sin conocerla, no podía imaginar todo lo que él hombre que estaba encerrado en ese reclusorio pudiera aprovecharse de alguien tan frágil e inocente como ella, y esperaba tener la oportunidad de disculparse.

***

Los días se hicieron semanas sin que tuviera algún dato sobre él paradero de su Bombón, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, las esperanzas que había albergado se diluían como agua entre sus manos, eso hizo que su corazón se fuera llenando de angustia, al pensar que jamás la vería nuevamente.

Movió la cabeza con determinación, la encontraría, así tuviera que buscar casa por casa, se arrepentía como nunca de no haber salido a buscarla en cuánto notó su ausencia, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde de alcoholizarse, no estaría penando por su ausencia.

***

Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla, el investigador no le había dicho nada concretó, en sus continuas llamadas para preguntar sus avances.

— Le He dicho que yo me comunicó con usted en cuanto tenga noticias, no es tan sencillo, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar... No necesita marcar cada segundo. — Le dijo por fin un día, con tono de fastidio.

Seiya colgó él aparato, con mirada apesadumbrada. Tenía razón, en una ciudad tan grande, era imposible encontrarla tan rápido como él quisiera.

***

Él hombre colgó su teléfono móvil y siguió caminando, había iniciado una nueva táctica de búsqueda, se había plantado frente a la casa de Seiya y había caminado en diferentes direcciones, preguntando si alguien la había visto.

Llegó al parque y se sentó a descansar, él hecho de andar a pie era agotador, un policía que estaba cerca de ahí le hacia señas, así que se dirigió hacia él.

— No puede dormir ahí señor. —

Lo miró extrañado, no estaba seguro de que fuera a él, al que le hablaba.

— Le Estoy diciendo a usted. — Repitió.

— ¡Ahh! No se preocupe, ya me voy, sabe... Tal vez usted me puede ayudar. ¿A visto por aquí a esta chica? — Preguntó, mostrándole una foto de Serena.

— Hmm... Si... Hace unos meses la vi sentada en este parque, se veía muy triste, incluso parecía enferma. — Dijo Moviendo un dedo en la sienés con ademán de locura.

— ¿Y no sabe donde puedo encontrarla? —

— Lo ignoró, solo la vi esa vez y no apareció nunca, pero la vio ir en esa dirección. — Dijo señalando unas calles.

Él Investigador asintió agradecido y se fue hacía donde le dijo, su suerte empezaba a cambiar.

Horas más tarde, se metió en una cafetería, estaba agotado y tenía hambre, había caminado en varias calles cercanas sin que nadie le diera razón, así que decidió comer algo, estaba empezando a creer que esa chica no aparecería nunca.

— ¿Desea Algo de beber? —

Él hombre se volvió hacía la chica que le estaba poniendo él menú y su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Frente A él estaba Serena, cuando sus esperanzas estaban derribándose la encontraba.

— Si... Este... ¿Qué me recomiendas? — Preguntó con titubeos.

Serena le mostró varios platillos y él hombre sonrió feliz.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Serena lo miró dudosa y él sonrió. — No Es nada malo, sólo quiero saber el nombre de la amable señorita que me atendió. — Dijo.

— ¡Ah! Muy bien, me llamó Serena Tsukino. — Dijo Aliviada.

— Ok, señorita Serena Tsukino, se ha ganado una propina muy generosa. — Dijo sacando 50 dólares.

— Es Mucho dinero, no es necesario señor... — Dijo avergonzada.

— Claro Que sí... Tuve un día terrible, es agradable ver un rostro amigable, después de tener un día así. — Dijo sonriendo.

Tan pronto como salió de la cafetería tomó su teléfono móvil y le habló a Seiya.

— ¡LA ENCONTRÉ! ¡Por fin! Esta en la cafetería Saturno... Le pasó la ubicación. — Le Dijo y colgó.

Luego marco dos números más, ser él mejor le había dado mucho trabajo, o más bien uno, tres personas diferentes le pedían buscar a la misma chica.

***

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que ella lo dejará, hasta que recibió la ansiada llamada, por fin la había encontrado.

Su corazón se aceleró al punto de doler, no podía perder más tiempo, tenía que ir por ella, enfrentarla y esperar que lo perdonará.

Cuando entró la buscó con la mirada, esperaba verla con ansias, no podía imaginar su reacción al verlo, tal vez correría a sus brazos, al darse cuenta de todo lo que lo extrañó, o tal vez... Tal vez tantas cosas, que no sabía que pasaría.

Al no verla, en ninguno de los rostros de las y los meseros, se desilusionó, a lo mejor ya se había ido, o era su día se descanso. Un joven de rostro sonriente se acercó a él con amabilidad.

— Joven... Buscó A una chica... Se llama Serena Tsukino. — Le preguntó.

— Lo Siento joven, no se de quien me habla. No la conozco. — Dijo Con voz temblorosa.

Seiya notó la duda en su voz y supo para su alivio que sí estaba.

— No Me mienta, yo se que ella trabaja aquí. Y quiero que me atienda ella. — Dijo. No iba a permitir que le impidieran verla a unos pasos de su felicidad.

Él joven se retiró avergonzado y a los pocos minutos regresó.

— Lo Siento... La Señorita Tsukino se retiró. Venga mañana. — Dijo.

— Se que se está negando, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que me atienda, aunque pasen mil años, la esperaré. — Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando la vio salir por la puerta, le pareció que el cielo se abría ante él, su pálido rostro y las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos no minimizaban su belleza. La miró con anheló, sus ojos brillaban con una extraña dulzura y se veía con una felicidad y paz interior que él no había conseguido en todos esos meses sin ella.

— ¿ Qué desea tomar? — Sus frías palabras, le parecieron extrañas, nunca lo había tratado con tanto desapego.

— Bombón... Estás tan... Distinta... Te ves hermosa. — Murmuró.

— ¿Qué va a pedir? — Repitió con voz tranquila.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Rogó.

— Nada Tengo que hablar con usted señor, por favor pida algo o vayase. — Le Dijo.

— Esta bien... Deseó un jugó de naranja y unos espaguetis con salsa de ajo. — Dijo Por pedir.

La vio entrar en la cocina y suspiro, no le veía ánimos de hablar con él, pero insistiría hasta que le diera una oportunidad.

Seiya la vio regresar. Traía una mirada decidida y la orden en una bandeja.

— Aquí esta su orden señor. Espaguetis en salsas de ajo y su jugó de naranja. — Y le volteo la bandeja en la cabeza.

Seiya sintió como el jugó y sus espaguetis descendían por su cara y se levantó de un saltó.

— Que Lo disfrute. — Añadió y se salió de la cafetería lo más rápido que su embarazó le permitió, dejándolo perplejo por su actitud tan rebelde y distinta de la timidez que la caracterizaba.

Los comensales que estaban ahí se rieron estruendosamente, ante el enojó de Seiya.

Hotaru y Sammy morían de risa desde la cocina, tan pronto como ella salió, corrieron con servilletas a limpiar a Seiya, eso daría tiempo a ella de irse lo más lejos que pudiera.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Cuanto lo siento, permita que lo limpie, ésa chica no volverá por aquí, tenga eso por seguro. — Se Disculpó Hotaru, fingiendo seriedad.

— ¡Déjeme! Estoy bien. — Dijo Seiya y salió rápidamente, tratando de alcanzar a Serena.

***

Serena caminó rápidamente, hasta que la pesadez de su estómago la hizo detenerse, tenía que huir, no quería hablar con Seiya. Respiró pausadamente tratando de calmarse, se sentía mejor, haberle lanzado la comida en la cabeza lo hacia sentir libre del peso de Seiya, su corazón estaba sanando. Siguió caminando hasta que un conocido Ferrari rojo sé emparejó con ella.

— ¡Bombón! Espera tenemos que hablar. — Le gritó.

— No tengo que hablar nada contigo. — Respondió.

— ¡Por Favor! Te lo suplicó. Tienes que Escucharme — Dijo, bajándose del auto.

— Dejame, por favor, no quiero, oír nada, ¡Vete! — Le respondió con firmeza.

— Bombón... Escucha... Las cosas no son como piensas... — Volvió a suplicar.

— ¿Y como son según tú? Porque para mi, esta muy claro que yo no te importaba, solo me utilizaste para vengarte de Darién, y debo decir que no te salió muy bien, porque a él solo le importa él dinero, no yo. — Le Interrumpió enojada.

— ¡No es así! Claro que me importas, yo no quería que esto pasará. Todo tenía que ser de otra manera. —

— ¿Y por eso hiciste que me despidieran? ¿Por eso fingiste ayudarme? Para hacer que Darién me buscará y así vengarte. —

— ¡Qué no fue así! Yo quería hablar contigo, pedirte que trabajarás para mi, y me ayudarás a encontrar a Darién... Lo de tu accidente fue algo que ocurrió, tú lo sabes bien. — Dijo Desesperado.

— ¿Y porque no me hablaste de eso desde él primer momento? —

— Tuve Miedo que te negarás... Que tu amor por él fuera tan grande, que te impidiera ayudarme. —

— ¡Esas Solo son excusas! — Le Reclamó.

— ¡No! Yo Quise decírtelo muchas veces, además, Tú no fuiste sincera conmigo, te pregunté si no había nada que te avergonzará y callaste. — Se Defendió.

— ¿Te Éstas justificando conmigo? ¿Mi pasado, te hizo tener menos remordimientos? — Le Preguntó con ironía.

— ¡No! Pero tuviste la oportunidad de decirme lo que hubo entre tú y Darién, todo hubiera sido más fácil. — Respondió.

— ¿Para Quién? ¿Para Ti? ¿Hubiera sido más fácil que me utilizarás? ¿Te habrías sentido mejor? —

— Bombón... Tú no sabes... Yo te amo, pero debía hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a mi hermana... Estaba Ciego por el odio y deseó de venganza... Él... Tenía que pagar... — Dijo Con voz temblorosa.

— ¿A costa de mi dolor? ¿Yo que culpa tenía de lo que hizo a tu hermana? ¿También tenía que pagar por algo que no hice? — Reclamó, ignorando que la amaba.

— Yo... Al Principió creí que eras una oportunista, que tú actitud indefensa e inocente era parte de tú estrategia para enamorar a los hombres ingenuos. — Dijo En voz muy baja.

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron y le dio una bofetada, Seiya no hizo nada por defenderse, se lo tenía merecido.

— Sabes... Si fue mi culpa que me engañarán tú y Darién. — Dijo Con voz cansada, de pronto él peso de todo lo vivido caía en sus hombros.

— No es así... Tú eres inocente de todo lo que te hicimos. — Le Dijo.

— Yo Creí en Darién, en su amor falso y calculador, y por eso permití que hiciera conmigo cosas horribles, eso me debió enseñar a no creer en nadie, pero apareciste tú, como un príncipe que viene a rescatar a su princesa, y volví a enamorarme, aunque tú no me amabas, me hacia feliz verte, por eso acepte recibir las migajas de amor que me dabas. Me sentía indigna de ti, de tu vida limpia y despreocupada. Pero aún así te amé. Y ya ves, amar a alguien no te garantiza que esa persona también te amé. — Le Dijo con tristeza.

— Yo también te amo... Por eso estoy aquí, pidiéndote perdón, de rodillas si es preciso. No se cómo, pero tu me tienes que perdonar. Si pudiera hechar el tiempo atrás lo haría y remediaría este error que cometí. — Le Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No Seiya... Cuando se ama no se miente. Yo... Creí amarte, por eso no te dije lo que me hizo Darién, pero me doy cuenta que fue lo mejor, no hay lugar para mi en tu vida, y tu... No tienes cabida en la mía, por favor... No me vuelvas a buscar. — Le Dijo con voz pausada.

— No Puedo irme, te amo... ¿No lo entiendes? Dejame conquistarte, demostrarte que puede se diferente, ya sin mentiras. Además... Molly no me perdonará si no te recuperó. — Le Suplicó.

— Molly... Ella no es como tú... Mira la verdad es que... No Te quiero en mi vida. — Serena se llevó la mano al vientre involuntariamente. Su bebé renegaba de esa decisión tomada, pero era lo mejor.

Seiya advirtió ese gesto y la miró. Pensando en la posibilidad de que Serena estuviera embarazada, la miró a los ojos con una mirada interrogante.

— Adiós Seiya. — Le Dijo temerosa de que la descubriera y cruzó la calle perdiéndose entre los transeúntes.

Seiya subió a su auto con actitud de derrota y se reclinó en el auto llorando. Estaba perdido sin ella. Pero insistiría, sabía que lo amaba y lo perdonaría.

***

Reih había llegado justo cuando iba saliendo del restaurante y decidió seguirla, a distancia prudente, sabía que ella no perdonaría a Seiya, lo que si la sorprendió fue ver su vientre abultado, que era una clara muestra que estaba embarazada de Seiya, debía evitar que Seiya se diera cuenta, a como diera lugar.

Los vio hablar y después irse rápidamente, era su oportunidad, debía aprovecharla. Así que sin dudarlo le hecho el auto encima y la atropelló, las personas gritaron pidiendo auxilió ignorándola, dándole oportunidad de irse.

***

Seiya escuchó los gritos y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él, se bajo del auto y corrió hacía donde estaba la gente, sintió morir al verla tirada en el pavimento, con una palidez de muerte.

La ambulancia llegó impidiendo que se acercará más. Fue A donde estaba su auto y siguió la ambulancia. Su Bombón lo necesitaba y debía ir.

Reih que estaba unas calles adelante también siguió la ambulancia, debía saber que pasaría con ella, y con el bebé, estaba pensando hablarle al Príncipe Diamante para que le impidiera a Seiya estar cerca de ella.

***

Bueno esperó que les haya gustado. Y mil perdones por tardar...

Los quiero.

Dam Frost.


	21. Infamia

Hola... ¿Como están? No me odien y no me maten... Por favor, esperó que la guste este capítulo.

Los quiero.

Besos.

Dam Frost.

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Sólo escribo por diversión.

Capítulo 21

Infamia

Él Príncipe llegó a la cafetería y se dirigió a un joven que estaba ahí.

— Jovencito... Quiero hablar con él dueño de este lugar. —

Sammy lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

— Le Avisaré a la Señorita Hotaru si puede recibirlo. —

— Esperaré. —

Diamante lo vio entrar en la oficina, y señalarlo por la ventana, ambos lo miraron y tras hablar unos minutos ella salió con cara confundida.

— Buenas Tardes joven, soy Hotaru Tomoe ¿En que le pudo ayudar? — Dijo Con tono cortés.

— Buenas tardes, quiero ver a una empleada suya. —

— Tengo varias empleadas, sea más específico. — Le dijo, estudiando sus reacciones.

Diamante sonrió ante sus palabras y respondió.

— Tiene varias, pero ninguna es tan especial, como la chica que buscó. — Ella levantó una ceja, y sonrió, desde él momento que entró supo a quién buscaba, pero quería saber si era alguien de confianza. — Está bien, la Señorita Tsukino. — Añadió.

Hotaru sonrió ampliamente ante sus palabras.

— Ella no trabaja aquí, se fue hace unas horas, lamento no poder ayudarte. — Respondió con sinceridad.

Diamante la miró a los ojos y supo que hablaba con la verdad, esa chica de ojos violetas le cayó bien, se veía buena persona.

— Lamentó haberte quitado tu tiempo. — Le Dijo y se levantó.

— No Te preocupes... Y si sabes algo de ella informame por favor. Me gustaría saber que esta bien. —

Salió cabizbajo, cuando la había encontrado la perdía nuevamente, pero en su interior sentía que pronto la encontraría.

***

Serena sintió pánico sólo de pensar en que Seiya descubriera que estaba embarazada, así que se fue dejándolo ahí a mitad de la calle, cruzó sin ver a ningún lado, solo quería huir de Seiya y de todo el dolor que él implicaba. De pronto sintió un golpe que le provocó un intenso dolor y perdió la conciencia, sumergiéndose en una oscuridad aterradora.

— Mi bebé... — Le dijo a los paramédicos en un murmullo y volvió a perder el sentido.

***

Reih se detuvo en un estacionamiento público, unas calles adelante y sonrió complacida, ya se había deshecho de un problema.

Decidió seguir a distancia prudente, sabía que si actuaba rápido, podía evitar que viera a Seiya que iba tras la ambulancia.

— Príncipe Diamante... Pronto tendrás que ayudarme, estés o no de acuerdo. — Pensó con perversas intenciones.

***

Los paramédicos bajaron la camilla tan rápido como pudieron, ya los esperaba él doctor de turno con todo listo para meterla a terapia intensiva.

Seiya llegó pocos minutos después y se dirigió a la recepción.

— ¿Dónde esta la chica que acaban de traer? — Preguntó impaciente.

— La están examinando señor, deme sus datos para registrarla. — Le dijo la enfermera, con frialdad, acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

Seiya atendió sus preguntas impaciente por saber que ocurría con su amada Bombón.

— Tendrá que esperar a que terminen con ella, sientese por allá. — Dijo Señalando unas incómodas sillas.

Seiya comprendió que no tenía casó renegar y obedeció.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, sin que tuviera noticia alguna, la impaciencia lo comía por dentro. Por fin se decidió a preguntar.

— Señorita... Ya paso mucho tiempo, ¿Porqué no me dicen que pasa? —

— Tiene Que esperar al doctor... Miré ahí viene, él la dará información. — Le Dijo.

Seiya corrió a él, dispuesto a acribillarlo con preguntas.

— ¿Cómo esta ella doctor? — Dijo Con voz quebrada.

— Su Situación y la del bebé es delicada y... —

— ¿Bebé? — Dijo Confundido.

— Si... Él bebé que ella espera, corre peligro... —

Seiya estaba blanco como la cera, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella paso todo ese tiempo sin decirle nada, por eso huyó de él, ahora lo tenía claro... Ella estaba evitando que se acercará a los dos.

— ¿Cuantos meses tiene? —

— Me Parece que tiene 7... Pero necesitó estabilizarla para poder sacar al bebé... o los dos morirán. — Dijo Con voz solemne.

— ¡No! Usted tiene que salvarlos... No les puede pasar nada... ¿Me Entiende? — Le Dijo desesperado sujetándolo de la bata.

— Joven... Necesita Calmarse... O lo mandó sacar del hospital. — Le Respondió con voz molesta.

Seiya se hizo para atrás, no podía alterarse.

— Miré... Vaya A su casa y descansé... Hoy no lo dejaré verla... Regresé mañana. — Dijo Con voz comprensiva.

Seiya negó con la cabeza con obstinación.

— Haga Casó... Descansé... Por favor. —

Se retiró y Seiya se salió de ahí, se bañaría y volvería al día siguiente muy temprano, así vería a su Bombón y le explicaría porque se había callado.

***

Tan pronto como vio salir a Seiya Reih entró a pedir informes.

— La Señorita esta muy grave... Ella Y su bebé corren peligró, la operáremos en cuanto este estable. — Repitió La enfermera.

Reih sonrió para sus adentros todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

— Miré... Yo soy muy amiga de ella... Y sabe... ¿Vio Al joven que salió hace unos momentos? Es el padre del bebé, pero la trataba muy mal, por eso ella huyo de él. — Susurró.

La enfermera abrió los ojos muy grandes.

— Pero... Se ve tan buena persona. —

— Ante Todo él mundo... En el fondo es un hombre muy agresivo. ¿Porqué cree que ella esta aquí? Él le ocasionó el accidente, quiere estar seguro de que ella no lo va a delatar — Respondió.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble! — Exclamó.

— Miré... Le pagaré muy bien si usted le dice que ella murió. Así él la dejará en paz y ella vivirá tranquila el resto de su vida. — Le Dijo en voz baja.

— Pero... No puedo hacer eso... Es que... Si me descubren... — Dijo con voz dudosa.

— Pero es por el bien de ella... Tomé en cuenta que si él viene y se la lleva... Sufrirá mucho a su lado... Y usted no quiere eso ¿Verdad? No podría usted dormir sabiendo que él la hace sufrir, además... Con Lo que le pagaré puede irse muy lejos y conseguir una vida nueva. — Le Dijo para convencerla.

— Esta Bien... Pero lo hago por ella... Más que por la paga. — Dijo Con mirada ambiciosa.

— Muy Bien... Le daré mi tarjeta y usted me habla y me dice cuando lo haya hecho... Y vendré a pagarle... Y muchas gracias. Es lo mejor para mi amiga. — Le Dijo palmeando su hombro.

La joven asintió y Reih Se fue feliz, todo salía a pedir de boca.

***

Al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana Serena ingresó a la sala de operaciones.

Él doctor se veía muy preocupado, Serena estaba delicada de salud y ambos estaban en peligró. Sudaba frío mientras trataba de salvar sus vidas.

Seiya esperaba impaciente mientras era intervenida... La enfermera aguardaba con nerviosismo él momento de poder hacer lo que Reih Le había pedido, si el doctor estaba ahí no podría hacerlo.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo empezaba a creer que no había necesidad de mentir y que en verdad ella moriría. Por fin dos horas después, nació una hermosa y diminuta bebé de escasos cabellos rojos y piel blanca con pecas en sus mejillas. Su llanto ser escuchó por todo él lugar y Seiya Sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

La enfermera sacó a la niña para limpiarla y se topó con Seiya que al oír su llanto se había parado afuera del quirófano. Se quedó helada, iba a ser difícil que le mintiera.

— Es... Mi hija... ¿Verdad? — Dijo Con lágrimas en los ojos al ver su cabello tan parecido al de su hermana.

— Si... Es su hija... Y voy a necesitar ropa para ella. — La Enfermera sintió que era la oportunidad que necesitaba para hacer que se fuera y poder pensar como decirle lo que Reih quería.

— Y su madre... ¿Cómo esta? — Preguntó ante el nerviosismo de la mujer.

— Aún no terminan con ella, pero esta muy grave, puede pasar cualquier cosa. —

— No... Ella estará bien... Es muy fuerte y sabe que nuestra hija la necesita. — Respondió con seguridad.

— Vaya por la ropa... No tarde. — Dijo para alejarlo.

— Si... No tardaré. — Y caminó a la salida ante el alivio de la mujer.

Iba Preocupado pero feliz por su hija, era una bebé muy hermosa a pesar de ser tan pequeñita.

***

— La Niña esta muy bien. — Le Dijo el doctor a la enfermera.

— ¿Y cuándo las dará de alta? — Le preguntó la enfermera al doctor.

— La niña ya mismo, ya dejé firmado su alta, a pesar de ser prematura esta sana y puede irse EB cuanto este lista, pero la madre esta muy mal, su mala alimentación y falta de cuidados la tiene entre la vida y la muerte. Aplique suero con vitaminas y deje que duerma... No permita que nadie la molesté. ¿Entendió? Nadie puede verla, ni alterarla. Me retiró regresó mañana. — Le Dijo con cara de cansancio.

La enfermera sonrió para sus adentros. Podría decir lo que Reih le pidió sin problemas.

***

Cuando Seiya llegó cargado de bolsas de ropa de bebé, la enfermera sonrió, haría lo que debía hacer y nadie la detendría.

— Qué bueno que llega señor, ya tardó demasiado. — Le Dijo.

— ¿Cómo están las dos? — Preguntó con ansiedad.

— La Niña esta perfecta, ya se la puede llevar, él doctor dejó todo listo para que la saque del hospital. — Respondió.

— Y... Ella... ¿Cómo está? —

— Ella... No resistió la operación. — Dijo Con voz baja.

Seiya sintió que todo se rompía en su interior. Como si su alma se sumergiera en la más densa oscuridad. No podía ser... ¡Su Bombón no podía estar muerta!

— ¡Está mintiendo... Ella no puede estar muerta! — Dijo Sacudiéndola con fuerza.

— ¡Señor me esta lastimando! ¡Sueltemé! — Dijo asustada.

— ¡Quiero Ver su cuerpo! ¡Déjeme verla! — Dijo Con lágrimas de dolor.

— Eso Es imposible... Un joven reclamó el cuerpo. No sabemos donde la llevó. — Dijo Siguiendo adelanté con la mentira.

— ¡Usted esta mintiendo! Ella... Está viva... — Dijo loco de dolor.

— ¡Basta! Llevese a su hija y no vuelva. O lo mando a hechar por los guardias. — Dijo Corriendo a la incubadora para dársela.

Apenas se la entregó corrió a encerrarse en él baño llena de temor. No quería que desconfiará de lo que le dijo. Porque no sabría que responder.

Seiya tomó a la pequeña y la acuno en su pecho con amor. Ese pequeña personita era él fruto de su amor con Serena.

La besó incontables veces mientras revivía en su mente el pálido rostro de Serena cuando lo vio por última vez, apenas él día anterior.

Un enorme remordimiento se anidó en su interior, ella se había ido para siempre, no pudo conseguir que lo perdonará.

— Tú madre se fue... No alcance a decirle que la amaba, toda su vida sufrió y no pude hacer que sus últimos días fueran felices. — Dijo Llorando sin consuelo. — Pero tú... Serás la niña más feliz del mundo. Yo me encargaré de que nunca te lastimen, en ti depositaré todo él amor que tenía para tú madre. — Añadió saliendo con ella del hospital.

En cuanto llegó a su casa se encerró en la habitación y la arrullo en sus brazos. Comenzó a cantar mientras la miraba con amor.

 _ **Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor**_

 _ **Recuérdame**_

 _ **No llores por favor**_

 _ **Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás**_

 _ **A solas yo te cantaré**_

 _ **Soñando en regresar**_

 _ **Recuérdame aunque tenga que emigrar**_

 _ **Recuérdame**_

 _ **Si mi guitarra oyes llorar**_

 _ **Ella con su triste canto te acompañará**_

 _ **Hasta que en mis brazos estés**_

 _ **Recuérdame...**_

 _ **Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor**_

 _ **Recuérdame**_

 _ **No llores por favor**_

 _ **Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás .**_

La niña estaba dormida y él se acostó a su lado y cerro los ojos reviviendo cada segundo a lado de su Bombón. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas en un caudal sin fin, sin lograr mitigar el dolor que le desgarraba él alma.

Por estúpido la había perdido para siempre... Lo único que tenía de ella era esa pequeñita que era su reflejo mismo y en quien depositaria todo su amor. No estaba sólo, ella le había dado el mejor de los regalos.

***

La enfermera marco el número de Reih.

— Ya hice lo que me pidió. Ese hombre se llevó a su hija. — Dijo En voz baja.

— "Su hija" Pero... ¿Cómo permitió que eso pasará? ¡Ese no era él trato!— Dijo Furiosa.

— No pude evitarlo, lo siento. —

— Es Una inútil... Mañana le llevaré su cheque y desaparezca para siempre. — Dijo Y colgó.

Pensándolo bien... Esa Bebé era su boleto a la cama de Seiya. Sonrió con maldad, cada vez disfrutaba más él daño que le causaba a Serena, ella se arrepentiría de cruzarse en su camino.

Apenas salió le marco al Príncipe Diamante.

***

— Habla una amiga. La chica que buscas esta en él hospital general. Muy grave, puede morir en cualquier momento. — Dijo Y colgó.

Ahora solo debía esperar que fuera por ella y desapareciera de sus vidas.

***

Él Príncipe se encontraba en su suite cuando recibió la extraña llamada, la voz le parecía familiar, pero no sabía a quien se debía, al escuchar que Serena estaba en peligro de morir sintió todo derrumbarse dentro de él. Ella no podía morir. La sacaría de ahí y se la llevaría a otro hospital.

***

Hasta aquí, prometo apresurarme y hacer mejor él siguiente.

La canción es de la película *COCO* de Carlos Rivera. "Recuerdame" "Remenber me"


	22. Renacer

Holaaa... ¿Cómo están? Se que no tengo perdón, pero es que tuve unas semanas de mucho trabajo, me enviaron a trabajar a Lituania por 6 semanas más lo del viaje, y creanme que fue muy pesado acostumbrarme a otro horario, de lunes a sábado de 7 a.m a 7 p.m es un horario muy pesado, y el domingo que era mi día libre, cuando escribía unas líneas me quedaba dormida, así que este capítulo lo Reescribí muchísimas veces.

Tras mi breve explicación los dejó leer, esperó que aún les guste.

Les Deseó un maravilloso Año Nuevo. Y que todos sus deseos de hagan realidad.

Los quiero.

 **Damely Frost.**

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo los uso por diversión.

Bye. Disfruten su lectura y a sus seres queridos.

 _Capítulo 22_

Renacer

— Seiya... Venimos tan pronto como supimos que encontraste a esa muchacha. — Dijo Una voz al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, mientras tocaba.

Seiya se levantó cuidadosamente y acomodó unas almohadas alrededor de la pequeña.

— ¡Shh! No hablen tan alto... Se va a despertar. — Les dijo en voz baja. Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Ya Esta aquí contigo? Se que deben recuperar el tiempo pero... Esto es demasiado aún no oscurece y ya están en la cama. — Dijeron a tono de broma.

— Por supuesto que sí. No podía abandonarla, es tan pequeñita y frágil, sobre todo porque esta sola en el mundo, sólo me tiene a mí. — Dijo Desviando su mirada con tristeza.

— Bueno... Entendemos que quieren recuperar él tiempo perdido, pero Mina y Amy querrán venir a verla y platicar de todo lo ocurrido cuando se fue. — Dijo Taiki.

Al oír sus palabras Seiya no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalará por su mejilla y desvío la mirada tratando de disimular.

— ¿De Quién hablan? Ella no esta aquí. —

— ¿Entonces quién esta durmiendo contigo? Jurabas que la amabas y a la primera oportunidad ¿Metes a otra chica? ¿Donde esta el amor que le tenías? — Le recriminó Taiki.

— Claro que la amo... Pero ella no puede estar conmigo. — Dijo abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

Taiki y Yaten miraron a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente y se miraron entre si con sorpresa..

— Es Mi hija... ¿Verdad que es maravillosa? — Les dijo con orgullo.

— Si... Pero... ¿Y su madre? No creó que te la haya entregado así tan fácil, además tú la amas, es tú oportunidad de hacer una familia. — Le dijo Taiki.

— ¿Qué paso? No entiendo. — Dijo Yaten.

— Yo La encontré, pero huyó de mí, corrí tras ella, pero dijo que no quería saber nada de mí, que la olvidará... Y corrió lejos de mí una vez más, me subí a mi auto y escuché un rechinar de llantas, gente corriendo hacia el lugar, y cuando la vi, un auto la había atropellado, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada... ¡No lo sabía! Pude haber evitado todo esto... Puede Haber detenido mis estúpidos planes, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido, ella nunca se habría tenido que ir, y ahora... Ya no puedo hacer nada, ella se fue para siempre, y no pude obtener su perdón. — Dijo Entre lágrimas.

— ¿Te abandonó a ti y a la niña? — Preguntó Taiki con incredulidad.

— ¡Ella... MURIO! ¡Murió sin saber que la ame de verdad. — Le gritó desesperado, tratando de contener el llanto.

Ambos hermanos se vieron entre sí, pálidos como la cera, era imposible... Una mala broma, esa chica no podía haber muerto... Era como Un Balde de agua helada, en pleno rostro, no dijeron nada. ¿Qué podían decir? No había palabras que calmaran él dolor que su hermano estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, simplemente lo abrazaron y dejaron que llorará hasta que no hubiera lágrimas.

— Seiya... ¿Qué piensas hacer con la niña? — Le preguntó Yaten.

— No lo se... Tomaré una días, te pido que Amy se haga cargo de la empresa. — Dijo con la mirada pérdida.

— Toma el tiempo que necesites, todo estará bien. — Dijo Taiki, iba a seguir hablando cuando el llanto de la pequeña lo interrumpió.

— ¡Esta llorando! — Dijo Seiya.

— ¡Wow eres un genio! — Dijo Yaten con sarcasmo.

Seiya miraba a la niña, que lloraba cada vez más alto, sin atinar a reaccionar.

— ¿No piensas cargarla? — Le preguntó Taiki.

— ¿Yo? — Le Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡SI! Tú... — Respondió.

— Yo no... Tú... — Le dijo.

— Tú eres él padre. ¡Cargala! —

— Pero... No se cómo. —

— Pues, has él intentó... Calmala. —

Con manos temblorosas se acercó a la pequeña y trato de levantarla, pero al sentir su frágil y diminuto cuerpo la dejo nuevamente y se retiró.

— No puedo hacerlo es demasiado pequeña. —

— Pero supiste hacerla... Ahora ¡Callala por favor... No me gusta su llanto, por algo Amy y yo no tenemos bebés. — Le Dijo tocándose la sien con las manos.

— Yo... Es que... — Dijo con titubeos, Pero La mirada de sus hermanos lo obligó a seguir.

Se acercó lentamente y al levantarla con sus manos torpes un olor le hizo depositarla nuevamente en la cama.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Esta niña se esta hechando a perder. — Dijo tapándose la nariz con asco.

— Pues cambiala. No Te quedes ahí. — Le dijo Taiki. Yaten miraba todo muy divertido, para él era cómico ver al elegante y seductor Seiya Kou, dueño de una empresa multimillonaria, intentar cambiar a un bebé.

— Anda no puede ser tan difícil. — Le Dijo acercándose.

— Pues hazlo tú. — Le Dijo Seiya.

Yaten se acercó con intención de ayudar pero tan sólo unos centímetros de ella sus verdes ojos ser llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡No! No puedo hacerlo. Huele espantoso. Yo... Me retiró... Recordé que tengo cosas que hacer. — Dijo Con las manos en la nariz y corriendo a la puerta.

— Si... Amy también me espera. — Secundó Taiki.

— ¿Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esa criatura? — Dijo Lita en la puerta impidiéndoles salir.

— Que Te expliqué Seiya nos vamos. — Dijeron haciéndola a un lado y saliendo lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitieron.

Lita lo miró interrogante y Seiya desvío la mirada rascándose la cabeza sin saber como empezar.

***

Lágrimas salían de los verdes ojos de Lita al escuchar cada una de las palabras dichas por Seiya.

— No puedo creer lo que me dices. — Dijo por fin.

— No te culpó. También me resistía a creerlo. — Le respondió.

— Seiya... Es que... ¿Tú viste su cuerpo? — Le Preguntó.

— No... La mujer no me lo permitió. Dijo que se lo había llevado un hombre, que si no me llevaba a la niña no me la entregaría y tuve miedo de perderla también. —

— Es que... Todo es tan... Extraño... No... No puedo aceptarlo. — Dijo Lita, rompiendo a llorar.

No podía creer que su amiga, ya no existiera, todo era una mentira.

— Yo quisiera creer lo mismo. — Le dijo con pesar.

El llanto de la niña los hizo reaccionar y se limpiaron las lágrimas.

— Seiya... Eres un verdadero tonto... Esta niña necesita cambiarse... Anda trae los pañales para Limpiarla. — Le dijo con voz autoritaria.

Seiya obedeció y observo la destreza de Lita para vestirla.

— Haces que Parezca tan fácil. —

— Es fácil, ya te puse la muestra, la siguiente vez te corresponde a ti, así que te conviene observar bien. — Le dijo con mirada divertida.

Seiya se rascó la cabeza con cara de preocupación, no tenía ni la mínima idea de como cuidar a esa bebé.

***

— ¡Seiya querido! Venimos a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia. — Dijo Mina con las manos cargadas de paquetes.

Seiya la observó entrar por la puerta y dar instrucciones a un joven que iba atrás de ella con otras tantas bolsas.

— Dime cual es su habitación... Él Decorador vendrá en unos minutos a remodelar su habitación. — Dijo Sin prestar atención a su cara de asombro.

— Pero... —

— Tú no te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos, su habitación quedará soñada. — Siguió hablando sin prestar atención.

La pequeña sonrió y Mina la miró enternecida.

— Es... Hermosa... De verdad bellísima. — Dijo cobijándola en sus brazos.

La pequeña suspiro y se quedó plácidamente dormida.

— Vaya... Tienes sangre para los bebés. — Le dijo sorprendido.

— Si... Lo se... Bueno ha lo que vine... Hay que decorar su habitación. — Dijo tendiéndole la pequeña.

Seiya la tomó torpemente y la acomodó en la cama.

Amy llegó minutos después con tantas o más bolsas, como Mina, la observó con ternura, después miró a Seiya y lo abrazo.

— Lo lamentó, de verdad... No se como pudo pasar esto, pero te aseguró que todo saldrá bien para ti y la bebé. — Dijo entre sollozos.

— Gracias Amy. — Susurró.

— Arriba esos ánimos... Hay que decorar su habitación. — Les dijo Mina.

— Sí... Vamos... Tenemos mucho quehacer. — Secundó Amy.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? —

Los tres se volvieron a la puerta y se toparon con la odiosa figura de Reih.

— Amy... Vamos a ver la habitación. — Dijo Mina pasando junto a ella sin mirarla siquiera, Amy asintió y se fue tras ella.

— Reih... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, te ruego que seas breve. — Dijo Dándole la espalda.

— Seiya... Yo... Quiero una oportunidad... Deja que te demuestre que he cambiado, te pido en nombre del amor que nos tuvimos, reconsidera volver a mi lado. — Suplicó.

Seiya no respondió nada y ella se acercó.

— ¿Y esté bebé? — Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¡No la toques! — Dijo Seiya interponiéndose entre ella y la pequeña.

— Lo siento... Sólo quería verla. — Dijo retrocediendo con falsa inocencia.

— Sí... Bien... No me gusta que la toquen. — Respondió.

Reih disimuló su disgusto y se acercó a él.

— Dame una oportunidad... Por ella... Necesitará una figura materna... Yo puedo ayudarte con ella... Y te aseguró que seremos felices... Los tres. — Dijo Acariciando su mejilla.

— Reih... En este momento no puedo pensar con claridad... Veté por favor. — Dijo Señalando la puerta.

— Esta Bien... Cuando estés más tranquilo volveré, te adoró y te ayudaré en lo que sea. —

Seiya lo vio más como una amenaza que como un apoyo y abrazo a la niña de forma protectora, no permitiría que Reih la tocará.

***

Oscurecía cuando el Príncipe Diamante llegó al Hospital, tras pedir informes y tratar de que la trasladarán a otro hospital sin éxito alguno, no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que ella despertará, pero ya iba un día sin que ella despertará.

Serena salio de su anestesia y le sorprendió ver al Príncipe Diamante frente a ella. Miró a su alrededor con mirada pérdida tratando de reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba.

Instintivamente se llevo la mano al vientre y se incorporó de golpe al notar la ausencia del pequeño bulto que cargó por varios meses.

— ¿Y mi bebé? —

— ¿Qué bebé? — Le Preguntó sin comprender.

Sus palabras alteraron a Serena y lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde esta mi bebé? — Gritaba con desesperación.

Diamante salió de la habitación en busca del doctor, y ella aprovechó para intentar levantarse, pero la debilidad a causa de su mala situación la hizo caer en la cama nuevamente.

— Señorita debe sentarse por favor, necesita calmarse. — Le Dijo él doctor.

— Quiero saber donde esta mi bebé. Digame que le paso. — Repitió con terquedad.

— Su bebé esta bien. — Le dijo él doctor.

— Quiero verlo... Necesitó verlo. — Respondió.

— Señorita... Por favor... No se alteré. — Repetía el doctor.

— Serenity, necesitas estar tranquila. Por favor, no te hace bien estar así. —

— Lo Que no me hace bien es no ver a mi bebé. —

Él doctor salió y Él Príncipe lo siguió hasta la recepción.

— Señorita... Por favor traiga a su bebé. — Le Ordenó a la enfermera en cuanto la vio.

— Disculpe doctor pero Al bebé se lo llevó su padre... Allison la enfermera del turno de ayer se lo entregó, usted mismo firmó su alta. — Le Respondió la enfermera que estaba en recepción.

Él doctor se quedó mirando a la enfermera sin comprender él enredó que le decía.

— ¿Y dice que él bebé no esta? — Preguntó Él Príncipe Diamante que no perdía detalle de lo que hablaban.

— Mire... Buscaré a la enfermera y le pediré una explicación, es todo lo que puedo hacer. — Dijo .

— La Enfermera renunció ayer. — Dijo La enfermera.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios no estoy enterado?! ¿Mi personal se va sin que me enteré? — Gritó exasperado.

Diamante miraba a la dos sin comprender lo que estaban diciendo.

Él doctor se fue refunfuñando y la enfermera le dio la espalda, dejando al Príncipe Diamante con él pesar de no saber que responder a Serena.

Entró en la habitación y la encontró vacía, supuso que Serena estaría en el baño así que aguardó unos minutos.

— Serenity... ¿Éstas bien? — Al pasó del tiempo y al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte de ella se decidió a entrar, sólo para encontrarlo vacío.

— ¡Serenity! — Comprendió que ella había ido a casa de Seiya y hacia haya se dirigió.

— Se Ha escapado, ella se fue... — Gritó en el pasillo.

Él doctor corrió por el personal de seguridad pero no la encontraron por ningún lado.

Diamante se fue en su auto tras Serena, sabía que la encontraría en casa de Seiya.

***

Serena llegó a la casa y tocó a la puerta, pero nadie salía. Tocó y tocó hasta que se quedó exhausta, de pronto de abrió él portón eléctrico y salió él lujoso auto de Reih.

Reih la vio y exhaló un suspiro de Molestia, se bajo y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Dijo Con voz burlona.

— Necesitó ver a Seiya... En Verdad es urgente. —

— Seiya no esta. — Dijo Con burla.

— Necesitó hablarle, por favor, tiene que devolverme a mi bebé... No puede llevarselo, así como así tiene que darme a mi bebé. — Repitió.

— Hablas de esa bastarda, ella no está aquí, Seiya la entregó en un orfanato... ¿Creíste que la tendría con él? Eso es muy ingenuo de tu parte, pero él no podía tenerla porque ni siquiera está seguro que sea suya, aunque tampoco podía dejarla con una drogadicta, que sé ofrece al mejor postor. — Le Dijo con voz implacable.

— ¡Mientes! Seiya no pudo hacer eso. —

— ¡Claro que sí! Él no se podía quedar con esa mocosa, que no sabe ni quien es su padre, mira, Seiya se fue de viaje ayer... No volverá, se llevó a nuestra hija, porque él y yo tenemos una bebé, tiene unos días de nacida. — Le dijo ante la sorpresa de ella.

— ¿Tú hija? — Dijo recorriendo Su envidiable figura sin creerlo.

— Nació hace unos días, y ella si es de él. — Dijo enderezándose con altanería.

— ¡No! Tú nunca estuviste embarazada, estás mintiendo. —

— Claro que no miento, ¿Creíste que él estaba contigo porque te amaba? Te tuvo lástima al darse cuenta que te gustaba, por eso se acostó contigo, pero nunca dejamos de estar juntos, tenía pocos meses de embarazo cuando te fuiste, por eso nunca te diste cuenta, mi cuerpo no sufrió ningún cambio, quedé exactamente igual, a diferencia tuya. — Le Dijo recorriendo su ultrajado cuerpo con mirada despectiva.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! Quiero ver a Seiya, tiene que entregarme a mi bebé, no puede hacer eso. — Dijo llorando.

— Piensa lo que te de la gana, la verdad es que Seiya necesitaba estar muy borracho para poder meterse en tu cama. —

Ésas palabras la sorprendieron al recordar las incontables noches en que él llegó con aliento alcohólico a su cama.

— ¿Ves que no miento? Tú misma te has podido dar cuenta. Él sólo te uso para meter a la cárcel al delincuente que tenías por novio, yo le ayudé a encerrarlo, ¿O creés que lo metí a mi casa nada más así? Yo sabía perfectamente todo, sólo me ofrecí a ayudarle. — Dijo complacida al ver el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras.

— Seiya no podía tener aquí a esa bastarda. Ya Te lo dije. ¡Vete! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa! — Le grito con voz impaciente, tenía miedo que Seiya saliera y descubriera su mentira.

— ¡Por favor! Dime dónde está, ten compasión de mi dolor... Te lo pido de rodillas si es necesario. — Dijo tirándose al el suelo.

Reih la miraba complacida, la sonrisa en su rostro era de completa satisfacción, la tenía a sus pies, su venganza estaba resultando de maravilla, pero aún persistía él miedo a ser descubierta, lo que le impedía saborearla como deseaba.

— No supliques más... Aunque la mates, ella no dirá nada. ¿No ves cómo goza con tu sufrimiento? — Dijo Él Príncipe Diamante a su espalda.

La levantó con suavidad y ella se abrazo a él, como quien se aferra a su tabla de salvación.

— Es que necesitó saber de mi hija. Ella sabe dónde está, me tiene que decir. — Le Dijo con desesperación.

— Pero No te lo dirá, Serenity... Ella está gozando con tus lágrimas, entiende. — Dijo Limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo.

Ella pareció reaccionar y se volvió hacía Reih con lentitud, su mirada había cambiado, ya no era de sufrimiento ni dolor, sus azules y cálidos ojos, ahora parecían dos trozos de hielo.

— Te prometó que no será la última vez que nos veamos, y la próxima vez, tú serás la que supliques un poco de piedad. — Dijo Mirándola fijamente, a partir de esas palabras renacía una nueva Serena, alguien que no se detendría ante nada, para aplastarla.

Reih sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, sus palabras encerraban una amenaza, más que una promesa, se daba cuenta que la había orillado al borde del dolor y ahora se erguía como una enemiga implacable.

Se dio la vuelta y se dejó guiar por Diamante, ahora no tenía nada en el mundo porque luchar, así que no le importaba a donde fuera.

Él Príncipe miró a Reih con ascó, parecía mentira que alguien tan hermosa como ella, pudiera albergar sentimientos tan oscuros.

— Tenga por seguro que en mi tampoco encontrará piedad Señorita Hino. — Y subió a su auto juntó a Serena y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Reih iba a subir a su auto cuando la voz de Lita la sorprendió.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — Le Dijo.

— Lita... Eres una estúpida, me asustaste. — Y se llevó las manos al pecho.

— ¿Pregunté con quien hablabas? — Repitió.

— Alguien que buscaba una dirección, nada importante. — Respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

Lita la miró no muy convencida de su respuesta, pero no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su respuesta.

Reih subió a su auto, iba nerviosa, se daba cuenta que sí Lita hubiera llegado minutos antes, incluso segundos, pudo haber descubierto su mentira.

***

Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en poner más clavos en la cruz de Serena, si tan sólo Lita hubiera llegado antes, sí la niña no hubiera llorado cuando escuchó la puerta, ella hubiera atendido a Serena, era como si la bebé sintiera la presencia de su madre, y quisiera verla.

Esos minutos que tardó, le costaron la felicidad de Serena.

***

Diamante la llevó a un hospital de lujo, explicó los detalles y la atendieron con toda la reverencia de una Princesa.

— Serenity, te llevaré conmigo, a mi país, pondré todo lo que poseo a tus pies, y te aseguró que recuperáremos a tu hija. — Le Prometió.

Ella asintió sin mucho interés, ya nada le importaba, estaba muerta en vida.

***

Feliz Navidad y un maravilloso Año Nuevo, esperó que todos sus sueños se conviertan en realidad. Y prometo una vez más ya no tardar tanto.

Los quiero.

 **Damely Frost.**


	23. Renacer (última parte)

¡ Holaaaa !

Se que no tengo perdón, pero he tenido tanto trabajo que casi no he podido escribir. En serio perdoón... Bueno los dejó con este capítulo, los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo escribí por diversión.

Besos... Y prometo una vez más ya no tardar tanto.

Los quiero.

 **Damfely Frost.**

 _Capítulo 23_

Renacer (ultima parte)

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre poner unicornios! ¡Eso es asqueroso! — Le decía malhumorado, al ver el cuarto pintado de rosa, con pequeños cuadros y muñecos de felpa, en forma de unicornios.

— Seiya, tú no sabes nada de decoración de cuartos, solo basta con ver lo deprimente que es tu habitación. — Respondió Mina colocando los muñecos que Seiya había retirado, donde estaban.

— Es evidente que no tiene buen gusto. — Dijo con enfado el delicado hombrecillo que estaba decorando el lugar. — Me voy, no puedo trabajar así. — Dijo saliendo de la habitación y moviéndose de forma tan extraña que Seiya admiró la valentía que tenía al caminar así de delicado.

— Ya lo hiciste enojar, ahora tengo que contentarlo. Si no dejará todo a la mitad, en unos minutos llegará Setsuna Meio, que será la niñera de la pequeña Serena. Ella guardará todas sus cosas. — Dijo y empezó a llamar al hombre desde su teléfono móvil. Dándole la espalda, dando por terminada la conversación.

— Pues me parece asquerosamente ridícula esta habitación. — Dijo dándose por vencido y saliendo con la pequeña en brazos.

— No reniegues tío, Mina lo hace con la mejor intención. — Le dijo Molly en él pasillo Y Seiya asintió.

— Te Agradezco mucho que no me preguntes nada sobre Serena. — Le dijo siguiéndola hacia su habitación.

— Ya sufriste Suficiente con su muerte, no tiene caso acosarte con preguntas tontas. — Fue su respuesta. — La extraño mucho, sabes estaba pensando... Esta Niña es idéntica a ella. — Le dijo mirándola con ternura.

— Si, y tiene sus mismos ojos azules. Por eso le puse su nombre. — Dijo Besando su frente.

— Llego Kelvin, Tengo Que ir a la universidad te veo después. — Dijo Besando su mejilla y bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

~~~***

— Venimos por ti Seiya. — Dijo Mina unos días después de haber vuelto loco su mundo junto al decorador. Recordó ese día y no podía dejar de sonreír.

— No tengo ánimos de salir. — Dijo Abrazando a la pequeña Serena.

— Mira la niñera te ayudará con la niña. Anda ponte tú traje negro. Te esperó en el auto. — Dijo saliendo rápidamente.

Cuando Seiya salió, vio a Lita y Andru sentados en el auto junto a Mina. Ambos vestidos de negro. Se sorprendió, pero no preguntó Nada.

Veinte minutos después, llegaron a una iglesia, Seiya sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y miró a Mina sorprendido.

— No podemos dejarla ir sin su despedida adecuada. — Dijo Instándolo a entrar.

— Pero... — Dijo Dudando.

— Entra. — Le dijo Setsuna con la pequeña en brazos.

Al entrar vio la iglesia llena de flores blancas, al pie del altar una pintura de Serena posaba y lo miraba con ternura y amor, Molly lo abrazo y el no pudo contener él llanto, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado y por tonto la dejo escapar. Respiró profundo y seco sus ojos la debilidad no era una opción.

— Queridos hermanos... Estamos aquí reunidos para darle él último adiós, a una persona muy querida por todos, alguien que con su luz y alegría, iluminó cada uno de nuestros corazones, y que sin duda, su partida, deja un vacío imposible de llenar... — El Sacerdote habló por mucho tiempo, todos escuchaban respetuosamente sus palabras, Amy y Mina al igual que Molly y Lita lloraban tristemente, recordando los momentos vividos.

Seiya se mantuvo tranquilo, conteniendo el llanto, tratando de mostrarse altivo, los oscuros lentes, escondían la infinita tristeza que asomaba por sus ojos.

Por fin después de una hora que sintió como un suplicio, la celebración término. Todos Salieron deprimidos y con sentimientos de gran pérdida. Yaten y Taiki sentían cierta culpa, por haberla tratado tan mal. Lamentaban el haber juzgado sin razón alguna a esa chica que llevo una existencia difícil desde su nacimiento, hasta su trágica muerte.

— La Mejor opción es que me vaya de aquí, les pido que me den permiso de ausentarme de la disquera, por un tiempo, cuando este preparado volveré y sera todo igual. — Dijo durante la cena.

Yaten iba a refutar sus palabras pero la mirada de Mina lo hizo guardar silencio.

— Entendemos tus sentimientos, es lo mejor para olvidar, que te distraigas... Pero... ¿Y la niña? ¿Qué pasará con ella? — Dijo Amy.

— Me la llevaré por supuesto... Ella estará siempre conmigo. —

— ¿Despedirás a la niñera? — Preguntó Mina.

— Ella se ira conmigo... Bueno sí así lo desea. — Dijo preguntando con la mirada.

— Haré lo que usted desea. — Fue su elocuente respuesta.

Todos Se miraron entre sí. La actitud de la chica era más que obvia, le gustaba su jefe y haría lo posible por tenerle.

— Nosotros Nos retiramos en unos minutos. — Dijo Taiki poniéndose de pie y Amy lo imitó.

Todos se fueron y dejaron solos a Seiya y Setsuna.

— Que Todo este listo lo antes posible, me iré a descansar. — Y se fue dejándola sola.

La chica se levantó y se fue a la habitación de la niña, entró sigilosamente y sonrió complacida.

Recordó el día que vio la noticia de Darién, le sorprendió mucho que hubieran atrapado a su amante, ahora entendía porque en las últimas semanas no había tenido noticias suyas.

— ¿Cómo te atraparon? —

— El idiota de Seiya Kou, me tendió una trampa. —

— ¿Trampa? ¿Qué clase de trampa? ¿De dónde conoces a alguien tan importante? — Preguntó sin entender.

— Nada importante, al parecer su hermana murió y me culpa de eso. —

— No Entiendo de dónde puedes conocer a su hermana.

— Fue una drogadicta sin importancia, no supo controlarse y murió de una sobredosis. Él me culpa de eso. — Mintió.

— Pero tu no tienes culpa de eso. Ella no se supo cuidar. — Dijo abrazándolo.

— Pero Él no lo entiende. Y me culpa a mí. — Le Dijo con voz de inocencia.

— Mi amor... Si pudiera ayudarte lo haría, pero no tengo para un abogado. —

— Pero puedes enamorarlo y convencerlo de que me ayude, será muy sencillo, sólo debes acercarte a ellos, y sera fácil que te ame... Eres dulce y hermosa, seguro caerá a tus pies. — Dijo besando sus labios.

— Pero... Yo no podría... ¿Cómo podría estar con alguien como él? Que te culpa sin motivos. Además... No es fácil llegar hasta ellos, son gente muy importante. — Replicó con voz entrecortada por sus audaces besos.

— Sus cuñadas son mujeres muy tontas y sensibles, seguro que con tu dulzura te contratan en sus casas. Hazlo por mí. — Dijo besándola aún más.

— Lo haré. — Respondió sin voluntad alguna, lo amaba y haría lo que él le pidiera.

— Sera muy fácil enamorar a Seiya... Esta niña me va a ser muy útil. Darién tenía razón, cuando este perdidamente enamorado de mí, haré que lo saque. No Pensé que funcionará su plan, pero veo que será sencillo. — Se metió en la ducha, evocando los besos de Darién, pero su rostro de a poco se sustituyo por él de Seiya y eso la sorprendió.

Se acostó y se durmió, no sabía que todo los sentimientos hacia Darién, pronto serían transformados en un profundo amor hacia Seiya y hacia esa niña que dormía tranquilamente junto a su cama.

Días después todo estuvo listo para que los tres partieran de ese lugar, Seiya anhelaba que ese viaje le hiciera olvidar a la dulce chica que aún vivía en su corazón y que se negaba a marcharse de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahí? — Preguntó Setsuna al ver a reporteros y cámaras corriendo hacia un pequeño grupo de personas.

— Debe ser alguna nueva celebridad que se va de la ciudad, y celebró eso, porque odio que los reporteros, me acosen con preguntas estúpidas, supongo que esas personas son más interesantes que yo. — Dijo Con desdén.

Setsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y asintió, abrazando protectoramente junto a su pecho a la pequeña, sentía un extraño desasosiego en su corazón que la hacía sentir que se la arrebatarían en cualquier segundo, había llegado a querer muchísimo a esa niña y no quería imaginar que la arrebatarán de su lado.

Apresuró el paso tratando de seguir el dinámico caminar de Seiya, cosa que no era sencillo, puesto que llevaba a la niña en brazos.

~~~***

Él Príncipe Diamante, dormía en un pequeño y mullido sofá del lujoso hospital en que se encontraba Serena, no había reparado en gastos para la atención hacía ella, quería que se recuperará, para llevársela a su país y Empezar una nueva vida juntos, sabía que si era perseverante ella lo amaría tanto o más que a Seiya y eso lo animaba, también quería prepararla para cuando se reencontrará con Reih y Seiya. Porque de su ayuda dependía que saliera bien librada de ello.

Serena abrió los ojos y se movió un poco, recorriendo él lugar con la mirada, era evidente que era carísimo, pero Él Príncipe había insistido en que ella estuviera ahí.

Lo miró profundamente dormido y sintió algo removerse en su corazón, se veía muy atractivo ahí dormido con sus largas y musculosas piernas extendidas, la creciente barba le daba un aspecto salvaje y sus oscuras pestañas escondían él paraíso glaciar de sus ojos grises, pero también se veía frágil e indefenso, era la primera vez que lo veía así, siempre actuaba seguro de sí, dueño de toda situación, que parecía imposible pensar que fuera vulnerable.

Un movimiento brusco le causó un gesto de dolor y la hizo volver a la realidad. Una realidad cruel y despiadada en la que estaba sola, sin su bebé, sin familia y sin nada.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Ella parpadeo, no se había dado cuenta a que hora se había levantado, hasta que lo vio parado frente a ella, con esa mirada preocupada y llena de amor.

— Si... Esté... Muy bien. — Balbuceó con voz insegura.

— Eso me alegra, sabes te veo mucho mejor, tal vez en unos días nos marchemos a mi país, a comenzar una nueva vida. — Le dijo observándola con detenimiento, la amaba y anhelaba su corazón mas que a nada en él mundo. Y sabia lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos.

Ella lo miró e iba a replicar, pero él no la dejó.

— Me voy, tengo que asearme un poco, en unas horas regresó. — Le dijo besando su frente con ternura, si no salía rápidamente de ahí, no la soltaría jamás, y no quería asustarla, dejaría que llorará a solas sus tristezas.

Ella lo vio salir y cerró los ojos, debía pensar como recuperar a su hija y estar ahí no le ayudaba en gran cosa.

Se durmió un poco más a causa de los medicamentos, el salir corriendo a un día de su operación, en busca de su bebé le había causado mucho daño y la herida se le había vuelto a abrir, lo que le hizo perder mucha sangre, además de su mala alimentación y el trabajo duro que realizó durante él embarazo, la tenía en condiciones deplorables, aun se sentía adolorida y débil, pero el dolor físico no se comparaba con él dolor de su alma.

~~~***

Se recuperó rápidamente, parecía mentira que apenas unas semanas antes hubiera estado al borde de la muerte, su estupenda figura era aun más armoniosa que antes.

— Te tengo una noticia maravillosa. — Le dijo un día el Príncipe Diamante.

Ella lo miró con ansiedad esperando oír la ansiada noticia de que había encontrado a su bebé. Pero esta no llegó.

— El doctor ha dicho que ya podremos regresar a casa. Así que nos iremos mañana mismo a mi país. — Le dijo con tono alegre.

— Pero... Yo no puedo irme contigo, debo buscar a mi hija. Y debo enfrentarme a Seiya y a Reih para que me digan donde está. — Tenía que ser clara y sincera con él, no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones, su corazón estaba imposibilitado para amar.

— Serenity, te di mi palabra de ayudarte a recuperarla, y eso voy hacer. — Le dijo posando sus manos en sus hombros con delicadeza. — Pero Aún no es tiempo de que te enfrentes a ellos, yo te Voy a educar de tal forma que será como si nacieras por segunda vez. Y tendrán que posarse a tus pies implorando tu perdón. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. — Dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella suspiro y recostó la cabeza en su pecho, él tenía razón en algo, aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ellos. Él dinero era algo que aunque sonará injusto abría muchas puertas, y en esos momentos ella no lo tenía.

— Tienes razón, sólo que aún me falta cosas por hacer. — Dijo dándose por vencida.

— Pide lo que desees y dalo por hecho. — Le dijo mientras acariciaba cariñosamente sus cabellos.

— Desearía ver a Hotaru y a Sammy antes de irme contigo. — Pidió.

— Mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto te llevaré a verlos. ¿Te parece? —

— Si. Y... Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. — Dijo con voz tímida.

— Te amo y daría lo que poseo por verte feliz. Así que no dudes de ninguna forma que encontraré a tu hija, así sea lo último que haga en mi vida. — Le dijo con vehemencia.

— Eres muy bueno conmigo, no merezco tantas consideraciones. — Respondió en voz baja.

— Tú mereces todo, ya has sufrido mucho y no sabes cuanto deseo que me ames tanto como a Seiya Kou. — Dijo con tristeza.

— Yo no lo amo, solo siento asco y desprecio por él, es más lo odio tanto como alguna vez lo ame. Y te juro que hare que pague cada una de las Lágrimas que me hizo derramar. Deseará no haberme conocido nunca. — Le dijo y sus cálidas facciones se transformaron en una máscara de odio y resentimiento.

— Es el dolor que habla por ti... Pero en él fondo sabes que lo sigues amando a pesar de todo lo que te hizo. Y eso me duele mucho. — Fue Todo lo que le pudo responder y salió de la habitación.

Serena se quedo callada, y movió la cabeza negativamente, no lo amaba, lo odiaba, si, lo odiaba tanto que deseaba verlo derrumbarse ante ella, junto a Reih, quería verla llorar lágrimas de sangre si era necesario, la haría arrodillarse frente a ella y lo gozaría muchísimo. Se encargaría de cerrarles todas las puertas posibles, hasta que no tuvieran más opción que acudir a ella.

Pero por encima de eso, tenía que encontrar a su hija, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Tendría el pelo rubio como ella? ¿O sería negro, como él de Seiya? Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, ni siquiera tenía él consuelo de haberla tenido en sus brazos. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso Seiya? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel de quitarle lo único que le había pertenecido en su vida? Si estaba casado con Reih era tal para cual... Se merecían uno al otro. Ambos eran crueles y lograban lo que querían sin importar a quien pisaban... Y a ella la habían pisado tanto, que ahora ella se erguía como un gigante y los aplastaría.

***~~~

Un Lujoso auto se detuvo frente a la cafetería y descendió una elegante chica rubia, un delicado peinado adornaba su cabeza, y un costoso vestido azul, con zapatos a juego, envolvían su maravilloso cuerpo.

Entro en el lugar y camino con paso decidido a la oficina.

— Buenos días. — Hotaru levantó la vista para saludar a la dueña de la familiar voz, y abrió los ojos como platos al verla.

— ¡Serena! ¿¡Eres tú!? ¡Dios Mío! ¡Te ves maravillosa! Es imposible reconocerte con esa ropa tan elegante. — Le dijo y corrió a abrazarla.

— No podía irme sin despedirme de ti. — Le respondió correspondiendo a su abrazo con cariño.

— ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde y con quién? — Preguntó sin entender.

— Se va conmigo. — Respondió Él Príncipe Diamante, entrando a la oficina.

Hotaru miraba a uno y otro esperando que le dijeran algo, pero ellos la miraban una con tristeza y otro con diversión.

— ¿Y tu bebé? Muero por conocerlo. — Preguntó tratando de acabar con él incómodo silencio.

La mirada de Serena se ensombreció y parpadeo varias veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

— ¿Le paso algo? — Preguntó al ver su carita triste.

— Te esperó en el auto, ustedes tienen cosas que contarse. No tardes mucho porque él avión nos espera. — Dijo Diamante dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Platicaron por mucho rato, Hotaru apenas podía creer que él joven que hace unas semanas se presentará pidiendo informes sobre Serena fuera un príncipe, y menos que alguien tan guapo y carismático como Seiya cometiera tantas bajezas.

— Así es él, una persona que dulce en su exterior, pero muy cruel en su interior. —

— Es que es demasiado oscuro, sórdido y despiadado. De verdad deseo que este joven te ayude a encontrar a tu hija y a olvidar el mal amor de Seiya. —

— Ya lo olvide, el ahora es mi enemigo, y lo aplastaré como a una cucaracha. — Replicó llena de rencor.

Hotaru guardó silencio, intuía que por encima de esa mascara de odio, aún latía un amor muy profundo hacia él padre de su hija.

— Debo irme, ya es muy tarde, sólo quise despedirme de ti y de Sammy, les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, y dile a Sammy que esperó verlo a mi regreso. — Dijo abrazándola con cariño.

Hotaru la vio irse y sintió mucha pena por ella, se daba cuenta que estaba sufriendo más de lo que quería reconocer. Se imaginaba que perder un hijo era un dolor insoportable y no era fácil para ella, sobrellevar esa pena.

— Serenity, te aseguró que volveremos cuando estés lista. — Le dijo Él Príncipe cuando salió, y la abrazo cariñosamente, ella se quedó callada, y sólo se limitó a subir al auto.

***~~~

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde una pequeña comitiva ya los esperaba, para conducirlos hacia la parte donde estaban los aviones privados, era difícil avanzar entre la cantidad de reporteros que se encontraban en él aeropuerto.

— Señor... Unos minutos por favor. Señor... Denos unas palabras. — Insistía una reportera.

Diamante se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Señorita... No tengo mucho tiempo, ya vamos retrasados. Sea breve. — Dijo cortésmente.

— Yo... Queremos saber si pronto sentará la cabeza. — Dijo por fin, mirando a Serena.

— Cuando Siente cabeza, le aseguró que lo sabra. De momento me reservó mis comentarios. Y si Es todo lo que desea preguntar le ruego me disculpe, pero llevamos prisa. — Dijo y tomó a Serena del brazo y la guió entre las personas para seguir avanzando.

Serena sintió su corazón latir a toda velocidad y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, él pecho le dolía en cada respiración, era como un presentimiento que no podía definir. Pero casi podía asegurar que vio del rostro de Seiya entre la gente, parpadeo varias veces, pero sólo eran rostros extraños que terminaban volviéndose borrosos.

— Perdón, es difícil acostumbrarse a los reporteros indiscretos. — Le Dijo Diamante así ver su nerviosismo.

— Estoy bien. — Aseguró Con falsa tranquilidad.

El destino jugaba con ella y Seiya una vez más, estuvo a unos pocos metros de él y no se vieron, si tan sólo no se hubieran atravesado ese circo de reporteros tal vez hubieran podido verse.

Tal vez no era él momento, o sus caminos realmente habían sido separados desde que ella salió huyendo de su casa.

***~~~

Bueno una vez más les pidió perdón. Los quiero.

Besos.


	24. Una Simple Cena

¡Holaaa! Esperó que les guste, sorry por tardar. No me he sentido bien :(

Bueno una vez más les pidió perdón. Los quiero. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Sólo escribí por diversión.

Besos.

Damely Frost.

Capítulo 24

Una simple cena.

Seiya observo a los reporteros con desdén, seguramente ya tenían una mejor nota, que un joven empresario con su niñera.

Sentía sus manos sudar y su corazón latir acelerado, una sensación que sólo Serena la provocaba, pero que jamás había vuelto a sentir, se encogió de hombros seguramente el extrañarla tanto lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía saber que su amada Bombón estaba a unos pasos de él, y que si tan sólo hubiera prestado más atención a los reporteros la hubiera visto.

Estaba tan triste y fastiado por el gentío que se arremolinaba en el aeropuerto que tan pronto como llegó a su asiento en el avión se acomodó y cerro los ojos para que Setsuna no quisiera hacerle la platica. Intuía que debía mantenerse mentalmente alejado de ella.

Ella se sentó junto a él y lo observó detenidamente, se veía muy apuesto y parecía cansado, agotado era la palabra correcta, pero no de físico, sino del alma, su alma y su corazón parecían muertos y era imposible llegar a él.

Se contento con mirar por la ventana, mirando con asombro él elevar del avión, el viajar en Primera clase le daba el privilegio de disponer de una sala privada sólo para ellos 3, a los pocos minutos una joven azafata se presentó con ellos llevándole un pequeño refrigerio, con bebidas y pequeños emparedados que Seiya apenas probó, en contraste con ella que moría de hambre, la pequeña Serena, se encontraba dormida plácidamente en un moises dispuesto sólo para ella. Y eso a su vez, le daba la libertad de dormir también, se sentía contenta a pesar de todo, porque asi podía soñar en que eran una pareja, como una pequeña familia, en la que él amado esposo se desvivía por ella y su hija.

Sacudió su Cabeza y su negra cabellera se movió grácilmente, su estancia ahí era con el propósito de sacar a Darién de la cárcel.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar momentos lindos con él, pero no encontraba nada que le demostrará que Darién la amaba verdaderamente, a diferencia del trato considerado y gentil que le daban Yaten y Taiki a sus esposas. Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas al comprender que sólo había sido utilizada por él. Qué Darién era un hombre cruel y despreciable que la había engañado y si estaba en la cárcel era porque se lo merecía.

Había llegado a conocer a Seiya lo suficiente para saber que era alguien honesto. Envidiaba a la chica de la pintura, porque tenía su corazón y no había forma de ocupar él privilegiado lugar de ella. Estaba muerta, pero su fantasma estaba más vivo que nunca.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — La voz de Seiya la sacó súbitamente de sus sombríos pensamientos... Estaba tan sumergida en ellos que ni siquiera se percató de el momento en que la empezó a observar.

Seiya había abierto los ojos y vio a Setsuna sumida en sus pensamientos, que no debían ser muy agradables, por las lágrimas que salieron de sus oscuros ojos. Se sintió mal por no hacer nada por ella, pero si tenía algún problema, el estaba dispuesto a ayudarle y hacer lo posible por que se resolvieran.

— Es Sólo Un Terrible dolor de cabeza. — Mintió. ¿Cómo decirle que se había enamorado de él, y que además se había acercado con engaños a su vida?

— Duerme, tal vez es cansancio, si algo se ofrece yo me encargó de la niña. — Ella iba a replicar, pero el añadió. — Y no aceptó un no por respuesta. — Tomó a la pequeña y se fue dejándola descansar.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, tanto pensar le estaba enfermando de verdad.

Seiya se sentó en otro lugar y contempló a la niña, cada día se ponía más linda.

— Si tuvieras el cabello rubio, serías idéntica a tu hermosa madre. — Le dijo besando su frente. La pequeña suspiró, como si entendiera en lo profundo de sus sueños, las palabras dichas por su padre, pero permaneció dormida.

***

Él Viaje recorriendo él mundo, se extendió por meses, que a su vez se fueron transformando en años, tiempo en el que Setsuna y Seiya profundizaron sus sentimientos, él sintiendo un enorme agradecimiento a la chica que trataba a su pequeña hija con ternura y devoción, como si fuera fruto de su propio vientre.

Y ella a su vez sintiendo un amor tan inmenso y verdadero, que se conformaba con su cercanía, sabiendo que en todos esos años, jamás había logrado borrar él fantasma de la mujer que tanto veneraba, y que le había dejado él maravilloso regaló de la pequeña Serena.

Pero el momento de volver había llegado. Y no se podía vivir eternamente de viaje. Él había dejado todos sus deberes en manos de Amy, pero no podía huir del recuerdo de Serena toda la vida.

***

Serena llegó al avión privado del Príncipe Diamante, con tanto nerviosismo, que le sudaban las manos.

— Tranquila, te prometo que todo estará bien, imaginó que es la primera vez que subes a un avión. — Dijo sentándose junto a ella.

Serena afirmó con la cabeza y tomó su mano para sentirse más segura.

Él sintió que su corazón brincaba de felicidad, porque ella le estaba demostrando que su confianza estaba depositada en él, y eso era un gran avance hacía su corazón.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, las señoritas que los atendían eran muy amables con ella y la trataban con toda la reverencia de una reina.

Cuando por fin Muchas horas mas tardes, él capitán les aviso por el micrófono, que estaban a unos minutos de llegar a su destino ella se puso aún más nerviosa que al principió, no sabia lo que el destino le tenía preparado en un país tan lejano. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignada, su sufrimiento era el mismo estuviera donde estuviera.

— Serenity, debo confesarte que soy muy dichoso de que vengas a mi país. — Le dijo Él Príncipe.

— Gracias por todas las atenciones que tienes para mí. — Fue Todo Lo Qué pudo decir.

Bajaron del avión y una pequeña comitiva, encabezada por Él Príncipe Zafiro, y una atractiva y elegante mujer mayor de plateada cabellera, los esperaban, rodeados de guardaespaldas elegantemente vestidos.

Zafiro dio un paso hacia él y lo abrazó llenó de cariño, abrazó que Diamante correspondió con igual afectó.

— Me alegra que ya estés en casa. —

— Madre... Ya estoy en casa. — Dijo besando ambas mejillas con afecto.

— Madre... Quiero que conozcas a mi adorada Serenity. — Habló, y se volvió hacía ella, que seguía parada tímidamente atrás de él.

— Serenity, ella es la Reina Ruby, y además es mi hermosa madre. — Dijo Con Orgullo.

— Es Un Placer. ¿Porqué no me dices que venía "alguien" contigo? — Dijo La Reina con voz seca y apenas si tocó su mano, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada. Su actitud, altiva y grosera, no paso desapercibida para nadie, Serena avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

— No creí, que debía pedir permiso por traer una invitada. Creo que ser el que lleva las riendas de nuestro país, me da ciertos privilegios. — Respondió sin inmutarse, y la rodeó su pequeña cintura protectoramente.

— Deben tener hambre, vayamos a casa. — Habló Zafiro, para disipar la tensión.

La reina hecho andar con paso altivo, rumbo a sus costosos vehículos, y Diamante tomando a Serena del brazo, la siguió, seguidos del Príncipe Zafiro.

— Tranquila, ella es así, en cuanto conozca lo hermosa que eres, te aseguró que te amará, tanto como yo. — Le susurró mientras caminaban.

No se sentía muy segura de las palabras dichas por él, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía hacer nada.

Llegaron a un enorme y bello castillo (imaginen el castillo de la película "El diario de la Princesa") Serena lo miraba boquiabierta, pues jamás en su vida creyó conocer un lugar así.

A la puerta del castillo ya se encontraba toda la servidumbre, dando la bienvenida a su Joven Príncipe. Tras hacer una ceremoniosa reverencia se retiraron a sus obligaciones.

— Madre, tenemos que hablar, Zafiro... ¿Puedes indicarle cual es su habitación, que se quede en la habitación Golden Rose, por favor. —

Zafiro aceptó, y le hizo un ademán de que la siguiera. Serena iba a tomar su pequeña maleta pero Zafiro no la dejó.

— En unos momentos la llevaran. Vamos, estoy seguro que estarás muy bien ahí. — Le dijo con amabilidad.

Subieron interminables escaleras y por fin Llegaron a una hermosa puerta de caoba tallada a mano, con hermosos grabados de ángeles y rosas.

Al entrar, le pareció que la habitación era para una reina o princesa, por lo grande y delicada que era. La cama, era interminable, y estaba cubierta con sabanas doradas, unos hermosos cojines con delicadas rosas hacían juego con ellas, en el tocador reposaban todo tipo de perfumes y las cortinas, cubrían un ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza en la que se encontraban unos mullidos sillones para reposar.

— Esto... Es bellísimo. — Dijo con la boca abierta. Al ver lo elegante y femenino de la habitación.

— Te aseguró que mi madre no es tan mala como parece. — Le dijo Zafiro.

— La verdad... Tengo miedo. — Respondió con sinceridad.

— Es sólo que no te conoce, Pero te Aseguró que es buena persona... Serena, lamentó mucho lo que ha pasado con... Bueno tu me entiendes De quien habló. — Dijo Avergonzado.

— No te preocupes, se de lo que hablas, Y ya esta superado, pero algún día recuperaré lo perdido. — Dijo Con Una Sombra de Tristeza y odio mezclados en sus bellos ojos. — Te prometó que trataré de no dar molestias, si hay algo que pueda hacer para pagar mi estancia aquí. Dímelo, por favor. — añadió.

— Por Favor, no digas tonterías, no son molestias, mi hermano te ama y hará lo posible por ayudarte, aunque tu no le correspondas su cariño. — Dijo En tono de reproché.

— Yo... No... —

— No digas nada que pueda sonar falso, ojalá algún día, puedas abrir tu corazón hacia él. — Y salió dejándola de peor animó.

***

— Madre... No estoy de acuerdo en la forma que te comportaste con Serenity. — Le reprochó en cuanto estuvieron solos.

— No Te permitó que me hables en ese tono. Soy la Reina, además de tu madre. — El la miró, con enfado, pero guardó silencio, amaba y respetaba a su madre.

— Tu actitud, fue demasiado altanera e incorrecta. — Dijo por fin.

— Es una extraña, y ya sabes que no me gustan. No se quién es o de donde viene. No hay nada que me diga que es una buena persona. —

— Pero es la mujer que amo, y a quién pretendo convertir en mi esposa. — Respondió con voz segura.

— Eso no puede ser de ningún modo. Tú eres un príncipe, y ella... No Es nadie, ni siquiera tiene modales. A pesar de la ropa costosa, con la que pretendiste engañarme. Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear. —

— La educaré, y será la mejor princesa que haya conocido nuestro amado país. —

— No Estoy De Acuerdo. No Podría comportarse jamás. Sólo nos pondrá en ridículo. — Fue Su Respuesta.

— Madre... Yo te amo y siempre te he respetado. Pero en esta ocasión, no te obedeceré, mi decisión esta tomada. Te pido que me apoyes. Porque con tu permiso o sin el, me casaré con ella. — Dijo Dando por terminada la conversación.

La Reina estaba enfadada, no podía ser que su querido hijo, al que siempre trato con tanta preferencia, ahora se volvía contra ella.

Tomo el teléfono y marcó un número. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenía, para persuadirle de su boda con esa desconocida.

***

— Esperó que sea de tu agradó la habitación. — Le Dijo.

— Es demasiado bella. Y es demasiado para mí... En verdad, no lo merezco. —

— Serenity... No digas eso, por favor... Tú mereces todo. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres la mujer que amo, y por quien daría mi vida y mi corazón. Se que aún es pronto, para que me correspondas, pero se que ganaré tu corazón, con paciencia y tiempo. Te dejó para que descanses, en unos minutos vendrá una doncella para ayudarte. — Iba a darle un beso en los labios, y Serena cerró los ojos, esperando con temor y nerviosismo la caricia, pero el beso nunca llegó, solo sintió sus cálidos labios en la mejilla y salió, dejándola con un mar de dudas y emociones que no quería definir.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— Me enviaron a ayudarle en todo lo que necesité, soy Diana y seré su asistente en todo lo que necesité, usted solo tiene que pedirlo. Éste es el baño, si gusta darse una ducha, le prepararé la tina, además de que guardaré su ropa. — Le dijo con amabilidad. Abriendo una puerta que mostraba un baño color claro, con acabados dorados, un precioso jacuzzi color rosa palo, le daba un toque delicado y femenino a ese baño, se preguntaba cuantas invitadas especiales más, habría llevado Diamante, antes que ella. Sorprendida de esos pensamientos, decidió distraerse en otras cosas.

— Gracias, si me encantaría una ducha para descansar. — Le dijo con incomodidad. Tanta reverencia la empezaba a abrumar.

— Claro que si, en unos minutos estará lista. —

Salió de la refrescante ducha, y para su sorpresa, sus cosas estaban listas, esa chica, era muy buena en su trabajo.

— ¿Qué desea ponerse Para la cena? —

— No Entiendo... ¿Qué habría de ponerme? Algo cómodo, es una simple cena. — Respondió sin comprender, él porque de la pregunta.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué horror! Eso no puede ser. Usted cenará con su majestad la Reina y sus altezas él Príncipe Zafiro y él Príncipe Diamante, No es una simple cena con gente común. — Dijo enfadada y saco un hermoso vestido negro de coctel. — Es lo mejor que hay. Se hará lo que se pueda. — Decía entre dientes, sin disimular su disgusto.

Serena sonreía para sus adentros, en verdad, todo ese lujo era muy diferente de su vida con Seiya. Y Aún mas distinto de lo que vivió con Darién. Jamás imagino que hubiera personas preocupadas por una Simple cena. Cuando ella solo usaba unos jeans o unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta, lo más cómoda posible.

***

Tuvo toda La intención de besar sus pequeños y perfectos labios, y probar por fin la miel de sus besos, pero su carita temerosa, y llena de dudas le impidió hacerlo, en su lugar beso su mejilla y se fue antes de cambiar de opinión.

***

Reih llegó a la casa de Seiya después de varias semanas del incidente con Serena, suponía que ya estaría pensando en conseguir una madre para la niña, y ahí es donde ella podría demostrarle su amor, y así casarse con él.

— Dile a Seiya que estoy aquí. — Le Ordenó a Lita, en cuanto le abrió la puerta.

— Seiya no esta. — Le dijo con voz calmada.

— Me lo estás negando. No me iré sin verlo. — Replicó enfadada.

— Te vuelvo a repetir. No está, se fue de viaje y no vendrá en mucho tiempo. — Dijo Lita.

— Él no puede haberse ido así. ¿No lo entiendo? Todo Fue en vano. — Grito furiosa.

Se encaminó a la puerta maldiciendo su suerte. Todos sus planes se habían venido abajo. No Podía estar con él, a pesar de haberlo alejado de Serena.

— Pues lo buscaré, Seiya, cree que se ha burlado de mí. Pero esto no se quedará así. — Una vez más iría tras él, su obsesión era demasiado fuerte, tanto que aplastaría a quien fuera, para lograr estar junto a él.

***

La cena llegó, cuando Serena escucho la voz de Diamante al otro lado de la puerta se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía que pensaría de ella al verla.

— Serenity... ¿Puedo pasar.? La cena estará en 10 minutos. —

— Adelante. — Respondió y Diana fue a abrir.

Cuando Entró y la vio con ese sencillo pero elegante vestido negro su boca se transformó en una blanca y sensual sonrisa.

— ¡Ahora entiendo la diferencia entre bonita y maravillosa.! — Exclamó embelesado.

Ella sonrió ruborizada y tomó la mano que el le daba.

— Tú estás muy atractivo también. — Respondió mirándolo con agradó, su traje gris acentuaba su espectacular cuerpo.

Llegaron a la cena y ahí estaba ya la Reina, sentada a la cabeza de la enorme Mesa. Diamante la sentó a su izquierda y se sentó en el lado opuesto a la Reina Rubí. Minutos más tarde llegó él Príncipe Zafiro con un impecable traje azul que le sentaba de maravilla.

— Disculpen la tardanza. — Se disculpó.

— Sabes que odio que lleguen tarde. — Le recriminó.

— Lo siento, había mucho trabajo. Esperó que mañana lleves a Serena a conocer la ciudad. —

— Desde Luego, también la enseñaré a montar e iremos al teatro. Ya verás, te vas a divertir, además quiero que me des algunas ideas. —

— ¿Y que puede saber esta niña que tú no sepas? — Preguntó la Reina.

— Madre, necesitamos involucrarnos más con nuestra gente. Y ella me dará ideas muy buenas. —

— Dime niña... Es decir Serenity... ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo? —

— Madre... Eso lo hablaremos en otro momento. Hay que Disfrutar la cena. — Intervino Zafiro.

— Señora... Es decir, su alteza... Yo... —

— Serenity no digas nada. Yo hablaré con ella. Le explicaré todo. —

Ella guardó silenció, y continuaron cenando, pero se sintió muy incómoda el resto de la noche, pues la Reina la miraba con tanta suspicacia que ella se sentía intimidada.

Por fin la Interminable cena, terminó y por fin pudo recostarse a descansar. Él día había sido tan variable que estaba exhausta.

***

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Diana Ya Estaba Sentada al pie de su cama.

— Su baño esta listo. — Dijo extendiendo una taza de té.

Cuando Serena salió, ya tenía la ropa en la cama.

— Irán a montar a caballo. Él Príncipe desea que conozca sus caballos importados. —

Él traje de equitación era muy hermoso y le quedaba muy bien.

— Tiene Toda La Ropa que pueda desear. Sólo lo mejor. — Dijo enseñándole del vestidor.

— ¡Dios mío! Es hermoso... ¿Cuándo conseguiste todo esto? — Preguntó asombrada.

— Anoche, todo esto es muy sencillo para mí. — Dijo Mostrando los hermosos atuendos.

Los días pasaron con grandes cambios para ella, no había un sólo día en que no saliera a conocer una parte de la ciudad con Diamante.

***

— ¡Hijo! ¡Mira quién decidió visitarnos! — Le Dijo la Reina unos días mas tarde.

— ¡Esmeralda, que alegría verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo!. — Dijo Abrazándola fuertemente, con cariño, ante la mirada asombrada de Serena.

— Si, demasiado tiempo querido... Esperó que puedas tener tiempo para estar conmigo. — Le Dijo, mirando a Serena por encima del hombro de Diamante.

— Serenity... Te presentó a Esmeralda, es una amiga de la infancia, alguien a quién apreció mucho. — Dijo Acercándola a Serena.

— ¡Hola! — Respondió con frialdad y se colgó del brazo de Diamante, para entrar en él Palacio. Zafiro agarró a Serena del brazo y entraron tras ellos.

Al día siguiente Serena de despertó, para su sorpresa Diana no estaba con ella como de costumbre. Unos Golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se puso su bata y abrió.

— Serenity... No podré salir contigo como lo teníamos planeado. Esmeralda me ha pedido que demos un paseo a caballo y no pude negarme. Esperó no te molesté. — Se Disculpó Diamante.

— No... Desde luego que no, es tu deber atender a tu invitada. — Respondió con una sombra de desilusión.

— Muy Bien. Nos vemos más tarde. Por cierto, Diana atenderá a Esmeralda en su estancia aquí. Mi madre se lo ordenó y no pude evitarlo. Si Necesitas algo Nicolás te ayudará, también vendrán dos chicas a darte lecciones de modales. — Besó su mejilla y se fue con ágiles pasos.

— Si Quieres te acompañó a pasear yo. — Le Dijo Zafiro que pasaba frente a su puerta y alcanzó a ver que pasaba.

Serena sonrió y asintió tristemente.

Los días pasaron y fueron una réplica del primer día, Diamante se salía todo él día con Esmeralda y ella se quedaba sola todo el día en su habitación. A excepción de los días que Zafiro no estaba ocupado.

Cada día se daba cuenta de que extrañaba su compañía demasiado. No entendía que pasaba con ella, ni siquiera pensaba en Seiya, sólo las veces que pensaba en recuperar a su hija y vengarse de él.

Bostezo fastidiada las clases que Haruka y Michiru le daban, le aburrían demasiado.

***

Ok... Esperó les guste. Besos.

Dam Frost.


	25. Amor secreto

Holaaa... Perdón por tardar tanto, pero es que tenía muchas ideas y no tenía como ordenarlas, por eso mi demora.

Esperó que les gusté.

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo escribo por diversión.

Y les aseguró que ni he abandonado mi fic, trato de actualizar regularmente. En Respuesta al reviews que me dejaron por ahí.

Capítulo 25

Amor Secreto.

Esmeralda y Diamante estaban sentados en la hierba, tranquilamente, descansando de su acostumbrado paseo. En las últimas semanas se habían acostumbrado a salir diariamente a galopar en los Jardines de su Palacio. Les gustaba pasear y platicar, bueno en realidad a ella le gustaba escucharlo.

— Así que estás enamorado... Eso explica muchas cosas, pero... Esa chica... Es demasiado... Bueno no es como nosotros. — Le dijo Esmeralda volviéndose a mirarlo.

— Eso es lo que me encanta de ella, su sencillez y el hacerme ver todo con otros ojos, me encanta cuando veo su carita maravillarse con todo lo que le voy mostrando, estaba tan acostumbrado a las mujeres de sociedad, con modales perfectos y humo en la cabeza. Qué su forma de ser es una brisa refrescante para mí. — Respondió Diamante.

— Gracias por lo que me toca. — Le replicó Esmeralda, ahora se daba cuenta que su supuesta ventaja, era su peor enemiga.

— Bueno disculpa, tú no tienes humo, pero ella es tan distinta, y a sufrido tanto, que no puedo evitar querer protegerla. — Dijo con tono distraído, evocando en su mente, el bello rostro de. Serena.

— Pues la Reina, esta muy preocupada por este capricho tuyo. Y no estará de acuerdo en sus relaciones. Deberías abrirte a ella, hablarle como lo has hecho conmigo. — Respondió.

— Es muy difícil hablar con ella. No Ha querido oír lo que tengo que decirle, la razón para protegerla de lo que paso en su vida. Y creeme cuando te digo, que nada ha sido fácil para ella, soló quiero que sea feliz y para eso, tengo que ayudarla en sus deseos de venganza. — Le dijo.

— ¿Venganza? — Preguntó intrigada.

— Olvida que lo mencioné, no tengo ningún derecho en hablar de ello. Pero tengo La esperanza de que me ame tanto como a... Bueno este... gracias por ayudar a despejar mi mente. Tú eres la persona en quien más confió, además de Zafiro, y deseó que encuentres un hombre que te merezca y te amé, como amó a Serenity. — Dijo sonriendo.

Esmeralda se sintió muy triste al oír sus palabras, pero escondió sus sentimientos, le gustaba muchísimo, pero se daba cuenta de que no era correspondida. Y que lo más sano para su estabilidad emocional era olvidarse de él.

— Si claro, como digas. ¿Sabés? Creó que ya es tiempo de que me marché, tu sabes, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa... Y deberes que cumplir en la empresa de cosméticos... — Empezó a decir.

— Esmeralda... ¿Tú alguna ves te has enamorado? — Preguntó de pronto, sin prestar atención a lo que le decía.

— Eso No es cosa que te deba decir. — Respondió ruborizada.

— No Te Enfades, es que ahora me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, nunca te he Preguntado si tienes novio o pretendientes... Aunque debes tener filas de hombres, rogando tu atención, porque eres muy bella. — Le dijo malinterpretando sus mejillas rojas.

— Ya Te dije que eso no es algo que te incumba. —

— Ok, ya, disculpa, no quise incomodarte pero vas a prometerme que me lo presentarás cuando tengas uno. ¿Verdad que lo harás? Sólo así estaré tranquilo de saber que te merece. — Le dijo como si se tratará de su hermanita.

— Si... Ya, lo prometo, ¿Feliz? — Él no entendía que le molestaba mucho sus preguntas, por el dolor que le causaban.

— Si... Mucho, ahora vamos, tengo una chica que conquistar. — Dijo Alegremente. Y guiándola hacia el Caballo la ayudó a subir a esté.

Después cabalgaron a todo galope hasta llegar a las caballerizas.

— Te veo en la comida. — Dijo ayudándola a bajarse con caballerosidad y depositó un beso en su mano.

— Hmhm. — Carraspeo Zafiro, que estaba con Serena.

Diamante no se había percatado de su presencia ahí y se ruborizó visiblemente al ver la cara sería que tenía Serena.

— Serenity, Yo... No Sabía que estabas aquí. — Balbuceó Diamante.

— Serenity y yo, queríamos dar un paseó, aprovechando que no tengo trabajo. — Intervino Zafiro, sonriendo al ver la cara Diamante, que no sabía que hacer por primera vez en su vida, y la carita sería de Serena, demostraban que estaba celosa.

— Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, también. Disfruten su paseo. Vamos querido. — Dijo Esmeralda, llevándose a Diamante del brazo.

Serenity trato de disimular su tristeza forzando una sonrisa. No quería demostrar que le había afectado mucho verlos tan juntos.

— Conmigo no tienes que esforzarte en disimular. — Dijo Zafiro desde el otro caballo. Serena iba a responder y abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir y prefirió cerrarla. — Me doy cuenta que te es difícil aceptar lo que te pasa, y por mi parte no diré nada hasta que estés lista para hablar. — Dijo alejándose en su caballo a toda carrera.

— ¡Heee! ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? — Dijo siguiéndole en el hermoso caballo blanco, pero Zafiro ya no le contestó, pues iba muy lejos de ella.

Lo encontró metros adelante, en una pequeña laguna sentado cómodamente al pie de un Árbol.

— ¿Quieres Explicarme que quisiste decir? — Le preguntó enfadada, bajándose del caballo.

— Nada, tu entiendes perfecto lo que quiero decir, pero no lo quieres reconocer. Mejor olvida lo que dije, ¿Si? Y dime como te has sentido con tus institutrices. —

— Hmm, no entendí, pero esta bien, cambiemos de tema, Haruka y Michiru son muy estrictas conmigo, pero me han ayudado bastante. Puedo decirte que soy una mujer nueva, ya no soy esa chica tonta e ingenua que creyó encontrar el amor en un restaurante. A mis 20 años, he madurado, y te aseguró que nada deseo más que tenerlo frente a mí para decirle cuanto lo despreció, y para obligarlo a que me diga el paradero de mi bebé, ya debe tener más de tres meses, y debe ser preciosa. — Dijo tristemente, mientras limpiaba una lágrima, que se había escapado.

— Serena... Yo... No pienso que seas alguien capaz de lastimar a otra persona, tu eres muy noble y... —

— ¿Noble? Estúpida quieres decir. — Le interrumpió.

— Sabes que no es así, tu eres tan buena, que te aseguró que perdonarás a Seiya Kou... A pesar de lo que te ha hecho. — Le Dijo Estudiando sus reacciones.

— ¡Eso jamás! ¿Me oyes? Nunca lo perdonaré y lo aplastaré como el gusano que es. — Dijo Con Convicción, y de sus azules y limpios ojos, pareció brillar una chispa de odio puro. Y Zafiro prefirió guardar silencio, se daba cuenta que estaba muy herida.

— Creó que es mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo que ir a mis clases de modales. — Y se levantó sin darle tiempo a responder.

—Serenity... Llegas tarde, y eso es algo de pésima educación, tú debes ser puntual, la puntualidad es una forma de respetar el tiempo de los demás. — Le recriminó Haruka.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó, no entendía para que le servían tantas normas, los primeros días se le habían hecho aburridas las clases, y ponía poco interés en ellas, pero a partir de ese día iban a ser más exhaustas, ya se lo habían advertido.

— Esta bien, comencemos con las clases. Hoy Será distinto a los demás días, caminarás y hasta pensarás diferente. En primera, debes caminar erguida y con cadencia, sin llegar a la vulgaridad, debes balancearte delicadamente, como si fueras un cisne. — Dijo Michiru, caminando frente a ella.

Serena trato de imitarla, pero le era difícil dominar los tacones y se tambaleaba.

— Me doy cuenta que tienes la gracia de un mono. — Le dijo Haruka al ver sus intentos.

— ¡Oye! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo. — Le reclamó.

— Pues tu mejor esfuerzo no es suficiente. — Respondió.

— Debes Ser Más Segura de ti misma, no puedes caminar como si llevarás él peso del mundo encima tuyo. — Le dijo Michiru.

— Tú que puedes saber. — Dijo Entre dientes. Intentando Caminar otra vez con tacones.

— ¡Así no! ¡Eres muy torpe! — La corrigió Haruka fastidiada, de ver que no lo hacia bien.

El enfadó que traía por la presión de Haruka, se confabularon, y su pie se dobló, haciéndole caer aparatosamente al suelo.

— ¿No me digas que vas a llorar? — Dijo Haruka con voz burlona, al ver que no se levantaba.

Serena no respondió, se quedó tirada con la vista en el suelo, su largo cabello le cubría el rostro, escondiendo sus sollozos, todo lo ocurrido ese día con Zafiro, ver a Esmeralda muy cariñosa con Diamante, y los recuerdos de su hija pérdida, la hicieron romper el muro de sus emociones contenidas.

— Lo Que pasa es que eres una débil, estas acostumbrada a darte por vencida. A caer y no levantarte, por eso todos te pisotean. Porque no mereces él respeto que tú misma no te das. Eres una tonta llorona. ¡Vamos, levantate! — Le gritaba Haruka en su oído, exasperada por verla en el suelo.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no sabes lo que soy! — Grito, levantándose de golpe, limpiando rabiosamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— Ya basta Haruka. No seas tan dura con ella. — Le dijo Michiru, pero Haruka ignoró sus palabras..

— Las clases han terminado, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con una persona que no se esfuerza en Mejorar, para recuperar a su hija. — Le dijo Haruka recogiendo sus cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Le preguntó reteniéndola del brazo.

— ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Entiende de una vez, que para que nosotras aceptemos trabajar con alguien, debe haber un motivó muy poderoso para que cambie, creímos que tendrías él coraje para hacerlo, para volverte fuerte, esto no es sólo tener modales de princesa, es una forma de vida, una máscara que te da armas para que no demuestres nunca tus sentimientos, sin sentimientos nadie puede herirte, ingenuamente pensamos que serías alguien así, pero ya nos demostraste que estamos equivocadas, que ese hombre te pisoteó porque lo mereces. — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos implacable y quitándose sus manos de manera despectiva, hizo ademán de retirarse.

— Tú te tragarás tus palabras. — Dijo apretando los puños y viendo como se alejaban.

— Eso esperó, cuando tengas las agallas para callarme... Me hablas... Mientras... no nos hagas perder el tiempo. — Dijo con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, después salieron y cerraron con la gracia y delicadeza de una mujer que sabe dominar sus emociones.

Serena se desplomó y cubrió él rostro con las manos, ella tenía razón en algo, debía guardar sus emociones sólo para ella y no demostrar cuando la lastimaban.

Se levantó y con paso decido, recorrió rápidamente él trayecto de la biblioteca a su habitación, su paso era seguro y determinado. Tenía una meta y había sido una ilusa, por creer que todo sería sencillo, pero se daba cuenta que cambiar y volverse sofisticada y elegante como Reih, no era sencillo, ella era hermosa y cadenciosa como una felina, pero no se veía vulgar, sus oscuros ojos demostraban que era fría como él hielo, y para derrotarla, debía ser igual.

Zafiro la vio pasar frente a él, y se estremeció al ver la determinación que se veía en sus ojos, estaba seguro que no era nada bueno.

— Debo ser distinta, nadie volverá a pasar por encima de mí. Ya no seré más Serena Tsukino, la tonta con cabeza de bombones, no seré la estúpida ingenua que creía en el amor. Seré distinta, cruel y despiadada, igual que ellos. — Dijo y agarró unas tijeras de su buró, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo corto por la mitad. Así lo hizo con todo su cabello, sentía que con cada mechón cortado, era como si cortará también todas las cadenas que la mantenían atada a su pasado. En cuestión de minutos él cabello que le quedaba poco más bajo de su trasero, sólo quedaba el recuerdo.

Cuando vio el suelo bajo sus pies, cubierto por su hermoso y rubio cabello, se quedó viendo con horror, lo que había hecho y soltó las tijeras, como si la estuvieran quemando, se metió a la bañera y comenzó a llorar compulsivamente, cada lágrima derramada era un alivió a todo lo que había padecido en su difícil vida.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la calma llegó a su pecho y aspirando él suave aroma de las esencias, terminó su baño, y se vistió con ropa cómoda, después recogió su cabello e hizo una larga trenza con él. Con cada mechón de cabello que trenzaba, sentía que reconstruía los pedazos rotos de su alma, era como si estuviera haciendo un ritual de transformación, en el que una vez que guardará su trenza, estaría cerrando su pasado.

Unos leves toques en la puerta, la volvieron a la realidad. La guardo como quien guarda un tesoro y se dispuso a abrir.

— ¿Qué ocurre Diana? — Preguntó con frialdad, sentía resentimiento contra ella, por haberla dejado sola.

— La Reina Rubí, desea hablar con usted señorita. — Respondió, viendo con curiosidad su cabello.

— ¿Y para que desea verme? Creí que estaba muy ocupada con Esmeralda. — Dijo, Más para si misma, que para Diana.

— Señorita, no haga enojar a la Reina. Por favor. — Suplicó Diana.

— Ahí Voy. — Respondió a regañadientes.

Diana la guió hasta la biblioteca, en la que horas antes discutiera con Haruka, la reina ya estaba ahí.

— Sientaté. — Le ordenó, y ella obedeció de mala gana. — Me doy cuenta que no soy de tu agrado. — Añadió.

— Creó Que La Situación es al contrario. — Dijo a la defensiva.

— Supe que tus institutrices se fueron. — Dijo negándose a caer en la provocación.

— Distintos puntos de vista. A veces pasa. —

— Lindo corte, te sienta bien. — Le dijo, viendo con curiosidad su cabello recién cortado.

— Gracias. — Revolviéndose incómoda en su asiento y desviando la mirada.

— Mira... No me gusta los rodeos, no me parece que mi hijo se desviva tanto por ti y tú no sientas nada por él. Eso es lo que me pasa contigo, se que has sufrido mucho, y admiró que aún sigas adelante, pero se que sólo estas usando a mi hijo, para recuperar a tu hija. —

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — Preguntó mirándola a los ojos

— Querida... Creeme cuando te digo que se todo de ti, en realidad no me caes mal, hasta cierto punto entiendo lo que haces y la razón por la cual estas aquí, yo al igual que tú, haría lo que fuera por mis hijos, pero entiende tú, que también haré lo que sea para que mi hijo no sufra una decepción por ti. — Dijo con voz amenazante.

— Yo... No se que decir... Sólo que no estoy usando a Diamante. Él es alguien a quien yo... Bueno, es que... — Dijo con voz titubeante, .

— No Me digas que lo amas, porque no te lo creó. —

— No estoy diciendo que lo amo. Es sólo que... Bueno es complicado. —

— Hazlo sencillo. —

— Él me gusta mucho, su ternura, su caballerosidad, todo en él es perfecto, es sólo que... Tengo miedo, usted no lo entiende porque su vida no ha sido como la mía. Pero si hubiera pasado por todo lo que yo pasé, lo entendería. — Dijo con sinceridad.

La Reina la observó detenidamente, sabía que era cierto lo que decía, ella tenía miedo a enamorarse y salir herida nuevamente.

— Mi Hijo Es Un Hombre De honor, jamás haría algo para lastimarte deliberadamente. — Le aseguró.

— Eso Lo Se, sólo que... Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para él, ambos somos de mundos muy distintos, y eso a largo plazo, terminaría por separarnos, todo esto para mí es abrumador, tantas reglas y normas, caminar y vestir elegante, gastar una fortuna en zapatos, es algo estúpido ¿Me entiende? Si lo aceptará, se daría cuenta que soy muy poca cosa para él y terminaría por odiarme. Eso es lo que me pasa. No Soportaría que me despreciará, además... Él esta iniciando algo con Esmeralda. — Dijo.

La Reina sonrió ampliamente, ella estaba enamorada de su hijo, y no se había dado cuenta.

— La reunión a terminado, gracias por tu tiempo, nos vemos en la cena. — Dijo levantándose a abrir la puerta. Serena salió, pero iba muy sorprendida de la extraña reacción de la reina.

La Reina Cerro y se dirigió a sus deberes reales, ya había escuchado lo que debía saber.

Serena estaba en su habitación, recostada con la mirada pérdida en el hermoso ventanal, desde donde se veía el bello paisaje en el que la tarde estaba dando paso a la noche, en su interior sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que lo que debía hacer era marcharse de ahí y dejar a Diamante ser feliz con Esmeralda, estaba claro que ella era de su mismo nivel social, y sería una mejor compañera para él. Además ya había esperado a que Diamante le dijera algo sobre su bebé, y nada pasaba. Él tiempo avanzaba y ella sentía consumir sus esperanzas de tenerla en sus brazos. Las lágrimas salieron una vez más aquel día, porque no tenía él consuelo de haberla cobijado en sus brazos aunque fuera una vez. No tenía la más remota idea de como eran sus ojitos o su color de cabello. No había consuelo en ningún lado para ella.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y ella se limpio él rostro sobresaltada.

— Veo que estás muy tranquila, tu problema se ha resuelto para siempre. — Le dijo Esmeralda mirándola con enojó.

— ¿Porqué entras sin avisar a mi habitación? — Respondió Serena.

— Has conseguido que la Reina te acepté para esposa del Príncipe Diamante. — Dijo sin hacer caso al reclamó de Serena.

— ¿De Donde Sacas esa estupidez? La Reina me odia, y sera muy feliz cuando me vaya de aquí para siempre. — Respondió sorprendida.

— A aceptado su relación. —

— No existe ninguna relación entre él Príncipe Diamante y yo. — Le Dijo con voz tranquila y segura.

— Él te ama, lo sabes, y me parece injusto que yo lleve toda una vida amándolo, esperando que me volteé a ver, y tú en poco tiempo logres que él se case contigo, tú no lo amas... Deja que sea feliz a mi lado. Yo... Lo amo más que a mí misma. — Le Dijo, conteniendo el llanto.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Preguntó Diamante en la puerta.

Serena se Sorprendió al escuchar su confesión y aún más cuando vio a Diamante, que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

Esmeralda sintió hundir él suelo a sus pies al darse cuenta que su impulsivo acto había revelado su preciado secreto.

Salió de ahí lo más Rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron, sin poder soportar la vergüenza de ser expuesta ante él, ya jamás podría verlo a la cara.

— Esmeralda... Espera... — Dijo saliendo tras ella.

Serena suspiro y se metió en el vestidor, debía hacer su equipaje lo antes posible, era obvió que Diamante fue tras ella porque la quería, y ella no tenía derecho a intervenir entre ellos.

Ese día estaba resultando uno de los peores de toda su vida. Su altercado con Haruka y Michiru, su encuentro con la Reina Ruby, y ahora esto. Definitivamente se sentía moralmente desgastada.

— ¡Esmeralda... Espera! — Grito tras ella.

— ¡Dejame! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Veté de aquí! —

Diamante le dio alcance y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¡Perdoname por favor! Yo no sabía nada. Me he portado como un estúpido. Te Aseguró que no fue mi intensión lastimarte. —

— Eso Lo Se... Y es lo peor, porque se que no fue tu intención, en el corazón no se manda, tu te enamoraste de ella, así son las cosas y debo aceptarlo. No queda otra opción. Deja que me vaya, jamás podría verte a la cara de nuevo. Soló esperó que ella te ame como mereces. — Le dijo y entró en su habitación.

— ¡Hermanito eres un rompecorazones! — Le Dijo Zafiro, en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Tú sabías lo de Esmeralda? — Preguntó sorprendido.

— Sólo un ciego no vería que Esmeralda muere por ti desde el colegio. —

— En verdad nunca me di cuenta de eso. —

— Porque Lo Que Tienes de guapo, lo tienes de tonto. No es la única que muere por ti. Se de alguien más. —

— ¿Quién? No me tengas con está duda. ¡Dime! — Le Preguntó con ansiedad.

— Insistó eres un ciego. Averiguarlo por ti mismo. — Respondió cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Diamante vio que no tenía caso insistir y se dirigió a la habitación de Serena.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó al ver que guardaba sus cosas en una pequeña maleta.

— Me Voy, no quiero mortificar a Esmeralda con mi presencia, ni ser un estorbó entre ustedes. Les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. — Le Dijo ocultando su rostro para que no viera que le dolía.

— ¿Cual relación? ¿De que hablas? — Dijo sujetando su barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo, sólo de pensar que se fuera de su lado quería morirse.

— Supongo que con esto que sabes, has abierto los ojos y te has dado cuenta que la amas y en serio lo entiendo. — Dijo Con Los Ojos cerrados.

— Serenity, yo te amo a ti, Esmeralda lo sabe, y lamentó mucho esto que ha pasado pero mis sentimientos por ti sin verdaderos. Te amo... Eso no va a cambiar, yo... Quería dártelo en otra circunstancia, pero... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? — Dijo sacando un anillo de Diamantes y mostrándoselo.

— ¡Oh Dios Mío! Es... Bellísimo... Yo... —

— Se que no me amas, pero... Siendo mi esposa, todas las puertas se abrirán y te aseguró que recuperarás a tu pequeña hija. — Dijo para convencerla.

— Aceptó... Yo... Creó que siento algo por ti, y... Me sentí terrible cuando te fuiste tras Esmeralda, que pensé que la querías a ella. —

— Eres una tontita. — Dijo poniéndole el anillo en su mano.

Serena lo abrazo fuertemente y suspiro llena de emoción.

— Mi amor... Que le hiciste a tu pelo. — Dijo tocando un mechón.

— Yo... Quería modernizar mi corte. — Respondió desviando a otro lado los ojos.

— Me Encantaba tu largo cabello, pero éste corte te sienta muy bien. — Respondió dándole un beso tierno.

Serena se recostó en su pecho y suspiro su aroma varonil, era muy distinto del de Seiya. Sólo de recordarlo su cuerpo se estremeció, del odió luchaba en su interior con él gran amor que le tuvo.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Besos.

Damely Frost.


	26. Hoy te prometo

Holaaa... Perdón por tardar tanto, un mes... Pero es que tenía muchas ideas y no tenía como ordenarlas, por eso mi demora. Además me cambiaron de turno y ahora es más estresante, creanme que a diario me duele la cabeza.

Les pido una disculpa y quiero que sepan que no abandonaré El fic. Me llegaron unos reviews maravillosos, les agradezco mucho su aceptación y cariño. Y sorry por tardar.

Esperó que les gusté.

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo escribo por diversión.

Capítulo 26

Hoy te prometo

La Reina había hablado largamente con él, escuchando con atención lo que él le decía de Serena.

— La razón por la que acepté su relación, es porque ella siente algo por ti, de no ser así, te aseguró que no estaría aquí ahora, y jamás la aceptaría. — Dijo mostrándole él valioso anillo que le diera su amado esposo.

— Madre... ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Preguntó Sorprendido al ver esa joya que valía tanto para su madre.

— Desde luego... Eres mi hijo, y deseo que seas feliz, sólo esperó que no estemos equivocados, respecto a ella. — Dijo dándole la cajita de terciopelo rojo.

— Me haces muy feliz. — Dijo levantándola lleno de alegría.

— Te amo hijo y haría lo que fuera, por tu felicidad, ahora... Hay que organizar una fiesta de compromiso... Poner fecha para la boda y mil cosas por hacer. Desde luego, hay que hacer lista de invitados. Menú, mantelería... ¡Dios mío! Apenas da tiempo. — Y dicho esto, salió del salón dispuesta a dar la mejor fiesta que el dinero podía pagar.

La noche del compromiso llegó rápidamente. Parecía mentira que ya hubiera pasado un mes desde el día en que Diamante le pidiera matrimonio, las cosas se habían dado rápidamente y Haruka y Michiru, habían vuelto a darle clases, para asegurar que tuviera un comportamiento aceptable para tan esperada noche. La mejor maquillista y peinadora habían aceptado arreglar a Serena, mas por curiosidad hacia la futura Princesa, que por la pequeña fortuna que costaría su trabajo.

Aunque el ya le había pedido matrimonio, esa noche era para celebrar que ella era oficialmente su prometida.

Los invitados llegaron puntualmente, con ojos espectantes a cualquier situación, querían saber quien era la bella desconocida, que había conseguido atrapar a tan apuesto y cotizado Príncipe.

— ¡Muero de nervios! — Les decía Serena a Haruka y Michiru, que se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas, aunque tenían caracteres diferentes, habían logrado entenderse muy bien.

— Tranquilizate, Cabeza de Bombón, todo saldrá bien. — Le decía Haruka, que traía puesto un hermoso vestido de seda negro que le quedaba muy bien.

— Ya sabes que odio que me digas así. — Farfulló entre dientes Serena, pues el sobrenombre de Bombón le recordaba a Seiya.

— Vamos... Vamos, no es momento de hablar tonterías, recuerda que esta es tu gran noche, sólo debes ser amable, gentil y encantadora y todo saldrá bien. — Le animaba Michiru, que se había puesto un vestido color aguamarina, que hacía juego con sus ojos.

— No Se... Tengo miedo de poner en mal a la familia real. — Dijo pesarosa.

— Amor... La hora Ha llegado. — Le dijo Él Príncipe Diamante, que entraba en ese momento a su habitación, y se quedó boquiabierto.

— ¡Dios mío! Estás... Preciosa. — Dijo besando su delicada mano.

Serena sonrió ruborizada y se miró en el enorme espejo. Se daba cuenta que no parecía ella misma, era como si la sencilla y humilde chica que limpiaba mesas en un restaurante, nunca hubiera existido.

Ahora se veía sofisticada y elegante, con un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro, ceñido a su cuerpo y falda en corte princesa que parecía una hermosa noche estrellada, pues tenía delicados brillos que simulaban las estrellas del firmamento. Su Rubio cabello estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, dejando su blanco y hermoso cuello libre, y solo una pequeña gargantilla de diamante lo adornaba. Si... Era Difícil ver en ella a la chica que tropezará con Seiya hacia ya mas de dos años.

La reina anunció a la pareja y ambos descendieron por la escalera de mármol, el vestía su traje gris de gala, con la insignia de luna colgada en su pecho, que era el símbolo de la familia real de ese país. Todos la miraban con atención, las mujeres con envidia y celos por haber conseguido alguien como él guapo príncipe, pesé a no ser de la realeza, y los hombres con insano deseó, por su belleza, que ahora florecía de forma sutil.

Ella era un manojo de nervios. Diamante podía sentir sus manos frías bajo la seda de sus guantes.

— Tranquila. Todos te Amaran... Sólo se lo maravillosa y encantadora que ya eres. — Le Susurró Él Príncipe mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Tras las formalidades de presentación, en la que ella fue presentada oficialmente como futura princesa del reino, la música comenzó. Él Príncipe rodeo su cintura y comenzó a guiarla por la pista, abriendo él baile. Varias parejas se sumaron observando de reojo y murmurando entre ellos. Pero Diamante no prestaba atención a las opiniones de gente sin importancia, para él, lo importantes era que por fin esa chica seria suya, que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, en el que nunca pensó que llegaría el día de tener su corazón. Porque estaba seguro de que ella lo quería, no cómo amo una vez a Seiya, pero si lo suficiente como para ser su esposa.

¿Y si Soló era agradecimiento? ¿Y Si ella lo había aceptado como una forma de tener a su hija? ¿Y si era venganza hacia Seiya? Movió negativamente la cabeza, buscando disipar las dudas que lo asaltaban. Su madre le dijo que ella lo quería y debía ser cierto.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? — Le Preguntó Serena, al ver su mirada pérdida.

— Serenity... Tú... ¿Me amas? — Le Dijo Por Fin, tras unos minutos de silencio.

Serena se sorprendió por la pregunta y de momento no supo que contestar.

— Olvida que lo pregunté... Yo se que es difícil Amar a alguien más, después de lo que viviste con Seiya. — Dijo, con una sombra de dolor en sus ojos.

— No menciones a Seiya por favor. Él es parte del pasado. — Le dijo incómoda.

— Lo siento. —

— No me mal entiendas... Es sólo que... Lo odio... Lo odio demasiado y... —

— No Se Si Lo Dices para convencerme a mí o a ti misma, de eso. — Le dijo.

— No... Yo... Se que mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado, son muy profundos, no me imaginó lejos de ti... Te has convertido en alguien imprescindible para mí. — Le Dijo Posando sus azules ojos en los grises de él.

— Es Todo Lo Que Necesitó saber. Te amó, y para mí, eso es suficiente, se que algún día, dirás que me amas, sin dudarlo. — Y la besó suavemente, ante él asombró general, pues las normas de etiqueta, no permitían ese tipo de demostraciones afectivas, por parte de miembros de la familia real.

Él baile terminó y por fin pudo descansar, ya estaba dicho en más de 12 meses sería la boda, y a partir del día siguiente tenía muchas cosas que hacer en compañía de la reina y sus consejeras Haruka y Michiru.

La fecha había quedado fijada para él día en que su hija festejará su segundo cumpleaños.

Diamante no puso objeción alguna para ese día, sabía lo importante que era ésa fecha para su prometida y estaba dispuesto a complacerla. Aunque un año le parecía una eternidad, sabía que el protocolo así lo exigía. Además planear una Boda Real, no era tarea fácil. Y estaba seguro que el tiempo pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Esos días Seiya estaba particularmente irritable, llevaba días soñando con Serena, y eso lo tenía inquietó. Pues desde su muerte, aunque no se alejaba de sus pensamientos y la seguía amando igual que él primer día, no la había soñado ni una sola vez.

La Miraba como si fuera un bello angel que lo observaba en silencio, como si con los ojos le reprochará algo, y de pronto se alejaba de él, como si fuera un fantasma, entonces corría tras ella, suplicando su perdón. Y luego de eso, despertaba de golpe, sudoroso y con la respiración entre cortada. Repitiendo una y otra vez:

— Yo no quería hacerte sufrir. Cada día deseó la muerte como una liberación de este suplicio, que es tú ausencia, anhelando encontrarte en la eternidad para realizar nuestro amor. —

— Prepara todo para regresar... Ya es tiempo de volver A nuestra vida normal. — Le Dijo a Setsuna, que palideció al darse cuenta que si Darién lo sabía, la pasaría mal.

— ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevó aplazando mi boda? — Le reprochó Molly al verlo llegar ese día.

— Yo... Perdón... No Sabía que era por mí. Este... —

— Claro que es por ti... Tío... Eres muy importante para mí, y sólo quería que te repusieras de... Bueno... La muerte De Serena. Ya que ella no podrá estar, esperaba que su hija sí. — Le Dijo Molly.

— Yo... Lo siento... Perdón por ser tan egoísta. — Dijo Abrazándola con cariño.

— Ya... No hay que estar tristes... Deja ver A mi niña. — Respondió cargando a la niña. — Es... Bellísima... Igual a su madre y a Kakyuu. —

— Sí... En ella están las dos mujeres que más han marcado mi vida. — Dijo viendo a la versión mini de Serena.

— Si... Es una Chibi-Serena... — Dijo con voz graciosa mientras apretaba sus mejillas con ansiedad.

— Chibi chibi... — Balbuceó la niña.

— Creo Que le agrada. Le Llamaré Chibi-chibi. — Al ver que ella sonreía.

— Molly... No le digas así. — Dijo Setsuna, que le molestaba oír que hablarán de Serena.

— Esta Por Cumplir sus 2 años... ¿No creés que merece una fiesta? Globos, pastel, niños, todo para que se divierta... Yo Organizaré todo. — Le Dijo ignorando las palabras de Setsuna, y subió a su habitación sin que Seiya pudiera negarse.

A la hora de la cena llegaron Mina y Amy con sus esposos, cargados de regalos para la niña. Seiya a pesar de estar cansado los recibió con cariño y alegría, pues también los había extrañado mucho.

— Molly nos dijo que Chibi-chibi es idéntica a Serena. — Dijo Mina tan pronto como vio a Seiya.

— Mina... No seas Imprudente. — Recriminó Amy, pero Mina no entendió nada .

— Si... Es muy parecida... En un momento vendrá con Setsuna. — Dijo Seiya pasando al salón.

La cena Pasó rápidamente, Lita había preparado todo para halagar a Seiya y la niña, y después los acompañó a tomar él postre en él salón, junto a su flamante esposó.

— Me alegra mucho que se hayan casado. — Les Dijo Seiya.

— Queríamos que estuvieras presenté, pero no sabíamos cuando volverían, ya ven que estuvieron mucho tiempo fuera. — Dijo Andru.

— Si, no querían que les pasará como a nosotros. — Dijo Molly con tono de reproche.

— Lo importante es que ya podemos retomar nuestros planes de boda. — Dijo Kelvin, en tono conciliador.

— Bueno, hay un cumpleaños que organizar. — Dijo Lita para distraer la tensión.

Todos Asintieron y Después de mucho platicar de los acontecimientos ocurridos en casi dos años de ausencia. Todas Las parejas se retiraron a sus casas.

La pequeña Chibi-chibi estaba hermosa con su vestido azúl y su rojo cabello peinado igual a Serena, todos estaban encantados y reían felices, de verla jugar con otros niños.

— Chicas... Les Agradezco mucho lo que hacen por mi hija. —

— Que Agradeces, lo hacemos con gusto, ya que es nuestra única sobrina. — Dijo Mina con tono despreocupado.

— Yo También soy su sobrina. — Bromeó Molly y Mina le dio un golpe a modo de juego.

— Tranquilas, mejor vamos a partir el pastel. Muero por probar los delicias de mi esposa. — Les Dijo Andru y todos Asintieron felices, incluso Seiya disfrutaba de ver a su pequeña jugar tranquila, sin saber que en ese precisó momento Serena estaba alistándose para su Boda Real, renunciando para siempre al hombre que más había amado y que ahora odiaba con cada fibra de su ser, porque creía la había traicionado con Reih.

Él día esperado llegó, Serena se preparaba para su boda con Diamante, Haruka y Michiru la acompañaban admirando la evolución total de la chica.

— Te ves espectacular Cabeza de Bombón. — Le Dijo Haruka y Serena torció la boca en un mohín de disgusto.

— Ya te dije que no me digas así. —

— No es momento de tonterías, hoy es él gran día de tu boda con él hombre que amas, y que además te adora. Debes estar feliz. — Le dijo Michiru arreglando su vestido.

— "Él hombre que amo." — Pensó Serena con desdén, desviando la mirada, si era cierto que estaba enamorada de Él Príncipe Diamante, pero sus sentimientos aún no eran tan profundos como para lograr desplazar él amor disfrazado de odio que sentía por Seiya.

— Estás hermosa. — Le Dijo La Reina que entró a verla, se había encariñado con ella y la apreciaba como a una hija. — Quiero darte esto. — Poniendo una pequeña tiara de rubíes en sus manos.

— Es... Bellísima, no puedo aceptarla... No la merezco. — Rechazándola.

— Claro que la mereces, está fue mi primera tiara, y quiero que la uses tú. En unas horas serás la esposa de mi hijo, y eso te convierte en Princesa. Así que debes llevarla, y no aceptó una negativa. — Dijo Colocándola en su cabeza.

Serena no dijo nada, y aceptó él regaló, en unas horas como bien dijo la Reina, sería la esposa del Príncipe Diamante, y atrás quedaría para siempre, la mesera que todos humillaban, regresaría y entre otras cosas compraría la cafetería del hombre que la humilló frente a Seiya cuando lo conoció, se encargaría de hacer lo mismo con él y Seiya pagaría él haberle arrebatado a su hija y llevársela con Reih.

— El auto te espera en la entrada... ¡Dios mío! Mi hermano se Va a morir cuando te vea. Te ves espectacular — Dijo Zafiro que también entró a su habitación y la veía con admiración.

— Gracias... Eres un loco, lo dices, porque me aprecias. — Respondió Serena ruborizada.

— Es La Verdad, y anda ya, porque mi hermano, debe estar impaciente. — Le Dijo Con Voz Cariñosa.

El auto clásico que la esperaba estaba adornado con flores blancas y el chofer la esperaba con un hermoso ramo de alcatraces y tulipanes blancos, bellamente decorado con listones que le tendió en cuanto subió al auto.

— Señorita... Sus flores. —

— Gracias... Es muy amable. — Dijo tomando él ramo.

En cuanto Subió se quedo boquiabierta, al ver en él interior a sus padres, Hotaru y Sammy que la veían con emoción.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Vinieron! — Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No podíamos faltar. Además tu prometido tuvo la gentileza de enviar por nosotros, dijo que te quería dar la sorpresa. — Respondió su Padre.

— Hija... Queremos preguntarte por... —

— Calla mujer... No es momento de preguntas, es un día para estar felices por nuestra hija, que se casará con él mejor partido que podía tener. Tiene millones. — Dijo Ambiciosamente.

— ¡Papá! ¡No hables así! Yo no me casó por interés. — Le Recriminó.

— La Verdad... No Te Ves Enamorada, como cuando conociste a Darién. — Dijo su madre, mirándola a los ojos.

— No me hables de Darién nunca. Además no pueden hablar así frente a Hotaru. — Le Respondió sosteniendo su mirada.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros, todas las familias tenían sus pros y contras, y la de Serena, no es la excepción. Se notaba que la querían y deseaban lo mejor para ella.

Llegaron a la Catedral que se encontraba con cientos de personas, vestidas con ropa costosa y sombreros extravagantes, que a ella le parecían graciosos y tontos.

— ¿ Me veo bien? — Le Preguntó mamá Ikuko, acomodándose él sombrergo.

— Si, te ves maravillosa. Anda vamos. —

Ella bajo y su padre la tomó del brazo, su madre de paró tras ella, e iniciaron él camino hacia una nueva vida.

La corte entró en la iglesia, él Obispo seguido de todos los que oficiarían la ceremonia entraron seguidos de la Reina y la corte de la novia, Haruka y Michiru, Hotaru y Sammy iban atrás y se posicionaron en la primera fila y se escuchó la marcha nupcial anunciando la entrada de la novia, una pareja de niños entró lanzando pétalos blancos abriéndole pasó.

Serena avanzó lentamente del brazo de su padre, él veló que cubría su rostro, escondía los temores que se traslucían por su mirada azul.

Todas las miradas estaban en ella, expectantes de su vestido, sus zapatos y hasta la menor equivocación.

Tras caminar unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, llegó frente al que sería su marido, se veía muy atractivo con su traje blanco de gala. Zafiro y su padre unieron sus manos y tomados de la mano caminaron al altar.

— Te Ves Maravillosa. Pareces un bello ángel. — Dijo Mirándola con devoción, recorriendo con sus ojos grises la maravillosa visión: El vestido hecho a medida, el corpiño de encajé francés se ceñía a su busto, y un delicado listón gris acentuaba su pequeña cintura, la falda de corte princesa que se extendía por todo él pasillo. Diamante tenía razón parecía un bello ángel.

La ceremonia inició, Él Príncipe Diamante estaba feliz, y Serena a su manera también lo estaba, ese hombre maravilloso pronto le pertenecería, y estaba segura que daría su vida por verla feliz.

El lazo nupcial lo puso Esmeralda, había hecho las pases con ella y con tristeza había aceptado que nunca había tenido su corazón. Y Ahora estaba ahí poniéndoles él lazo y convencida de que jamás la había visto con la idolatría que miraba a Serena.

Las argollas de matrimonio las dio Él Príncipe Zafiro, eran de oro y tenían sus nombres grabados en el interior, Diamante La Puso en su dedo, junto al hermoso anillo de compromiso.

— Recibe esta argolla como símbolo de mi amor, fidelidad, respeto que te tendré. — Repitió con solemnidad.

— Recibe esta argolla como Símbolo del amor y respeto que te tendré, prometó ser fiel y dedicaré cada día a cuidar nuestra unión. — Dijo Al Cabo De Unos Minutos, también estaba emocionada, y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Él Ovizpo tomó sus manos y las unió con su estola, les puso un micrófono y la instó a decir sus votos matrimoniales.

— _**Yo te elijo a ti Serenity: Como mi compañera para caminar a tu lado y dormir en tus brazos, para ser alegría para tu corazón y alimento para tu alma, para aprender de ti y crecer contigo, incluso cuando la vida nos cambie a los dos. Te prometo reír contigo en los buenos momentos y llorar junto a ti en los malos. Prometo respetarte y apreciarte como un igual, sabiendo que no te completo, sino que te complemento, exactamente del mismo modo en que tú lo haces conmigo. Prometo tener mil aventuras contigo e intentar hacerte feliz cada uno de los días del resto de nuestras vidas. —**_ Ella Lo Escuchó Emocionada, sabía que esas promesas salían de su corazón.

— _**Estamos aceptando un compromiso muy decisivo para toda nuestra vida, y de solo saber que ello significará permanecer a tu lado el resto de mi existencia me hace sentir muy dichosa, porque sé que contigo no temeré a nada y todo lo difícil lo podré superar porque cuento con tu amor y toda tu comprensión. Acepto a tu lado todo lo que conllevará este matrimonio que nos mantendra unidos. No ha sido fácil que llegara este momento porque hemos pasado por muchas pruebas que nos hicieron una pareja sólida. Acepto vivir el resto de mi vida al lado de una persona tan maravillosa como tú. —**_ Dijo viendo la emoción Que sus palabras le habían causado.

Un poco sorprendido por los inusuales votos, habló:

— Por el poder que a mi me confiere la iglesia los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. — Dijo el Ovizpo alzando su mano para dar su bendición. Ya estaba hecho, ya no era la asustadiza Serena Tsukino, a partir de ese instante era la Princesa Serenity.

Diamante levantó su velo y se encontró con la mirada azul de ella, la acercó a él y depósito un delicado beso sellando su unión.

Se Tomaron De Las manos y salieron de la Catedral, para subir al carruaje y mostrarse al mundo como Él Príncipe Diamante y su esposa la nueva Princesa Serenity del Reino de Plata.

La Recepción estuvo llena de cientos de invitados a quienes jamás había visto y estaba segura que jamás volvería a ver, todos vestidos con hermosos vestidos de gala y costosas joyas, se preguntaba si alguna vez esa gente daría algo a los demás desinteresadamente.

Bailaron frente a todos, sus padres, Sammy y Hotaru estaban en la misma mesa, observando todo con emoción. Un grupo tocaba una canción elegida especialmente para ellos:

 _ **Tu lugar es a mi lado**_

 _ **Hasta que lo quiera Dios**_

 _ **Hoy sabrán cuánto te amo**_

 _ **Cuando por fin seamos dos**_

 _ **Y nunca estuve tan seguro**_

 _ **De amar así, sin condición**_

 _ **Mirándote mi amor te juro**_

 _ **Cuidar por siempre nuestra unión**_

 _ **Hoy te prometo**_

 _ **Amor eterno**_

 _ **Ser para siempre**_

 _ **Tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

 _ **Hoy te demuestro**_

 _ **Cuánto te quiero**_

 _ **Amándote hasta mi final**_

 _ **Lo mejor que me ha pasado**_

 _ **Fue verte por primera vez**_

 _ **Y estar así de mano en mano**_

 _ **Es lo que amor siempre soñé**_

 _ **Hoy te prometo**_

 _ **Amor eterno**_

 _ **Ser para siempre**_

 _ **Tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

 _ **Hoy te demuestro**_

 _ **Cuánto te quiero**_

 _ **Amándote hasta mi final**_

 _ **Hoy te prometo**_

 _ **Amor eterno**_

 _ **Ser para siempre**_

 _ **Tuyo en el bien y en el mal**_

 _ **Hoy te demuestro**_

 _ **Cuánto te quiero**_

 _ **Amándote hasta mi final**_

 _ **Hoy te prometo**_

 _ **Amor eterno**_

 _ **Amándote hasta mi final.**_

El baile término y fueron a le mesa Principal.

— Brindemos por su alteza Él Príncipe Diamante Y La Princesa Serenity. — Habló la Reina alzando su copa.

Todos la imitaron y aplaudieron mientras él le daba un beso suave en los labios.

— Ve A cambiarte cariño, en unos momentos vendrá el auto para llevarnos a nuestro viaje de bodas. — Murmuró en su oído.

— Si. — Subió con Hotaru a su habitación, tenían muchas cosas que hablar y apenas una minutos a solas.

— ¡Madre Santa! Esta es la Recámara más maravillosa que haya visto en mi vida. — Le Dijo admirando él lugar.

— Hotaru... Gracias por venir. Tenía tantas ganas de verte... Contarte tantas cosas. —

— Sabía que ese hombre era alguien importante... Pero un Príncipe... Eso si esta de lujo. —

— Gracias... Me ayudará a recuperar a mi hija. — Dijo En Voz Baja.

— Serena... Tú madre tiene razón en algo... No te veo muy enamorada. Así que esperó que no te hayas equivocado. —

— Las promesas que hice en el altar son reales, lo que siento por el es algo importante, no me imaginó vivir sin él. — Fue Su Respuesta.

— Amas a Seiya, esa es la verdad. —

— Lo Odió... Y te prometo que me devolverá a mi hija. — Dijo Quitándose él vestido de novia.

Hotaru la ayudó a vestir y ambas salieron a la entrada, donde ya estaba Diamante parado frente al auto.

— Gracias Por Asistir. Fue un placer volver a verté Hotaru. — Le Dijo Besando Su Mano.

Serenity tomó su mano y subieron al auto que la llevaba en una aventura junto a él, y cada vez más cerca de su hija. Porque después de dos años él momento de volver había llegado.

Ooook aquí él capítulo. Ojalá la guste, y aunque la historia dio un giro con Seiya, porque Serena ya se caso, pues aún falta su reencuentro, además de que Reih aún no paga las que debe.

La canción después de mucho buscar fue la que me pareció más apropiada. Es de un grupo llamado IL DIVO y se llama Hoy te prometo.

Gracias por sus reviews y las fans de Seiya no me maten, los votos busqué varios y los edité para esté capítulo.

Bueno me despido.

Damely Frost.


End file.
